


The Lonely Planet Guide to Second Chances (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Graphic Designer Harry, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Lovers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partying, Photographer Harry, Post-Break Up, Recreational Drug Use, Second first kiss, Teacher Louis, Tourism, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 106,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Quando Harry e Louis si lasciano, Harry si dimentica totalmente del viaggio a sorpresa non rimborsabile che aveva prenotato per loro due in tutta Europa. Sarebbe dovuto andare avanti con la sua vita, non andare in giro con il suo ex. Con il senno di poi, visitare il continente con Louis è probabilmente una cattiva idea. Quindi, naturalmente, è esattamente quello che fa.O meglio, una storia in cui loro due sono ex ma vanno in viaggio insieme. Con la partecipazione di tramonti romantici, imbarazzante condivisione del letto, e seconde possibilità sullo sfondo di alcune delle città più belle d'Europa.-PS: la storia non è nostra, ma solo una traduzione. Tutti i diritti vanno all'autrice, che ci ha gentilmente dato il permesso di tradurre.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1Diamondinthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Diamondinthesun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [1Diamondinthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Diamondinthesun/pseuds/1Diamondinthesun). Log in to view. 



>   
>    
>  Salve a tutte, bellissime lettrici! Eccoci qui con una nuova storia ed una nuova avventura insieme! Questa storia è molto, molto carina, ci è entrata nel cuore e speriamo possa piacere anche a voi. Quindi, senza ulteriori indugi, vi presentiamo The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Chances! Questa è una travel!AU, da come avete potuto capire, e a fare da sfondo alla storia d'amore di Harry e Louis ci saranno alcune delle città più belle d'Europa. La storia è composta da otto capitoli in tutto, molto lunghi, ma abbiamo deciso di non dividerli, quindi pubblicheremo non una volta a settimana, bensì dopo 10 giorni o giù di lì, ma saremo sempre puntuali, o almeno cercheremo di esserlo.   
> Potete trovare il link alla storia originale qui: [QUI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204536/chapters/35264537) , mentre [QUESTO](https://postimg.cc/jC5Ydq2x) e [QUESTO](https://postimg.cc/jCTshYMP) sono i permessi dell'autrice, che è stata dolcissima!  
> Bene, abbiamo detto tutto, come sempre grazie alla dolce Federica, alias @shiningblueyes su twitter per il bellissimo banner, ed enjoy il primo capitolo! <3  
>    
>    
> 

**The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Chances**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Londra, primavera 2018.**  
  
  
  
  
_“Viaggiare è vivere.” - Hans Christian Andersen_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stava gestendo bene la rottura, tutto sommato. Si stava predendo cura di se stesso, mangiava correttamente, usciva con gli amici e annaffiava le sue piante grasse. Una sera era uscito per andare al pub con Niall, vestito un po’ più carino del solito, perché ehi – forse era arrivato il momento di andare avanti e incontrare qualcuno di nuovo – e aveva ordinato qualche cocktail per svagarsi.  
La tequila era sempre stata una sua debolezza.  
“Perché veniamo in questo bar, Niall?” Domandò Harry dopo aver bevuto un sorso del suo margarita. Nel mentre si esaminò le unghie sotto la luce fioca del locale. Forse era arrivato il momento di farsi fare la manicure da Gemma. “Non succede mai niente di interessante.”  
Beh, quella era una bugia bella grossa. Dopotutto, questo era il bar dove Harry aveva incontrato Louis per la prima volta. Ma Harry non voleva pensare al suo ex ragazzo quella sera, doveva assolutamente andare avanti con la sua vita.  
Niall si voltò per scrutare la stanza intorno a lui, sorridendo alle poche persone presenti nel locale. Era ancora abbastanza presto.   
“Non guardare, ma quel ragazzo al bar ti sta fissando,” sogghignò Niall dopo aver preso un sorso dal suo boccale di birra.   
Harry ridacchiò, sentendosi piacevolmente alticcio, e non troppo velatamente si voltò a guardare l’uomo. Infine, sbuffò e scoppiò a ridere. Harry non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma ciò che vide fu un uomo d’affari ben robusto, di almeno quarant’anni, avvolto in un completo non adatto a lui e gli occhi furbi che lo fissavano insistentemente. Non era affatto il suo tipo. Harry si voltò di nuovo verso il biondo e lo fissò con uno sguardo confuso.  
“Ti dico solo una cosa,” disse Niall con un luccichio malizioso negli occhi blu. “Sarebbe uno Sugar Daddy perfetto.”  
Harry sentì le guance andare a fuoco e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Giusto, ecco perché sta ordinando una-” il riccio si girò a fissare di nuovo quell’uomo, il quale stava sorseggiando una birra lanciandogli un’altra intensa occhiata. “Una Coors Light. Hai buon occhio, Niall.”  
“Sta risparmiando soldi per poter pagare te, per comprarti quei nuovi stivali di cui ti sei innamorato.”  
Harry, a quelle parole, scoppiò a ridere così forte che non riusciva più a respirare e a pronunciare parole di senso compiuto, il viso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime trattenute. Non poteva voltarsi a guardare l’uomo in quel momento, non mentre la sua fronte era schiacciata contro il tavolo sporco del locale e ansimava per riuscire a respirare correttamente. Era sicuramente una scena non molto carina da vedere, ma per lui era tutto fantastico, si sentiva felice e spensierato a causa dell’alcool che aveva ingerito. In quel locale facevano un margarita delizioso, il tempo fuori era mite e persino Niall il traditore quella sera era adorabile e simpatico.  
“Niall, come hai potuto dire una cosa del genere.” Ridacchiò ancora Harry, sedendosi composto e togliendosi i riccioli dalla faccia. “Ho soltanto pensato che avrebbe potuto essere una buona idea quando avevo tipo… diciotto anni. Te l’ho raccontato in confidenza.”  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle, per nulla pentito per quello che aveva detto. “Sto solo cercando di aiutarti. Dal momento che hai detto che ti senti pronto per andare avanti con la tua vita. Comunque, com’è andata a lavoro?”  
In qualche modo, le conversazioni generali portavano spesso a domande più specifiche da parte di Niall, e prima che Harry riuscisse a rendersene conto, si ritrovano in un territorio pericoloso. Territorio _Louis_. Il tutto era iniziato abbastanza innocentemente, perché anche se Harry si sentiva ancora ferito e tradito, in fondo era una brava persona e voleva sapere come stava Louis. Le cose si erano spostate man mano verso un argomento più delicato. Al terzo o quarto drink, Harry bevve un lungo sorso, l’uomo al bancone del bar ormai completamente dimenticato, posò il bicchiere sul tavolo e sospirò pesantemente.  
“Solo che- Niall? Mi stai ascoltando?”  
“Sì amico, vai avanti.”  
“Grazie.” Borbottò Harry. “Dicevo… dovevamo andare a vedere il mondo insieme, lo sai?”  
“Metaforicamente parlando?” Chiese Niall. “Tipo ‘ _Avremmo potuto avere il mondo ai nostri piedi’_?”  
Harry abbassò le spalle. “No, letteralmente parlando. Saremmo dovuti andare a Venezia, Parigi e tanti altri posti carini.”  
Niall annuì con uno sguardo comprensivo sul volto e cominciò ad elencargli alcuni modi per far sì che potesse ancora visitare tutti quei posti meravigliosi, forse con qualcuno di nuovo, ma il riccio non lo stava ascoltando. C’era qualcosa nella sua testa che non gli dava pace. Cos’era?  
_Dovevamo vedere il mondo insieme._  
Non avrebbero dovuto entrare nell’argomento Louis, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto farcela. Harry ebbe dei ricordi improvvisi di loro due raggomitolati sul divano una domenica mattina, mentre sognavano ad occhi aperti tutti i luoghi che avrebbero voluto visitare. Nella sua mente, Harry riusciva quasi a sentire i capelli spettinati e morbidi di Louis contro il suo viso, poi le sue labbra morbide mentre gli lasciava un bacio sulla guancia chiedendogli “dove andremo?”  
“Ovunque.” Aveva risposto Harry con tono sicuro. Presto erano passati a parlare di altri argomenti, dimenticando per un attimo la loro voglia di viaggiare. Ma Harry non l’aveva mai dimenticata per davvero.  
_Dovevamo vedere il mondo insieme._  
Perché Harry era un romantico senza speranze e non poteva non esaudire il desiderio del suo ragazzo. Aveva quindi fatto una piccola ricerca su Google riguardo eventuali tour in Europa e aveva trovato tantissime offerte. Dopo aver letto le recensioni dei partecipanti, aveva trovato il viaggio perfetto. I dettagli erano piuttosto sfocati nella sua mente, ma Harry ricordava l’e-mail di conferma nella sua casella di posta, che annunciava che il loro viaggio attraverso il continente era stato confermato e prenotato.  
Sicuramente Harry lo aveva già cancellato, giusto? Si erano lasciati da sei mesi ormai, sicuramente Harry aveva già annullato la prenotazione… vero? La realtà delle cose gli piombò improvvisamente addosso, mentre era seduto in quel pub rumoroso, e quasi si soffocò con il margarita che stava sorseggiando.  
“Merda.” Sussurrò Harry.  
“Cosa c’è?” Chiese Niall, bloccando il suo discorso sulla possibilità di andare avanti e farsi una nuova vita con uno sugar daddy. Era un dibattito che riprenderanno in un’altra occasione.  
“Ho detto merda. Sono nei guai.”  
“Perché?” Domandò l’amico.  
Harry bevve l’ultimo sorso del suo drink, poi seppellì il viso tra le mani. “Louis mi ucciderà.”  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si sentiva già nervoso mentre prendeva il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans per fare quella fatidica chiamata. Non c’era da meravigliarsi che le sue dita tremassero un po’ mentre cercava il numero di Louis. Non solo stava per dare al suo ex ragazzo delle bruttissime notizie, ma quella sarebbe stata anche la prima volta che parlava con lui dopo mesi. Cinque mesi, ventotto giorni e qualche ora, più o meno.  
Harry percorse nuovamente avanti e indietro il salotto di casa sua e di Niall; era da un’ora che ripeteva lo stesso movimento. Un’ora. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che la sua vita sarebbe potuta precipitare nel giro di un’ora. Il tempo necessario per contattare l’agenzia di viaggi e scoprire che i biglietti non erano rimborsabili, in prossimità della partenza. Un’ora era il tempo che aveva impiegato Harry per cliccare sul numero di Louis per riuscire così a spiegargli l’accaduto.  
Non importava se il primo istinto di Harry quanto aveva sentito la notizia era stato quello di contattare Louis; sicuramente il maggiore avrebbe saputo cosa fare in quella determinata circostanza. Forse avrebbe potuto parlare con Linda, la dolce rappresentante dell’agenzia di viaggi, e risolvere tutto. Louis era sempre stato piuttosto persuasivo.  
Per la prima volta dalla loro rottura, Harry non dovette reprimere l’impulso di rivolgersi a Louis. Negli ultimi mesi, ogni minima cosa che gli ricordava l’ex fidanzato gli faceva prudere le mani dalla voglia di contattarlo e parlare con lui. Quante volte aveva sentito per radio la pubblicità del suo tè preferito e aveva dovuto incatenarsi le mani per reprimere l’impulso di mandare un messaggio a Louis? Quante volte una piccola cosa aveva scatenato dentro di lui un ricordo del passato, facendogli sentire la mancanza non soltanto del suo ragazzo, ma anche del suo migliore amico?  
Perché Louis era sempre stato questo - il migliore amico di Harry. Prima che uscissero insieme, erano stati amici intimi. Era anche vero che Harry aveva perso la testa per lui fin dalla prima volta che aveva visto quegli occhi blu elettrico e l’aveva sentito dire “Che cosa stai fissando, amore?”  
Tuttavia, prima che decidessero di iniziare a frequentarsi come coppia, erano diventati amici. Harry non era mai riuscito ad entrare in sintonia con qualcuno così velocemente, quindi passare dall’essere in una relazione perfetta con colui che Harry considerava l’amore della sua vita, a non vedersi e parlarsi più, era stato difficile da superare. Ormai era passato abbastanza tempo dalla loro separazione e riusciva a pensare al passato e al tempo che avevano trascorso insieme senza stare male, con sincero affetto e senza nessun tipo di rancore verso Louis.  
Ora, mentre il telefono squillava, Harry pensò che forse Louis non si sentiva al suo stesso identico modo.  
Troppo tardi però, perché proprio in quel momento, una dolce e familiare voce rispose dall’altro capo del cellulare.  
“Pronto?”  
Harry avvertì il battito accelerare notevolmente nel petto ed inspirò profondamente. Anche se la sua mente era annebbiata dall’alcool, sapeva che lui e Louis avrebbero parlato quella sera, ma in qualche modo risentire la voce del suo ex lo colse di sorpresa.  
“L- Louis?” Sussurrò il riccio.  
“Harry?” Rispose il maggiore, poi Harry avvertì dei rumori in sottofondo, come se Louis si stesse muovendo nel letto.  
Letto? Merda. Che ore erano?  
Harry guardò l’orologio sul microonde, ma vide soltanto dei numero sfocati. Considerando la quantità di tequila che aveva bevuto quella sera, non si sorprese di non riuscire a leggere nulla.  
“Si, ciao.” Rispose Harry un po’ stordito, inciampando sul divano per sedersi.  
“Harry, cosa sta succedendo? Cosa c’è che non va? Sono le due di notte.”  
Harry fece una smorfia e sospirò. “Mi dispiace, ho perso la cognizione del tempo.”  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese di nuovo Louis con tono serio. “Cosa è successo?”  
Harry abbassò le spalle, temendo la conversazione che sarebbe seguita di lì a poco. “Non c’è niente che non va,” iniziò a dire, poi si bloccò. “Voglio dire, c’è qualcosa… una cosa terribie in realtà…”  
“Harry.” Sospirò Louis pazientemente. “Per favore, dimmi di cosa si tratta entro i prossimi cinque secondi o riattacco.”  
Harry spalancò gli occhi, sapendo che l’altro ragazzo sarebbe stato capace di fare una cosa simile. “No, okay! Uhm,” disse, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Ho bisogno di vederti.”  
“Ora?” Esclamò Louis, incredulo.  
“No no. Domani?” Lo rassicurò Harry.  
“Sei in prigione?” Provò a domandare Louis.  
Harry sbuffò una risata. “No, non sono in prigione.”  
“Sei ubriaco?”  
“Ehm… tralasciamo questa parte,” sospirò il riccio. “Senti. Non ti avrei chiamato se non fosse importante, okay?”  
“Giusto…” mormorò Louis incerto. “Quindi…?”  
“Quindi,” disse Harry, preparandosi mentalmente ad un possibile rifiuto. “Possiamo incontrarci domani? Solo per qualche minuto,” si affrettò ad aggiungere, immaginando che Louis stesse pensando ad un suo possibile discorso per tornare insieme.  
“Domani… beh, oggi ormai.” Mormorò Louis. “È sabato, quindi va bene. Avevi in mente qualche posto in particolare per questo incontro?”  
Harry ignorò la sfumatura sarcastica nella voce dell’altro. “Che ne dici di andare da Danny?”  
Louis ci pensò per qualche secondo, poi acconsentì. “Perfetto, mandami un messaggio per l’orario. Ora però torno a dormire. Dimmi solo una cosa- su una scala da uno a dieci, dove uno è ‘infastidito’ e dieci è ‘rabbia apoplettica’, quanto sarò arrabbiato dopo averti parlato?”  
Harry, in circostanze totalmente diverse, si sarebbe messo a ridere. La scala da uno a dieci era un loro vecchio gioco.  
“Uhm.” Meditò Harry. “Forse un otto?”  
Louis sospirò e Harry sentì un suono ovattato che gli ricordò una testa che sbatteva contro un cuscino. “Va bene. Ci vediamo domani, buonanotte.”  
“Notte,” mormorò Harry, poi aspettò che Louis terminasse la chiamata. Fissò il cellulare nella penombra del salotto che condivideva con Niall, chiedendosi come avrebbe dovuto fare per dare la disastrosa notizia al maggiore. Almeno aveva scelto un luogo pubblico, così Louis non avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.  
Harry scosse stancamente la testa, impostò la sveglia sul telefono e poi si rannicchiò sul divano beige, troppo sfinito per camminare fino al letto. Sapeva però, che il sonno non sarebbe arrivato. Aveva trascorso così tanti mesi cercando di non pensare a Louis, e ora che gli era permesso di nuovo, i ricordi gli inondarono la mente. Il loro primo appuntamento, il primo bacio, il primo litigio (non ce n’erano stati molti), la prima volta che avevano fatto sesso. Harry pensò di soffocarsi col cuscino, che aveva un odore sgradevole in quel momento, qualcosa che assomigliava alle patatine alle cipolle che mangiava sempre Niall, ma se fosse morto, Louis avrebbe avuto a disposizione una romantica vacanza per due… e dannazione, Harry sarebbe stato il suo più uno a qualunque costo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pur essendo marzo l’aria era ancora gelida a Londra, quindi Harry infilò la sua giacca blu preferita e gli stivaletti Chelsea in pelle scamosciata. Si pettinò i lunghi capelli, lasciando i riccioli liberi di cadere sulle spalle. Era passato un bel po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Louis, quindi voleva apparire al meglio.  
Non che Harry avesse intenzione di _provarci_ di nuovo con l’altro ragazzo per tornare insieme - certo che no. Era passato abbastanza tempo, ed Harry aveva in qualche modo capito che forse Louis non era l’amore della sua vita, dopotutto. Harry doveva ricordare spesso a se stesso che era ancora giovane e che aveva un sacco di tempo per incontrare la sua anima gemella.  
Tuttavia, non si sarebbe presentato ad un incontro con Louis se non al meglio.  
Harry sbuffò per il freddo mentre girava l’angolo del ristorante. Era in anticipo di cinque minuti e sospettava che Louis, come al solito, fosse in ritardo. Poi però, il giovane si fermò di colpo.  
Louis era lì.  
Il ragazzo aveva la schiena poggiata al muro di mattoni del ristorante di Danny, e stava espirando il fumo da una sigaretta. Con una mano, delicatamente reggeva la sigaretta, mentre l’altra era infilata in una tasca del giaccone verde oliva che lo faceva sembrare ancora più piccolo di quanto già non fosse. Non aveva ancora notato Harry.  
Louis appoggiò la testa all’indietro contro il muro mentre espirava il fumo da quella che Harry sapeva essere una sigaretta al mentolo. I riflessi color caramello dei suoi capelli brillarono alla luce tenue del sole di quel pomeriggio di marzo. Harry ebbe l’impulso improvviso di scattare una foto e catturare quel momento per sempre, forse avrebbe intitolato lo scatto ‘Contemplazione pomeridiana’ per poi appenderlo in casa sua.  
Harry scosse la testa per mandare via quel pensiero e riprese a camminare verso il ristorante. Mentre si avvicinava a Louis, quest’ultimo girò la testa e lo vide. Louis socchiuse gli occhi per un momento, valutando la sua figura per la prima volta dopo mesi e mesi. Harry resistesse all’impulso di lisciarsi il maglione e assicurarsi che i suoi capelli fossero in ordine. Aveva dimenticato quanto intenso potesse essere lo sguardo del maggiore.  
I passi di Harry riecheggiarono sul marciapiede mentre si avvicinava al suo ex ragazzo. Louis alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo per un momento, espirando un’altra boccata di fumo, poi lasciò cadere la sigaretta a terra per spegnerla con un piede. Infine, si voltò verso Harry con uno sguardo curioso sul volto.  
“Sei in ritardo.”  
Fu la prima cosa che gli disse Louis dopo sei mesi che non si vedevano e non si parlavano. Harry si sentì in imbarazzo e controllò il cellulare per vedere l’orario.  
“Sono in anticipo di due minuti.” Protestò Harry. “Aspetti da un po’?”  
“Nah,” rispose Louis con un’alzata di spalle. “Non ero sicuro che saresti venuto, in realtà.”  
“Perché?” Chiese Harry rimettendo il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans. Si fermò a pochi passi dal maggiore e attese una risposta.  
“Pensavo che ti saresti svegliato con i postumi di una sbornia rimpiangendo di avermi chiamato.” Confessò Louis, sorridendo. Sollevò gli occhi da terra per incontrare i suoi, ed Harry rimase sorpreso di vedere esitazione e imbarazzo negli occhioni blu dell’altro.  
“No,” sussurrò Harry, facendo un gesto con la mano verso la porta. “Entriamo? Si gela qua fuori.”  
Louis annuì e seguì Harry all’interno del locale. Danny era stato il loro punto di riferimento per una ragione ben precisa. All’interno, lo spazio era piccolo e presentava tavolini con semplici tovaglie bianche decorate con piccoli vasi con fiori di vario genere. La luce del sole filtrava attraverso la vetrata panoramica e la musica classica risuonava dagli altoparlanti.  
Ci fu un momento di imbarazzo quando la padrona di casa, Jenny, li vide entrare e gli sorrise dolcemente. “Ragazzi! È da tanto tempo che non ci vediamo.”  
Harry avvertì gli occhi di Louis addosso e arrossì vistosamente. Si aspettava che Louis facesse un qualche commento sarcastico, al contrario si voltò verso Jenny e gli sorrise educatamente. “Spero che tu stia bene.”  
Jenny annuì e ridacchiò. “Benissino, grazie! Aspettate che recupero due menù e vi faccio sedere immediatamente.”  
Era chiaro che Jenny pensava che Harry e Louis fossero lì per un appuntamento. Harry desiderò silenziosamente che l’universò creasse un’enorme crepa nel pavimento in modo che potesse buttarcisi dentro e sparire una volta per tutte. Lanciò un’occhiata a Louis e lo vide guardarlo attentamente con uno sguardo familiare e curioso allo stesso tempo.  
Quando Harry incontrò gli occhi del maggiore, Louis fece un sorriso, poi si incamminò dietro la proprietaria verso un tavolo appartato, lasciandolo fermo immobile all’entrata del locale. Harry non fissò assolutamente Louis mentre camminava verso il loro tavolo accanto alla finestra. No. Non era per questo che aveva chiesto di vederlo.  
Ricordare lo scopo del loro incontro gli fece provare un’ansia improvvisa. Avrebbe dovuto dire tutto a Louis, e non aveva idea di come l’altro avrebbe preso la notizia. Harry sorrise a Jenny, sentendosi un po’ a disagio mentre si sedeva sulla sedia di fronte al maggiore e accettava il menù che gli stava porgendo la donna. Jenny prese i loro ordini per le bevande e li lasciò soli.  
Ci fu un momento di assoluto silenzio, in cui Harry fece finta di esaminare il menù, concentrandosi nel fare respiri profondi e regolari. Onestamente, non era riuscito a rilassarsi nemmeno un secondo da quando si era ricordato del viaggio e dei biglietti. L’intera situazione lo stava mettendo a dura prova, sentiva i nervi a fior di pelle.  
“Sembri stanco.” Osservò Louis, chiudendo il menù e guardandolo.  
“Uhm.” Rispose Harry, spostandosi nervosamente sulla sedia. “Si, sono uscito con Niall ieri sera.”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia. “Al pub?”  
Harry fece una smorfia e annuì. “Ho bevuto troppi Margarita.”  
Louis lo guardò con uno sguardo addolorato. “Ahia.”  
“Già.”  
“Allora…” Louis lo interruppe e scrutò con gli occhi l’ambiente circostante. “Suppongo che non mi hai chiamato soltanto per vedere come stavo.”  
“No.” Harry sorrise continuando ad osservare il menù. “Cioè! Non che non mi interessi sapere come stai. Soltanto che, uhm…”  
“Si?” Chiese Louis, un sorriso ironico sulle labbra.  
Harry venne salvato dalla ricomparsa di Jenny. La donna mise due bicchieri d’acqua sul tavolo e prese i loro ordini. Quando se ne andò, Louis bevve un sorso d’acqua.  
“Avrei dovuto ordinare qualcosa di più forte?”  
“Uhm,” mormorò il riccio nervosamente. “Spero di no.”  
Subito dopo parlarono all’unisono.  
“Harry davvero. Cosa sta succedendo?”   
“Come sta la tua famiglia?”  
Harry alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso e imbarazzato. “Scusami.”  
“Prima tu.” Insistette Louis dolcemente.  
“Ti ho chiesto, come sta la tua famiglia?” Ripeté Harry, mordendosi un labbro.  
La domanda colse Louis di sorpresa. Sospirò profondamente prima di rispondere. “Tutto bene, immagino. La mamma è impegnata con i bambini, come al solito. Ma stanno tutti bene.”  
“Ne sono felice.” Rispose Harry con un sorriso.  
“Harry,” continuò il maggiore con un’espressione ansiosa sul volto. “Non mi hai chiamato alle due di notte perché volevi chiedermi come sta la mia famiglia. Cosa sta succedendo?”  
Harry incontrò gli occhi preoccupati di Louis, quindi abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo sul tavolo, fece un respiro profondo e si decise a parlare.  
“Okay,” iniziò a borbottare, spostandosi a disagio sulla sedia. “È solo che… puoi ascoltarmi prima di dire qualsiasi cosa? Per favore.”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia e annuì, restando in silenzio.  
“Giusto, quindi,” sospirò Harry. “Inizierò dicendo che, capisco se sarai arrabbiato con me e non vorrai più parlarmi, okay?”  
“Okay.” Rispose Louis sottovoce, quindi socchiuse gli occhi incitandolo a continuare a parlare.  
“Ho fatto una cosa.” Proseguì Harry. “All’epoca, mi era sembrata una bella idea, ma ora… mi odierai.”  
Louis lo fissò in attesa, onorando la richiesta di Harry di farlo parlare prima di ribattere. Harry fece una smorfia, poi parlò velocemente per tirare fuori tutto quello che si teneva dentro dalla sera prima.  
“Hoprenotatounviaggio.” Disse rapidamente in preda al panico, sperando che l’altro ragazzo capisse.  
“Tu… cosa?” Chiese Louis, avvicinandosi a lui per cercare di decifrare le sue parole.  
“Ricordi quando stavamo parlando di fare un viaggio? Vedere il mondo insieme, una volta aver risparmiato un po’ di soldi?”  
Louis annuì lentamente. “Si, certo.”  
“Ed era una cosa che avremmo voluto fare un giorno… un nostro sogno, giusto?”  
“Giusto.” Ribattè Louis.  
“Giusto, quindi… uhm, la cosa è abbastanza divertente,” Harry rise nervosamente. “Io- ehm, ho prenotato un viaggio. Per noi due. Una sorpresa per il tuo compleanno.”  
A Louis per poco non cadde la mascella. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non uscì nulla.  
“È solo… un tour in Europa, sai. Non una vacanza in qualche paese tropicale.”  
“Harry.” Sussurrò Louis, ritrovando finalmente la voce. “Dimmi che stai scherzando.”  
Harry incrociò gli occhi del maggiore con un’espressione tormentata sul viso. “Lou, mi dispiace. Dopo tutto ciò che è successo tra noi, me ne sono completamente dimenticato. Mi è ritornato in mente soltanto ieri al pub con Niall.”  
“Ma… hai annullato il viaggio, vero?” Chiese Louis, spalancando gli occhi. “Per favore, dimmi che l’hai annullato.”  
Harry chinò la testa. “Louis…” disse piano.  
“Harry.”  
“Ci ho provato, credimi. Sono stato al telefono ore per spiegare la situazione, cosa è successo e perché non possiamo andare,” confessa il riccio. “Ma non lo cancelleranno.”  
Louis chiuse gli occhi e inspirò lentamente. Quando li riaprì, la sua espressione era sconvolta e arrabbiata. “Che cosa vuoi dirmi, Harry? Perché mi hai chiamato, perché hai voluto incontrarmi? Cos’hai fatto?”  
“Io… mi dispiace.” Balbettò Harry. “Ho acquistato i biglietti a nostro nome.”  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo…”  
“Che anche se volessi portare qualcun altro con me, non potrei farlo.”  
“Harry…”  
“Devi venire per forza tu,” sussurrò Harry, distogliendo gli occhi dallo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo.  
Nel silenzio che seguì, Harry spostò nuovamente lo sguardo su Louis, che lo stava fissando a bocca aperta, incredulo. La sua voce era ingannevolmente morbida e tranquilla quando tornò a parlare. “No.”  
La frase rimase sospesa tra loro e un senso di ansia e terrore riempì il petto di Harry. “No?”  
“No, non verrò assolutamente con te,” confessò Louis, scuotendo la testa. “No.”  
“Louis-”  
“Assolutamente no, Harry.”  
“Okay, ma-”  
“No. Vuoi che parli io con loro? Lo farò, se necessario.” Lo sfidò Louis.  
Harry seppellì il viso trale mani. “Ci ho già provato. Non cambieranno idea, Louis.”  
“Merda.” Sibilò il maggiore.  
“Lo so, è un casino.”  
“Voglio dire, _merda_ \- quanto hai speso per questo viaggio?” Domandò Louis subito dopo.  
“Non è importante,” rispose Harry, riluttante a parlare di soldi. “Il problema è che non lo rimborseranno. Il massimo che possono fare è rimandarlo di un anno.”  
“Gesù Harry,” gemette Louis. “A cosa stavi pensando?”  
Un piccolo pezzo del cuore di Harry si spezzò a quella domanda. “Io… mi dispiace.”  
Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli arruffati e sospirò. “Quando sarebbe il viaggio?”  
Harry incontrò lo sguardo dell’altro. “Fine aprile. Sei occupato in quel periodo?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, sembrava sconfitto e rassegnato. “Il tirocinio finirà in quel periodo, ho una pausa prima degli esami. _Tu_ sei occupato, invece?”  
Harry scosse lentamente la testa. “Mi ero dimenticato di aver chiesto le ferie a lavoro proprio per fare il viaggio con te, è successo tanto tempo fa.”  
“Okay.” Disse Louis, appoggiando il gomito sul tavolo e il mento sul palmo della mano. “Non ti sto dicendo di sì. Sto solo dicendo… di quanti soldi avresti bisogno?”  
Harry si accigliò e lo guardò con uno sguardo confuso. “Soldi?”  
“Beh, ho intenzione di pagare la mia metà. Ovviamente.”  
“Io, uhm. In realtà… è già tutto pagato.”  
“Cosa?!” Esclamò incredulo Louis.  
Harry scrollò le spalle, imbarazzato per l’intera situazione.  
“Sei pazzo?” Chiese il maggiore, guardandolo negli occhi. “Hai pagato tutto il viaggio? O hai lasciato soltanto un acconto?”  
“Ho pagato tutto.” Sospirò Harry, cercando di non guardare l’espressione stupita sul volto dell’altro.  
“Harry,” sussurrò Louis, con tono meravigliato. “Oh mio Dio.”  
“Lo so,” disse il riccio, scuotendo la testa. “Lo so.”  
Harry fu salvato dall’arrivo di Jenny con il loro pranzo. Usò il cibo come scusa per evitare il contatto visivo con Louis nei minuti successivi. Era tutto troppo, per lui. Dopo mesi in cui non aveva visto nemmeno una volta l’ex fidanzato, Harry si sentiva un po’ sopraffatto. Come se gli leggesse nella mente, Louis tornò a parlare.  
“Quindi, tutta questa situazione è molto divertente.”  
Harry sbuffò una risata, poi arrossì. “Giusto.”  
“Sono serio.” Insistette Louis, sorridendo. “Io pensavo che dovessi solo pagarti la cauzione della prigione, e invece è successo tutto questo. Wow.”  
“Wow, proprio così.” Rispose Harry con riluttanza.  
“Allora… cosa facciamo?” Chiese il castano.  
“Io vedo soltanto un’opzione, a questo punto.” Ammise Harry.  
Louis annuì, diventando improvvisamente serio. “Sì, anche io.”  
“La domanda è,” cominciò Harry, un po’ in imbarazzo. “Riuscirai a sopportarmi per due settimane mentre attraversiamo il continente?”  
L’espressione di Louis si addolcì all’istante, solo per qualche secondo. Se Harry non conoscesse ogni piccola espressione dell’altro ragazzo come le sue tasche, se lo sarebbe sicuramente perso. Louis inclinò la testa e “Russi ancora?” sussurrò piano.  
Harry aprì la bocca, sconcertato, e le sue guance diventarono rosate. “Scusami, ma non sono io quello che russa!”  
“Siamo tra amici Harry, puoi dire la verità.”  
“Oh mio Dio.”  
Louis ridacchiò, poi si mise composto sulla sedia. “Va bene, va bene. Ma mi devi un favore.”  
“Assolutamente.” Concordò Harry.  
“E mi riservo il diritto di lamentarmi quanto voglio, su qualsiasi cosa, in qualsiasi momento.”  
“Affare fatto.”  
“Va bene. Okay. Quindi lo stiamo facendo sul serio?” Chiese Louis. C’era per caso un luccichio divertito negli occhi dell’altro ragazzo?  
“Lo stiamo facendo sul serio.” Confermò Harry. “Seriamente Louis, grazie. E mi dispiace.”  
“Non ringraziarmi,” sogghignò Louis. “Sto per renderti la vita un inferno per due settimane.”  
Harry si rilassò e imitò il sorriso del maggiore. “Accetto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sospirò profondamente mentre fissava il disastro che era attualmente la sua camera da letto. Erano passate due settimane dal suo incontro con Louis, ed ora era arrivato il momento di fare i bagagli. Scrutò ansioso le pile di vestiti accatastati sul letto, dove giaceva anche la valigia aperta. Accanto ad essa c’era una mappa dell’Europa leggermente accartocciata. Un bicchiere mezzo vuoto del suo vino preferito era appollaiato precariamente su una pila di libri di viaggio che aveva trovato in biblioteca. Inoltre, stretto tra la spalla e l’orecchio teneva il suo IPhone scheggiato, e stava ascoltando i consigli di sua madre. Passavano dal discutere su quale camicia floreale mettere in valigia a come sarebbe stato fare un viaggio con Louis.  
“Harry caro, non vedo perché debba venire proprio Louis con te. Dopo tutto quello che avete passato… sicuramente c’è un modo per cambiare le cose.”  
Harry gemette per la frustrazione e si sedette sul bordo del letto non coperto dai vestiti.  
“Te l’ho detto, ho cercato di far cambiare il nome sul biglietto, ci ho provato per ore. Non si può fare.”  
Anne sospirò dall’altro capo del cellulare. “Ma tesoro, come puoi sopravvivere vivendo due settimane a stretto contatto con lui quando sei ancora... sai…”  
“Ancora, cosa?” Chiese Harry con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Ancora innamorato di lui,” concluse dolcemente Anne.  
Un peso enorme si posò sullo stomaco di Harry e si ritrovò a scuotere la testa, contrariato, anche se sua madre non poteva vederlo. “Mamma, no. Ne abbiamo già parlato,” replicò con tono paziente, sfiorando con le dita il tessuto di una delle tante camicie floreali. “L’obiettivo è quello di essere amici, eventualmente - non di tornare insieme. È passato così tanto tempo da quando abbiamo parlato, sono rimasto sorpreso dal fatto che abbia accettato di venire con me. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo prima di tornare ad essere amici, ma ce la possiamo fare.”  
“Se lo dici tu. So quanto ti importa di lui, caro. Sentimenti del genere non spariscono da un momento all’altro.” Disse Anne con tono dubbioso.  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non so cosa dirti, mamma. A questo punto, sono disposto ad essere soltanto suo amico e basta. Se lo vorrà.”  
“Certo che lo vorrà!” Esclamò Anne, indignata. “Sarebbe un uomo fortunato ad averti come amico, non dimenticarlo.”  
Harry ridacchiò, fissando il bicchiere del vino. “Va bene mamma. Ora vado, finisco di fare le valigie e andrò a risposarmi. Ci sentiamo presto.”  
“Ti voglio bene, tesoro.” Rispose Anne con affetto.  
“Anche io, mamma,” il riccio sorrise al telefono. “Ciao.”  
Dopo che Anne ebbe riattaccato, Harry abbassò il vecchio telefono in grembo e scrutò il disastro che era la sua camera da letto. Vestiti, scarpe e libri erano sparsi ovunque, ed Harry avrebbe dovuto per forza finire di fare la valigia e mettere in ordine se voleva riuscire a raggiungere il letto per dormire.  
Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a guardarsi intorno, facendo scricchiolare il collo indolenzito. Cosa si indossava durante una vacanza insieme a qualcuno con cui desideri disperatamente fare amicizia, ma che un tempo stava insieme a te? Harry fissò scettico la pila dei suoi stivali sul pavimento. Louis non si metterà sicuramente a guardare le sue scarpe, o i suoi vestiti. Anzi, è probabile che il maggiore non lo guarderà affatto. Harry scosse la testa e afferrò il bicchiere di vino. Lo aspettava una lunga nottata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Non posso farlo.”_  
_Harry si fermò. Stava rovistando nella credenza, cercava una padella per il sugo, quando sentì quelle parole.  
Era la voce di Louis, e proveniva dalla porta della cucina. Harry sentì un tintinnio di chiavi e sapeva che era Louis a farle roteare intorno alle dita. Era un gesto che faceva spesso quando era nervoso. Nel silenzio che seguì, l’unico suono nel loro appartamento era il ronzio del frigorifero.  
Il tempo si era fermato. Le parole del maggiore rimbombavano nella mente di Harry, scorrevano nelle sue vene come acqua ghiacciata. Sentiva le braccia insensibili. Sbattè le palpebre lentamente, una, due volte. Il suo cuore batteva così forte che era sicuro che Louis potesse sentirlo. Perché sicuramente Louis non se ne sarebbe andato… giusto?_  
_Harry indietreggiò dalla credenza, cercando di non colpire la testa contro il mobile (succedeva ogni volta che guardava dentro quel mobile) e inghiottì il nodo che sentiva in gola. Un milione di pensieri gli attraversarono la mente. Non può fare cosa? Perché? Non andartene per favore, per favore, resta._  
_Invece, l’unica cosa che gli uscì dalla bocca fu “Lou?”_  
_Harry esitò un momento prima di voltarsi per affrontare il maggiore. Perché improvvisamente era diventato così difficile guardare Louis negli occhi? Cosa aveva paura di vedere Harry? Cominciò a fissarlo dal basso, partendo dai piedi. Sopra alle spesse calze che utilizzava in casa aveva indossato le sue scarpe da ginnastica nere. I suoi skinny jeans sbiaditi con i buchi sulle ginocchia erano stati sostituiti da dei jogger Adidas neri con strisce bianche ai lati. Il vecchio maglione grigio di Harry era stato sostituito da una canotta bianca larga e da una felpa con cappuccio nera. Harry guardò l’abbigliamento di Louis prima di posare lo sguardo sul suo viso._  
_Continuò a scansionare lentamente il maggiore. La barba sul mento e la mascella affilata. Labbra rosse e screpolate, piegate in una smorfia. Ancora più su c’erano due penetranti occhi blu, contornati da delle deliziose rughette e da ciglia lunghissime, che proiettavano ombre sugli zigomi del ragazzo. Sembrava che Louis avesse il suo stesso problema, non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. Faceva male._  
_“Vado ad allenarmi con Liam per un po’. Io devo solo… andarmene.” Rispose Louis sottovoce. Poi alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Harry e il verde si fuse con il blu. Louis fece un cenno verso la porta d’ingresso._  
_“Starò via per un po’,” continuò Louis, per ammorbidire il colpo. “Io, uhm, tornerò.”_  
_Harry annuì come un automa. Non sapeva come reagire alla richiesta del fidanzato. Sentiva il cuore battere forte nel petto, e aprì la bocca per obiettare, ma non riuscì ad emettere alcun suono. Si schiarì la gola. “Va bene.” No che non andava bene. “Inizio a preparare la cena,” rispose Harry, anche se Louis non glielo aveva chiesto._  
_Louis annuì con un sorriso sulle labbra e si voltò verso la porta. Harry rimase congelato sul posto, ogni cellula del suo corpo fremeva per chiedere a Louis di restare. Guardò il maggiore attraversare la cucina e infilare il telefono nella tasca della felpa. Harry aspettò che Louis si voltasse e lo salutasse come sempre, ma lui non lo fece. Chiuse la porta d’ingresso alle sue spalle e i suoi passi riecheggiarono lungo il corridoio. Harry rimase solo nel loro appartamento, la bocca spalacanta e le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire da un momento all’altro, mentre cercava di capire come erano arrivati a quel punto._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry gemette e seppellì il viso nel cuscino accanto al suo. Non era il cuscino di Louis- non più. Harry non aveva idea del perché quel particolare ricordo lo stesse tormentando, quella notte. Ripensò a come si era sentito mentre guardava Louis uscire dalla porta senza voltarsi indietro. Come si era sentito quando aveva cucinato la cena da solo, nella cucina vuota. E poi come si era sentito quando aveva udito la serratura e aveva guardato Louis tornare nella loro casa.  
Quella volta il maggiore era rimasto via per tre ore. La cena era ormai diventata fredda.  
Non ne avevano parlato, non proprio. Louis si era tolto le scarpe, poi si era trascinato in cucina e aveva avvolto le braccia attorno al suo corpo, oltre a seppellire la faccia nella sua maglietta.  
  
  
  
  
_“Mi dispiace per essermene andato.” Borbottò Louis contro la sua maglia._  
_“Sei tornato,” replicò Harry, avvolgendo dolcemente le braccia attorno al corpo dell’altro ragazzo e sfregandogli le spalle._  
_“Torno sempre.” Disse Louis, strofinando il naso contro il collo del riccio. “Non importa il resto.”_  
_“Lo so.” Rispose Harry piano, iniziando a dondolare dolcemente da una parte all’altra, come se stessero danzando in quella piccola cucina. Tutto sembrava fragile e precario, come se la loro felicità fosse appesa ad un filo. Harry aveva paura a respirare, a sbattere le palpebre, era preoccupato che se lo avesse fatto, Louis sarebbe svanito completamente, lasciandolo di nuovo solo._  
_Harry si schiarì la gola, facendo si che Louis lo guardasse con gli occhi blu lucidi e assonnati. “Vuoi cenare?”_  
_Louis scosse la testa, facendo scivolare le braccia lungo la schiena di Harry, per poi fare un passo indietro. “Letto. Per favore.”_  
_Harry annuì di nuovo, spense la luce della cucina e intrecciò le dita con quelle del maggiore. Lo condusse lungo il breve corridoio fino alla camera da letto. Quando Harry chiuse la porta, Louis gli fu addosso in un secondo, facendogli sbattere la schiena prepotentemente contro il muro. Louis portò le labbra sulla gola e sul collo di Harry, per poi baciarlo intensamente. Harry assaggiò il gusto di sigarette e birra nella bocca dell’altro, tutto ciò gli fece venire le lacrime agli occhi, ma provò a ricacciarle indietro._  
_Come se leggesse nella sua mente, Louis si tirò indietro per sussurrargli “Shh, sono qui piccolo. Vieni a letto.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
Alla debole luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra della loro camera, Harry aveva spogliato prima Louis e poi se stesso, cercando di impedire alle sue mani di non tremare per quanto desiderassero ardentemente Louis. Non voleva soltanto il suo corpo, ma la sua presenza. Harry bramava tutto dell’altro ragazzo. Ogni piccola cosa.  
Il riccio lanciò uno sguardo alla camera vuota; Louis era davvero scomparso, ed era successo così tanto tempo fa che il suo profumo era già sparito dalle lenzuola; non c’erano più i suoi vestiti sparsi in modo disordinato nell’armadio, e nemmeno le sue scarpe. Harry allora si rannicchiò su un fianco, immaginando la sagoma di un corpo familiare e confortante alle sue spalle. Si addormentò così, intrappolato tra fantasia e illusione, rifiutandosi di guardare di nuovo l’orologio.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si svegliò grazie alla luce che filtrava dalla finestra. Sbatté le palpebre e guardò la sveglia. Erano le sette di un sabato mattina. Sbadigliò profondamente e sussurrò “Ho bisogno di una vacanza,” per poi rendersi conto che stava _davvero_ andando in vacanza. A quel pensiero spalancò gli occhi.  
Stava andando in vacanza. Con Louis. E sarebbero partiti oggi.  
Harry ansimò e si sedette sul letto, un po’ stordito per il movimento veloce. Prese il cellulare sul comodino e vide una serie di messaggi da parte di Niall.  
  
_Ehi, sei sveglio?_  
_…suppongo di no._  
_Sei pronto per il viaggio?_  
  
  
Harry corrugò le sopracciglia, ripensando a cosa aveva detto Niall quando era venuto a sapere la verità. Aveva esclamato qualcosa tipo “Sei pazzo?” e beh… Harry non si sentiva necessariamente un pazzo. Forse un po’ nervoso, anche eccitato, certo. Titubante. Ma immaginava fosse una reazione totalmente normale, dal momento che stava per intraprendere un viaggio con il suo ex ragazzo.  
Harry non avrebbe dovuto pensare al maggiore prima delle otto di mattina. Aveva bisogno di un caffè, e di parlare con Niall.  
Spostò il caldo piumone dal suo corpo e si alzò dal letto, allungando la schiena per sgranchirsi. Seguì la sua routine mattutina; fece la doccia, si vestì e si incamminò lungo il corridoio fino alla piccola cucina per preparare la sua dose giornaliera di caffè. Era ancora molto presto quando si trascinò lungo l’altro corridoio che conduceva alla camera del biondo. Bussò dolcemente alla porta e sentì un grugnito provenire dall’interno. Harry aprì la porta senza pensarci due volte.  
“Il caffè è pronto,” esclamò Harry. “E no, non penso di essere pronto per il viaggio.”  
Harry sorrise e indietreggiò di nuovo verso la porta, contando i secondi. Proprio come sospettava, non arrivò nemmeno al numero quattro che Niall si era già alzato dal letto e, sfregandosi gli occhi assonnati, urlò un assonnato “Sono sveglio! Dov’è il caffè?”  
Harry allora indicò dietro di sé e si diresse verso la cucina. Prese due tazze dal mobile mentre Niall si lasciava cadere su una sedia sgangherata intorno al tavolino rotondo, aspettando che fosse pronto il suo caffè.  
“Penso ancora che tu sia pazzo.” Borbottò Niall, guardando Harry appoggiare le due tazze sul tavolo.  
“Sapevo che lo avresti detto di nuovo,” rispose Harry allegramente, bevendo un sorso di caffè. “Hai parlato di nuovo con mia madre in segreto?”  
“No,” l’amico si accigliò. “Non succede da quando… lo sai.”  
_Da quando tu e Louis vi siete lasciati_ , stava per ribadire il biondo prima di fermarsi e chiudere la bocca.  
“E adesso stai andando a fare una vacanza romantica con lui. Sarà un disastro.”  
“Ehiii,” protestò Harry. “Perché tutti dovete pensare che sarà terribile?”  
“Perché ti conosco, e conosco Louis. Penserete a divertirvi in Italia piuttosto che parlare e risolvere le cose tra voi. Quindi tutto questo renderà il vostro viaggio un disastro su tutti i fronti.”  
“Penso sia fisicamente impossibile essere infelici in Italia.” Riflettè Harry. “Ma vedrai, ci divertiremo un sacco, e quando torneremo a casa ci separeremo da amici e potrò andare avanti con la mia vita.”  
Niall lo guardò dubbioso. “Giusto. Va bene.”  
“Sono serio.” Insistette Harry, posando la tazza sul tavolo. “Non pensi che riusciremo a comportarci in modo cordiale per due settimane?”  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “Non importa cosa penso. Sei tu quello che dovrà vivere di nuovo con lui dopo sei mesi da quando vi siete lasciati.”  
“Ha accettato di venire in viaggio con me,” gli ricordò Harry. “Non può odiarmi, o non l’avrebbe fatto.”  
“C’è una linea molto sottile tra amore e odio.” Rispose saggiamente Niall. “O litigherete tutti i giorni, oppure tornerete sposati. Forse entrambe le cose.”  
Harry ridacchiò e sollevò la tazza di caffè come se volesse fare un brindisi. “Ecco, augurami buona fortuna, allora.”  
Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo sogghignando, quindi sollevò la tazza per farla cozzare piano con la sua. “Buona fortuna amico. Che Dio ci aiuti!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prima di quanto credesse possibile, Harry si ritrovò di nuovo in cucina con una valigia accanto, una borsa con la macchina fotografica e il cappotto blu scuro piegato ordinatamente sul braccio. Mentre ascoltava Niall fargli mille raccomandazioni, Harry si sentì come un bambino il primo giorno di scuola. Solo che al posto di sua madre c’era Niall, che cercava di assicurarsi che avesse preso tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
“Passaporto?” Chiese il biondo, leggendo la lista che avevano fatto insieme.  
“C’è.” Rispose Harry.  
“Soldi e carta di credito?”  
“Ci sono.”  
“La tua sanità mentale?”  
“Ah ah ah, spiritoso. Si, c’è,” disse Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Era solo per essere sicuro. Okay allora… mappa e itinerario del viaggio?”  
“Ci sono,” rispose Harry, dandosi una pacca sulla tasca della giacca dove erano nascosti appunto la mappa e l’itinerario del viaggio.  
“Benissimo. Uhm, okay. Spazzolino?” Chiese Niall, lanciandogli uno sguardo d’avvertimento. “Lo dimentichi sempre.”  
“Ho controllato due volte e l’ho messo in valigia. È tutto?”  
Niall ridacchiò mentre scrutava di nuovo l’elenco. “Sembra di sì. Sei sicuro che non vuoi che ti accompagni in aeroporto?”  
“No, è meglio se prendo un taxi, ma grazie ancora.”  
“Mi chiamerai quando arriverai?” Chiese Niall, guardandolo ansioso.  
“Si, certo.” Annuì Harry. “E ti manderò dei messaggi per dirti tutto quello che stiamo facendo.”  
Un enorme sorriso apparve sul volto dell’amico. “Ci conto eh. Voglio una foto della Torre Eiffel.”  
“Sarà fatto,” gli promise il riccio con un sorriso. “Posso andare?”  
“Devi dirmi tu se sei pronto per andare,” replicò il biondo. “Sei pronto a passare due settimane con il tuo ex in giro per l’Europa?”  
Harry si morse un labbro per contenere il sorriso. “Penso di sì.”  
“Allora puoi andare. Stai attento e divertiti. Non parlare con gli estranei.” Scherzò Niall.  
“Forse troverò l’amore della mia vita.” Sussurrò Harry, con tono eccitato.  
“Può darsi. Ma se non lo troverai, potrai sempre contare su di me. Ora dammi un abbraccio.”  
Harry strinse l’amico in un lungo abbraccio e gli mormorò nell’orecchio un “Ti voglio bene.”  
“Anche io, lo sai. Ora vattene, prima che mi metta a piangere.” Disse Niall, mentre si asciugava una lacrima sulla guancia.  
“Me ne vado, me ne vado.” Sogghignò Harry con un sorrisetto sul volto. “Vedi di non sentire troppo la mia mancanza.”  
“Come puoi mancarmi se non te ne vai?” Ribatté Niall. “Vai, prima di perdere il poco coraggio che ti rimane.”  
Il sorriso di Harry si addolcì. Era davvero contento di avere un migliore amico come Niall, che conosceva tutto di lui. Nonostante si prendessero perennemente in giro, si volevano un gran bene. Harry annuì e varcò la soglia di casa, deglutendo nervosamente. Sarebbe stato divertente, vero? Lui e Louis riusciranno a diventare amici e a visitare civilmente le città più belle d’Europa. Si comporteranno come due adulti responsabili, ne è sicuro.  
Harry portò i bagagli fino al taxi in attesa lungo la strada e lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla sua casa. Era possibile che sentisse già nostalgia di casa? Scosse la testa per scacciare quel pensiero dalla mente e si sedette nel sedile posteriore del taxi. Il suo obiettivo era quello di divertirsi il più possibile. Cosa aveva detto Niall? Divertiti e basta. Sperava soltanto che anche Louis fosse sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La prima parte del loro viaggio sarebbe stato un volo di due ore e mezza da Heathrow all’aeroporto di Fiumicino a Roma. Mentre il taxi lo accompagnava in aeroporto, Harry esaminò il suo diario di viaggio per la centesima volta. Sorrise mentre sfogliava le pagine che ormai aveva letto e riletto centinaia di volte nelle ultime settimane. C’erano così tanti posti che avrebbe voluto vedere e così tante cose che gli sarebbe piaciuto fare. Voleva passeggiare tra le rovine del Foro Romano e bere cappuccino.  
Oltre all’eccitazione per il viaggio, Harry era riuscito a ritagliarsi un momento per immaginare come sarebbe stato fare tutto questo con Louis. Avevano sempre sognato di viaggiare insieme, quando erano fidanzati. Sebbene ora le circostanze fossero totalmente cambiate – dal momento che non si parlavano da sei mesi ormai – Harry era ottimista. Guardò le vie familiari di Londra scorrere fuori dal finestrino mentre ripeteva dentro di sé il mantra che lo aveva tenuto sano di mente nelle ultime due settimane, da quando aveva rivisto Louis dopo sei lunghi mesi.  
_Louis non è l’amore della tua vita ma potete ancora essere amici._  
L’arrivo all’aeroporto lo distolse dalle sue riflessioni. Infilò il diario di viaggio nella tasca della giacca, scaricò la valigia e si diresse verso il check-in. Il giovane consegnò la borsa all’addetto, mostrò i documenti e il biglietto e si unì alla fila per passare sotto al metal detector. Louis la sera prima gli aveva mandato un messaggio per pianificare dove si sarebbero incontrati all’interno dell’aeroporto, visto che i loro posti sull’aereo erano vicini.  
Mentre Harry aspettava in fila, si chiese se anche Louis aveva pensato al viaggio imminente. Anche Louis aveva chiacchierato al telefono con sua madre riguardo cosa mettere in valigia? O aveva aspettato fino all’ultimo per poi gettare alla rinfusa i vestiti al suo interno?  
Dopo che Harry ebbe superato con successo la sicurezza, attraversò il terminal e osservò la gente correre verso i rispettivi gate. Forse era un po’ nervoso, dopotutto, ma era in anticipo, quindi non c’era fretta. Quando vide il cartello di Starbucks, girò a sinistra e si diresse al suo interno.  
Harry vide Louis seduto ad uno dei tavolini del locale, mentre studiava attentamente il suo cellulare. Una tazza di tè mezza vuota era di fronte a lui. Louis sembrava totalmente ignaro della gente e dei suoni che lo circondavano; non sembrava aver notato la lunga fila di persone alla cassa, o gli schiamazzi di un gruppo di adolescenti al tavolo accanto. Quindi, quando Harry si diresse verso il tavolino, fu sorpreso di sentir parlare il maggiore senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Su una scala da uno a dieci, quanto siamo pazzi?”  
Harry lo fissò sorpreso e divertito allo stesso tempo. Louis alzò finalmente lo sguardo, un sorriso ironico sul volto. Harry impiegò qualche secondo per ritrovare la voce. “Direi un sette, dai.”  
“Hmm, sì, un sette dovrebbe andare bene,” riflettè Louis, facendo cenno ad Harry di sedersi.  
Il riccio sorrise timidamente e prese posto di fronte a lui. “Era buono il tè?” Chiese, indicando il bicchiere sul tavolo.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Non male, vuoi prenderti un caffè?”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata alla fila di persone alla cassa. “No, è troppo tardi per mettersi in fila adesso.”  
Louis controllò l’ora sul cellulare, poi lo fissò intensamente. “Comunque, non posso credere al fatto che siamo entrambi in anticipo di mezz’ora.”  
“Vero?” Ridacchiò il giovane. “Guardaci, siamo diventati adulti.”  
“Allora…” mormorò poi Louis, sottovoce.  
“Allora, cosa?” Chiese Harry, tirando fuori il cellulare per leggere il messaggio che gli era appena arrivato. Vide il nome di Niall sullo schermo e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
_Che cosa farai per due ore e mezza accanto a Louis su un aereo?_  
  
Harry ci aveva pensato eccome, ed era arrivato alla conclusione che gli sarebbe piaciuto avere Niall accanto a sé durante il viaggio. Sicuramente l’amico sarebbe riuscito ad evitare che ci fossero momenti imbarazzanti tra loro.  
“Niall?” Chiese Louis, indicando il cellulare di Harry.  
Harry incontrò lo sguardo del maggiore. “Come hai fatto ad indovinare?”  
Louis sorrise dolcemente. “Hai uno sguardo diverso sul volto quando si tratta di Niall, o di tua sorella. Non so spiegartelo, ma è tipo… dolce e infastidito allo stesso tempo.”  
Era la frase più lunga che Louis aveva detto da quando si erano incontrati, e nel silenziò che seguì, le guance del maggiore diventarono rosse. Era palesemente in imbarazzo.  
“Non l’ho mai notato.” Confessò Harry, mettendo il telefono in tasca. “Mi piace.”  
Louis abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo e si strinse nelle spalle. “Già.”  
“Quindi,” iniziò Harry, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano mentre cercava un modo per interrompere il silenzio imbarazzante che si era venuto a creare tra loro. “Quale posto sei più entusiasta di visitare?”  
Louis alzò gli occhi per guardarlo, un sorriso luminoso sul viso. “Amsterdam, credo. Il tuo invece? Aspetta, fammi indovinare,” disse, mentre il suo sorriso cresceva a dismisura. “Parigi.”  
Harry sorrise e si sentì arrossire a sua volta. Era sorpreso del fatto che Louis avesse ancora quell’effetto su di lui dopo tutto questo tempo.  
“Come facevi a saperlo?” Chiese Harry, notando un luccichio divertito negli occhi dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Perché io ti-” replicò Louis, prima di fermarsi. “Perché lo so.”  
_Perché ti conosco,_ stava per dire il maggiore.  
Per un momento si fissarono l’un l’altro, sorridendo. Tutto intorno ad Harry sbiadì – le urla degli adolescenti nel tavolo accanto, gli annunci provenienti dagli altoparlanti, il suono della macchina del caffè al bar – tutti questi rumori svanirono completamente. Le immagini di una vecchia conversazione con Louis inondarono la sua mente. Avevano già parlato di Parigi, quando stavano insieme. Harry era sempre stato ossessionato dall’idea di poter visitare la città con il maggiore. Improvvisamente, si ricordò di un freddo pomeriggio d’inverno, rannicchiato sul divano con Louis sotto ad una morbida coperta, mentre sognavano tutti i luoghi in cui gli sarebbe piaciuto andare. Quella conversazione aveva portato Harry a fare delle confessioni piuttosto imbarazzanti riguardo alle cose che gli sarebbe piaciuto fare con Louis a Parigi. Non era assolutamente un ricordo da raccontare al tuo ex poco prima di partire. Harry deglutì e chiuse a chiave nella sua testa quel ricordo del passato. I rumori intorno a lui tornarono ad invadere i suoi sensi ed il riccio tornò prepotentemente alla realtà. Non era il momento. Lanciò un’occhiata al maggiore e trovò che lo stava fissando incuriosito.  
“Sei tornato? Ti eri incantato.” Disse Louis.  
Harry scosse la testa, come per liberare la mente dai vecchi ricordi. “Si, scusami. Immagino di non essere ancora totalmente sveglio,” abbassò lo sguardo, sicuro che se Louis lo avesse guardato negli occhi, avrebbe potuto captare i suoi pensieri. Harry ruotò con le dita l’anello d’argento che portava sull’anulare, evitando gli occhi del maggiore.  
“Hmm.” Replicò Louis, il quale sembrava non aver creduto alla scusa utilizzata da Harry. Fortunatamente, non indagò oltre.  
“Quindi, stavo pensando,” disse poi il castano, cambiando argomento. “Al modo per ripagarti. Oltre a benedirti con la mia compagnia, ovviamente.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi, confuso. “Ripagarmi?”  
“Sì, certo,” Louis intrecciò le dita sul tavolino. “Per il viaggio.”  
Harry lo guardò accigliato. “Ma te l’ho già detto, è tutto pagato.”  
Louis fece una smorfia. “Si lo so, ma non penso sia giusto. Quindi, stavo pensando,” disse, alzando un dito per far capire ad Harry che doveva farlo finire di parlare quando il riccio aprì la bocca per replicare. “Potrei pagare i pasti, le bevande e cose del genere. Tutte le cose non comprese nel pacchetto.”  
Harry inclinò la testa, pensieroso. “Può andare bene, credo.”  
“Benissimo, accetto il ‘credo’ come risposta. C’è più probabilità che si trasformi in un sì.”  
“Dovremmo andare al nostro gate, che ne dici?” Disse Harry, lanciando un’occhiata allo schermo del cellulare per controllare l’ora.  
Louis controllò il proprio telefono prima di rispondere. “Sì, andiamo.”  
Harry guardò il maggiore mentre si alzava e buttava il bicchiere di tè nella spazzatura. Si fece largo attraverso i tavoli con una grazia che Harry poteva solo sognare. Quando tornò indietro, Louis recuperò il suo bagaglio e uno zaino blu. Abbinato al suo maglione grigio oversize e ai jeans attillati neri, Louis sembrava che stesse per partire per qualche campus Universitario invece che per un viaggio in Italia. Il castano lanciò un’occhiata ad Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e lui si rese conto di averlo fissato più del dovuto.  
“Uhm, si,” replicò Harry, alzandosi rapidamente dalla sedia. “Andiamo.”  
Trasportò con cura la macchina fotografica e il cappotto attraverso il terminal affollato, mentre cercava di tenere il passo di Louis. Anche se l’altro ragazzo era più basso e minuto di lui, compensava le sue dimensioni con passi lunghi e sicuri. Al contrario, Harry tendeva a camminare lentamente e ad inciampare spesso.  
Quando raggiunsero il loro gate, Louis si voltò per rivolgersi a lui. “I biglietti?”  
Harry annuì, sovrappensiero, e tirò fuori le carte d’imbarco dalla tasca dalla giacca. Consegnò il biglietto a Louis, che scansionò accuratamente le informazioni sulla carta.  
“Business Class, H? Bello.”  
Harry tossì a disagio. “Uhm si, sembrava una buona idea all’epoca.”  
“Sicuramente non mi lamenterò,” specificò subito dopo Louis. “Grazie. Dovremmo metterci in fila?”  
Harry acconsentì e si avvicinarono ad una piccola reception dove un assistente si stava preparando per chiamare i passeggeri della prima classe. Trovarono due posti liberi uno di fronte all’altro. Mentre aspettavano, Louis scrisse alcuni messaggi al cellulare. Harry represse l’impulso di chiedere all’altro a chi stesse scrivendo e di sentirsi geloso; dopotutto, stava per avere Louis per due intere settimane. Poteva lasciargli un po’ di spazio personale.  
“Mia madre pensa che stiamo facendo una pazzia. Anche la tua?” Disse Louis, senza alzare lo sguardo.  
Harry sorrise e annuì con la testa. “Penso proprio di sì.”  
“E i tuoi amici?” Domandò ancora il maggiore.  
“Anche loro.”  
“Anche i miei.” Replicò Louis, rispecchiando il sorrisetto di Harry. “Io mi sento semplicemente molto eccitato. Quando mi ricapiterà l’opportunità di fare una cosa del genere?”  
“Si, concordo,” rispose Harry. “E ho bisogno di una vacanza.”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia. “Il lavoro sta andando bene?”  
Harry arrossì involontariamente. “Si, certo. Sta andando bene, davvero – sono solo molto occupato.”  
“Conosco la sensazione.”  
Harry annuì, pensieroso. “Per il tirocinio?”  
Louis aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma venne interrotto dalla voce dell’assistente.  
“Imbarco per la prima classe per l’aeroporto Da Vinci di Fiumicino.”  
Harry distolse lo sguardo da Louis per osservare il piccolo gruppo di persone in fila. L’assistente guardò loro i biglietti prima di fargli attraversare la porta del terminal. Fece segno al maggiore di unirsi alla fila, Louis acconsentì e si alzò in piedi per seguirlo. Quando l’assistente chiamò la business class, Harry e Louis erano già pronti con i biglietti tra le mani.  
L’assistente scannerizzò i loro biglietti, poi attraversarono la porta e si incamminarono per una rampa fino a raggiungere il loro aereo. Louis sollevò lo zaino su una spalla e si rivolse a lui.  
“Non te l’ho mai chiesto – sei mai stato a Roma prima?”  
“No,” rispose Harry, infilando il biglietto nella tasca della giacca. “Ho sempre voluto andarci., però. Tu?”  
“Nah, sono eccitato di vedere la città.”  
Salirono sull’aereo e camminarono lungo lo stretto corridoio per raggiungere i loro posti. Harry si trovava dietro il maggiore, il quale si voltò improvvisamente quando arrivarono vicino alle poltrone a loro assegnate.  
“Finestra o corridoio?” Chiese il castano, indicando i posti.  
Harry si morse il labbro, pensando a cosa rispondere. “Corridoio, se per te va bene?”  
“Certo.” Replicò Louis, alzando le spalle. Infilò lo zaino sotto al sedile e si sedette sulla poltrona accanto al finestrino.  
Dato che erano in business class, c’era molto spazio tra una fila e l’altra. Harry si congratulò mentalmente con se stesso per le sue capacità di pianificazione mentre si sedeva accanto a Louis. Osservò divertito il maggiore mentre spingeva le lunghe maniche del maglione oversize sulle mani delicate mentre provava ad allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza. Harry non fece nessun commento, si limitò a guardarlo e a nascondere un sorriso affettuoso.  
Louis alzò lo sguardo quando la cintura si chiuse con un click e trovò Harry che lo fissava. “Che c’è? Sai quanti germi ci sono su un aereo?” Sussurrò, lanciando un’occhiata lungo la cabina.  
Harry sorrise teneramente. “Ne sono consapevole,” rispose piano, poi si avvicinò all’orecchio del maggiore. “Ho portato con me delle salviette disinfettanti ed una bottiglia di disinfettante per le mani, per ogni evenienza. Penso possano andare bene.”  
Le guance di Louis diventarono improvvisamente di un rosso acceso. “Fantastico, e cosa aspettavi a dirmelo?”  
Il sorriso del riccio si allargò. “Volevo vedere come te la cavavi.”  
“Oh, grazie.”  
Proprio in quel momento, l’assistente di volo si diresse verso la parte anteriore della cabina con una brochure e una cintura di sicurezza dimostrativa. Iniziò una breve lezione sull’importanza di seguire le precauzioni ed Harry la guardò attentamente. Vide con la coda dell’occhio Louis mentre si copriva le dita con le maniche del maglione per capovolgere il tavolino di fronte al sedile. Harry trattenne un sorriso e dovette distogliere lo sguardo per smettere di ridere. Alcune cose non cambiavano mai.  
  
  
  
  
_“Che cosa stai guardando?” Chiese Louis, spremendosi una buona dose di disinfettante sulle mani._  
_Aveva esaminato attentamente il menù che il cameriere gli aveva consegnato, poi lo aveva ripiegato ordinatamente e messo sul bordo del tavolino. Infine, aveva tirato fuori una bottiglietta di disinfettante per mani. Era il loro primo appuntamento._  
_“Ti sei appena lavato le mani perché hai toccato il menù?” Domandò Harry divertito._  
_Louis inarcò le sopracciglia. “Si, Harold,” rispose, sfregandosi le mani per far assorbire il liquido. “Hai mai visto qualcuno lavare i menù?”_  
_“Io… no, non l’ho mai visto.” Ammise Harry._  
_“Bene, ecco perché mi pulisco.” Replicò Louis con tono compiaciuto._  
_“…ma come lo lavi un menù?”_  
_“Esatto,” disse Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Non puoi farlo.” Quindi allungò una mano verso Harry, offrendogli il disinfettante._  
_Harry sorrise e lo prese, studiando la mano piccolissima del ragazzo di fronte a lui, che ora profumava di limone. “Uhm, grazie.”_  
_“Non sono pazzo,” spiegò Louis, come se gli stesse leggendo nella mente. “Lavoro con i bambini, sono abituato ai germi. Perché aumentare le mie probabilità di ammalarmi quando posso lavarmi le mani quando voglio?”_  
_Harry si strinse nelle spalle, poi annuì. “Ha senso.”_  
_“Non fraintendermi, adoro i bambini. Semplicemente non amo i batteri e i germi che portano spesso con loro.”_  
_“Ehi,” disse Harry con un sorrisetto sul volto. “Tranquillo, non ti stavo giudicando.”_  
_Louis, che aveva appena bevuto un sorso d’acqua, sbuffò rumorosamente, spalancò gli occhi e si coprì la bocca con una mano. “Scusami, non volevo insinuare una cosa del genere.”_  
_Harry annuì. “Non ti porterei mai in un posto sporco e pieno di germi, comunque.”_  
_Louis ridacchiò e alzò il bicchiere d’acqua, come se volesse fare un brindisi. “Alla salute, allora!”_  
_Harry fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro quello del maggiore, già completamente ammaliato da lui. “Alla salute, amico.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sospirò profondamente al ricordo. Era andato d’accordo con Louis fin dall’inizio; a volte si prendevano in giro a vicenda per le loro stranezze, come la fobia dei germi di Louis, ma alla fine era tutto molto divertente. Harry cercò di non pensare a come era finito il loro primo appuntamento. Il modo in cui Louis era diventato improvvosamente timido quando aveva passato ad Harry il cellulare per fargli salvare il suo numero; il modo in cui i lampioni avevano illuminato il volto di Louis mentre aspettavano un taxi fuori dal ristorante. Il modo in cui Harry si era agitato per cercare un modo per poter prolungare il loro appuntamento. Non era pronto per salutare il maggiore, aveva paura che potesse svanire da un momento all’altro.  
“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.”  
Harry tornò alla realtà e si voltò rapidamente verso Louis, che gli stava sorridendo dolcemente.  
“L’ho fatto di nuovo, vero?” Domandò Harry. “Scusami.”  
“Un giorno dovrai dirmi dove sparisci in questi momenti,” replicò il maggiore. “Cosa succede nella tua mente?”  
Harry fu risparmiato dal rispondere grazie all’hostess che disse loro di prepararsi alla partenza. La maggior parte dei passeggeri era al telefono o stava guardando la lista dei film proposti dalla compagnia aerea. Harry guardò Louis mettere il cellulare in modalità aerea e cercò il proprio per fare lo stesso.  
“Allora,” continuò Louis. “Dimmi di più su questo tour e sul gruppo al quale ti sei iscritto.”  
Harry allungò le gambe nello spazio di fronte a sé. “Sembrava una cosa molto carina quando ho letto di questo gruppo su internet. Si chiama ‘Sunset Tours’, questo perché penso che ogni giorno si riservano i posti più belli per la fine, così da poter ammirare il tramonto lì. Nessuna società fa nulla del genere. Quando arriveremo a Roma, faremo il check-in nel nostro hotel e poi incontreremo il gruppo nella sala conferenze. Faranno un incontro informativo e distribuiranno gli itinerari.”  
“Sembra fantastico,” disse Louis. “E staremo due giorni in ogni città?”  
“Si. Oltre ai posti da visitare già programmati, ogni giorno dovremmo avere un po’ di tempo libero per visitare e fare ciò che vogliamo.”  
“Bello,” rispose Louis. “Hai davvero pensato ad ogni cosa, vero?”  
Harry arrossì vistosamente sotto lo sguardo penetrante di Louis. “Mi era sembrato molto divertente, all’epoca.”  
“Lo sarà, vedrai,” gli promise il castano. “Quando non ti farò passare le pene dell’inferno.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Non mi aspetto niente di meno da te.”  
Un silenzio confortante calò tra loro quando l’aereo cominciò a muoversi sulla pista. Harry si sentì improvvisamente nervoso ed eccitato allo stesso tempo. Stava andando a Roma. Con Louis. Sarebbe stata una vacanza fantastica, Niall e sua madre si sbagliavano quando dicevano che sarebbe stato un viaggio stressante. Che cosa poteva andare storto?  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Capitolo due - prima parte

**The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Chances**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due - prima parte.**  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Quando vedete le parole italiane in corsivo, è perché loro stanno parlando italiano in quel momento.)  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Roma.**  
  
  
  
  
 _‘Ovunque tu vada, quel posto diventa in qualche modo parte di te.’ – Anita Desai_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si svegliò di soprassalto quando qualcuno tirò fuori l’auricolare dal suo orecchio sinistro e gli sussurrò un “Harry, siamo arrivati.”  
Il giovane ansimò e girò la testa, trovando Louis che sorrideva in modo colpevole mentre teneva l’auricolare mancante tra le dita.  
“Gesù. Mi hai spaventato,” mormorò Harry, lasciando che la sua testa battesse all’indietro contro il morbido poggiatesta.  
“Ti ho chiamato qualcosa come, cinque volte,” replicò Louis, restituendogli con attenzione l’auricolare, che stava ancora suonando gli Avett Brothers. “Avevo dimenticato quanto dormiglione fossi.”  
Harry si spostò sul sedile per afferrare il telefono, il quale gli era caduto accanto alla coscia, per poter spegnere la musica.  
“Non volevo addormentarmi,” ammise Harry. Aveva intenzione di utilizzare quelle due ore e mezza di volo fino a Roma per poter parlare con Louis e aggiornarsi sulla sua vita.  
Roma.  
“Hai detto che siamo arrivati?” Chiese Harry, sbirciando verso il lato di Louis per guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
“Sì. Hai dormito molto e per quasi tutto l’atterraggio.” Sorrise.  
Harry si girò di nuovo verso Louis. “Scusa. Volevo parlare con te, sai, per aggiornarci e tutto il resto...”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Ehi, va tutto bene, Harry. Abbiamo due settimane per poterci aggiornare, giusto? Parliamo più tardi.”  
“Giusto,” disse Harry con un debole sorriso. “Più tardi.”  
La voce del capitano emerse dagli altoparlanti per annunciare che era mezzogiorno a Roma e c’erano diciotto gradi centigradi fuori. Harry sbirciò fuori dal finestrino della cabina per vedere il sole fare capolino da dietro un gruppo di nuvole. Recuperò un paio di occhiali da sole dal suo bagaglio a mano, insieme al suo frasario italiano. Si voltò verso Louis, il quale lo stava fissando con curiosità.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Niente,” disse Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Hai davvero pensato a tutto, vero?”  
C’era una protesta sulla punta della lingua di Harry, ma poi il maggiore gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso, ed il riccio si rese conto che era solo una presa in giro leggera. Quindi Harry sorrise e scrollò le spalle.  
Quando l’assistente di volo diede ai passeggeri il permesso di scendere dall’aereo, Harry si alzò e appese gli occhiali da sole alla scollatura del maglione. Nonostante si sentisse ancora mezzo addormentato e stonato per il pisolino, Harry avvertì l’eccitazione sbocciare nella bocca dello stomaco. Rivolse un sorriso a Louis.  
“Pronto?” Chiese.  
Louis sorrise e annuì. “Pronto.”  
Harry annuì una volta, poi si girò in avanti per attraversare il corridoio ed uscire dall’aereo. Condusse Louis su una rampa verso la porta del terminal, quindi estrasse il telefono per controllare l’indirizzo dell’hotel.  
“Allora, dove siamo diretti?” Chiese Louis, guardandolo.  
“Vediamo,” disse Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi per leggere meglio. “Il Boscolo Exedra Roma.” Alzò gli occhi e scrollò le spalle. “Vuoi prendere un taxi?”  
Louis acconsentì e insieme seguirono i cartelli con la scritta ‘Uscita’ per uscire dal terminal e prendere i bagagli. Quando attraversarono l’atrio affollato, videro una fila di taxi vuoti che aspettavano fuori sul marciapiede. Louis ne scelse uno e Harry ripeté la posizione dell’hotel al taxista.  
“Va bene,” rispose un uomo di mezza età con i capelli sale e pepe. “Andiamo.” Li aiutò a caricare le valigie nel bagagliaio della macchina, e poi Louis ed Harry presero posto sul sedile posteriore.  
Harry decisamente _non_ ripensò ai tempi in cui aveva diviso un taxi verso casa insieme a Louis dopo le loro serate al pub, quando erano piacevolmente alticci e si scambiavano mille effusioni durante il viaggio. No. Estrasse il suo frasario italiano e cercò come si dicesse in italiano ‘andare avanti.’  
 _Vai avanti._ Sì. Harry doveva andare avanti, doveva godersi quel viaggio in Europa ed evitare ulteriori flashback. Niente più ricordi imbarazzanti o inappropriati, grazie.  
 _Grazie._  
“Stai imparando qualcosa?” Chiese Louis, rompendo il silenzio che fino a quel momento era stato interrotto solo dall’autista che canticchiava ‘Back to Black’ di Amy Winehouse.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli inquisitori occhi blu di Louis e sorrise. “Finora sì. Chiedimi qualcosa che vorresti dire.”  
“Hmm…” rifletté Louis. “Che ne dici di ‘Posso avere una tazza di tè?’”  
Harry sfogliò il frasario per un momento. “Vediamo. Okay, eccolo qui: _Posso avere una tazza di te?_ ”*  
“Che mi dici di ‘Quanto costa?’” Continuò Louis.  
“Okay,” disse Harry, cercando la sezione delle frasi più comunemente usate. “È ‘ _Quanto costa.’_ Perché? Stai pensando di fare un sacco di acquisti?”  
Louis scosse la testa ma sorrise. “Nah. Le mie sorelle vogliono autentiche borse italiane, però. Ed entrambi sappiamo quanto tu sia fissato con le scarpe, quindi ho pensato che sarebbe stato utile saperlo.”  
“Scusami, ma non compro un paio di scarpe da mesi,” replicò Harry con finto oltraggio. Il suo sorriso però lo tradì.  
“Ma hai sicuramente adocchiato qualcosa nelle vetrine,” rispose Louis fiducioso. “E scommetto che stai risparmiando per comprare più cose in una volta.”  
“Beh,” borbottò Harry, arricciando il naso. “Sì, sto risparmiando dei soldi, ma non per quello che pensi tu. E non scommetto con te - non che tu abbia ragione.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Giusto, giusto. Come dici tu.”  
Punzecchiarsi e prendersi in giro tra di loro era così facile e naturale, che era come se non fosse passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui avevano veramente parlato. Harry allora ripeté il suo mantra che aveva coniato a Londra.  
 _Louis non è l'amore della tua vita. Ma puoi ancora essere suo amico._  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra il cambiamento di scenario. Passarono da un paesaggio rurale a uno più urbano. Il traffico divenne più fitto quando si avvicinarono al centro storico di Roma, e il tassista cominciò a borbottare sottovoce.  
“Piazza della Repubblica. Dio mio.” E poi si rivolse a Louis e Harry, aggiungendo. “Siamo quasi arrivati.”  
Harry colse l’espressione di Louis con la coda dell’occhio, e si scambiarono un sorriso divertito.  
“Grazie,” rispose Louis all’autista.   
Harry le vibrazioni sotto i suoi piedi nel momento in cui il taxi svoltò in una strada acciottolata. La piazza dove era situato il loro hotel presentava una fontana nel mezzo, mentre macchine e taxi sfrecciavano a cerchio attorno ad essa.  
“Ecco,” disse l’autista sollevato, avvicinandosi al marciapiede di un hotel dall’aspetto grandioso. “Eccoci qui.”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia, poi si girò verso Harry. “Oh mio Dio,” disse, chiaramente impressionato.  
Harry scrollò le spalle, cercando di comportarsi in modo disinvolto, ma sapeva di aver fallito perché nei suoi occhi c’era un’eccitazione palese. Scese dal taxi e guardò mentre l’autista scaricava i bagagli a tempo di record. Louis estrasse parte dei soldi che avevano cambiato all’aeroporto, contro ogni protesta di Harry, e pagò l’autista. Con un saluto e un ‘Buona fortuna’, l’uomo lanciò un’altra occhiata denigratoria al traffico che turbinava intorno a loro e salì in macchina.  
“ _Fortuna_ ,” ripeté Louis, girandosi verso Harry mentre l’autista si immetteva nel traffico e sfrecciava via. “Cosa pensi che significhi?”  
Harry resistette alla tentazione di cercarlo nel suo frasario, non volendo assomigliare ad un turista più di quanto non avesse già fatto. Invece, ci pensò su per un momento.  
“Non saprei... forse ‘fortuna’, ma non ne abbiamo bisogno. Vedrai, sarà fantastico,” replicò il riccio con fiducia. Quindi condusse Louis all’interno della hall dell’hotel.  
E la sua mascella cadde prontamente.  
“Dio mio,” mormorò Harry. I suoi occhi scrutarono l’interno dell’hotel, spalancati per lo stupore.  
L’atrio di forma ovale presentava elaborati dettagli di stile barocco intorno alle porte ad arco, lampadari di cristallo e un pavimento in marmo immacolato con intarsi dorati. Da un lato c’era un ampio banco di portineria, e dall’altra parte della stanza c’erano tavoli di vetro rotondi e sedie in mogano dettagliate disposte ad arte. Era tutto così luminoso e spazioso che Harry si sentì come se fosse entrato in una realtà parallela.  
“Harry,” sibilò Louis sottovoce, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.  
Harry si girò verso di lui, e lo vide con gli occhi spalancati e un’espressione stupita, proprio come la sua. Si agitava nervosamente e giocava con le cinghie sfilacciate dello zaino.  
“Hmm?” Chiese Harry.  
“Harry, perché non mi hai avvertito del fatto che questo posto era così... così elegante? Sto indossando i miei jeans più vecchi. Ci manderanno fuori a calci!” Sussurrò Louis, scandagliando la lussuosa hall.  
“Shh, no. Non lo faranno. Basta comportarci normalmente, come se appartenessimo a questo posto. Andiamo a chiedere le chiavi della stanza, okay?” Mormorò il riccio, cercando di placare l'ansia di Louis.  
Il castano sospirò e chinò la testa, ma alla fine annuì. Harry quindi attraversò il pavimento di marmo lucido e si diresse verso il portiere. L’uomo dietro la scrivania, vestito con un abito blu scuro su misura, alzò gli occhi al suono dei passi che si avvicinavano e sorrise.  
“Come posso aiutarti?” Disse in un accento inglese, sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Salve!” Rispose Harry. “Check-in, per favore.”  
Il concierge alzò le sopracciglia verso Harry e Louis, probabilmente notando i loro abiti casual, ma non commentò. Invece, fece scivolare un libro rilegato in pelle sulla scrivania e chiese educatamente “Nome?”  
“È uhm, Harry Styles,” rispose Harry, cercando di sembrare più sicuro di quanto si sentisse.  
Il portiere annuì e scrutò il libro aperto per cercare il nome. Poi alzò lo sguardo con un sorriso.  
“Benvenuto, signor Styles,” disse. “Ora le consegno le sue chiavi.”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata verso Louis, il quale si stava mordicchiando nervosamente il labbro, come se si aspettasse ancora che qualcuno li scortasse fuori da un momento all’altro.  
Quando il portiere tornò, aggiunse “Tutto è in ordine, signor Styles. Mi chiamo Flavio, e può contare sul mio aiuto durante il suo soggiorno.”  
Harry sorrise e accettò con cura un piccolo pacchetto contenente le chiavi. “Grazie. In realtà, uhm, tra poco abbiamo una riunione. Puoi dirci dove si terrà?”  
Flavio increspò le labbra, poi tornò a guardare il suo libro. “Sunset Tours? Sì, si incontrano nella sala conferenze alle 14:00. Sarei felice di darvi le indicazioni.”  
Harry prese appunti mentali mentre Flavio li istruiva su come trovare la sala conferenze, e poi ringraziò il portiere.  
“Benvenuti al Boscolo Exedra Roma,” rispose Flavio. “Godetevi la permanenza.”  
Harry e Louis mormorarono dei ringraziamenti, poi si voltarono e si diressero verso un ascensore, trascinandosi dietro le valigie.  
“Siamo dentro,” sussurrò il riccio vittoriosamente all’orecchio di Louis mentre attraversavano l’immacolato pavimento di marmo. “Te l’avevo detto.”  
Louis ridacchiò quando raggiunsero l’ascensore e premette il pulsante ‘su’. “Vero, lo avevi detto. Bravo, Styles.”  
“Grazie.”  
Quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, entrarono e premettero il pulsante per il terzo piano. Harry armeggiò con la chiave mentre rifletteva sulla grandezza dell’hotel.  
“Allora,” disse, appoggiandosi alla parete. “Tutto sta andando meglio di quanto mi aspettassi.”  
Louis incontrò i suoi occhi e sorrise. “Non sto dicendo che mi aspettavo un ostello sporco e isolato dal resto della città...”  
“Ehi!” Protestò Harry.  
“...Ma questo supera onestamente le mie aspettative,” concluse Louis ridendo.  
L’ascensore si aprì con un ‘ding’ quando raggiunse il terzo piano, ed entrambi uscirono per ritrovarsi in un lussuoso corridoio con moquette. Per qualche motivo, Harry sentì il bisogno di sussurrare mentre informava Louis del numero della stanza. L’hotel era così imponente che non voleva intromettersi nel suo dignitoso silenzio, in qualche modo.  
Percorsero il corridoio fino a raggiungere la stanza 312. Harry usò la chiave magnetica per aprire la porta con un click preciso, quindi varcò la soglia. Non riuscì a contenere lo stupore quando premette l’interruttore della luce.  
La spaziosa camera presentava lo stesso stile barocco dell’atrio, le pareti erano coperte da una lussuosa carta da parati a strisce beige e crema che doveva essere costata più dell’affitto di Harry. Al centro si trovava un grande letto matrimoniale king size e di fronte ad esso c’erano due sedie dall’aspetto antico. Una grande TV a schermo piatto era appoggiata su un tavolo con ripiano in marmo accanto alle sedie e, dietro di essa, una finestra parzialmente coperta affacciava verso il centro storico della città sottostante.  
Harry aveva paura di toccare qualsiasi cosa.  
Non si rese conto di essersi fermato all’improvviso sulla soglia fino a quando Louis non andò a finire dritto contro la sua schiena con un leggero “oof.”  
“Harry, cosa-” iniziò a dire il castano, ma la sua voce si spense quando intravide la stanza. “Oh mio Dio.”  
“Sì,” fu tutto ciò che Harry riuscì a rispondere, mentre faceva un passo all’interno della stanza. Fece poi scivolare con cura il suo bagaglio contro il muro di fronte al letto.  
Letto. Singolare.  
“Uhm, Harry,” chiese Louis, avvicinandosi a lui per depositare i suoi bagagli vicino a quello del riccio. “C’è solo un letto.”  
Harry represse il panico che gli salì in gola. Ovviamente c’era solo un letto; era quello che aveva richiesto quando aveva fatto la prenotazione, dal momento che lui e Louis stavano ancora uscendo insieme in quel periodo. Grazie a dio aveva rinunciato ai petali di rose e allo champagne gratuiti quando aveva prenotato il viaggio. Sospettava che quello non sarebbe stato molto gradito.  
“Io, ehm,” replicò Harry, sentendo un rossore imporporare le sue guance. “Lo vedo. Scusa.”  
Louis sembrò giungere alla sua stessa conclusione. “Voglio dire, immagino che nel momento in cui l’hai prenotata…” si interruppe.  
“Sì,” rispose Harry debolmente, sprofondando sul bordo del morbido letto di piume. “Lo so.”  
“Beh,” disse Louis con un sorriso. “Non fa nulla. Voglio dire, siamo entrambi adulti; Non vedo perché non potremmo…”  
“Giusto,” concordò Harry rapidamente, lisciando le mani sul piumino color crema incontaminato. “E guarda quanto è grande. Almeno non puoi prendermi a calci da così lontano.”  
“Scusami tanto, ma io non tiro calci,” disse Louis in tono aspro, incrociando le braccia al petto. “E poi, tu russi.”  
“Non è vero!” Ribatté Harry.  
“Sì che è vero.”  
“Come ti pare.”  
“Comunque,” disse poi il castano, biascicando piano. “Quanto tempo abbiamo prima della riunione? Riesco a fumare almeno una sigaretta?”  
Harry controllò l’ora sul suo telefono. “Quarantacinque minuti. Quindi sì. Ma Lou-” rispose incerto. “Non credo che tu possa fumare qui.”  
“Nah, è tutto a posto. Guarda, aprirò la finestra.” Disse Louis, girando il chiavistello sulla finestra per spalancarla. I suoni del traffico sottostante giunsero alle orecchie di Harry pochi istanti dopo.  
“Beh,” rispose Harry. “Suppongo...”  
“Hmm?” Louis chiese, già con la sigaretta accesa mentre faceva un lungo tiro. Inclinò la testa fuori dalla finestra per espirare il fumo verso l’esterno.  
“Niente,” rispose Harry, pensando che se gli allarmi antincendio e gli irrigatori si fossero accesi, era tutta colpa di Louis. Scrisse un breve messaggio a Niall mentre Louis fumava fuori dalla finestra.  
  
 _Salvami, c’è solo un letto._  
  
Un momento dopo, Harry vide che Niall stava scrivendo una risposta.  
 _Bel colpo. Peccato che russi ancora._  
“Io non russo!” Borbottò Harry a nessuno in particolare. Mandò una faccina arrabbiata a Niall e lanciò il telefono sul soffice piumone. Si tolse gli stivali, poi si lasciò cadere sul letto con le braccia allargate ai lati del corpo. Sembrava che stesse affondando in una nuvola.  
Harry fissò il soffitto intarsiato e decorato ad arte, da dove pendeva un lampadario. Sbatté le palpebre contro la luce soffusa, tentato di assopirsi per qualche minuto. Louis tornò proprio in quel momento, dopo aver accuratamente chiuso di nuovo la finestra a chiave. Osservò Harry disteso sul letto e inclinò la testa con curiosità.  
“Un altro pisolino, H?”  
Harry incontrò i suoi occhi, battendo le palpebre lentamente. “E perdermi questa riunione del tour? Neanche per sogno.”  
“Alzati, allora. Andiamo,” lo persuase Louis.  
“Dove?” Chiese Harry, sbadigliando piano.  
“Ad esplorare,” replicò Louis in tono fermo. “Forza, Styles. Andiamo.”  
Harry sospirò ma si mise comunque a sedere, infilando di nuovo gli stivali. Alzò poi lo sguardo su Louis. “Almeno sai dove stiamo andando?”  
“Ovviamente.”  
“No, quindi.”  
“Ha ha. Su, muoviti,” ridacchiò il maggiore. Attese pazientemente che Harry si alzasse, stiracchiasse la schiena e lo raggiungesse vicino alla porta.  
“Un’avventura ti aspetta, Harold,” disse Louis con un sorriso misterioso. “Seguimi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L’avventura con Louis, scoprì presto Harry, consisteva nel passeggiare tra i corridoi alla ricerca di distributori automatici.  
“Louis,” sospirò Harry per la terza volta da quando erano usciti dalla loro confortevole stanza. “Penso davvero che gli hotel così lussuosi non abbiano distributori automatici. Penso che devi ordinare del cibo nella tua stanza.”  
Louis sbuffò e lanciò uno sguardo accigliato alle sue spalle. “Lo dici tu questo. E pensare che volevo offrirti una Coca cola e uno Snickers.”  
“Forse ci saranno degli snack durante l’incontro?” Rifletté il riccio mentre giravano l’ennesimo angolo per trovare la stessa carta da parati e la stessa identica moquette morbida di prima. Stavano praticamente girando a vuoto.  
“La stanza aveva almeno un mini-bar?” Chiese Louis distrattamente, provando a girare la maniglia di una porta chiaramente contrassegnata come ‘Staff’. Trovandola chiusa a chiave, scosse la testa e si voltò verso Harry.  
“Onestamente, non ho guardato,” ammise il giovane. “Possiamo controllare quando torniamo dalla riunione.”  
Le spalle di Louis si afflosciarono per la sconfitta, ma alla fine annuì. “Va bene. Allora andiamo in sala conferenze?”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata al suo telefono, poi annuì. “Sicuro. Andiamo.”  
Insieme, ritornarono verso l’ascensore e premettero il pulsante del piano terra.  
All’interno, circondato da specchi immacolati, Harry esaminò il suo maglione spiegazzato e i ricci disordinati. Afferrò l’elastico che aveva legato al polso e poi legò i suoi capelli in una crocchia. Lanciò un’occhiata a Louis, il quale lo stava fissando.  
“Cosa?” Chiese Harry.  
“Niente. I tuoi capelli sono così lunghi, wow,” replicò Louis. I suoi occhi scrutarono i capelli di Harry, e poi si posarono sul suo viso. “Ti stanno davvero bene.”  
Il riccio sorrise imbarazzato. “Grazie.”  
Louis si schiarì la gola e distolse lo sguardo. “Allora... sono davvero entusiasta per questa riunione, non vedo l’ora di vedere l’itinerario del viaggio.”  
“Anch’io!” Concordò Harry, felice che fosse passato il momento imbarazzante. “C’è così tanto che voglio vedere.”  
Dopo che le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono nella grandiosa hall, Harry e Louis attraversarono i lucidi pavimenti di marmo fino alla porta che conduceva alla sala conferenze.  
“Sì,” replicò Louis con voce sommessa, consapevole dell’ambiente circostante. “E forse faremo amicizia con qualcuno del gruppo del tour?”  
“Lo spero!” Disse Harry con impazienza. “Eccoci qui.”  
Si fermarono davanti alla porta socchiusa della sala conferenze, dove dall’interno si sentì qualcuno che stava già parlando.  
“Merda, siamo in ritardo?” Sussurrò Louis.  
“Di un minuto,” sussurrò Harry di rimando. “Immagino che a loro piaccia essere puntuali.”  
Entrambi si lanciarono uno sguardo preoccupato, poi il riccio aprì la porta. E si bloccò.  
Per la seconda volta quel giorno, Louis andò a sbattere contro la schiena di Harry per la sua brusca fermata.  
“Che diavolo?” Mormorò Louis, cercando di mantenersi in piedi. Seguì lo sguardo di Harry e scandagliò la sala conferenze, dove venti paia di occhi li fissavano incuriositi.  
“Che cazzo?” Disse Louis debolmente, sbattendo le palpebre e guardando con occhi spalancati il gruppo riunito. “Harry?”  
Harry riprese la facoltà di parlare e si avvicinò all’orecchio di Louis per sussurrare “Non ne ho idea. Dai, seguimi.”  
“Ma Harry, sono tutti-”  
“Shh, lo so. Dai,” Harry rispose sottovoce.  
Il riccio era completamente perplesso, in piedi sulla soglia di quella sala conferenze. Una sala conferenze al momento piena di anziani.  
Anziani che li stavano fissando con occhi da gufo.  
Harry premette leggermente una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Louis e fece un passo all'interno. Il leader del gruppo, che era in piedi nella parte anteriore della stanza e li stava fissando, alla fine parlò.  
“Posso aiutarvi, signori?”  
La bocca di Louis era ancora aperta per lo shock, quindi Harry tentò di rispondere. “Siamo qui per l’incontro del tour. Siamo... è questo il posto giusto?”  
“Sunset Tours?” Chiese il capo, alzando le sopracciglia bianche per la sorpresa. “Sì.”  
“Siamo, uhm, qui per il tour,” disse Harry, sentendo gli occhi di tutti, inclusi quelli di Louis, su di lui. “Mi dispiace, siamo in ritardo.”  
Il leader li fissò a bocca aperta per un momento prima di ritrovare la voce. “Lo vedo. Bene, questo è abbastanza... insolito... ma prego, unitevi a noi. Prendete posto. Nomi?”  
“Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson,” rispose Harry senza fiato, facendo un altro passo nella stanza.  
Il capogruppo scansionò un elenco di fronte a lui con gli occhi socchiusi, poi scrollò le spalle. “Vi ho qui, perfetto. Venite dentro e trovate un posto. Abbiamo appena iniziato.”  
“Grazie,” mormorò Harry, lanciando uno sguardo confuso a Louis, che non si era ancora mosso di un centimetro. Diede due colpetti sul suo braccio e Louis si girò lentamente verso di lui. La sua confusione rispecchiava chiaramente quella di Harry e di tutti gli altri presenti nella stanza. Alla fine, gli occhi sbalorditi di Louis si schiarirono e poi si restrinsero leggermente. E quello sguardo Harry lo riconobbe subito; era immensamente felice del fatto che fossero in pubblico, così Louis non poteva rimproverarlo di fronte a tutte queste persone.  
Queste persone _anziane_. Gesù.  
Quella consapevolezza lo colpì ancora di più quando presero posto nella fila posteriore, accanto ad una coppia che li fissava apertamente. La guida turistica, che si presentò a loro come Bob, continuò il suo discorso.  
“Giusto, quindi. Come dicevo, anche se siamo quasi al ‘tramonto’ della nostra vita, possiamo comunque ancora esplorare i nostri lati avventurosi.”  
Il tramonto della nostra vita? Oh. _Oh_. Ecco perché Sunset Tours.  
Harry intuì perfettamente il momento in cui Louis riconobbe il suo errore. Gemette e seppellì il viso tra le mani. Senza dire nulla, Louis diede un calcio allo stinco del riccio e sospirò, poi alzò lentamente lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Sei morto,” disse a Harry, con un'espressione seria sul volto.  
Harry fece una smorfia e scrollò le spalle mentre Bob spiegava le virtù del viaggio e di come viaggiare ringiovanisse il cuore. Beh, ormai erano già qui; cos’altro avrebbero dovuto fare?  
“Sunset Tours, Harry? Oh mio Dio,” sibilò Louis sottovoce.  
Il maggiore scosse lentamente la testa, quindi si voltò verso Bob, che stava distribuendo pile di itinerari. Harry sapeva che il suo errore nel prenotare il tour era grave, ma ebbe l’improvviso impulso di scoppiare a ridere. Era stato un errore in buona fede; inoltre, un giorno avrebbero sicuramente riso dell'intera situazione. Beh, se Louis avesse mai parlato di nuovo con lui.  
Bob arrivò alla loro fila e consegnò gli itinerari pinzati. Quando Harry alzò lo sguardo, Bob stava sorridendo divertito. I suoi occhi castani scintillavano di allegria sotto le sopracciglia folte bianche, e delle rughette a zampe di gallina gli incorniciavano gli occhi. Ad Harry fu simpatico all’istante.  
“Per quanto insolito possa essere,” disse gioviale Bob. “Penso che avere dei giovani nel nostro gruppo sarà un bene per tutti noi. Potrebbe impedire ad alcuni di noi di diventare scontrosi dopo un po’.”  
Harry sorrise debolmente e annuì in segno di ringraziamento mentre accettava l’itinerario. Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Louis su di lui, ma onestamente non sapeva cosa dirgli, quindi si limitò a scansionare l’itinerario del viaggio.  
Durante il primo giorno a Roma, Bob aveva inserito nell’itinerario questo incontro e poi Harry notò che avevano del tempo libero per la cena. Le avventure del giorno successivo invece sarebbero iniziare nella hall alle otto del mattino.  
Bob tornò in fondo alla stanza, da dove estrasse una pila di biglietti. “Come parte del costo del viaggio, avrete tutti accesso ai trasporti pubblici in ogni città. Ecco i vostri biglietti per Roma.”  
Bob distribuì i biglietti, poi parlò per qualche minuto di troppo sulle virtù di stare insieme durante le visite turistiche e di non parlare con estranei. Quando concluse l’incontro, la coppia alla sinistra di Harry che ogni tanto aveva lanciato loro della lunghe occhiate, si avvicinò.  
“Psst, giovanotto,” iniziò la donna. “Ignora chiunque ti dia problemi. Siamo così contenti che voi siate qui! Mi chiamo Ruth e questo è mio marito, James.”  
“Piacere di conoscervi,” disse Harry, osservando la coppia. “Siamo, uhm, Harry e Louis.”  
James si sporse verso la moglie per poter allungare una mano e stringere quella del riccio. “Sono contento di avervi qui,” rispose. “È la prima volta che andate in tour con Sunset?”  
“Puoi ben dirlo,” borbottò Louis sottovoce. Harry gli diede una gomitata e poi si rivolse a James.  
“Sì. Voi?”  
“Oh, ci piace andare in giro ogni anno, quando la nostra salute lo permette,” disse allegra Ruth. “L’ultima volta siamo andati in Grecia!”  
Harry non poté fare a meno di provare affetto per quella dolce coppia di anziani. “Sembra fantastico!”  
“E sai,” disse Ruth, abbassando la voce e avvicinandosi. “Siamo molto progressisti. Sentitevi liberi di essere voi stessi qui.”  
“Questa è una – come l’ha definita Chris? – ah sì, una ‘zona libera dai pregiudizi,” continuò James. “Chris è nostra nipote. Molto arguta.”  
“Ha preso tutto dalla nonna,” rispose Ruth, facendo l’occhiolino. “Cosa fate stasera a cena? Se volete potete unirvi a noi.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Louis a quel punto intervenne. “In realtà, abbiamo dei piani.”  
Harry si accigliò confuso girandosi verso Louis e quest’ultimo lo guardò implorante. Alla fine, il riccio scrollò le spalle e si voltò per affrontare la coppia di anziani.  
“Possiamo rimandare ad un’altra volta? Ci piacerebbe conoscervi meglio,” rispose Harry.  
“Certo,” cinguettò Ruth. “Nessun problema, ma mantenete la promessa. Ci teniamo tanto!”  
“Ruth, cara,” disse James affettuosamente. “Lascia che i giovani si divertano.” Si voltò verso Harry e Louis. “Ci vediamo domani mattina, comunque.”  
Harry sorrise e annuì. “Sembra magnifico, grazie.”  
Non finì nemmeno di dire quelle parole che sentì Louis strattonargli impaziente il braccio. Harry augurò la buonanotte alla coppia, poi si alzò in piedi e seguì il maggiore. Dopo essere usciti dalla sala conferenze, Louis si diresse verso l’ascensore e premette il pulsante un po’ più forte del necessario.  
Le porte si aprirono e Harry seguì il giovane nell’ascensore. L’espressione di Louis era strana, aveva un sorrisino di circostanza sul volto e fece persino un cenno di saluto verso alcuni membri del gruppo del tour che passavano. Quando le porte si chiusero, si girò di scatto verso Harry.  
“Sono letteralmente senza parole, Harry. Non... non posso nemmeno-” disse Louis, cercando di trovare le parole adatte.  
Il riccio fece una smorfia. “Quindi, su una scala da uno a dieci, dove uno è leggermente infastidito e dieci è ‘rabbia apoplettica…’”  
Louis incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò con occhi blu infuocati. “Undici. Siamo in pieno attacco di cuore, H. Ti giuro, non posso crederci.”  
Harry cercò di reprimere un sorriso, comprendendo che Louis aveva bisogno di sfogarsi. Non era il momento di ridere.  
“È stato un errore in buona fede, Lou.”  
Louis sospirò e poggiò le mani sui fianchi. “Lo so. Voglio dire, non avresti potuto farlo a mia insaputa, di sicuro me lo avresti detto alla prima buona occasione. Quindi ti credo.”  
“Ma?” Chiese Harry.  
“Ma non te la farò passare liscia. Mai.”  
“Mi sembra giusto,” rifletté Harry. “Quindi, cosa vuoi fare?”  
“Beh,” Louis disse pensieroso. “Per prima cosa, ho intenzione di fumarmi un’altra sigaretta, prima che la mia pressione sanguigna si alzi ancora di più. E poi andremo a cena.”  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono. “Cena?”  
Louis annuì cupo. “Oh sì. Preparati, perché resterai stupito.”  
L’ascensore arrivò al terzo piano e Louis afferrò il braccio di Harry ed uscì. “Andiamo. È ora di affrontare le conseguenze delle tue azioni.”  
Un senso di terrore riempì lo stomaco di Harry mentre seguiva Louis nel corridoio. Il maggiore canticchiava una strana melodia mentre camminava, rendendo Harry ancora più preoccupato per la sua sanità mentale. Quando arrivarono nella loro stanza, Louis tirò fuori la sua chiave magnetica, aprì la porta e poi attraversò la stanza per prendere il pacchetto di sigarette. Infine si richiuse la porta alle spalle e, trascinandosi sempre dietro Harry, raggiunsero di nuovo l’ascensore.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” Chiese Harry confuso, affrettandosi per restare al passo con Louis.  
“Mi comprerai la cena,” rispose il giovane alle sue spalle.  
“Dove?” Harry si accigliò, non sapendo un tubo sui ristoranti di Roma.  
“Vedrai.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Harry seguì Louis fuori dalla porta dell’hotel e oltre il passaggio pedonale attraverso la piazza, il castano percorse la strada come un uomo in missione.  
“So di averlo visto da qualche parte qui intorno,” mormorò. Harry era abbastanza certo che Louis avesse perso la testa.  
Svoltarono un angolo e Louis si fermò improvvisamente. “A-ha”.  
Harry guardò oltre il maggiore e vide un familiare arco giallo illuminato. “Assolutamente no.”  
Louis sollevò le sopracciglia con aria di sfida. “Ci hai appena registrato per un tour di anziani. Ho diritto a una cena gratuita.”  
“Ma questo non è cibo, Louis. È il McDonald.”  
“Sì, lo vedo.”  
“Come facevi a sapere che era qui?” Chiese Harry con soggezione.  
“L’ho visto durante il viaggio in taxi,” disse Louis, agitando la mano con disprezzo. “Dai, andiamo.”  
Harry sospirò e seguì Louis attraverso le porte del ristorante, e fu subito colpito dall’odore tristemente familiare di hamburger e patatine fritte. Rassegnato al suo destino, seguì Louis al bancone. Guardò con orrore mentre Louis ordinava un Big Mac e una porzione grande di patatine fritte. Il giovane si rivolse in attesa verso di lui quando fu il suo turno di ordinare.  
“Paese che vai…” disse Harry, scuotendo la testa. Poi ordinò anche lui un Big Mac.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non posso credere che il nostro primo pasto in Italia sia stato al McDonald,” si lamentò Harry, immergendo una patatina nel suo ketchup.  
“Zitto, è delizioso,” replicò Louis, addentando il suo panino. “Inoltre, abbiamo perso il pranzo.”  
“Ed io che pensavo di bere vino e mangiare pasta insieme a te,” scherzò Harry. “E invece eccoci qui.”  
“Ci sarà un sacco di tempo per farlo in seguito,” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Apparentemente abbiamo dei piani per la cena con le persone più anziane sulla faccia della terra.”  
“Ruth e James,” lo corresse Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E sono adorabili.”  
“Vedremo,” disse Louis. Bevve un sorso di coca cola. “Allora, ci sono altre sorprese?”  
Harry sorrise. “Non che io sappia, no.”  
“Non posso credere che lo stiamo facendo.”  
Harry rimuginò su tutta la situazione per un momento. “Penso che andrà tutto bene. E sarà divertente, anche.”  
“Sono più vecchi dei monumenti, Harry! Dai,” sospirò Louis.  
“Forse è così,” Harry scrollò le spalle, imperturbabile. “Ma hai sentito Bob - è importante avere un senso di avventura.”  
“Sei in debito con me per il resto per le nostre vite. Lo sai, vero?” Rispose il castano.  
“Va bene. Adesso finisci il tuo Big Mac e andiamo a vedere la piazza.”  
“Quindi, andiamo a fare un ‘tour al tramonto’?” Louis sorrise maliziosamente, facendo un cenno fuori dalla finestra e indicando il paesaggio fuori, dove il sole stava tramontando su Roma.  
Harry gemette e lanciò una patatina sul volto di Louis. “Da quanto tempo avevi pronta questa battuta?”  
Louis ridacchiò e scrollò le spalle. “In realtà mi è venuta spontanea.”  
“Saranno due settimane davvero lunghe,” disse Harry, scuotendo la testa seriamente.  
“Oh, questo è solo l'inizio,” promise Louis con un sorriso malvagio. “Aspetta e vedrai.”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seduto sul bordo di una grande fontana nel mezzo di Piazza della Repubblica, Harry guardò il traffico serale della città farsi sempre più intenso. Quando pensava a Roma, non aveva mai immaginato che ci potesse essere così tanto rumore. Mentre Louis mandava dei messaggi a qualcuno, Harry tirò fuori il suo frasario.  
“Ehi, Lou,” iniziò, rompendo il silenzio che si era posato su di loro da quando avevano lasciato il McDonald. “ _Per favore, passa il vino_.”  
La testa di Louis si alzò di scatto e i suoi luminosi occhi blu incontrarono quelli di Harry. “Cosa significa questo?”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Ho detto ‘per favore, passa il vino’ in italiano.”  
“Hai voglia di un bicchiere?” Chiese Louis, mettendo in tasca il telefono.  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle. “Pensi che l’hotel lo serva?”  
“Ho un po’ paura a chiedere e sembrare uno stupido,” confessò Louis. “Cercalo su Google.”  
Harry sorrise e iniziò a digitare ‘Boscolo Exedra Roma vino’ nel suo telefono. Sentì lo sguardo di Louis su di lui e si girò per chiedere “Cosa c’è?”  
Il maggiore si strinse nelle spalle, e sorrise dolcemente nella luce della sera che filtrava nella piazza. “Niente. Mi sto solo godendo la vista.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, le sopracciglia alzate, e gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono.  
“Intendo! La vista, tipo… della piazza e roba del genere,” si corresse Louis, con una dolcissima sfumatura di rosa sulle guance.  
Harry annuì lentamente, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Louis. “È una bella vista.”  
“Hai trovato qualcosa?” Chiese il castano, rompendo il contatto visivo mentre guardava il telefono del riccio.  
“Uhm, vediamo,” rispose Harry, scorrendo la pagina dei risultati. “C’è un minibar in camera... e un bar in hotel. Quindi sì.”  
Louis annuì. “In realtà avrei proprio voglia di un bel bicchiere di vino italiano, che ne dici?”  
“Sicuro,” rispose Harry con un cenno del capo. “Oh, aspetta - aspetta. Mi fai una foto?”  
Il giovane accese la fotocamera del suo telefono e lo porse a Louis, che annuì.  
“Una prova da mandare alla tua famiglia per fargli vedere che sei vivo?” Louis scherzo, con un sorriso sul volto.  
Harry sorrise e si mise in posa mentre Louis si alzava e faceva alcuni passi indietro per avere un angolazione migliore. “Qualcosa del genere.”  
Il maggiore scattò la foto ad Harry, seduto alla fontana con il tramonto sullo sfondo, poi restituì il telefono al riccio.  
“Stai già pensando a quale filtro utilizzare?” Lo stuzzicò Louis, indicando il telefono.  
Harry digitò un rapido ‘tramonto a Roma’ e mandò la foto a Niall, Anne e Gemma. Era triste avere una chat di gruppo chiamata ‘i cantanti della famiglia von Trapp’? Oh, beh.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo e posò gli occhi su Louis. “Vuoi fare una foto anche tu?”  
Louis ci pensò qualche secondo, poi tirò fuori il telefono. “Vieni, ho un’idea migliore,” cliccò sull’icon della fotocamera e inclinò il telefono in modo che riprendesse entrambi.  
“Selfie?” Indovinò Harry, già avvicinandosi al castano per entrare nello scatto.  
“Sì. La nostra prima notte nel tour dei vecchi!” Replicò Louis con un sorriso. Scattò la foto dei loro volti vicini di fronte alla fontana e poi controllò il cellulare per vedere com’era venuta la foto.  
“Qualcuno deve documentare con foto questo viaggio, Harold. Tanto vale che sia io.”  
Harry ridacchiò piano ma non commentò. Ricordava benissimo che anche Louis era molto fissato con i filtri di Instagram, così come lui.  
Dopo un momento, Louis rimise in tasca il telefono. Harry si alzò in piedi e insieme attesero che il traffico si fermasse per attraversare il passaggio pedonale.  
“Al bar?” Chiese Louis, quando si fermarono davanti alle porte dell’hotel.  
“Sì, andiamo,” confermò Harry, e seguì Louis nell’atrio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo aver concordato che avrebbero dovuto alzarsi presto per incontrare il gruppo del tour la mattina, Harry e Louis si fermarono a un bicchiere di vino ciascuno. Ciò, combinato con il Big Mac e le patatine nel loro stomaco, li portò ad andare a dormire abbastanza presto.  
Harry diede la buonanotte a Flavio, il quale si trovava alla scrivania, mentre attraversavano la hall diretti verso gli ascensori. Una volta dentro, Harry emise un lieve sbadiglio.  
Louis si girò a guardarlo e alzò gli occhi al cielo con affetto. “Hai già sonno alle otto? Penso che i nostri amici anziani ti stiano contagiando.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Nah. Ho solo avuto una lunga settimana a lavoro. Sono sicuro che una buona notte di sonno mi farà tornare come nuovo.”  
Louis annuì in accordo. “Probabilmente hai ragione. E in caso contrario, la colazione continentale dovrebbe aiutare.”  
“Mmm. Immagina quanto sia fantastica la colazione qui,” Harry sorrise, sbattendo le palpebre assonnato.  
“Tutto il caffè che vuoi,” scherzò Louis mentre l’ascensore si fermava al loro piano.  
Insieme, Harry e Louis percorsero il corridoio di soffice moquette fino alla loro stanza. Il riccio fece scorrere la chiave magnetica ed entrarono.  
“Oops, avrei dovuto lasciare una luce accesa,” ammise Harry, inciampando alla cieca per cercare l’interruttore della luce. “Ecco,” Harry trovò l’interruttore e la stanza venne illuminata da una luce soffusa.  
Louis sospirò sollevato alla vista dell’enorme letto davanti a loro. “Ti ho già detto quanto adoro questo posto? Perché lo amo davvero, davvero tanto.”  
Harry annuì, ammirando ancora una volta lo splendore della stanza. “Anche io.”  
Louis si tolse le scarpe e le sistemò ordinatamente vicino alla porta, Harry seguì il suo esempio.  
“Chi fa la doccia per primo?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Hmm,” meditò Louis. “Vorrei dire vai prima tu, per aver prenotato questo posto fantastico, ma dal momento che ci hai anche registrato per un tour di anziani in Europa, mi arrogo io il diritto di farla per primo.”  
Harry gemette e si lasciò cadere sul letto. “Dio. Per quanto tempo ancora tirerai fuori questa storia?”  
“Di tanto in tanto,” replicò Louis distratto, frugando nel suo bagaglio per afferrare vestiti puliti e le cose essenziali.  
Harry sospirò e si appoggiò su un gomito per studiare Louis. “Va bene. Ma domani ceneremo con James e Ruth.”  
Il castano si strinse nelle spalle facilmente. “Okay. Sembrano brave persone, eh?”  
“Davvero brave,” concordò Harry, osservando Louis che stringeva a sé una manciata di vestiti e prodotti.  
Il maggiore si diresse alla porta del bagno e poi si voltò verso di lui. “Mi arrogo il diritto di prendere anche i campioni costosi di shampoo.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere, oltraggiato, ma Louis sorrise e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Il giovane ricadde contro il copriletto incredibilmente morbido e fissò il lampadario sul soffitto. Allargò le braccia e le gambe fino a quando non occupò quasi tutto il letto e rifletté sul loro primo giorno a Roma. Onestamente, era andato meglio di quanto Harry avesse sperato. L’imbarazzo era al minimo e, a parte i piccoli dettagli sul gruppo del tour, erano andati d’accordo.  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal ronzio del suo telefono nella tasca posteriore. La foto che aveva caricato nella chat di gruppo aveva appena ricevuto una risposta.  
 _Niall: Stai bene, fratello!_  
 _Gemma: Ooh, guarda quanto sei affascinante! Come sta Louis? Dammi tutti i dettagli._  
 _Anne:_ Ciao _, piccolo! Vuol dire ‘ciao’ in italiano - ho cercato :)_  
Harry sorrise con affetto e cominciò a rispondere alla sua famiglia. A Niall mandò una faccina ammiccante, a Gemma rispose con un semplice “lunga storia” e dopo una rapida occhiata nel suo frasario italiano, ad Anne mandò un “ti voglio bene!”  
Perse la cognizione del tempo mentre scorreva la home dei suoi social media e ascoltava il ronzio distante del traffico fuori dalla finestra dell’hotel. Quando la porta del bagno si aprì con un leggero scricchiolio, Louis uscì in una nuvola di vapore.  
“Una parola,” sospirò felice Louis, lasciando cadere i suoi vestiti sporchi sulla valigia. “Meraviglioso! Ci sono due soffioni per doccia. Sì, al plurale. Perché ce ne sono due. È una cosa divina.”  
Harry si rianimò al pensiero di avere una lussuosa doccia. “Hai usato tutta l’acqua calda?”  
“Sì,” confermò Louis. “Tutta l’acqua calda di Roma. Non mi pento di nulla.”  
Il riccio ridacchiò e si sedette sul letto. “Il letto è una favola,” rispose. “Ma il pensiero di gettarmi sotto quella doccia è molto meglio.”  
“Lo è davvero,” disse Louis, facendo scorrere le dita sulla frangia bagnata. “Vai pure.”  
Harry si alzò e setacciò con cura la sua valigia per afferrare il pigiama. Raggiunse la porta del bagno quando sentì la voce di Louis.  
“Ehi, ti sei ricordato lo spazzolino, vero?”  
Harry sorrise e abbassò la testa. “In effetti sì, l’ho ricordato.”  
“Ne ho portato un extra per ogni evenienza,” disse Louis, e Harry ignorò apertamente le farfalle nello stomaco che si formarono al pensiero del maggiore che si era preso tutto quel disturbo per lui.  
“Grazie,” balbettò. “Per ora sto bene.”  
Louis sorrise e alzò le sopracciglia. “Beh, siamo solo alla prima tappa. Di sicuro lo dimenticherai da qualche parte, in questi giorni. Quindi lo tengo, per ogni evenienza.”  
Harry sospirò forte e scosse la testa. “Grazie per il voto di fiducia.”  
“Quando vuoi.”  
Mentre Harry si trovava avvolto nel vapore rilassante della doccia, che era davvero lussuosa, cercò di calmare i suoi nervi, dal momento che doveva condividere la stanza con Louis. Non solo questa stanza, ma tutte le stanze per il resto del viaggio. Attraversare quella linea di familiarità potrebbe essere pericoloso. Ma poi di nuovo, Harry pensò al suo nuovo mantra e si sentì meglio.  
 _Louis non è l’amore della tua vita. Ma puoi ancora essere suo amico._  
Gli amici viaggiano insieme, giusto? E fanno selfie al tramonto davanti alle fontane romane? E condividono il letto? Giusto?  
Sospirò mentre chiudeva la doccia. Solo amici. Poteva farlo. Harry si prese il suo tempo per lavarsi i denti e usare il filo interdentale, pettinarsi i capelli e indossare il pigiama per andare a letto. In tutta onestà, stava perdendo del tempo apposta, così da trovare Louis addormentato quando lui sarebbe emerso dal bagno, e avrebbero così potuto evitare qualsiasi momento imbarazzante, dal momento che avrebbero dovuto condividere un letto per la prima volta dopo sei mesi.  
Harry premette l’orecchio sulla porta per ascoltare eventuali suoni che gli facessero capire che Louis potesse essere ancora sveglio. Non sentiva la TV o nessuno parlare al telefono. Quindi la via era libera. Aprì piano la porta del bagno lentamente ed uscì. Incontrò il bagliore della TV messa sul muto, e vide Louis che scorreva assonnato qualcosa sul suo telefono con un paio di occhiali familiari. Oltre quello, la stanza era buia.  
Louis alzò lo sguardo quando la porta si aprì, e illuminato dallo schermo del suo telefono, il suo viso era divertito.  
“Sei annegato lì dentro?” Chiese.  
Harry era contento che fosse buio, perché Louis non sarebbe riuscito a vederlo arrossire. “Ha ha. No. Mi sono soltanto preso il mio tempo.”  
Louis annuì e posò il telefono e gli occhiali sul comodino sul lato sinistro del letto. Proprio come ricordava Harry, Louis preferiva quella parte.  
“Ho impostato la sveglia per le sette. Va bene per te?” Chiese il giovane.  
“Benissimo,” concordò Harry, mettendo i suoi vestiti piegati sopra la valigia e trascinandosi verso il letto. Sbadigliò mentre si arrampicava sotto le coperte e si rannicchiava su un fianco per poter così guardare Louis.  
“Perfetto. Ora,” disse Louis in tono scherzoso. “Non tenermi sveglio tutta la notte con il tuo russare.”  
“Io non russo!” Disse Harry, indignato.  
“Certo, certo.”  
“Louis!”  
“Okay, bene. Non russi,” ridacchiò Louis. “Contento?”  
“Sì, grazie,” ghignò il riccio, girandosi per sdraiarsi sulla schiena. “Buona notte, Lou.”  
“Buonanotte, Harry.”  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio mentre Harry si metteva comodo sul letto e trovava una posizione per dormire. Poi Louis parlò di nuovo.  
“Ehi, Harry?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Nel caso non lo avessi detto prima, sono davvero felice di essere in questo tour d’addio con te.”  
“Oh mio Dio, Louis. Non siamo i Fleetwood Mac.* Smetti di chiamarlo così.”  
“Per favore. Non negare che ti piacerebbe essere Stevie Nicks,” lo sfidò Louis.  
“Questo è… irrilevante,” sbadigliò Harry. “Lei è una leggenda.”  
“Va bene, va bene,” concesse Louis. “Ora vai a dormire.”  
“Okay. Notte,” mormorò Harry, già sentendo il sonno iniziare ad annebbiare la sua mente. Si appisolò prima di sentire la dolce risposta di Louis, un ‘buonanotte’ con in sottofondo la melodia di Rhiannon incastrata nella sua testa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un senso di calore svegliò gradualmente Harry il mattino seguente. L’aria condizionata nella stanza continuava a soffiare da una ventola in alto, notò con gli occhi ancora chiusi. Registrò una debole luce dietro le sue palpebre, e si rese conto di essersi dimenticato di chiudere le tende la scorsa notte. Eppure, Harry si sentiva più riposato di quanto non lo fosse da… mesi, se doveva essere onesto.  
La prima indicazione che qualcosa non andava era che il letto era troppo morbido. Harry sapeva che il suo letto aveva un fastidioso avvallamento sul lato destro dove dormiva sempre, e spesso lo lasciava con un mal di schiena al mattino. Ma questa mattina non c’era nessun dolore al collo o alla schiena.  
Il secondo segno che qualcosa non andava era la comoda pressione di un corpo caldo alle sue spalle. Di regola, non portava le sue conquiste a casa sua e di Niall, e certamente non permetteva a nessuno di restare. Non da quando Louis se n’era andato.  
Louis. Merda.  
All’improvviso, tutto tornò nella sua mente, e il suo cuore quasi schizzò fuori dal suo petto. La realizzazione del fatto che aveva prenotato un viaggio; l’incontro con Louis da Danny; il volo per Roma; il gruppo Sunset Tour. E il letto. Singolo.  
Harry e Louis avevano condiviso un letto, e si erano addormentati insieme. Come avevano sempre fatto. Come _erano soliti fare_ , quando stavano insieme.  
Ora non si stavano frequentando. E Louis, che aveva dormito rannicchiato inconsapevolmente alle sue spalle, non era il suo ragazzo.  
Harry fece un respiro profondo. Inspirò profondamente ed espirò, piano. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, chiedendosi cosa fare. Non c’era alcun protocollo che spiegava come doversi comportare nel caso di un risveglio improvviso con il proprio ex, in Italia. Harry era disorientato. E Louis. Gesù. Non aveva idea di essere attualmente avvolto intorno a lui come un koala.  
Harry fece il punto della situazione. Era finito raggomitolato sulla sua destra, con il braccio di Louis intorno alla sua vita. Sotto le lussuose coperte e lenzuola, le loro gambe erano aggrovigliate insieme. E il viso di Louis era abbastanza vicino da permettere a Harry di sentire i suoi continui respiri caldi dietro la testa.  
A parte quel senso di panico che lo aveva assalito nel constatare che era abbracciato al suo ex, un’altra sensazione si scatenò sotto la superficie della mente intontita di Harry. L’allarme iniziale si tinse di rimpianto. Harry non si pentì di essersi addormentato con Louis, ma era il pensiero di essersi svegliato tra le braccia di qualcuno che non lo amava più che faceva male. Louis ci teneva ancora a lui? Forse un po’. Dopotutto, aveva accettato di partire per questo viaggio insieme a lui. Ma l’amore che avevano condiviso era svanito, lasciando spazio ad un dolore permanente nel petto di Harry. Una realizzazione lo colpì, Louis non si sarebbe mai avvicinato così tanto ad Harry da sveglio. Non significava niente tutto quello. Attribuiva tutto ciò alla memoria muscolare.  
Il giovane però si crogiolò in quella familiare sensazione ancora per qualche minuto, per assaporare il calore familiare alle sue spalle, poi sospirò. Si spostò minuziosamente tra le braccia di Louis, sapendo che aveva il sonno leggero. Si sarebbe svegliato subito. Harry mise un centimetro di spazio tra i loro corpi e poi rabbrividì leggermente per la perdita di calore.  
Louis brontolò assonnato e si avvicinò ancora ad Harry, cercando il suo calore corporeo. Il riccio chiuse gli occhi e contò in silenzio. _Uno. Due. Tre._  
Prima che Harry raggiungesse il numero quattro, anche il respiro di Louis si interruppe bruscamente. Harry lo sentì emettere un sospiro sorpreso, e poi si congelò. Dal momento che stava dando la schiena a Louis, fece finta di dormire. Poi aspettò.  
Dopo alcuni istanti, durante i quali Harry poté praticamente sentire le rotelle girare nella mente di Louis, lo sentì allontanarsi da lui. Avrebbe potuto giurare di averlo anche sentito sussurrare un “cazzo” quando il maggiore si rese conto della situazione. Sarebbe stato divertente, se il cuore di Harry non si fosse lentamente rotto di nuovo in piccoli frammenti.  
“Harry?” Sussurrò Louis dolcemente, posando una mano delicata sulla sua scapola.  
“Si stava così bene,” borbottò Harry scontroso, girandosi lentamente sulla schiena e guardando Louis per la prima volta quella mattina.  
“Eri sveglio ?!” Chiede il castano, usando la stessa mano per colpire Harry sul braccio.  
“Da un minuto,” sbadigliò il riccio.  
“Scusa,” replicò Louis, e nella luce soffusa del mattino che filtrava attraverso l’ampia finestra, le sue guance erano sfumate di rosa. “Non stavo pensando.”  
“Va tutto bene,” disse Harry, osservando la meraviglia che era Louis al mattino. I suoi capelli color caramello erano sparati in tutte le direzioni, ed uno strato di barba copriva la sua mascella affilata. I suoi occhi blu erano annebbiati, ma morbidi. Harry voleva prenderlo tra le braccia e non lasciarlo mai andare. Voleva anche aprire la finestra e catapultarsi verso il basso, nel traffico di Roma, in verità.  
“Allora,” disse Louis, rotolandosi sulla schiena e fissando il lampadario decorato. “Colazione?”  
“Caffè?” Ribatté Harry speranzoso.  
Louis sbuffò in una risatina e annuì. “Certo. Caffè. Ma dobbiamo alzarci.”  
Harry seppellì la faccia nel suo cuscino. “Non possono portarcelo qui?”  
“Bene bene. Guarda chi si è abituato al lusso. Chi lo avrebbe mai immaginato,” lo stuzzicò Louis con una voce che fece sorridere Harry.  
“Sta’ zitto. Non comportarti come se tu non amassi quella doccia super lussuosa.”  
“Beh, ci sono due soffioni, come ben sai,” lo corresse Louis, sognante. “Non dimenticherò mai quella doccia.”  
Harry ridacchiò e si stiracchiò. “Okay, allora alziamoci.”  
Questa volta, fu Louis a sospirare. “Altri cinque minuti? Adoro questo letto.”  
“Va bene,” il riccio scrollò le spalle. “Ma non incolparmi se il resto del gruppo del tour mangia tutta la colazione.”  
“Merda, scommetto che sono mattinieri, come mia nonna,” gemette Louis. “Okay, sono sveglio.”  
Harry guardò con la coda dell’occhio mentre Louis si alzava, districando le loro gambe nel processo. Il maggiore si girò e posò lentamente le gambe sul lato opposto del letto, poi sospirò. Da quel punto, Harry poteva vedere i dossi della spina dorsale di Louis attraverso la sua maglietta bianca sottile. Aveva mappato ogni piccolo avvallamento con le sue mani troppe volte per contarle. Harry conosceva la morbidezza della vita di Louis, il rigonfiamento del suo sedere e il sapore della sua pelle nella parte bassa della schiena. Sapeva che se avesse lentamente alzato la maglietta di Louis, quest’ultimo avrebbe tremato per l’aria condizionata e la sua epidermide liscia si sarebbe ricoperta di pelle d’oca. Harry conosceva i suoni che Louis emetteva quando gli baciava l’arco della schiena, e quando stringeva le mani attorno alla forma del suo sedere.  
Era troppo presto per questo.  
Come se leggesse la sua mente, Louis mormorò “Non possono essere già le sette passate.”  
“Forse avrebbero dovuto chiamarlo ‘Sunrise Tours’,” suggerì Harry intorno a uno sbadiglio.  
Louis ridacchiò. “Ci saresti venuto da solo qui, in quel caso."  
"Zitto, tu,” rispose Harry, sedendosi anche lui sul letto. “Non te lo saresti mai perso.”  
Tra sbadigli collettivi, Harry e Louis si alzarono e lentamente iniziarono a rifare il letto. Memoria muscolare, realizzò Harry; erano soliti rifare il letto insieme ogni mattina prima del lavoro. Louis non aveva molte preferenze, ma sapeva che a Harry piaceva tornare a casa e trovare un letto ben fatto.  
Quando il morbido piumino color crema tornò a posto, Harry capì che il prossimo passo sarebbe stato il vestirsi. Di solito, Harry e Louis frugavano semplicemente nei cassetti e negli armadi e si vestivano insieme. Ora, quella sembrava una cosa troppo intima. Anche il maggiore sembrò rendersene conto.  
“Io, uh,” azzardò Louis. “Vado in bagno.”  
Il riccio guardò Louis mentre setacciava la sua valigia per trovare i vestiti, e poi si trascinò nel bagno senza guardarsi indietro. La porta sbatté alle sue spalle e Harry emise un respiro lento. Aveva previsto che alcuni momenti di questo viaggio sarebbero stati imbarazzanti, ma non immaginava che sarebbero accaduti così presto. O così spesso.  
“Sarà una lunga giornata,” rifletté il riccio tra sé e sé, poi camminò verso la propria valigia per trovare qualcosa da indossare. Era indeciso tra due camicie bianche simili quando Louis uscì dal bagno. Anche se il suo istinto gli intimava di chiedere l’opinione di Louis, come faceva spesso quando erano fidanzati, Harry resistette. Invece, afferrò in fretta e a caso una delle camicie e camminò senza dire una parola verso il bagno per cambiarsi. Aveva disperatamente bisogno di quel caffè.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
La colazione continentale al Boscolo Exedra era, in una parola, irreale. L’odore del caffè appena preparato colpì Harry non appena lui e Louis varcarono la soglia della sala da pranzo e sospirò sollevato. La sala da pranzo era arredata con tavolini rotondi coperti da tovaglie bianche incontaminate, complete di un vaso di peonie fresche su ogni tavolo. C’era un lungo tavolo adibito a buffet dove molti degli altri membri del gruppo del tour stavano riempiendo immacolati piatti bianchi con dolci, frutta e altri deliziosi cibi.  
“Wow,” sussurrò Louis sottovoce, e Harry si girò verso di lui con un sorriso.  
“Che la vacanza abbia inizio, eh?”  
Mentre Louis si avvicina al tavolo del buffet, Harry si diresse verso la stazione del caffè. Un uomo con una camicia bianca ed una cravatta nera era in piedi dietro il tavolo con un sorriso gentile.  
“Caffè, signore” Chiese quando Harry si avvicinò. “Cappuccino?”  
“Sì, per favore,” disse Harry con un sorriso. L’uomo annuì e premette un pulsante sulla macchina per caffè espresso, che prese vita. Mise una tazza bianca sotto il piccolo rubinetto, dove ora scorreva un flusso di caffè fresco. Harry osservò affascinato mentre l’uomo dava gli ultimi ritocchi alla sua bevanda. Quando il caffè fu pronto, l’uomo mise ordinatamente la tazza fumante su un piattino e lo porse a Harry.  
“Uhm, _grazie_ ,” riuscì a ricordare Harry, e sorrise all’uomo. Quindi si girò e vide Louis che portava un grande piatto su un tavolo vuoto. Il riccio lo raggiunse al tavolo e posò il suo caffè.  
“Ne vuoi uno?” Chiese, sapendo che molto probabilmente Louis avrebbe scelto il tè.  
“No, grazie,” rispose Louis. “Penso di aver visto una macchinetta per il tè. Vado a verificare.”  
Harry osservò il piatto che Louis aveva riempito con pancetta, toast e uova. “Il cibo sembra buono.”  
“Vero?” Chiese Louis mentre si voltava per scrutare la stanza alla ricerca del tè. Quando vide un tavolo vicino a quello del caffè, si fece strada attraverso la stanza per avvicinarsi. Harry si servì al buffet, scegliendo frutta fresca e una pasta glassata al miele. Era già tornato al tavolo e stava mangiucchiando la sua macedonia quando Louis tornò.  
“Allora, cosa c’è in programma per oggi? Lo sai?” chiede Louis, scivolando sulla sedia di fronte alla sua.  
Harry estrasse dalla tasca un pezzo di carta piegato e lo spianò sul tavolo accanto al piatto. Era la prima pagina dell’itinerario di Bob.  
“Otto e mezza del mattino, Foro Romano e Colle Palatino,” Harry lesse dal foglio. “Meglio mangiare, sarà una giornata impegnativa.” Lo passò a Louis, che lo scrutò mentre masticava.  
“Oh, bello – vedremo anche il Colosseo oggi!” Replicò avidamente il maggiore. Lesse ogni elemento dell’itinerario, poi alzò lo sguardo con un sorriso luminoso. “Harry, siamo a Roma.”  
Il giovane ridacchiò. “Uhm, sì, siamo a Roma. L’hai appena notato, o?”  
Louis roteò gli occhi, ma il suo sorriso non si attenuò. “Sai cosa intendo! Insomma... _Roma._ E siamo insieme.”  
“È una specie di cambio di rotta rispetto alla vita di tutti i giorni?” Harry provò a indovinare.  
“Esattamente!”  
Mangiarono in un silenzio confortevole per alcuni minuti, godendosi la scelta della loro colazione, poi Bob si avvicinò al loro tavolo.  
“E buongiorno ai nostri viaggiatori più giovani! Siete pronti per una fantastica giornata?” Disse eccitato.  
“Pronti!” Replicarono Harry e Louis contemporaneamente.  
“Meraviglioso! Sembra che anche il tempo sia dalla nostra parte, è una bella giornata,” rispose Bob con un ampio sorriso. “Ci vediamo all’entrata tra mezz’ora, okay?”  
Harry sorrise e annuì, mentre Louis sollevò la sua tazza di tè in segno di saluto. Quando Bob se ne andò, Louis sorrise maliziosamente a Harry. “Non posso credere che tu abbia detto che erano più vecchi delle rovine romane.”  
La mascella di Harry cadde. “Scusami! Quello eri tu, non io.”  
Louis ridacchiò e posò la sua tazza di tè. “Ah davvero? Errore mio.”  
Il riccio sorrise e si avvicinò al maggiore. “Sei tu quello che l’ha chiamato il _tour d’addio,_ Lou. Non io.”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, gli occhi che brillavano di gioia. “È quello che è.”  
Harry sospirò drammaticamente e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. “Di tutte le persone con cui avrei potuto girare l’Europa…”  
“Mi hai scelto _tu_ ,” cantilenò Louis. “E ora sei bloccato con me per i prossimi,” si interruppe, controllando il calendario sul suo telefono, “quattordici giorni. Oh, ragazzo mio. Puoi ringraziarmi più tardi.”  
“Lo farò di sicuro,” disse Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Dio ci aiuti.”  
Louis sollevò di nuovo il suo tè in segno di saluto. “Avanti verso l’avventura, Harold. Facciamolo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo aver scambiato convenevoli con alcuni degli altri viaggiatori del Sunset Tours alla fermata dell’autobus fuori dall’hotel, Harry e Louis si unirono a loro mentre si dirigevano verso la loro prima destinazione: il Foro Romano.  
“Allora,” disse Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi al sole del primo mattino. “Cosa puoi dirmi di questo foro? Oltre al fatto che è molto vecchio e cade a pezzi, molto probabilmente?”  
Harry scosse la testa e aprì la sua copia di _Roma Giorno per Giorno._ “Beh, secondo questo,” rispose, scansionando l’indice:  
 _Sebbene il Foro non sia uno dei siti archeologici meglio conservati dell’antica Roma, è il più significativo dal punto di vista storico. Il Foro è stato il centro nevralgico della più potente civiltà occidentale della storia per la maggior parte dei millenni, ed è qui che sono state prese decisioni politiche, sono stati ascoltati discorsi pubblici e si sono svolte attività di mercato._  
Harry sollevò le sopracciglia e guardò Louis. Indicò il suo libro. “Tre stelle su tre, secondo questo libro.”  
Louis annuì in segno di apprezzamento. “E foro sia, quindi.”  
Mentre si avvicinavano alla loro destinazione, Harry fu sorpreso dall’enorme quantità di rumore che li circondava: traffico proveniente da auto, autobus e Vespe colorate; sciami di turisti che camminavano e scattavano foto eccitati; e musica proveniente dai bar a porte aperte. Erano nell’antica Roma moderna, ed era surreale.  
Il freddo mattutino stava svanendo e il sole splendeva, riscaldando l'ambiente. Harry indossò gli occhiali da sole e cercò di concentrarsi su ciò che Bob stava dicendo mentre si avvicinavano al Foro a piedi.  
“...è Via dei Fori Imperiali, che sicuramente riconoscete grazie al classico _Vacanze Romane_ del 1953.”  
Il riccio sorrise a quelle parole, perché ricordava di aver visto il film, poteva dire di essere cresciuto insieme a quel film. Il suo giovane cuore era rimasto incantato dall’adorabile principessa e dalle sue audaci avventure in tutta la città. Lanciò un’occhiata a Louis e lo vide camminare lentamente con gli occhiali da sole a coprire i suoi occhi blu, con le mani casualmente infilate nelle tasche dei jeans. Come se sentisse il suo sguardo su di lui, Louis si girò con un’espressione interrogativa.  
“Non scatti nessuna foto? È una visione pazzesca.”  
L'attenzione di Harry quindi ritornò sulla città che si espandeva davanti a lui, dove le rovine romane punteggiavano una collina in lontananza. Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca posteriore e scattò alcune foto, quindi ansimò.  
“Lou! Ho lasciato la mia Canon nella stanza.”  
“La tua bella macchina fotografica? Quella per cui hai trascorso mesi risparmiando e che avevi portato con te appositamente per questo motivo? Quella macchina fotografica?”  
“Uhm, sì,” ammise il riccio con un sospiro deluso. “Quella.”  
“Ehi, tranquillo,” replicò Louis, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Oggi faremo comunque delle belle foto. Non ti preoccupare.”  
“Grazie,” sussurrò Harry, tornando a guardare l’antica Roma davanti a lui. E davvero, era una vista spettacolare.  
Più avanti, su una collina, c’erano i resti scheletrici di colonne e archi, oltre a numerosi percorsi. Il sole del mattino scintillava sulle rovine, lasciando ombre curiose sull’erba che le circondava. Nonostante la delusione per aver dimenticato la sua macchina fotografica, Harry sentì l’eccitazione fiorire nel suo petto.  
Aprì l’app della fotocamera sul suo telefono e inquadrò un'impressionante colonna autoportante sulla collina. Scattò la foto, poi si rivolse a Louis e si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Forse hai ragione.”  
Louis ridacchiò e annuì, ed Harry vide il proprio viso riflesso nelle lenti degli occhiali di Louis. Per un momento, Harry ebbe l’impulso di dare una sistemata ai suoi riccioli che erano un po’ sparati in ogni direzione per la leggera brezza che soffiava. Poi, lanciò un’occhiata nei dintorni - il gruppo di viaggio composto da anziani, lo sciame di turisti e Louis - e si rese conto che non doveva impressionare assolutamente nessuno. Nessuno stava guardando i suoi capelli.  
Alla fine, il gruppo del tour si avvicinò all’ingresso del Foro e Bob contò quante persone fossero in totale. Infine, distribuì una pila di biglietti al gruppo. Una specie di guardia era in piedi di fronte a loro, e annuì in segno di ringraziamento mentre il gruppo passava in un’unica fila consegnando i biglietti.  
Era impossibile indovinare l’età della guardia, dato che indossava un’uniforme scura marrone, cappello e occhiali da sole, quindi quando Harry e Louis lo sorpassarono e allungarono i loro biglietti, Harry fu sorpreso di vedere il volto dell’uomo che si piegava in un ampio sorriso. Lanciò un’occhiata a Louis, annuendo in apprezzamento, e poi disse “ _Buongiorno_ ” in modo così suggestivo che Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Louis ridacchiò piano quando si allontanarono dall’uomo.  
“Beh, _buongiorno_ , Louis,” mormorò il riccio nel suo orecchio. “Sembra che tu abbia un ammiratore.”  
Louis sbuffò. “Ha ha ha. Sono stati i miei jeans stretti ad impressionarlo o la mia totale mancanza di abilità linguistiche?”  
“Penso sia stato il fatto che tu fossi sotto l’età media degli ospiti in questo gruppo... e i tuoi occhiali da sole,” ammise Harry.  
“I miei occhiali da sole?” Chiese il giovane, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Perché?”  
“Sai,” Harry scrollò le spalle mentre indicava gli occhiali aviator di Louis, desiderano improvvisamente di non averlo detto. “Sono molto, come dire... fighi. Ti stanno bene.”  
“I miei occhiali da sole sono fighi?” Chiese Louis, sorridendo divertito.  
Oh Dio. L’intero viso del riccio si colorò di rosso e desiderò disperatamente che una crepa si aprisse nel terreno e lo inghiottisse per intero. Si può morire di imbarazzo?  
“Sì, sai,” Harry si agitò goffamente. “Il tuo aspetto è semplicemente... figo.”  
Le sopracciglia di Louis si sollevarono in una piacevole sorpresa. “Davvero?”  
Harry sospirò e chinò la testa. “Sì, non importa comunque, lascia perdere.”  
“No, no, Harry. Vai avanti,” lo prese in giro Louis. “Dimmi di più su questo mio lato figo.”  
Il giovane gemette e distolse lo sguardo, posandolo su un mucchio di macerie romane. “Dimentica ciò che ho detto.”  
“Aww, Harry, sei imbarazzato?” Louis chiese allegramente, colpendolo sulla spalla. “In realtà è davvero lusinghiero ciò che hai detto. Nessuno mi ha mai chiamato figo.”  
“Non aspettarti che accada di nuovo,” brontolò il riccio, lanciando a Louis uno sguardo indifferente.  
“Ehi,” protestò Louis. “Forse sono troppo figo per camminare accanto a te adesso. Ora mi unisco a Stevie e Lindsey e starò con loro.”  
“Se intendi _James e Ruth_ , i nostri nuovi amici, allora vai pure. Ma ti consiglio di non chiedere loro nulla, perché immagino già le domande strane che potrebbero uscire da quella tua boccaccia.”  
Louis scoppiò a ridere. “Va bene. Adesso andiamo, presta attenzione. Bob sta parlando.”  
Insieme, si girarono quindi verso Bob per ascoltarlo mentre elencava i dettagli del Foro. E davvero, Harry voleva prestare attenzione, per quanto fosse divertente scherzare con Louis.  
“Il Foro Romano è stato lo spazio civico più importante in tutta la civiltà occidentale per gran parte dell’antichità,” stava dicendo Bob, avvicinandosi ad una struttura fatiscente che assomigliava ai resti di un portico. “Presenta templi, basiliche e mercati che vanno dal VI secolo a.C. al V secolo d.C.”  
Louis si sporse verso di lui, così vicino che il suo respiro solleticò l’orecchio di Harry. “Fatto divertente: Bob era effettivamente lì.”  
Il riccio cercò di soffocare la sua risata, quindi diede una gomitata a Louis sulle costole. “Presta attenzione, Lou.”  
Bob parlò ancora, indicando i resti di una basilica mentre camminavano. Alcuni membri del gruppo del tour scattavano foto delle strutture impressionanti che li circondavano. Harry fu distratto da un sussulto di Louis.  
“Harry,” sibilò il giovane, afferrandogli il braccio. “È un gatto quello?”  
Gli occhi del giovane si spalancarono e seguì la direzione in cui stava indicando il maggiore, dove vide un gatto soriano grigio disteso al sole su un mucchio di macerie.  
“Lou,” respirò Harry, sollevando il telefono per scattare una foto come se fosse in preda allo stupore. “Possiamo…?”  
“Assolutamente no,” replicò il castano come se stesse leggendo la sua mente. “Non lo porteremo a casa.”  
“Ma Louis-”  
“Niente ma,” disse Louis con fermezza. “Niente animali. Inoltre, guarda quanto è felice qui.”  
“La chiamerò Roma,” sussurrò Harry, scattando ancora una foto a quel bellissimo gatto sdraiato al sole. “Possiamo giocare con lei?”  
Louis sospirò a lungo, poi gli indicò il gatto. “Una sola volta, Harry,” lo avvertì Louis severamente. “Salutala, e poi ce ne andiamo.”  
Il riccio si avvicinò con cautela al soriano, che osservò la coppia con lieve curiosità. “Ciao, gattino,” mormorò dolcemente, allungando lentamente una mano perché il gatto potesse annusarla.  
“Non vuoi dirle _buongiorno_?” Scherzò Louis.  
Harry roteò gli occhi e continuò a chiacchierare con il gatto come se nulla fosse successo. “ _Buongiorno_ , gattino. Come stai? Ti piacerebbe tornare a casa con me?”  
Il gatto in questione annusò delicatamente la mano di Harry, poi si lasciò cadere sulla schiena per farsi accarezzare. Il giovane sorrise raggiante e si voltò verso Louis.  
“Le piaccio!”  
Louis gemette, ma tirò fuori il telefono per scattare una foto. “Certo che le piaci. Sei tipo... ‘l’uomo che sussurrava ai gatti.’ Il maggiore scattò la foto, quindi mise in tasca il telefono. “Adesso saluta Roma. Dobbiamo lasciarla qui e noi dobbiamo andare.”  
Harry accarezzò ancora una volta la morbida pelliccia del gatto, poi si voltò e vide che il gruppo si stava effettivamente muovendo senza di loro. “ _Ciao_ , gattino,” sussurrò, poi si alzò per andarsene.  
“Hai fatto una foto?” Chiese Harry, tornando da Louis.  
“Sì. L’ho inviata a tua madre.”  
“Per favore, _non_ scrivere a mia mamma, Louis.”  
“Geloso perché le piaccio più di te, eh?” Lo stuzzicò il giovane.  
Harry brontolò sottovoce e scosse la testa. “Dai andiamo, Bob sta ancora parlando.”  
“Le otto colonne del Tempio di Saturno torreggiano sull’estremità nord del Foro" spiegò Bob, indicando un’alta struttura nelle vicinanze. "Ora passiamo al Tempio di Giulio Cesare, dove...”  
La voce di Bob si affievolì mentre guidava il gruppo verso un’altra struttura. Harry sfogliò la sua guida mentre si aggiravano tra le rovine sotto il sole rovente.  
“Cosa c’è dopo?” Chiese Louis, rompendo il silenzio temporaneo.  
“Uhm,” rispose Harry, tirando fuori il suo itinerario. “Dopo aver finito il Palatino, c’è il Colosseo.”  
“Che bello!” Esclamò Louis eccitato. “Gladiatori”.  
“Sì, perché è bello sentir parlare dei bagni di sangue che ci sono stati lì alle nove del mattino,” scherzò Harry, piegando il suo itinerario e infilandolo nella tasca posteriore. “Bellissimo.”  
Al Palatino, Harry e Louis appresero che quello spazio fu fondato quando Romolo uccise Remo, e che stava a significare la creazione di Roma. Rispetto al Foro, il quale era pieno di turisti, il Palatino era un tranquillo giardino archeologico. Se avessero avuto più tempo, ad Harry sarebbe piaciuto tanto mangiare un pranzo al sacco qui.  
“Dove sono i segnali e i cartelli in questo posto?” Chiese Louis mentre faceva vagare lo sguardo attorno a lui.  
Harry tirò fuori la sua guida, solo per scoprire che:  
 _Le vaste rovine del Palatino richiedono molto tempo per essere esplorate e non sono molto ben segnalate, il che è affascinante per alcuni ma frustrante per chi ha fretta._  
Il giovane sorrise e alzò lo sguardo su Louis, che aveva smesso di vagare.  
“Beh?” Chiese, indicando la copia di Harry di _Roma giorno per giorno._  
Harry scosse la testa in modo sprezzante e chiuse il libro. “Nessun aiuto. Cosa ha detto Bob?”  
Louis sospirò con impazienza. “Qualcosa sugli imperatori che hanno costruito i loro palazzi qui. Non ricordo.” Si asciugò una goccia di sudore dalla fronte e Harry notò che Louis si stava già abbronzando.  
“Probabilmente ci sarà un po’ di ombra al Colosseo,” disse il riccio, avvicinandosi a Louis. “E forse una gelateria.”  
Louis gemette. “Non tentarmi. Adoro il gelato.”  
“Gli antichi mangiavano il gelato, secondo te?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Immaginateli mentre combattono fino alla morte nell’arena per due palline di gelato al lampone.”  
“Un po’ come... gli _hunger games*_ di Roma?” Chiese Harry, ridacchiando.   
“Oh mio Dio, Harry,” disse Louis, chinando la testa. “Non l’hai detto davvero.”  
“Hai capito? Perché si uccidono a vicenda... ma hanno anche fame...”  
“Harry. Non devi spiegarmela; hai detto abbastanza. Gesù,” sospirò Louis.  
Ci fu un silenzio confortevole mentre il gruppo camminava verso il luogo successivo. Pochi minuti dopo, Harry ridacchiò di nuovo sottovoce.  
“Gli Hunger Games di Roma,” sussurrò a se stesso, sorridendo.  
“Harry, giuro su Dio-” lo avvertì Louis, dandogli una gomitata.  
“Scusa, scusa. Ho finito.”  
“Grazie. Ora andiamo a vedere questo Colosseo,” replicò il maggiore.  
“Ha tre stelle nel mio libro,” disse Harry, sollevando la sua guida.  
“Che cosa dice?” Chiede poi il castano. “Dimmi tutto ciò che c’è scritto, così possiamo saltare la lezione di Bob e andare a esplorare.”  
Il riccio strizzò gli occhi per leggere la piccola scrittura alla luce del sole, poi iniziò a spiegare:  
… _i giochi nell’anfiteatro Flavio erano la NASCAR dell’antichità... il Colosseo ospitava 65.000 fan a giorni alterni con i suoi giochi cruenti tra uomini e animali... all’interno, una passerella moderna consente ai visitatori di stare allo stesso livello in cui erano i gladiatori quando combattevano fino alla morte. Sotto, un ingegnoso sistema di 32 vani ascensore e botole manteneva costante l’azione… nel 523 d.C., ben dopo l’ascesa del cristianesimo, i combattimenti finirono per sempre._  
Harry chiuse il libro e guardò Louis eccitato. “Possiamo stare dove un tempo si trovavano i gladiatori, Lou!”  
Il castano sorrise e annuì. “Pronto per una resa dei conti?”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Certo, se tu sei pronto a perdere.”  
“È adorabile quanto tu sia impreparato a combattere fino alla morte, Harry.”  
“Heyyy,” protestò Harry, il suo sorriso si trasformò in un broncio. “Non sono un combattente, io sono per l’amore.”  
“Chiaramente,” lo prese in giro Louis, dandogli una pacca sul braccio. “Dai, ci andrò piano con te.”  
All’ingresso del Colosseo, Bob diede brevemente alcune istruzioni al gruppo, dicendogli di stare insieme e di incontrarsi all’uscita tra quarantacinque minuti.  
“Possiamo vedere tutto in quarantacinque minuti?” chiese Louis ad alta voce.  
“Facciamo il nostro piccolo tour,” suggerì Harry, scuotendo le sopracciglia. “Sarà divertente.”  
“Va bene, ci sto,” disse Louis con un sorriso. “Andiamo.”  
Camminando nel Colosseo, Harry rimase colpito dalle dimensioni e dall’altezza della massiccia struttura. Anche se un enorme pezzo si era sbriciolato nel corso degli anni sulla parete opposta, ciò che era rimasto era davvero mozzafiato.  
Mentre il gruppo del Sunset Tours si raggruppava vicino l’ingresso, Louis afferrò il braccio di Harry e insieme si diressero dietro un piccolo arco per nascondersi.  
“Violiamo le regole il primo giorno?” Chiese Harry, chiaramente impressionato.  
“Sì,” replicò Louis con un ghigno. “Ora andiamo ad esplorare.”  
I due quindi si diressero verso il livello più basso dell’arena. Naturalmente era decaduto, rivelando un intricato sistema di tunnel dove Harry poteva immaginare gladiatori e animali in attesa del loro turno nell’arena.  
Harry e Louis si avvicinarono alla ringhiera guardando giù tra le macerie ed il riccio scattò alcune foto mentre camminavano. Con suo grande divertimento, Louis prese il suo telefono, aprì la fotocamera e iniziò a registrare un video.  
“E alla nostra destra, potete vedere cosa è rimasto dell’arena. Potete anche vedere quanto è luminoso il sole oggi. Non so se è lo stesso per Harry, ma io sto sudando. Finora, nessuna gelateria in vista.”  
Harry ridacchiò e si avvicinò a Louis, salutando verso la telecamera. “Ciao mamma! Fa caldo e tutti parlano italiano!”  
Louis rise e continuò il suo tour. “Ora, in basso, potete vedere una passerella in cui presto combatterò contro Harry fino alla morte per i primi hunger games romani-”  
Il riccio scoppiò a ridere.  
“- Sì, Harry, molto divertente - e faremo delle foto epiche.”  
Louis terminò il video e mise in tasca il telefono. “Dai, scendiamo in passerella.”  
Harry lo seguì mentre il maggiore guardava a destra e sinistra per assicurarsi che Bob non li avesse individuati mentre girovagavano da soli. Ormai non c’era traccia del gruppo del tour, quindi i due corsero verso il basso. Alcuni turisti stavano esplorando la passerella, che si estendeva per tutta la lunghezza del pavimento dell’arena. Una ringhiera separava gli ambiziosi esploratori dall’entrare nel sistema di tunnel, con sgomento di Louis e sollievo di Harry.  
Quando raggiunsero la passerella, il castano si girò verso il più piccolo con un’espressione meravigliata. “Questa è la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata.”  
Harry sorrise e annuì. “Lo stesso per me. Dai, andiamo.”  
Insieme, camminarono su e giù per la lunghezza della passerella, esplorando diverse viste delle pareti dell’arena e osservando il sistema di tunnel sottostante. Louis tirò fuori il telefono e riprese il suo video.  
“Ora, come potete vedere, siamo al livello più basso dell’arena e si sta avvicinando il tempo di battaglia. Ovviamente Harry sta sudando solo a pensarci-”  
“Ehi!”  
“—e fa bene ad essere nervoso, perché ho intenzione di non andarci leggero con lui.”  
“Louis, ci sono letteralmente centinaia di testimoni. Per favore, non uccidermi di fronte a loro,” urlò Harry.  
“Va bene, va bene, mi accontenterò di qualche foto, allora,” disse il castano, girando la macchina fotografica verso il suo viso. “Ma lascia che dichiari ai nostri spettatori che io ero pronto a combattere.”  
Harry roteò gli occhi e sorrise, poi tirò fuori il proprio telefono per scattare alcune foto. “Lou, stai lì vicino alla ringhiera, ti scatto una foto.”  
Alla fine, Louis terminò il video e si rimise il telefono in tasca. “Qui?”  
Harry cercò di trovare l’inquadratura perfetta, assicurandosi di riprendere l'arena alle spalle di Louis. “Buona. Sorridi,” chiese, scattando alcune foto.  
“Vuoi che te ne scatti qualcuna anche io?” Chiese Louis, avvicinandosi per controllare le foto che Harry aveva fatto.  
“Sicuro,” rispose il riccio, e andò a posizionarsi proprio dove poco prima si era messo il maggiore.  
Louis fece alcune foto, ingrandendo e poi allontanando l’obiettivo per ottenere una varietà di angolazioni diverse. Quando ebbero finito, i due si appoggiarono alla ringhiera, scorrendo le loro foto. Erano in piedi con le teste vicine a guardare il telefono di Harry quando una voce li chiamò.  
“Ehiiii, ciao ragazzi!”  
I due si girarono e trovarono Ruth che camminava verso di loro con James poco dietro di lei. Indossava dei grandi occhiali da sole, ma aveva anche un cappello di paglia a tesa larga adagiato sulla testa. Agitò le dita in un saluto amichevole.  
“Eccovi voi due!” Esclamò mentre si avvicinava a Harry e Louis. “Vi state godendo il tour finora? Noi assolutamente si! Lo stavo proprio dicendo a James,” si interruppe, riprendendo fiato.  
James finalmente raggiunse sua moglie. “Ruth, rallenta. Abbiamo ancora dieci minuti.”  
Ruth si girò verso James e si strinse nelle spalle. “Stavo solo dicendo ai ragazzi che hanno scelto il posto migliore per le foto.” Lei si girò di nuovo verso Harry e Louis, e sorrise. “Volete che ve ne scatti una insieme?” Chiese gentilmente.  
“Certo,” risposero Harry e Louis all’unisono, ed il riccio gli consegnò il telefono. “La fotocamera è accesa, quindi basta premere il pulsante circolare in basso.”  
“Capito!” Ruth cinguettò, prendendo con cura il telefono. “Sorridete, ragazzi!”  
Harry si avvicinò a Louis, sentendosi leggermente imbarazzato mentre avvolgeva un braccio attorno alle spalle del maggiore. Sentì Louis che gli faceva scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita e si rilassò immediatamente, era una sensazione così familiare. Ruth scattò alcune foto, poi sorrise raggiante.  
“Ah, giovane amore. Così dolce!”  
“Oh, in realtà-”  
“Non siamo-”  
Harry e Louis parlarono entrambi contemporaneamente, ma Ruth non sembrò sentire. Stava ancora blaterando di quanto fossero belli insieme.  
“Dobbiamo _assolutamente_ andare a cena insieme stasera, ragazzi. Offriamo noi. Così potete dirci come vi siete incontrati. Sono così felice!” Trillò Ruth, restituendo il telefono ad Harry. “Oops, è ora di andare! È meglio che noi anziani andiamo avanti o rischiamo di rimanere qui,” scherzò.  
Ruth allungò una mano verso James, che la prese con la pazienza di un uomo che faceva quel gesto da molti anni. “Ci vediamo all’uscita, giovanotti,” disse, quindi i due camminarono di nuovo verso le scale che conducevano all’uscita.  
Harry e Louis si resero conto che erano ancora abbracciati nello stesso momento, perché si staccarono come se si fossero bruciati. Il riccio non riuscì a incontrare gli occhi di Louis mentre faceva un passo indietro e controllava le foto sul suo telefono.  
“Uhm,” cominciò Louis incerto. “Chi glielo dirà?”  
“Intendi dire, di noi?” Chiese Harry, mettendo il telefono in tasca. “Immagino di poterlo fare io.”  
“È una dolce signora, e wow,” disse il maggiore, un po’ sbalordito. “Pensi che avremo così tanta energia quando avremo settant’anni?”  
Harry ridacchiò e scrollò le spalle. “Possiamo solo sperare. Adesso andiamo dai, ti comprerò un gelato.”  
“Ora sì che ragioniamo!” Mormorò Louis felicemente, e si avviò verso l’uscita a un ritmo che avrebbe reso gelosa Ruth. Harry lo seguì, lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla magnifica arena. Cercò di scolpirsi quella meraviglia nella testa, nel caso in cui non fosse più riuscito a tornare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Il tour successivo fu Piazza Navona, Harry e Louis salirono sull’autobus che per fortuna aveva l’aria condizionata, il quale li avrebbe condotti attraverso la città.  
“Tre stelle anche per la prossima,” disse Harry, sfogliando la sua guida. “E a quanto pare lì fanno il miglior gelato in città.”  
Erano seduti nel retro del pullman, permettendo ai turisti più anziani di sedersi più vicino alla porta davanti. Harry si tolse gli occhiali da sole e li appese al collo della camicia. Louis fece lo stesso.  
“Quali gusti prendiamo?” Rifletté il maggiore, gli occhi sognanti come se stesse già pregustando il gelato che avrebbero preso tra poco. “Questo è fondamentale, Harry.”  
“Hmm,” meditò il riccio. “Non puoi sbagliare se prendi fragola. O limoncello.”  
Parlarono del gelato e della possibilità di pranzare nell’imminente futuro, mentre il pullman si dirigeva verso la piazza. Bob si mise in piedi nel mezzo dell’autobus a quel punto e annunciò che avrebbero avuto quello che descrisse come ‘tempo flessibile’ all'interno della piazza. Avrebbero potuto girovagare, fermarsi a pranzo o semplicemente godersi l’atmosfera del luogo.  
“Atmosfera?” Chiese Louis con le sopracciglia alzate. “Sembra una bella cosa.”  
Harry consultò la sua guida. “Apparentemente,” disse, leggendo, “è la più grande piazza barocca di Roma.”  
“Mh, figo,” replicò Louis con un’alzata di spalle. “Adoro questo pullman, comunque.”  
“Vero?” Chiese il riccio, appoggiandosi allo schienale imbottito del sedile. “È molto comodo, e l’aria condizionata è un toccasana.”  
Trascorsero il resto del viaggio in un silenzio confortevole, Harry osservò la città scorrere davanti ai suoi occhi dal finestrino, mentre Louis stava guardando il telefono. Quando il pullman si fermò, il castano si rimise il telefono in tasca.  
“Andiamo?” Chiese.  
“Andiamo,” confermò Harry.  
Il gruppo del tour uscì dal pullman e Harry fece scivolare di nuovo gli occhiali da sole sul viso mentre il sole del tardo mattino lo accecava. Poiché il pullman si era fermato in una zona di divieto, Harry e Louis seguirono la folla guidata da Bob attraverso un breve vicolo. Spuntarono in una piazza che era a dir poco grandiosa e meravigliosa, e Harry emise un debole fischio.  
Alle estremità opposte di uno spazio rettangolare chiuso, c’erano due enormi fontane decorate. Alla loro sinistra, gli edifici che circondavano la piazza erano più alti di quelli a destra e comprendevano una chiesa con due alti campanili. Bar con tavoli e ombrelloni all’aperto erano allineati sul lato opposto. E al centro, tra le fontane, i turisti girovagavano contenti. Una dolce musica stava suonando da qualche parte, il debole suono di un violino che contribuì a dare a quella piazza spettacolare un’atmosfera quasi da sogno.  
“Da dove cominciamo?” Chiese Louis, leggermente sbalordito.  
“Beh,” rifletté Harry, lanciando un’occhiata alla sua guida. “Questa fontana più vicina a noi è chiamata la Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi, del Bernini.”  
“Okay,” annuì il maggiore, avvicinandosi alla fontana, dove erano seduti alcuni turisti. “E?”  
“E... dice qui,” continuò a leggere Harry, “che le quattro figure rappresentano i fiumi Danubio, Plata, Gange e Nilo... gli animali scolpiti qui includono serpenti di fiume e un cavallo, comunemente vengono scambiati per un ippopotamo.”  
Louis fissò intensamente la figura del cavallo, con le mani sui fianchi e la testa inclinata in considerazione. “Ippopotamo, eh? Non lo vedo.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi dal suo libro e scosse la testa con affetto. Con calma, tirò fuori il telefono e scattò una foto a Louis mentre fissava l’enorme fontana. Per avere un ricordo di quella giornata, si disse il riccio. Louis non doveva saperlo.  
Il maggiore scosse la testa e si girò verso Harry. “Non possiamo infilare i piedi dentro quest’acqua nemmeno per un momento, vero?”  
“Non credo si possa fare,” rispose Harry ironicamente, indicando con la testa verso sinistra, dove due ufficiali dei carabinieri stavano chiacchierando controllando assiduamente il perimetro. “A meno che tu non voglia andare in una prigione italiana.”  
“Cerchiamo dove pranzare?” Replicò Louis, le mani ancora sui fianchi. “Sono affamato.”  
Harry annuì in accordo. “Bob ha detto che abbiamo del tempo libero, quindi possiamo andare a mangiare da qualche parte.”  
Insieme, i due ragazzi si avvicinarono ai bar alla loro destra, passeggiando su e giù per la piazza e guardando le schede dei menu all’aperto. Alla fine, si fermarono in un piccolo ristorante che presentava uno speciale menù del giorno che includeva pasta, pane e vino.  
“Il nostro primo pranzo italiano,” disse Harry, dando una gomitata a Louis accanto a lui. “Sei pronto?”  
“Più che pronto,” rispose Louis. “Andiamo.”  
Un cameriere si era avvicinato a loro mentre erano ancora intenti a leggere il menù e li salutò cordialmente.  
“ _Buongiorno_ , _signori_ ,” disse gioviale. “Pronti per il pranzo?” Il suo accento inglese era molto buono. Harry immaginò che l’uomo avesse passato molto tempo a trattare con i turisti.  
“Sì,” confermò Louis con un sorriso luminoso.  
“Due?” Chiese il cameriere.  
“Sì, per favore,” rispose Harry.  
L’uomo li condusse a un tavolino rotondo lì vicino, e i due ragazzi si sistemarono, grati per l’ombra dell’ombrellone bianco sopra di loro. Ordinarono da bere e i loro antipasti, poi si girarono a guardare i turisti che camminavano nella soleggiata piazza.  
“Avevo davvero bisogno di una vacanza,” disse improvvisamente il maggiore. “Quindi grazie.”  
Harry si girò verso Louis e sorrise. “Grazie _a te_ per essere venuto con me. Quindi, come vanno le cose a scuola? È molto impegnativo?”  
Louis sospirò e annuì. Si tolse gli occhiali da sole e li appoggiò sul tavolo, che era coperto da una tovaglia bianca.  
“Ho appena finito il tirocinio, ed è stato... wow.”  
“Abbastanza intenso?"  
Louis annuì di nuovo. “Voglio dire, è stato fantastico, ma davvero stancante.”  
“Qual è stata la parte più difficile?”  
“Onestamente? La documentazione,” scherzò il castano con un piccolo sorriso. “E poi dovevano valutarci per tutto il tempo - il nostro insegnamento, i nostri piani di lezione, le recensioni degli alunni, praticamente tutto.”  
“Ma stai ancora pensando di cercare un lavoro come insegnante a Londra adesso?” Chiese Harry.  
“Sì. È dove voglio stare, sai? Ci sono scuole migliori, più opportunità.”  
“Bene,” disse il riccio, annuendo. “E dimmi, in quale classe ti sei divertito di più ad insegnare?”  
Louis sorrise e si raddrizzò sulla sedia. “In seconda elementare, assolutamente. Erano i migliori.”  
Harry sorrise a sua volta. “Ti chiamavano signor Tomlinson?”  
Il giovane annuì piano. “Sì. Erano davvero fantastici. Insomma… il loro entusiasmo nel voler conoscere nuove cose, la loro felicità nell’apprendere e nel fare amicizia… È un’età fantastica ed è bellissimo fargli da insegnante.”  
“Fantastico,” annuì di nuovo Harry. “Sono molto felice per te. Sarai un professore eccezionale.”  
“Grazie,” disse Louis, sorridendo timidamente. “Lo spero.”  
“Ne sono sicuro,” ribatté Harry.  
La loro conversazione fu interrotta dall’arrivo di due generose porzioni di pasta alla carbonara e una bottiglia di vino. Il loro cameriere iniziò a blaterare sull’annata e sulla provenienza del vino mentre lo stappava, ma Harry non lo stava nemmeno ascoltando. Era vino rosso; quindi per lui era buono a prescindere.  
Dopo che il cameriere ebbe versato il vino nei loro bicchieri, augurò loro _buon appetito_ e li lasciò al loro pranzo.  
Harry incontrò gli occhi di Louis e sorrise, poi guardarono i loro piatti. “Wow.”  
“Lo so,” mormorò il maggiore. Sollevò la forchetta e fece roteare delicatamente un po’ di pasta attorno ad essa.  
Harry cercò, e fallì miseramente, di imitare la tecnica di Louis. Alla fine, chissà come, ci riuscì e si portò la forchetta alla bocca, gemendo per i mille sapori che inondarono la sua bocca. L’uovo, la pancetta e il formaggio erano sublimi e si sposavano perfettamente. Era assolutamente la cosa più buona che avesse mai mangiato.  
Mangiarono accompagnati dal rumore del traffico e dal chiacchiericcio dei turisti, e senza nemmeno rendersene conto finirono la bottiglia di vino abbastanza velocemente. Dopo qualche minuto, Harry si sentiva piacevolmente alticcio, la sua pelle era riscaldata dal sole di Roma ed aveva la pancia piena.  
“So cosa stai pensando, e la risposta è no,” disse Louis con voce bassa.  
“Hmm? Che cosa stavo pensando?” Chiese il riccio assonnato, battendo le palpebre lentamente.  
“Stavi pensando di fare un pisolino. E la risposta è assolutamente no.”  
“Dieci minuti non farebbero male a nessuno,” protestò Harry.  
Louis scosse la testa con finta delusione. “Sei proprio vecchio dentro.”  
“Maleducato.”  
“Sto solo dicendo la verità,” disse Louis, sollevando una mano aggraziata per segnalare al cameriere che poteva portare loro il conto.  
“Posso pagare io, Lou,” disse il riccio, accigliandosi mentre cercava il portafoglio.  
“Lo so, ma voglio farlo io,” replicò il maggiore, accettando lo scontrino dal cameriere. Estrasse una pila di banconote e li allungò verso l’uomo. “Niente resto,” disse Louis al cameriere. Quest’ultimo mormorò un _Grazie_ a trentadue denti e se ne andò.  
“Grazie,” disse Harry per poi sbadigliare subito dopo.  
“Nessun problema,” replicò Louis. “Adesso svegliati. Mi avevi promesso un gelato o sbaglio?”  
“Sì, è vero,” acconsentì il riccio.  
“Allora, dove andiamo a prenderlo?”  
“Vediamo un po’,” disse Harry, fermandosi a controllare la sua guida. “Ai Tre Scalini.”  
“Come si dice ‘andiamo’ in italiano?” domandò Louis .  
“Umm, _andiamo_ ,” rispose Harry, scavando nella sua memoria. Ricordava di averlo letto da qualche parte. “Penso.”  
“Va bene, _andiamo_ allora,” disse Louis, battendo una volta le mani per dare enfasi alla frase. “Facciamo due passi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ovviamente loro parlano in inglese, quindi stanno imparando le frasi. Non rende assolutamente perché in inglese è più bello, del tipo May I have a cup of tea? E quindi Harry risponde con posso avere una tazza di tè? Troppo bellini, ma per ovvie ragioni non potevamo lasciare in originale, spero comunque vi piaccia lo stesso ☹  
  
  
*In inglese sarebbe Farewell Tour, ed i Fleetwood Mac hanno un tour che si chiama in questo modo.  
  
  
*hunger games, qui c’è un gioco di parole che in inglese rende di più, perché hunger in italiano significa fame, ecco perché la battuta ahahahah  



	3. Capitolo due - seconda parte

**The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Changes**  
  
  
  


  
  
  
**Capitolo due - seconda parte.   
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Tre Scalini, come scoprirono, si trovava lo stesso in Piazza Navona, quindi non dovettero fare una lunga passeggiata. Come il ristorante in cui avevano appena mangiato, anche Tre Scalini presentava posti a sedere all’aperto sotto ampi ombrelloni. I tavolini erano quasi tutti occupati, ma Louis ne trovò uno in un angolino e ci condusse Harry.  
Non molto tempo dopo che si sedettero ad un tavolo, il quale era coperto da una tovaglia bianca e decorato con un mazzo di fiori freschi, apparve un cameriere.  
“Gradite del gelato?” Chiese l’uomo con un accento inglese.  
Harry annuì. “Che cosa ci consiglia?”  
La faccia seria del cameriere si trasformò in un ampio sorriso. “Il tartufo, ovviamente!”  
“Il… cosa?” Domandò Louis, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.  
“Il tartufo.” Ripetè il cameriere più lentamente. “Gelato al tartufo al cioccolato, con panna montata e wafer al cioccolato- una ricetta segreta di famiglia. Provatelo, vi piacerà sicuramente!”  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata e si strinsero nelle spalle. “Certo, lo proveremo,” replicò infine Louis.  
“È delizioso, mi saprete dire!” Promise il cameriere prima di andarsene.  
“Immagino che lo scopriremo presto.” Sussurrò Harry, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.  
Mentre aspettavano, Harry e Louis osservarono un musicista che iniziò a suonare davanti ai tavolini del bar. L’uomo tirò fuori una chitarra e iniziò ad accordarla, indossava una camicia nera e pantaloni eleganti grigi, le sue scarpe probabilmente costavano più dell’affitto mensile di Harry – sembravano fatte di autentica pelle italiana.  
Come se il maggiore stesse pensando la stessa cosa, scrollò le spalle e parlò. “Ci sono delle priorità nella vita, amico.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Giusto. Cibo, vino, gelato, scarpe… questo è tutto ciò di cui uno ha bisogno.”  
Quando il cameriere tornò al loro tavolo con il gelato, la bocca del riccio si spalancò.  
“Ecco il miglior gelato di tutta Roma!” Si vantò il ragazzo facendogli un occhiolino, quindi li lasciò a godersi il loro dolcetto.  
Harry e Louis fissarono il gelato, che non era servito in un cono o in una semplice tazza, come si aspettavano. Il gelato era stato servito in un piattino bianco decorato, accompagnato da un cucchiaino d’argento. Il gelato stesso era stato messo sul piatto formando due palline perfette e una coltre di panna montata lo ricopriva totalmente. Per finire, un wafer al cioccolato era stato inserito sopra la panna.  
“Harry-” sussurrò Louis, incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente.  
“Lo so.” Rispose lui sottovoce.  
Il maggiore sollevò il cucchiaio e prese un boccone di gelato, ed Harry lo imitò subito dopo.  
Dopo essersi infilato in bocca il gelato, Louis gemette apertamente. “Oh mio Dio, _Harry_.”  
“ _Lo so_ ,” rispose di nuovo il giovane, mentre il cioccolato gli si scioglieva in bocca. Era il gelato più delizioso che avesse mai mangiato; come poteva tornare a casa e mangiare il solito gelato di Ben & Jerry, adesso?  
Mangiarono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, mentre il musicista alle loro spalle iniziò finalmente a suonare la chitarra.  
Louis si accigliò non appena sentì la melodia e lanciò un’occhiata veloce ad Harry. “È per caso…?”  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono quando riconobbe la canzone. “No Rain di Blind Melon? Si, è questa.”  
Mentre la musica continuava, alcuni dei turisti nei tavoli vicini iniziarono ad applaudire, entusiasti. Harry incontrò gli occhi dell’altro e sorrise dolcemente.  
“Roma è così,” disse, alzando le spalle, quindi si voltò per guardare il musicista cantare il ritornello:  
  
_I just want to say I want you safe with me, oh_  
 _I’ll always be there when you wake_  
 _You know I’d like to keep my cheeks dry today_  
 _So stay with me and I’ll have it made_  
  
  
Alcuni turisti stavano filmando la perfromance dell’uomo con i loro cellulari o costose telecamere. Alcune monetine caddero nella custodia della chitarra, ed il musicista si limitò a sorridere ad ognuno. Louis controllò il telefono e vide che era quasi ora di incontrarsi con il gruppo del tour per passare a visitare la prossima destinazione. Finito il gelato, soddisfatti per il fatto che fosse sul serio il miglior gelato di Roma, pagarono il conto e tornarono al centro della piazza.  
Per un momento, con il sole che splendeva, la musica che risuonava nell’ambiente circostante e Louis che camminava accanto a lui, Harry si sentì davvero rilassato per la prima volta in… da quanto tempo non succedeva? Settimane? Mesi? Sorrise e lasciò cadere alcune monetine nella custodia della chitarra del musicista mentre si allontanavano.  
Harry sapeva di aver bisogno di una vacanza; il lavoro era diventato sempre più stressante e non riusciva più a gestirlo. Essere effettivamente in vacanza per la prima volta dopo mesi e mesi era semplicemente fantastico. C’erano tantissime cose da fare, e pensare che questo era soltanto il loro primo giorno.  
Quando si incontrarono con Bob e il resto del gruppo, Harry stava sorridendo serenamente. Colse di sfuggita le istruzioni di Bob per la destinazione successiva, il Pantheon.  
“…quindi percorreremo la breve distanza a piedi per digerire il pranzo, poi visiteremo il Pantheon.” Concluse Bob, poi guidò il gruppo attraverso un piccolo vicolo.  
L’intimità della piazza era un sorprendente contrasto con il rumore del traffico cittadino all’esterno. Harry sfogliò la sua guida mentre camminava insieme al gruppo fino a quando, in lontananza, non intravide una cupola.  
“Wow,” disse Louis, come se gli stesse leggendo nella mente.  
Il Pantheon era, in una sola parola, enorme. Attraversarono una piccola piazza, alle cui estremità si trovavano enormi pilastri – almeno quindici, secondo Harry – che conducevano verso l’edificio.  
Bob stava fornendo loro alcune informazioni introduttive riguardo la meraviglia che avevano di fronte.  
“Le colonne di granito egiziano pesano ottantadue tonnellate ciascuna, all’interno la cupola in cemento fu costruita nel 120 d.C. e mai modificata. Presenta un buco di trenta piedi nella parte superiore…”  
“Secondo questa guida,” si sporse il riccio per sussurrare nell’orecchio di Louis. “La tomba di Raffaello si trova dentro al Pantheon.”  
Il castano si avvicinò a lui prima di rispondergli. “Intendi quello delle tartarughe Ninja, vero?”  
Harry sbuffò e scosse la testa. “Louis.”  
“Che cosa? Conosco tutta la storia, se hai bisogno di qualche aggiornamento-”  
“In realtà non ne ho bisogno-”  
“-allora sarò felice di aiutarti, altrimenti seguiamo il gruppo e ascoltiamo Bob.” Concluse Louis, ridacchiando.  
Harry guardò davanti a loro e vide che il gruppo si era effettivamente spostato verso l’ingresso. Seguì Louis che stava già chiacchierando amichevolmente con alcuni signori mentre entravano nell’edificio.  
All’interno il Pantheon era piuttosto buio e cupo, c’era meno luce di quanto Harry si aspettasse. L’unica fonte di luce proveniva dal buco nella parte superiore della cupola, dove entravano i raggi del sole. Il pavimento di marmo sotto i suoi piedi era composto da enormi quadrati scuri, per essere vecchio di centinaia di anni, era straordinariamente ben conservato, pensò Harry mentre osservava estasiato il pavimento.  
Intorno al perimetro interno della struttura c’erano numerose colonne. Dall’altra parte del Pantheon, invece, tra le colonne, si trovavano delle tombe e alcune statue in granito. Harry si avvicinò ad una di esse, cercando un cartello che spiegasse di cosa si trattasse.  
“Umberto I, Re d’Italia,” lesse sottovoce Harry sopra una tomba. Accanto a lui c’era un altro cartello che forniva maggiori dettagli sull’uomo e sulla sua vita. Perse la cognizione del tempo mentre vagava lentamente lungo la strutta circolare del Pantheon, si sentiva strano e fuori posto a scattare foto alle tombe, come se si stesse intromettendo in qualcosa di sacro.  
La folla più numerosa di persone era raggruppata intorno ad una tomba in particolare, incluso Louis. Harry lo osservò per un momento mentre il maggiore fissava l’immensa tomba di fronte a lui. Non sembrava affatto un turista, non aveva tra le mani una macchina fotografica e non indossava uno zainetto come la maggior parte dei turisti presenti. Con i suoi jeans sbiaditi e la maglietta leggera e colorata, avrebbe potuto benissimo apparire come un ragazzo del luogo che si era intrufolato a visitare il Pantheon durante la sua pausa pranzo. Harry si avvicinò per raggiungerlo.  
Quando Louis avvertì dei passi dietro di sé, si voltò per vedere Harry avvicinarsi e sorrise dolcemente. “Ecco la tomba di Raffaello.” Sussurrò, tirandolo per un braccio per farlo avvicinare ancora di più alla tomba davanti a loro.  
Sorpreso, Harry fissò la tomba di fronte a lui. Una scultura raffigurante una Madonna con un bambino tra le braccia era posta in piedi tra le colonne e sotto, all’interno di una tomba fatta di vetro, c’erano quelle che dovevano essere le ossa del famoso pittore. Harry guardò in silenzio la tomba, avvertendo lo sguardo di Louis su di sé per tutto il tempo. Alla fine, girò la testa per incontrare gli occhi del maggiore e li trovò scintillanti e allegri.  
Lentamente, Louis si avvicinò al suo orecchio per sussurrargli. “Viva le tartarughe Ninja!”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi e serrò la mascella per trattenere le risate; non voleva assolutamente ridere davanti alla tomba di Raffaello e di fronte ai turisti riuniti nei dintorni. Senza dire una parola, afferrò la mano di Louis e, ridacchiando, lo spinse lontano dalla tomba fino alla porta del Pantheon. Non appena si ritrovarono all’aria aperta si voltò per affrontare l’altro ragazzo.  
“Hai appena…?” Non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che gli venne da ridere a crepapelle.  
“Fatto riferimento alle tartarughe Ninja davanti alle ossa di Raffaello? Si, l’ho fatto.” Confermò Louis, ridacchiando a sua volta e portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca.  
“ _Viva le tartarughe Ninja_ , Louis? Davvero?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle e scoppiò di nuovo a ridere. Harry seppellì il viso tra le mani e gemette. “Sei peggio di un bambino. Sono in viaggio per l’Europa con un bambino.”  
Louis continuò a ridere fino a quando non si formarono delle deliziose rughette intorno ai suoi occhi e il suo viso abbronzato non divenne totalmente rosso.  
Il riccio lo guardò divertito; tutti i turisti nei dintorni iniziarono a guardarli come se fossero pazzi.  
“Oh mio Dio,” continuò Harry. “È come… un sacrilegio, o qualcosa del genere.”  
Louis scosse la testa in segno di sfida. “Da qualche parte il vecchio Raffello starò sorridendo insieme a noi.”  
Harry ridacchiò immaginandosi il pittore ridere della battuta di Louis. “Oppure sta progettando come farcela pagare.”  
Louis smise di ridere e si limitò a guardarlo con un ghigno sul volto. “Ehi Harry aspetta, torniamo dentro. Voglio una foto insieme a Raffaello.”  
“Assolutamente no.”  
“Perché? Per favore.”  
“No,” insistette Harry, trovando alcuni gradini all’ombra dove sedersi. “Chiedi a Bob.”  
Louis sospirò frustrato e si sedette di fianco ad Harry. Passarono alcuni secondi di silenzio fino a quando il maggiore non si mise a canticchiare la canzoncina delle tartarughe Ninja.  
Il più piccolo scosse la testa, esasperato ma divertito dall’intera situazione. “Va bene,” cedette infine. “Nessuna foto di Raffaello, mi se vuoi possiamo farci un selfie.”  
Louis smise di canticchiare e sorrise. “Affare fatto.” Estrasse il cellulare, si avvicinò ad Harry e scattò alcune foto. Mentre il maggiore riguardava le fotografie scattate durante la giornata, Harry fissò meravigliato la piazza che li circondava.  
“Qual è la prossima meta?” Domandò Louis, rimettendosi il cellulare in tasca.  
Harry consultò l’itinerario e gli si formò sul volto un enorme sorriso. “La fontana di Trevi!”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia. “Okay, adoro le fontane, ma cosa c’è di tanto speciale in questa?”  
Il riccio iniziò a sfogliare la guida, eccitato di poter finalmente vedere la fontana più bella della città. “È obbligatorio visitare la fontana, se vieni a Roma. C’è una tradizione, si dice che bisogna gettare una moneta all’interno di essa girato di spalle ed esprimere un desiderio… dicono porti fortuna, e che un giorno ritornerai a Roma.”  
Louis considerò per qualche secondo le parole del riccio, poi annuì. “Si, sembra una cosa carina.”  
“Cosa vuoi fare mentre aspettiamo? Abbiamo ancora dieci minuti.” Disse Harry, controllando l’ora.  
“Giocare?” Propose Louis, osservando la gente che passeggiava nella piazza.  
“Okay,” rispose il riccio. “E a quale gioco?”  
“Guardiamo le persone e proviamo ad immaginare le loro vite.”  
“Ohh, divertente! Inizia tu, allora.” Rispose Harry, entusiasta.  
“Okay.” Sussurrò Louis, scrutando la folla finchè i suoi occhi non si posarono su un ragazzo della loro età, che fissava il cellulare. Ogni due secondi si guardava intorno, come se stesse aspettando qualcuno. “Quel ragazzo laggiù.”  
“Quello al cellulare?”  
“Si, allora ha incontrato una ragazza in un bar la notte scorsa, e lei gli ha detto di essere una turista francese. Il ragazzo è rimasto completamente colpito da quella ragazza, quindi le ha chiesto di incontrarsi di nuovo e lei gli ha dato appuntamento al Pantheon.”  
“Ma lei non si è presentata,” indovinò Harry, guardando il ragazzo scrutare la folla con sguardo ansioso.  
“Non si è presentata.” Confermò Louis, annuendo. “Ecco il bello della storia: tutto questo è successo tre mesi fa. La ragazza se ne è andata da tempo ma lui non riesce a lasciarla andare. Ogni pomeriggio viene qui ad aspettarla, nella speranza che lei ritorni.”  
“Gesù,” disse il riccio, sentendosi improvvisamente molto triste. “Sei davvero bravo ad inventare storie.”  
“Okay, è il tuo turno.” Replicò Louis, indicando il mare di turisti presenti nella piazza.  
Harry li fissò per un momento, poi si concentrò su una giovane donna con un bambino tra le braccia. “Va bene, lei,” disse, indicando la donna.  
Louis seguì il dito del riccio e quando vide che aveva scelto, annuì in approvazione. “Mamma o baby-sitter?” Chiese.  
“È la madre. La baby-sitter oggi è malata, ma aveva già promesso al suo bambino che sarebbero usciti a fare una passeggiata oggi. Ma il bimbo non è abituato ad obbedirle, perché passa la maggior parte del tempo con la baby-sitter.”  
“Okay.” Replicò Louis, divertito.  
Insieme osservarono la donna accovacciata per terra mentre parlava animatamente con il figlio. Tuttavia, il bambino non sembrava volerla ascoltare. La donna distolse lo sguardo e scosse la testa, frustrata. Prese il bambino per mano per trascinarlo via dalla piazza ma lui oppose resistenza, mettendosi a piangere. La donna si alzò da terra e tirò fuori il cellulare.  
“Oh, interessante.” Disse il maggiore con un sorriso.  
“Sì,” continuò Harry. “Ora chiama suo marito a lavoro – è un avvocato molto impegnato – per dirgli che suo figlio sta facendo i capricci. Vuole che venga a prenderli, ma lui è sommerso di lavoro. Lei gli sta urlando che può dormire sul divano questa notte.”  
“Mi piace.” Ridacchiò Louis.  
“Ma lei non sa che il realtà il marito sta trascorrendo la pausa pranzo con la sua segretaria, come ogni giorno. La sua giovane e bellissima segretaria.”  
Louis ansimò e fissò la donna dall’altra parte della strada. “Vuoi dire che la tradisce?”  
“Oh si.” Annui Harry seriamente. “Ma c’è di più, anche lei lo tradisce.”  
“Con chi?” Esclamò Louis.  
Harry si voltò per guardare il maggiore negli occhi con un sorriso malizioso. “Con la baby-sitter.”  
Il sorriso di Louis si allargò fino a quando non scoppiò a ridere. “Ben fatto, H.”  
Harry sogghignò soddisfatto, ignorando le farfalle nello stomaco causate dal modo in cui il maggiore gli stava sorridendo, oltre che per il fatto che aveva usato un soprannome per chiamarlo. Indicò di nuovo la donna e il bambino, che ora si stavano dirigendo verso una gelateria.  
“Buona fortuna, che famiglia strana.” Disse Harry, guardandoli entrare nella gelateria.  
“Che gioco divertente.” Osservò Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Penso che sia ora di andare.”  
Harry si voltò per vedere il resto del gruppo Sunset Tour uscire dal Pantheon. Si alzarono contemporaneamente dagli scalini e si incamminarono verso gli altri.  
“Va tutto bene, ragazzi?” Domandò Bob, con uno sguardo accigliato.  
“Si, stiamo bene,” rispose Harry. “Stiamo prendendo un po’ d’aria fresca.”  
Bob annuì. “Oggi è una bellissima giornata, non credete?”  
“Molto bella. Dove andiamo adesso?” Chiese Louis sorridendo.  
“Alla fontana di Trevi!” Esclamò Bob.  
Harry si fece da parte per lasciar passare la loro guida, così che facesse strada. “Attraverseremo via del Corso.” Continuò a spiegare l’uomo. “Che è una strada molto trafficata, quindi il pullman ci aspetterà lì. Faremo più veloce, in questo modo.”  
Harry non sapeva cosa pensasse il resto del gruppo, ma lui era contento di potersi sedere in pullman e riposarsi per qualche minuto. Come facevano questi anziani ad essere ancora così pimpanti? Harry sentiva i piedi distrutti.  
Come se gli leggesse nella mente, Louis si avvicinò e mormorò “Su una scala da uno a dieci, quanto sei stanco in questo momento?”  
“Undici.” Gemette il riccio.  
Louis ridacchiò. “Onestamente, anche io.”  
“Come fanno queste persone ad essere ancora così attive?” Sussurrò Harry guardando il resto del loro gruppo.  
“Dio solo lo sa.”  
Sentendosi più che sfinito, Harry seguì il maggiore fuori dalla piazza e verso il pullman con l’aria condizionata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_*_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ecco a voi la fontana di Trevi!” Esclamò Bob dopo qualche minuto, quando raggiunsero il luogo prestabilito. “La fontana più importante di Roma, mettetevi tutti qua intorno.”  
Harry mise gli occhiali da sole mentre scendeva dal pullman; lui e Louis si avvicinarono al cerchio che si stava formando intorno alla guida.  
“Fu costruita da Nicola Salvi tra il 1732 e il 1762. Anche se di notte è molto più impressionante, vale la pena visitarla anche di giorno.” Spiegò Bob.  
Oltre il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva nella fontana, Harry rimase frastornato dal mormorio delle voci dei turisti che si erano affollati intorno al bordo della fontana, scattando foto e lanciando monetine.  
“Avresti il coraggio di metterci i piedi dentro?” Domandò Louis accanto a lui, mentre si incamminavano per raggiungere il bordo.  
“Sei così determinato ad essere preso dai carabinieri?” Chiese Harry, sorridendo.  
“Guarda quante persone ci sono persone,” replicò Louis. “Non si metterebbero a guardare te, passeresti inosservato.”  
“Invece no, tutte queste persone sarebbero _testimoni_ del nostro crimine. Non la penso come te.”  
Louis sospirò frustrato e sussurrò qualcosa che suonava come “Non c’è nessun divertimento in questo modo.”  
Harry scosse la testa mentre raggiungevano finalmente il bordo della fontana. Frugò nella tasca dei jeans per cercare qualche moneta, e quando trovò un euro sorrise soddisfatto e guardò il maggiore.  
“Mi scatti una foto?” Chiese.  
Louis annuì e attese che Harry gli passasse il cellulare.  
“Come sto?” Domandò Harry, in piedi davanti alla fontana. Sollevò la monetina come se volesse lanciarla alle sue spalle.  
“Vuoi esprimere un desiderio?” Esclamò Louis, pronto a scattare la foto.  
“Si, penso che lo farò.” Harry scrollò le spalle e sorrise alla fotocamera.  
Dopo che il castano ebbe scattato la foto, il riccio recuperò il cellulare e si scambiarono le posizioni, in modo che anche Louis avesse la sua foto di rito con la monetina tra le mani. Dopo che ebbe scattato la foto, Louis si girò velocemente per osservare l’acqua all’interno della fontana.  
“Devi guardare qui,” esclamò Louis con tono sorpreso. “C’è una miniera d’oro laggiù.”  
Harry ridacchiò e si diresse verso il bordo per osservare ciò che stava guardando l’amico. “Non ci pensare nemmeno, okay?” Lo avvertì, colpendo Louis sul braccio. “Ci sono i carabinieri nelle vicinanze.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece un passo indietro. “Avremmo potuto diventare ricchi, dico solo questo.”  
“Abbiamo in programma di trascorrere un’ora qui,” rispose Harry cambiando discorso. “Cosa facciamo?”  
“Potremmo giocare di nuovo al gioco di prima,” suggerì il castano, girandosi per osservare la folla di turisti.  
“Inventare storie sulla gente: edizione fontana di Trevi?” Chiese Harry, con un luccichio divertito negli occhi. “Ci sto, facciamolo.”  
I due si sedettero a pochi passi dalla fontana per poter osservare meglio i turisti. Trascorsero diversi minuti in quel modo, osservando la gente e inventando storie sempre più elaborate sulla vita degli altri. Quando Bob gli fece un cenno con la mano in lontananza ed urlò “Sunset Tour, partiamo tra cinque minuti!”, i due si alzarono velocemente da terra per raggiungerlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
La fermata successiva, secondo la guida turistica, era Piazza di Spagna.  
“Non so cosa mi aspettassi,” disse Louis non appena si fermò davanti ad una grossa scala posta tra due edifici. “Ma non era esattamente così.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi dalla guida e vide che si trovavano effettivamente ai piedi di una grande scalinata, dove gruppi di turisti e forse persino gente del posto stavano oziando tranquillamente. Era davvero molto bella, ma anche Harry era perplesso.  
“Cosa facciamo, adesso?” Chiese.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle e si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi. “Ci sediamo un po’?”  
Si diressero insieme verso uno spazio libero tra i gradini. Harry sfogliò la guida e Louis tirò fuori il cellulare per inviare un messaggio a qualcuno. Dopo qualche minuto, Harry trovò la pagina dedicata a Piazza di Spagna.  
“Vuoi sentire cosa dice a riguardo?” Domandò al maggiore.  
“Certo, perché no?”  
“Okay allora… hmm… beh, per cominciare non è stata fatta dagli Spagnoli ma dai Francesi.”  
“Molto interessante,” commentò Louis.  
“Sopra la scalinata si trova la graziosa chiesa della Trinità dei Monti,” aggiunse Harry.  
Entrambi si voltarono per guardare in cima alle scale, dove sorgeva una chiesetta.  
“Non me ne sono accorto quando siamo arrivati.” Replicò Louis, pensieroso.  
“Vuoi andare a dare un’occhiata?” Domandò il riccio, chiudendo la guida turistica.  
“Umm…”  
“Dai, ti sfido ad arrivare fino in cima!” Lo sfidò Harry, con un sorriso sul volto.  
La faccia del maggiore si illuminò all’improvviso. “Stai per perdere, Styles. Andiamo.” Louis si alzò in un battibaleno e cominciò a correre per le scale.  
“Non colpire nessun turista, per favore!” Esclamò Harry, con tono preoccupato.  
Louis non si voltò nemmeno per rispondergli, si limitò semplicemente a ridacchiare mentre continuava a salire le scale, incurante delle altre persone. Harry, rendendosi conto di essere rimasto indietro, balzò in piedi per seguire il maggiore fino in cima, sorridendo tra sé e sé.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry non era sorpreso per il fatto che Louis avesse raggiunto la cima delle scale prima di lui, sebbene fosse più piccolo e minuto, era decisamente più veloce. Tuttavia, quando il più piccolo raggiunse la cima, trovò il maggiore piegato con le mani sulle ginocchia, mentre ansimava pesantemente per recuperare fiato. Quando lo vide, Louis trasformò l’espressione affaticata in un sorriso compiaciuto.  
“Te l’ho detto che avrei vinto.” Sussurrò il maggiore, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Harry si accigliò e mise le mani sui fianchi, togliendosi un ricciolo vagante dal viso. “Sì sì, immagino che il perdente dovrà offrire da bere, vero?”  
Louis si rimise dritto e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte. “Hai indovinato, come hai fatto?”  
Harry ridacchiò divertito. “Vuoi un po’ d’acqua?”  
“Si, per favore.” Rispose Louis. “Ora mi siedo qua, sul gradino più alto, e mi godo la vista.”  
Il riccio annuì e si diresse verso un bar dove una fila di turisti aspettava di comprare qualche bevanda rinfrescante. Immaginava che chiunque riuscisse a raggiungere la cima di quella scalinata, soprattutto con quel caldo asfissiante, meritasse di bere qualcosa di fresco.  
Harry si tolse l’elastico nero dal polso e si legò i capelli sudati in una crocchia disordinata. Quando fu il suo turno, acquistò due bottigliette d’acqua e tornò dal maggiore, appollaiato sul gradino più alto. Allungò la bottiglia a Louis, il quale la prese senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla scalinata e dalla piazza sottostante.  
“ _Grazie_.”  
“Uhm, non c’è di che.” Rispose Harry, rendendosi conto di non sapere come rispondere in italiano ad un grazie.  
Ci fu qualche minuto di assoluto silenzio mentre entrambi bevevano avidamente dalle loro bottigliette e si godevano la vista spettacolare. Louis stava ancora fissando lo sciame di turisti che si radunavano sui gradini sottostanti, quando Harry tirò fuori il cellulare e inviò un messaggio al gruppo di famiglia.  
 _‘Ci stiamo godendo la vista da Piazza di Spagna!’_ Digitò velocemente nella chat per poi allegare una foto. Infilò nuovamente il telefono in tasca e bevve un altro sorso d’acqua, per poi voltarsi verso il maggiore e vedere che l’altro lo stava già fissando.  
“Cosa c’è?” Domandò Harry, sorpreso.  
“Niente.” Rispose Louis sorridendo affettuosamente. “Potresti passare per uno del luogo, tutto qui. Vestiti colorati, vecchi stivali alla moda-”  
“Scusa, ma questi sono vintage.”  
“E il codino poi,” continuò il maggiore, come se non fosse stato interrotto. “Non mi sorprende il fatto che la gente ti guardi.”  
Harry lo guardò accigliato. “Mi stanno guardando?”  
Louis fece un cenno con la testa verso il bar. “Quel gruppo di ragazze poco fa ti guardava e ridacchiava.”  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò per osservare il punto indicando da Louis. Effettivamente, vide un gruppetto di adolescenti che sussurravano tra loro mentre continuavano a fissarlo.  
“Non me ne sono nemmeno accorto.” Confessò Harry, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui.  
“Tendi ad avere questo effetto sulle persone,” ammise il giovane, sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Ehi, anche te non sei da meno!” Scherzò Harry. “Quella guardia stamattina ti ha scannerizzato.”  
“L’ha fatto sul serio?” Chiese Louis, come se non ricordasse quel preciso momento. “Wow.”  
“Si, te lo assicuro.” Ribadì Harry, abbassando gli occhiali da sole per osservare direttamente Louis in volto. “Era tutto un ‘ _buongiorno, amore_.’”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e le sue guance diventarono rosse. “Non mi ha chiamato amore, Harry.”  
“Però ci avrà pensato,” rispose il riccio alzando le spalle.  
“Hmm.” Rifletté il castano, bevendo un altro sorso d’acqua. “Suppongo che siamo entrambi troppo belli per non essere guardati.”  
“Hai ragione. Cin Cin.” Rispose Harry facendo tintinnare la bottiglia d’acqua contro quella dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Come si dice in italiano?” Domandò il maggiore.  
Harry tirò fuori il suo frasario italiano e socchiuse gli occhi. “Penso si dica… _Saluti_.”  
“Okay.” Replicò Louis facendogli un cenno. “ _Saluti_ , allora.”  
Finirono le loro bottigliette d’acqua in un silenzio confortevole, osservando la folla all’interno della piazza.  
“Ho quasi paura a chiedertelo,” chiese Louis, rompendo il silenzio. “Ma cosa dobbiamo fare dopo?”  
Secondo l’itinerario, avrebbero dovuto visitare la chiesa dei Cappuccini. Era l’ultima tappa programmata per quella giornata.  
“E poi cena con i vecchietti.” Gli ricordò Louis.  
“È strano che sia eccitato? Non vedo l’ora.”  
“No, sicuramente ci divertiremo.” Rispose Louis.  
“Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo prima di incontrare Bob,” disse il riccio. “Leggiamo un po’ la storia di questa chiesa.”  
Harry sfogliò la sua guida per un momento, e quando trovò la chiesa in questione inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. “Oh Dio.”  
“Cosa?” Chiese Louis, curioso.  
“Beh, ha tre stelle. Quindi sarà bella.”  
“Ma…?”  
“Um… ascolta cosa dice. ‘La cripta della chiesa è decorata con migliaia di ossa di monaci disposte ad arte. Ogni cappella presenta ancora i corpi dei monaci, nella loro pelle e tonaca ormai essiccate, mentre assumono diverse pose.”  
“Gesù,” sussurrò Louis.  
“È in piazza Barberini, non lontano da qua. Chissà se andremo a piedi.”  
“Dio, spero di no.” Gemette Louis. “Come fanno tutti questi anziani a non essere stanchi?”  
“Me lo chiedo anche io, guardarli,” disse Harry, indicando in fondo alla scalinata.  
Il maggiore seguì la direzione indicata dal riccio e vide alcuni viaggiatori del Sunset Tour in posa per una foto, con un enorme sorriso sul volto. Alcuni tenevano tra le mani delle bottigliette d’acqua, altri invece delle buste. Dovevano aver fatto shopping.  
“Quando hanno avuto tempo di fare compere?” Domandò Louis, sbalordito.  
“Chi lo sa,” sospirò Harry. Proprio in quel momento il suo cellulare iniziò a vibrare.  
  
 _Anne: È proprio una bella giornata per visitare la città!  
  
Gemma: Vi state divertendo con gli anziani?  
  
Niall: Louis ti ha battuto per arrivare in cima, vero?_  
  
Harry ridacchiò leggendo l’ultimo messaggio. Louis si girò per osservarlo, uno sguardo interrogativo sul volto e lui gli mostrò semplicemente lo schermo del telefono. Louis lesse il messaggio e anche lui scoppiò a ridere.  
“Te l’avevo detto che avrei vinto, H!” Esclamò, trionfante. “Vedi. anche Niall lo sa. Bravo ragazzo.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e digitò una serie di emoticon tristi.  
“Penso che sia arrivato il momento di andare,” disse Louis indicando le scale e Bob, che stava radunando il gruppo. “Pronto?”  
Harry mise in tasca il cellulare e annuì. “Prontissimo.”  
Bob guidò il loro gruppo verso un vicolo che sbucava su una strada parecchio trafficata, dove il pullman era miracolosamente parcheggiato vicino al marciapiede.  
“Oh, grazie a Dio,” mormorò Louis. Anche i piedi di Harry chiedevano pietà, quindi era davvero contento di non dover camminare.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“La cripta dei Cappuccini,” spiegò Bob pochi minuti dopo quando entrarono nella chiesa. “Si trova sotto la chiesa di Santa Maria della Concezione dei Cappuccini. Entreremo da qua e scenderemo successivamente nella cripta.”  
Alcuni viaggiatori mormorarono eccitati alla prospettiva di vedere con i propri occhi le ossa di vecchi monaci. Harry non sapeva se Louis fosse contento o meno, ma lui era più che felice di ripararsi dal sole per qualche minuto.  
Bob condusse il gruppo all’interno della chiesa in questione, che dall’esterno non sembrava troppo elaborata come altre che avevano visto per strada quel giorno. Una volta scesi nella cripta, le cose cominciarono a farsi interessanti.  
“Questa cripta,” sussurrò Bob mentre si dirigevano verso la prima cappella. “Contiene le ossa di oltre 4000 frati, sepolti tra il 1500 e il 1870.”  
L’unica luce presente proveniva da alcuni raggi del sole che filtravano attraverso le fessure della cripta. Essendo sottoterra, l’ambiente circostante era piuttosto umido e fresco. Dovunque Harry guardasse, vedeva soltanto teschi e ossa.  
Louis gli sembrò affascinato dalla cripta, annuiva con vigore mentre ascoltava le spiegazioni di Bob. Ad un tratto provò ad attirare l’attenzione di Harry, che alzò le sopracciglia con uno sguardo dubbioso sul volto. Louis si avvicinò a lui. “Potrebbe essere più inquietante di così?” Sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
Proprio in quel momento, Bob fece notare loro un piccolo cartello in una delle cappelle:  
 _Ciò che sei ora, una volta eravamo. Quello che siamo ora, tu sarai._  
Harry si avvicinò a Louis senza distogliere lo sguardo dal cartello. “Si, può essere ancora più inquietante. Oh mio Dio.”  
Il maggiore ridacchiò e il riccio lo fissò spalancando gli occhi. L’altro ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle e si coprì la bocca per contenere le risate, alla fine si schiarì la voce e sussurrò “Questa roba è quasi al livello di _Goonies_ , H.”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, sperando che nessun’altro nei dintorni avesse sentito.  
“Lo è davvero!” Insistette Louis, spingendo un dito nelle costole del riccio. “In qualsiasi momento, mi aspetto di vedere una mappa dei pirati oppure uno scheletro vestito da One-Eyed Willie.”  
“Se vedi una mappa del tesoro, vattene e basta.” Consigliò Harry.  
Apparentemente, stavano parlando troppo forte, perché una coppia di anziani dai capelli bianchi si voltò per osservarli con uno sguardo di disapprovazione.  
Harry e Louis smisero immediatamente di discutere e cercarono di prestare attenzione a Bob. Quando la coppia si voltò per andarsene, Harry incontrò gli occhi del maggiore e sorrise sotto i baffi. Da quel momento in poi, il tour all’interno della cripta divenne un continuo riferimento al film Goonies. Harry sperava soltanto che gli scheletri presenti in quell’ambiente sotterraneo avessero il senso dell’umorismo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bene, viaggiatori del Sunset Tour,” disse Bob mentre riportava il gruppo verso il pullman. “Abbiamo passato un’ottima giornata, non trovate?”  
Molti passeggeri mormorarono il loro assenso e qualcuno applaudì entusiasta. Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Louis e sorrise, poi entrambi applaudirono educatamente.  
“E ora la serata è tutta vostra. Cenate da qualche parte, provate qualche vino del luogo e poi andate a farvi una bella dormita- domani inizieremo presto ad esplorare!”  
Mentre entravano nell’hotel Boscolo Exedra, Harry e Louis fecero un cenno per salutare Flavio alla reception, e si diressero verso gli ascensori.  
“Pensi che abbiamo un po’ di tempo per rilassarci prima di cena?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry controllò l’ora. “Credo di sì, ho detto a Ruth che ci saremmo incontrati nell’atrio verso le sei.”  
“Ho bisogno di una sigaretta e di una doccia.” Sospirò il maggiore. “E togliermi un po’ queste scarpe.”  
Il riccio annuì. “Anche io. Non mi sento più i piedi.”  
Una volta entrati nella loro stanza, furono accolti da un’ondata di aria fresca. Si tolsero entrambi le scarpe vicino alla porta, e mentre Louis si diresse immediatamente verso la finestra per fumare, Harry si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul soffice piumino al centro del letto.  
“Non mi muoverò mai più da qua sopra,” gemette, fissando il lampadario. “Lasciami morire qua.”  
Louis ridacchiò ed espirò una boccata di fumo. “E vuoi perderti la seconda giornata in giro per Roma? E Venezia? E Parigi?”  
“Parigi,” sospirò Harry, con tono felice. “Assolutamente no.”  
“Fai una doccia.” Suggerì Louis. “Ti sentirai meglio, poi andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.”  
Il riccio annuì lentamente e si mise a sedere sul letto. Si tolse l’elastico dai capelli, sbadigliò e prese dei vestiti puliti dalla sua valigia. “Farò presto,” sussurrò alle sue spalle mentre si incamminava verso il bagno.  
“Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve.” Rispose Louis.  
Harry aveva tutta l’intenzione di farlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo una doccia bollente, Harry si sentì una persona nuova. Pulì lo specchio dal vapore e indossò i suoi vestiti preferiti; dopotutto era giovane e single, poteva permettersi di indossare qualcosa di sexy, giusto? Uscì dal bagno pensando di trovare Louis addormentato, ma al contrario, il maggiore era reclinato contro una montagna di cuscini, le gambe incrociate alle caviglie, mentre chiacchierava al telefono con qualcuno. Quando incontrò gli occhi di Harry, provò a concludere velocemente la chiamata.  
“Si mamma, lo ricordo. Va bene, glielo dirò, è appena uscito dalla doccia. Va bene, ti voglio bene anche io. Ciao.”  
“Come sta tua madre?” Domandò Harry, sprofondando ai piedi del letto per infilarsi i calzini.  
“Bene, bene,” replicò Louis, appoggiando il cellulare sul letto e coricandosi sui soffici cuscini. “Ti saluta e le manchi. Inoltre, mi ha chiamato per assicurarsi che fossi ancora vivo.”  
Harry ridacchiò e annuì. “Andrà tutto bene, lo sai.”  
“Ho pensato di fare una doccia dopo cena, così mi sono portato avanti e mi sono cambiato.” Disse Louis, anticipando la prossima domanda del riccio.  
“Va bene, come vuoi.”  
“Bel maglione, comunque.”  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo sul morbido maglione nero che aveva abbinato ad un paio di jeans neri molto stretti. “Grazie, è il mio preferito. È morbidissimo.”  
Il maggiore fece un sorriso e si alzò dal letto. “Ci mettiamo le scarpe e andiamo ad incontrare i nostri amici?”  
Harry annuì, sentendosi improvvisamente in imbarazzo. Si infilarono entrambi le scarpe, afferrarono i portafogli, le chiavi della camera, i cellulari e lasciarono la stanza.  
Nell’atrio dell’hotel, trovarono Ruth e James seduti sui divanetti di velluto a chiacchierare. Beh, Ruth stava parlando, mentre il marito si limitava ad ascoltare con un sorriso divertito sul volto. Quando videro Harry e Louis uscire dall’ascensore, Ruth si interruppe all’improvviso e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
“Buonasera ragazzi! Pronti per la cena?” Chiese la donna.  
Harry e Louis annuirono educatamente, quindi seguirono i due coniugi verso l’uscita.  
“A proposito, stai davvero bene stasera,” disse Harry alla donna, la quale aveva scelto di indossare un tailleur di lino color crema.  
La faccia di Ruth si illuminò all’istante. “Ma grazie Harry! Sei davvero un ragazzo dolce e prezioso.”  
James chiamò il portiere e gli chiese di chiamare un taxi. Dopo qualche minuto, un’elegante Mercedes nera parcheggiò di fronte a loro.  
“Allora, dove stiamo andando?” Domandò Louis curioso, sistemandosi nei sedili posteriori.  
“Nel posto _migliore_ che abbiamo trovato a Roma,” esclamò Ruth, entusiasta.  
“Si trova vicino al Colosseo.” aggiunse James. “Pensavo vi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo di notte.”  
“La città è semplicemente meravigliosa di notte. È così romantica! Vi piacerà!” Disse la donna.  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce alla parola ‘romantica.’ Harry aprì la bocca per provare a spiegare la loro situazione alla coppia, cioè il fatto che loro due non uscivano insieme, quando Ruth aggiunse “È così bello incontrare dei ragazzi gentili come voi. Sapete, io e James stiamo insieme da oltre cinquant’anni. È bello incontrare dei ragazzi giovani che hanno da poco scoperto l’amore.”  
Harry cercò lo sguardo del maggiore e provò a dirgli con un solo sguardo, e adesso cosa facciamo?  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, gli occhi spalancati, e poi tornò a prestare attenzione a ciò che stavano dicendo Ruth e James.  
“…la prima volta che siamo venuti a Roma, lo ricordi caro?”  
James ridacchiò. “Il nostro primo anniversario, nel 1968, credo.”  
“Dì loro quel che abbiamo fatto!” Esclamò allegramente la donna.  
“Beh, per lo più siamo rimasti a letto… con l’influenza. Che sfortuna!”  
“Mi è venuta l’influenza il secondo giorno,” continuò a spiegare Ruth. “E siamo finiti per restare chiusi in camera a guardare film italiani con i sottotitoli. Per una settimana intera.”  
“Ricordi quanto eri arrabbiata? Pensavi di aver rovinato il nostro anniversario.” Disse James.  
“Ero terribilmente arrabbiata,” confessò la donna. “Ma tu sei rimasto al mio fianco, come sempre.”  
James allungò una mano per afferrare quella della moglie. “Certo, mia cara.”  
Harry lanciò un’altra occhiata a Louis e vide che l’amico stava sorridendo serenamente verso la coppia di anziani, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
Quando il taxi arrivò al ristorante, Harry intravide il Colosseo nelle vicinanze. Anche dopo aver trascorso la mattinata ad ammirarlo, sentì dei brividi percorrergli tutto il corpo di fronte a quella visuale meravigliosa.  
Un cameriere li accolse sulla porta del ristorante. “Benvenuti all’Osteria da Isidoro al Colosseo!”  
Harry lasciò che James facesse strada verso un tavolo appartato, dove l’oste tolse un cartellino che segnava il tavolo come riservato. Al riccio quel ristorante piacque fin da subito.  
All’interno, le pareti erano in mattoni a vista, delle lampade illuminavano la stanza e i lunghi tavoli rettangolari erano coperti da tovaglie rosse e bianche. Alcuni clienti stavano gustando dei bicchieri di vino pregiato. Mentre si sedevano, Ruth iniziò a parlare del menù.  
“Il nostro piatto preferito è l’assaggio di pasta, per due persone. Lo chef in realtà cucina dei primi piatti deliziosi.”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa a Louis, il quale si strinse nelle spalle e annuì. A lui andava bene qualsiasi cosa.  
“Per quanto riguarda il vino, è molto pesante, quindi andateci piano ragazzi.” Disse James, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Harry e Louis ridacchiarono. Un cameriere si avvicinò al loro tavolo per prendere le ordinazioni.  
“Allora, cosa fate di bello ragazzi? Vivete a Londra?” Domandò Ruth.  
“Si, entrambi. Io lavoro per un’azienda di grafica a Londra,” rispose Harry.  
“Io invece sto facendo tirocinio per poter insegnare in una scuola elementare,” aggiunse Louis.  
Ruth e James annuirono in approvazione. “Che lavori eccitanti! Allora, come vi siete conosciuti?”  
“Dove vi siete incontrati?” Aggiunse James, curioso.  
Il riccio scambiò un’occhiata divertita col maggiore. “In realtà, uhm, ci siamo conosciuti in un locale.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Così la fai sembrare una cosa strana!”  
Harry spalancò la bocca. “Vuoi raccontarlo tu, allora?”  
Louis annuì con un sorrisino. “Mi piacerebbe, grazie. Quindi, come ha detto Harry, ci siamo conosciuti in un locale. Ero uscito con degli amici ed Harry era lì per cantare al karaoke.”  
Gli occhi di Ruth si illuminarono. “Oh, ho sempre voluto provare a cantare al karaoke!”  
Harry le fece l’occhiolino. “Resta con noi e sicuramente lo faremo.”  
Louis continuò la storia. “Quindi, Harry era sul palco, stava cantando una canzone terribile-”  
“Scusami, ma era Billy Joel-”  
“E mi ha visto tra la folla. Ha iniziato a cantare direttamente a me. Tutti i miei amici l’hanno notato – anzi, tutte le persone presenti l’hanno notato – e hanno iniziato a prendermi in giro. Indossavi una camicia trasparente con delle tigri, ricordi?”  
“È una camicia _bellissima_ , Lou.”  
“Giusto. Comunque, non avevo mai visto niente di così sdolcinato in tutta la mia vita.” Louis sussultò al ricordo, si sentiva ancora in imbarazzo se ripensava a quel momento.  
“L’hai adorato,” replicò Harry. “La gente ha applaudito e fischiato dopo la mia performance.”  
“Comunque,” continuò ancora il castano. “Dopo quello, ehm, spettacolo, Harry si offrì di comprarmi da bere. E io risposi-”  
“Riesci a chiedermelo senza cantare?” Lo interruppe Harry, con un enorme sorriso sul volto.  
“Sì. Da lì ci siamo messi a parlare, e il resto è storia.” Finì di raccontare Louis.  
Ruth sorrideva guardando i due ragazzi con gli occhi a cuoricino. “Non è una bellissima storia, tesoro?”  
Harry si voltò per osservare il maggiore di nascosto, e lo trovò a sorridere con affetto. Era proprio come ai vecchi tempi… tranne il fatto che ora non stavano più insieme. Harry aveva quasi trovato il coraggio di raccontare la verità alla coppia di amici, quando fu interrotto dall’arrivo della cena.  
Nei minuti successivi, il gruppo si limitò a mangiare in silenzio. Occasionalmente, qualcuno faceva notare quanto fosse deliziosa la pasta – e lo era davvero, pensò Harry – ma per il resto nessuno di loro introdusse un nuovo argomento di conversazione. Quando il cameriere tornò a riempire i loro bicchieri con del vino, Ruth guardò Harry e Louis con un sorriso.  
“Ora, se volete, vi racconterò la nostra storia.”  
I due ragazzi annuirono e la signora si schiarì la gola prima di iniziare.  
“Come ha detto James, ci siamo sposati negli anni ’60. Erano tempi molto diversi, lo sapete. La società non era flessibile come lo è adesso. Ci si aspettava che James andasse a lavorare e io restassi a casa a crescere i bambini.”  
Ruth si fermò per guardare il marito, che annuì incoraggiandola a continuare. “Ma James si è assicurato di farmi capire fin dall’inizio che io e lui eravamo uguali. Che avremmo fatto tutto quanto insieme. È stato meraviglioso, lasciate che ve lo dica. Io volevo disperatamente un bambino, ci abbiamo provato per anni. Ho avuto diversi aborti e problemi di salute lungo il percorso, ad un certo punto stavo per arrendermi. Ma James continuava a ripetermi che dovevamo insistere, che non potevamo arrenderci così facilmente. Quindi non l’abbiamo fatto.”  
James si schiarì la voce. “La nostra prima e unica figlia, Marie, è nata otto anni dopo il matrimonio. I nostri amici pensavano che fossimo troppo vecchi per avere figli, ma noi non ci siamo minimamente preoccupati di ciò che pensavano gli altri.”  
“Non l’abbiamo fatto, vero?” Chiese Ruth, dando una pacca sulla mano del marito. “Comunque, abbiamo cresciuto Marie ed è diventata una giovane donna forte, con obiettivi ben precisi. È una brava ragazza, vero?”  
“Certo che sì.” James sorrise con affetto. “Ha avuto una bambina e l’ha cresciuta nel migliore dei modi. Ora nostra nipote studia medicina all’università.”  
“È meraviglioso,” aggiunse Louis, con un sorriso cordiale sul volto.  
“Certo, non sempre le cose sono andate nel verso giusto, non è stato facile,” ammise Ruth. “Circa dieci anni fa mi è stato diagnostico un cancro. Ho dovuto seguire diverse procedure mediche, fino a quando non mi hanno detto che ero fuori pericolo… soltanto per scoprire due anni dopo che il cancro era tornato.”  
Ruth si strinse nelle spalle e si asciugò una lacrima. “I dottori mi hanno detto che avevo soltanto un anno. Ho chiesto a James cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto fare e lui mi ha detto che avremmo fatto qualsiasi cosa. Così ho deciso di voler viaggiare, ovunque, finché avremmo ancora tempo. Ed eccoci qua.”  
“Siamo stati in tutta Europa, Asia, Grecia, Turchia, Stati Uniti,” aggiunse James. “Ho amato ogni secondo passato a viaggiare con mia moglie.”  
“Ci ha fatto capire che la vita è preziosa, sapete? E non bisogna sprecarla a litigare o a preoccuparsi per le piccole cose.” Concluse la donna.  
“Esatto cara.” Disse James, allacciando le dita a quelle della moglie.  
Harry usò il tovagliolo sul tavolo per asciugarsi qualche lacrima, mentre Louis gli strofinava una mano sulla schiena per consolarlo.  
“È una bellissima storia.” Sussurrò Harry, riacquistando la voce. “Grazie per avercela raccontata.”  
“Grazie a voi per averla ascoltata,” disse Ruth. “Sono sicura che voi giovani preferireste esplorare la vita notturna della città.”  
“Eh, non proprio,” ammise Louis, lanciando un’occhiata ad Harry per avere conferma. “Non c’è nessun altro posto in cui vorremmo essere, al momento.”  
La cena terminò un’ora e mezza dopo, il che andava più che bene. Come aveva specificato il maggiore, non voleva essere da nessun’altra parte. Mentre cercavano un taxi per tornare in hotel, James indicò il Colosseo illuminato. “Avete mai visto qualcosa del genere?”  
I due ragazzi scossero la testa e scattarono alcune foto alle rovine. Infine, Harry si voltò verso la coppia di anziani e disse “Siamo stati benissimo stasera. Grazie per la compagnia.”  
“Oh, grazie a voi ragazzi! Uscire con nuovi amici è sempre bello.”  
Davanti alla porta dell’hotel, Harry e Louis augurarono buonanotte alla coppia e si diressero verso gli ascensori. Una volta arrivati nella loro stanza, Louis andò a farsi una doccia fresca mentre Harry decise di inviare un messaggio a Niall.  
  
_Oggi ho lanciato una monetina nella fontana di Trevi e ho espresso un desiderio._  
  
Niall rispose alcuni secondi dopo, per fortuna non era ancora andato a dormire.  
  
 _Cosa hai chiesto?_  
  
Harry sorrise e digitò un nuovo messaggio.  
  
 _Non posso dirlo o non si avvererà! Buonanotte!_  
  
_Notte H, sono felice che tu ti stia divertendo!_  
  
Harry collegò il cellulare al caricabatterie sul comodino. Voleva aspettare che Louis tornasse in camera per augurargli la buonanotte, ma una volta svestito ed infilato sotto le coperte, sentì la stanchezza della giornata gravargli sulle spalle. Si appisolò nel grosso letto matrimoniale con tutte le luci ancora accese, pensando al desiderio che aveva espresso gettando la moneta nella fontana.  
 _Vorrei che potessimo restare così per sempre._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si svegliò la mattina dopo sentendo qualcosa di morbido premere contro di sé e, per un momento, pensò di star stringendo nuovamente Louis. Aprì lentamente un occhio per accertarsi dei danni ma, rilasciando un sospiro, notò che il maggiore aveva risolto il problema delle coccole mettendo una fila di cuscini a metà del letto. Harry si trovava da una parte e Louis dall’altra. Per fortuna non si stavano toccando in nessun modo. Il riccio sorrise e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Un altro minuto non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno, giusto?  
La seconda volta che si svegliò, Harry sentì una mano gentile che gli spingeva una spalla. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, assonnato e confuso, e vide che Louis aveva tolto la barriera formata dai cuscini per sedersi al centro del letto.  
“Cosa?” Borbottò Harry.  
“Ho detto che è ora di svegliarsi. È il secondo giorno a Roma, ricordi?”  
“Siamo a Roma. Giusto.” Grugnì Harry.  
Louis ridacchiò e diede un’ultima spinta alla spalla del riccio. “Dai, alziamoci.”  
Il giovane si mise seduto sul letto e sbadigliò sonoramente, guardando il maggiore alzarsi dal letto e cercare nella valigia dei vestiti puliti. Non disse nulla riguardo la barriera formata dai cuscini, quindi Harry decise di non sollevare l’argomento. Mise semplicemente le gambe fuori dal bordo del letto e si unì all’amico alla ricerca di vestiti adatti e puliti per la giornata che li aspettava. Questa volta non si sarebbe dimenticato di portare la macchina fotografica.  
Dopo un’altra colazione fenomenale (e il miglior cappuccino che Harry avesse mai assaggiato), si unirono a Bob e al gruppo nella hall dell’hotel. Harry riuscì a scorgere il pullman per strada e benedisse tutti i santi in Paradiso. Era ancora troppo pesto per girovagare per Roma a piedi.  
Mentre si sedevano sul pullman con l’aria condizionata accesa, Louis si girò verso di lui.  
“Allora, dove andiamo oggi?”  
Harry prese il telefono per guardare la foto che aveva scattato all’itinerario, in modo da non doverselo portare in giro.  
“In base alla guida dovremmo andare in Vaticano e a San Pietro.”  
“Siamo vestiti in modo adeguato per entrare in una chiesa?” Domandò Louis guardando la sua maglietta e i jeans neri.  
“Credo di sì, niente strappi nei jeans, niente slogan offensivi e così via. Andremo bene.”  
“Vado su Google a cercare, non si sa mai,” replicò il maggiore tirando fuori il cellulare.  
Mentre Louis cercava il codice d’abbigliamento adatto per poter entrare in chiesa in Vaticano, Harry osservò i quartieri di Roma fuori dal finestrino. Vide un mare di gente camminare per strada, parlare al telefono o bere caffè e si domandò come fossero le vite di tutte queste persone. Si domandava cosa li avesse portati a Roma.  
“Ehi Lou, guarda,” disse Harry pochi istanti dopo. “C’è un fiume.”  
Il maggiore si sporse per guardare fuori dal finestrino. “Che fiume è?”  
“Non lo so, sinceramente.”  
Proprio in quel momento, la voce di Bob richiamò l’attenzione del gruppo. “Alla vostra sinistra potete ammirare il fiume Tevere.”  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita e posarono i cellulari per ammirare il paesaggio circostante.  
“Bene, ecco svelato il mistero.” Sussurrò Louis.  
Harry tirò fuori la sua guida personale e lesse tutto quello che c’era da vedere ai Musei Vaticani. Non sapeva come avrebbero fatto a vedere tutto quanto in due ore scarse.  
L’autista si fermò dopo qualche minuto vicino ad un marciapiede in mezzo ad una strada piuttosto trafficata.  
“Ora ci troviamo all’incrocio con Ponte Sant’Angelo,” spiegò Bob, guidando il gruppo verso una stradina. “Alla vostra destra trovate Castel Sant’Angelo, che visiteremo sulla via del ritorno. Questa strada invece ci porterà direttamente in piazza San Pietro. I Musei Vaticani si trovano propri lì.”  
Era una bellissima mattinata per passeggiare, dovette ammettere Harry. Si sentiva ben riposato, entusiasta e pronto ad esplorare la città. Si voltò verso Louis con un sorriso sul volto.  
“Allora, sei pronto?”  
Louis annuì. “Facciamolo.”  
Mentre passeggiavano di fronte a Castel Sant’Angelo, notarono che si trattava di un’immensa struttura, tipo una fortezza. Sicuramente ci sarebbero voluti giorni e giorni per esplorarla tutta all’interno. Il gruppo superò diversi bar e ristoranti dove la gente del posto, oltre ai turisti, chiacchieravano bevendo caffè espresso e mangiando pasticcini. Harry tirò fuori dallo zaino la macchina fotografica e scattò alcune foto al paesaggio.  
La strada che conduceva verso piazza San Pietro era piena di venditori ambulanti che vendevano qualsiasi cosa, dalle sciarpe di cashmere, agli occhiali da sole, ai giocattoli per bambini. Il riccio fu tentato di fermarsi per comprare alcuni souvenir, ma poi sentì una mano sulla schiena e si girò verso Louis.  
Il maggiore lo guardò dolcemente, come se gli stesse leggendo nella mente. “Non c’è tempo per fare acquisti, H. Ci penseremo dopo.”  
Harry sospirò frustrato e annuì rassegnato, fissando ammaliato le merci esposte sui tavolini lungo la strada. Quando raggiunsero la piazza, Harry spalancò la bocca, meravigliato e ammaliato da ciò che stava vedendo.  
La piazza era rotonda ed immensa, circondata da enormi colonne e un’infinità di statue. I ciottoli grigi erano lisci e logori a causa di tutte le persone che vi avevano camminato sopra nei secoli precedenti. Al centro della piazza c’era un obelisco che si protendeva verso il cielo. Oltre a questo, di fronte a loro, sorgeva la basilica di San Pietro.  
“Dio,” mormorò Louis, chiaramente impressionato. “Harry, scatta qualche foto. Tutto questo è… wow.”  
Harry annuì, pronto a scattare numerose foto alla piazza. Tuttavia, Bob aveva fretta di condurli verso i Musei Vaticani, come se fossero in ritardo con la tabella di marcia.  
“Trascorreremo più tempo in piazza alla fine della visita,” promise l’uomo al gruppo.  
Quando raggiunsero finalmente i Musei, videro una folla di persone già in fila per entrare all’interno. Il sole era ormai alto nel cielo, Harry sentì il bisogno di coprirsi la testa e di bere dell’acqua fresca. Eppure, era così affascinato dall’ambiente circostante che dopo un po’ dimenticò completamente il caldo infernale.  
L’ingresso del museo si trovava in un ampio cortile, che presentava una grande scultura in bronzo. Più la guardava, più Harry si sentiva confuso. Lentamente, il resto del gruppo si radunò attorno a lui e alla scultura.  
Bob scelse quel momento per iniziare la sua spiegazione. “Questa scultura è stata interpretata in tantissimi modi differenti. Alcuni credono che significhi la rinascita del mondo, mentre altri la interpretano come la Terra circondata dal Cristianesimo. Nessuno sa per certo cosa significa.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle e scattò alcune foto alla scultura, infine seguì il gruppo verso la biglietteria.  
Per fortuna non dovettero aspettare molto, dato che Bob aveva avuto la brillante idea di prenotare i biglietti in anticipo. Il gruppo entrò nell’atrio del museo e fu accolto da un’arietta fresca e rigenerante. Bob li guidò verso un angolo libero per fornirgli alcune istruzioni.  
“Sarò felice di guidarvi attraverso le diverse sale per spiegarvi quello che state vedendo, tuttavia, siete più che liberi di esplorare da soli. Non potete perdervi la stanza delle mappe, le stanze di Raffaello e la Cappella Sistina. Ci incontreremo di nuovo qua nell’atrio fra due ore, poi proseguiremo insieme per San Pietro.”  
Harry guardò Louis, il quale scrollò le spalle e fece un cenno verso l’inizio del percorso come per dire ‘esploriamo da soli.’ Il riccio annuì, d’accordo con l’amico, e insieme si incamminarono nella hall per iniziare il loro tour in solitaria. Un cartello ordinava a tutti i visitatori di mettere i telefoni in modalità silenziosa, e così fecero i due. Poi, iniziarono il loro tour.  
Onestamente, le successive due ore passarono troppo in fretta, secondo il parere di Harry. Innanzitutto, trovò la stanza delle Mappe incantevole. Le pareti della stanza erano adornate da ricchi arazzi raffiguranti diversi luoghi d’Italia. Furono i soffitti ad attirare maggiormente la sua attenzione, però; erano tutti riccamente dipinti con affreschi e decorazioni varie. Delle luci soffuse attorno al perimetro delle stanze mettevano in evidenza i magnifici soffitti, ed Harry si ritrovò a scattare più foto del previsto. Trovò Louis di fronte ad una mappa della Sicilia, e gli scattò una foto di nascosto.  
Nelle stanze di Raffaello, ogni centimetro di spazio era dipinto da affreschi colorati e dipinti elaborati. Harry ebbe la sensazione che due ore non fossero abbastanza per esplorare e ammirare tutto quel ben di Dio. Cercarono di superare velocemente le stanze di Raffaello per arrivare alla Cappella Sistina alla fine del tour, così da avere il tempo di ammirarla a dovere. Harry rimase totalmente colpito da un affresco di Adamo ed Eva nel giardino dell’Eden, e trascorse i minuti successivi a discutere con Louis sul fatto che la figura nell’albero dietro Adamo ed Eva fosse una donna o il serpente… oppure entrambi.  
“Nessun commento sulle tartarughe Ninja, questa volta per il povero Raffaello?” Chiese Harry con tono scherzoso mentre si dirigevano nella stanza successiva.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Lì dentro era molto diversa la situazione, mi sentivo osservato. Non volevo dire stupidaggini.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Intendi dire che tutto quello che dovevo fare per farti comportare bene era metterti in una stanza piena di affreschi biblici? Buono a sapersi.”  
“Non abituarti troppo,” lo avvertì Louis, colpendo il riccio nelle costole.  
Nella Pinacoteca - Harry aveva cercato su Google la definizione e aveva visto che significava ‘Galleria di immagini’ - videro diverse opere, tra cui la ‘Madonna di Foligno’ di Raffaello, ‘San Girolamo’ di Leonardo Da Vinci, e la ‘Deposizione’ di Caravaggio, che sbalordiva con la sua bellezza macabra e inquietante. Harry si sentì strano mentre scattava foto ai quadri.  
Quando raggiunsero la Cappella Sistina, Harry e Louis avevano il collo dolorante per averlo tenuto troppo alzato ad ammirare i soffitti e gli affreschi. La Cappella era piena di turisti, tutti in piedi al centro della stanza, e delle guardie pattugliavano l’ingresso.  
Il riccio si fermò in uno spazio relativamente vuoto e alzò lo sguardo. Rimase congelato sul posto, ammutolito. La bocca si spalancò all’improvviso e si dimenticò di respirare per qualche secondo. Ogni centimetro di spazio nella cappella raffigurava scene bibliche dai colori vibranti. Quando vide la ‘Creazione di Adamo’ di Michelangelo, afferrò Louis per un braccio per farglielo vedere.  
Louis, che a sua volta stava esaminando la stanza, seguì la direzione di Harry. “Questo è-?”  
“Sì,” sussurrò Harry, prendendo tra le mani la macchina fotografica. Una gomitata sulle costole lo fermò dallo scattare una foto.  
“Harry, non puoi fare foto qua dentro.” Sibilò il maggiore.  
Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo, perplesso. “Che cosa? Per quale motivo?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “C’è scritto all’entrata, e ci sono le guardie che controllano. Grosse guardie.”  
“Ma Lou-”  
“Possiamo comprare una cartolina in qualche negozio, piccolo. Vale la pena scattare una foto e passare il resto della vacanza dai carabinieri?”  
Harry sospirò e chinò la testa, rassegnato. Lanciò a Louis uno sguardo da cucciolo, sorridendo speranzoso.  
“Oh no, non lo farai,” insistette Louis, come se gli stesse leggendo nella mente. “Assolutamente no.”  
“Che cosa? Non ho detto niente!” Protestò il riccio.  
“Mi stavi per chiedere di creare un diversivo per poter scattare una foto. E la risposta è no.”  
“Lou, per favore.”  
“No, Harry.”  
“Louisssss.”  
“No! E poi cosa dovrei fare?” Replicò il maggiore.  
Harry si avvicinò all’amico e sussurrò “Piegati come se ti stessi allacciando una scarpa. Ti darò la macchina fotografica e scatterai una foto, usando lo zoom.”  
Louis socchiuse gli occhi. “Avevi già pianificato tutto.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, sorridendo dolcemente. “Può essere.”  
“Oh mio Dio, va bene. Dammi questa fottuta macchina fotografica!”  
Harry si guardò intorno e vide che le tutte le guardie erano impegnate con altri turisti. Consegnò la fotocamera a Louis, che si piegò immediatamente su un ginocchio come se dovesse allacciarsi una scarpa. Il riccio lanciò un’occhiata nervosa alle sue spalle mentre il maggiore posizionava con cura la macchina fotografica, ingrandiva l’obiettivo sugli affreschi del soffitto e scattava una serie di foto. Impiegò a malapena cinque secondi per fare tutto, ma per Harry fu un’attesa straziante.  
Quando Louis si alzò in piedi, c’era un luccichio divertito nei suoi occhi, sorrise e annuì per confermare che aveva portato a termine la missione con successo. Restituì la macchina fotografica ad Harry.  
“Ora, se finiremo in qualche prigione italiana, ti uccido,” lo avvertì il maggiore.  
Harry alzò una mano per dargli un cinque. “Siamo un team perfetto.”  
“Il team dei sogni.” Gli fece eco Louis, dando una pacca sul palmo di Harry.  
“Ti offrirò la cena stasera.”  
“Devi farlo assolutamente. Ora andiamo a cercare Bob, questo posto mi rende claustrofobico.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry e Louis trovarono la maggior parte del gruppo nell’atrio del museo. Ruth e James erano seduti su una panchina e li salutarono entusiasti non appena li videro.  
“Oh, ciao ragazzi! Era la prima volta che vedevate la Cappella Sistina? Non è magnifica?”  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso e annuirono. “Assolutamente fantastica. Così bella che dovrebbe essere _illegale_ poterla ammirare.” Replicò Louis.  
“Si, infatti,” sussurrò Harry, cercando di non mettersi a ridere. “È _inconcepibile_ che moltissime persone non possano vedere quella meraviglia.”  
“Non è vero?” Insistette Ruth ad occhi spalancati.” Che ne pensi del ‘Giudizio Universale’?”  
Harry ebbe un momento di panico mentre la sua mente cercava di pensare a quale affresco si riferisse la donna. L’avevano visto? Louis calpestò il piede di Harry con una scarpa, poi rispose. “Personalmente, penso che sia spettacolare. Vorrei aver fatto delle foto- non è vero Harry?”  
“Uhm, si,” borbottò il riccio. “Peccato che non si possano fare.”  
“Peccato, sì,” gli fece eco Louis. “Allora, andiamo a San Pietro?”  
Ruth e James si alzarono in piedi mentre Bob girava l’angolo e rimetteva insieme il gruppo. Louis si rivolse ad Harry con un’espressione omicida sul volto. “Mi devi un favore, Styles.”  
“L’ho notato. Ora andiamocene da qui prima di fare altri casini.”  
Il gruppo risalì fino a piazza San Pietro, dove il sole illuminava la piazza in tutto il suo splendore. Harry si asciugò una goccia di sudore dalla fronte e ringraziò il fatto di aver portato con sé un elastico per legarsi i capelli. Prese tra le mani i riccioli sudati e li radunò in una crocchia, poi sospirò sollevato quando una leggera brezza gli colpì il collo scoperto. Quando passarono davanti ad una fila di venditori ambulanti, Harry comprò due bottiglie d’acqua e corse per raggiungere nuovamente il gruppo.  
Louis accettò l’acqua con un cenno del capo e bevve avidamente. “Dio, l’arte mi fa venire sete,” mormorò. “Grazie.”  
“È il minimo che potessi fare, compagno di malefatte,” sussurrò Harry.  
“Non riesco ancora a credere che l’abbiamo fatto sul serio,” ridacchiò il maggiore. “Farai meglio a sviluppare tutte le foto che ho fatto, vista la fatica che mi sono costate.”  
Harry rise, godendosi un venticello fresco che si era alzato all’improvviso. “Lo farò e ti invierò qualche copia.”  
“Non mi aspetto niente di meno. Cosa dice la tua guida riguardo San Pietro?”  
Harry tirò fuori il libretto _Rome Day By Day_ e lo sfogliò per arrivare alla pagina giusta:  
 _Progettata nel 1630 dal Bernini per imitare un abbraccio umano, questo ampio colonnato è la porta d’accesso alla chiesa più grande del mondo. Al centro si erge un obelisco egizio che un tempo è appartenuto a Nerone, dove San Pietro fu martirizzato nel 64 d.C._  
Harry alzò lo sguardo e vide Louis scrutare la spaziosa piazza con un cipiglio sul volto. “Come fa ad imitare un abbraccio umano?”  
Harry si morse un labbro, perso nei suoi pensieri. “È come… se fossero delle braccia spalancate pronte ad abbracciarti. Qualcosa del genere.”  
“Giusto, in effetti hai ragione. Vuoi vedere l’obelisco da vicino?”  
Insieme, si diressero verso il centro della piazza, dove sorgeva l’enorme monumento. L’obelisco era così alto e maestoso che Harry si vide costretto a scattare numerose foto, impressionato.  
“Mettiti di fronte. Ti faccio una foto.” Esclamò Harry rivolgendosi al maggiore.  
Louis si avvicinò al bordo dell’obelisco e si fermò, socchiudendo gli occhi a causa della luce del sole. Harry scattò una foto, poi si scambiarono di posto. Infine, si guardarono intorno e videro che Bob e il gruppo erano già in fila per entrare nella basilica. Quindi si unirono a loro.  
“Non entro in una chiesa da un po’ di tempo,” confessò Louis mentre fissavano estasiati l’imponenza della basilica.  
“Non credo che a Dio interessi molto. Non preoccuparti.” Rispose Harry, pensieroso.  
Oltrepassato l’ingresso, dove una guardia teneva d’occhio che nessuno violasse le regole e il codice d’abbigliamento, Harry e Louis entrarono finalmente nella chiesa. Rispetto alla luce solare accecante che c’era all’esterno, l’interno era buio e molto più fresco.  
“Possiamo parlare qua dentro?” Sussurrò Louis.  
“Penso di sì, ma sottovoce.”  
“Cosa dice il tuo libro riguardo la chiesa?”  
Harry tornò alla pagina della guida che parlava di San Pietro e si avvicinò a Louis mentre leggeva le informazioni.  
 _Tutto all’interno di San Pietro è in marmo, bronzo e oro, e quelli che sembrano altari dipinti sono in realtà mosaici con minuscole ‘tessere’. Le straordinarie opere d’arte della basilica includono la ‘Pietà’ di Michelangelo e il *baldacchino in bronzo del Bernini._  
“Balda-cosa?” Sussurrò Louis, portandosi la guida più vicino agli occhi per leggere. “Che cosa sarebbe?”  
“Andiamo a scoprirlo, dai.” Sussurrò il riccio a sua volta, chiudendo il libro.  
Insieme, si incamminarono alla ricerca della scultura in bronzo del Bernini e rimasero fianco a fianco per evitare di perdersi all’interno della chiesa piena di turisti. Quella basilica era immensa, non avevano mai visto niente di simile. Alla fine, Louis indicò qualcosa di fronte a loro, dove si trovava un’imponente scultura di bronzo.  
“Hai buon occhio. Che cos’è quindi?” Domandò Harry.  
“È come un baldacchino… una cosa… con le gambe a spirale. Dio, non lo so. Forse c’è un cartello che lo spiega.”  
In piedi, sotto la cupola della basilica, la scultura era posta sopra l’altare. Ovviamente era chiuso al pubblico ma Harry e Louis cercarono di avvicinarsi il più possibile per ammirarla.  
“Okay, quindi ci sono… degli angeli ad ogni angolo.” Sussurrò Harry. “E una croce interamente fatta d’oro.”  
“Okay, credo di aver capito il simbolismo,” annuì il maggiore. “È davvero bellissimo, ed è enorme.”  
Harry scattò alcune foto alla scultura a baldacchino, senza farsi vedere da nessuno. I due decisero di continuare a vagare per la basilica, abbassando la voce per commentare tutto ciò che vedevano sul loro cammino. Ad un certo punto, Louis girò a sinistra per osservare qualcosa che aveva attirato la sua attenzione, ed Harry rimase dietro il maggiore di alcuni passi. Dandogli le spalle e con la luce del sole che filtrava dalle enorme finestre decorate, Louis sembrava una creatura eterea. Harry gli scattò una foto di nascosto poi si avvicinò lentamente.  
Non c’era niente di male a scattare una foto ad un amico, giusto? E a definirlo etero, soprattutto.  
Successivamente continuarono a camminare all’interno della chiesa, ammirando tutte le meraviglie custodite al suo interno. Video una scultura mozzafiato di Gesù che giaceva sul grembo di Maria dopo la crocifissione, ed Harry lesse che si trattava della ‘Pietà’ di Michelangelo.  
“È l’unico pezzo che abbia mai firmato,” sussurrò il riccio, meravigliato, osservando quel capolavoro. Alzò la macchina fotografica per scattare qualche foto, non voleva assolutamente dimenticare tutto ciò che aveva visto.  
“H, penso che sia ora di andare,” disse Louis, rompendo il silenzio che si era venuto a creare. Il maggiore premette gentilmente una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena del riccio per condurlo verso l’entrata della chiesa. Harry si ricordò della moneta che aveva gettato nella fontana di Trevi il giorno precedente, con l’intenzione di ritornare a Roma un giorno o l’altro, ma lasciare indietro quella scultura lo fece sentire stranamente triste.  
“Dai piccolo, prendiamo un po’ d’aria prima di pranzo.” Disse Louis, notando l’umore triste del riccio.  
“Sì, certo,” rispose Harry debolmente, voltandosi per guardare un’ultima volta la scultura. “Andiamo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Con sgomento da parte di tutto il gruppo, Bob aveva deciso di fare un’altra tappa prima di andare a pranzo.  
“Castel Sant’Angelo bisogna assolutamente vederlo! Vi cambierà la vita.”  
“Non cambia sicuramente la vita come un bel piatto di pasta,” mormorò Louis mentre strofinava la mano contro la schiena di Harry.  
“Moriremo in questo castello, affamati,” gemette Harry abbattuto. “Dì a mia madre che le ho voluto bene.”  
“Perché non le scrivi un messaggio lungo la strada?” Suggerì Louis. “E dovresti chiamarla stasera, di sicuro le manchi tanto.”  
Harry annuì e si incamminarono lentamente verso il castello. L’ampio ponte che conduceva all’ingresso era fiancheggiato da statue che li fissavano minacciosamente, come per scoraggiare le persone ad entrare all’interno. Harry rabbrividì vistosamente.  
Poco prima dell’ingresso, Bob fornì loro una breve descrizione del castello.  
“Questa struttura un tempo era l’edificio più alto di Roma, commissionato da Adriano come mausoleo per se stesso e la famiglia. Fu trasformato in fortezza militare nel 401. La leggenda narra che l’arcangelo Gabriele vi apparve in cima, con la sua spada fra le mani, per indicare la fine della pestilenza nel 590. Ora invece non è altro che un museo.”  
Nonostante la stanchezza e la fame, Harry era incuriosito dal castello. Seguirono entrambi il gruppo che si addentrava all’interno dell’edificio e decisero di restare insieme agli altri piuttosto che esplorare da soli. Oltre all’imponenza dell’esterno, l’interno della fortezza presentava diversi dipinti e affreschi che potevano quasi rivaleggiare con alcune sale dei Musei Vaticani. Non c’era troppa folla, essendo ora di pranzo. Bob era bravissimo a spiegare e descrivere tutto ciò che vedevano, pensò Harry con un sorriso sulle labbra, e il tempo della visita passò velocemente. Non fece molte foto all’interno del castello, principalmente perché era troppo esausto anche solo per tenere in mano la macchina fotografica. Louis sembrava sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda, e quando il gruppo raggiunse l’uscita del museo, emise un grosso sospiro di sollievo.  
“Se non vedo una fetta di pizza nei prossimi cinque minuti, qualcuno morirà,” giurò Louis.  
Harry annuì. “Lo so, non so come ho fatto a sopravvivere nel castello.”  
“Dato che siamo vicini a Trastevere,” suggerì Bob, interrompendo i morbosi pensieri di Harry. “Pensavo che potremmo fare qua la pausa pranzo. Possiamo vederci verso le 16:30 per dirigerci a Campo dei Fiori.”  
Harry voleva suggerire di passare le ore successive a dormire, ma non osò dirlo di fronte al gruppo. Lui e Louis si fermano sul ponte sopra il Tevere e fecero il punto della situazione.  
“Okay,” iniziò Louis, tirando fuori il cellulare. “Possiamo girare finché non troviamo del cibo, sperando che sia buono… o possiamo cercare su Google.”  
“Google, per favore.”  
“Vediamo… dove siamo? Trastevere? Okay.”  
Mentre Louis guardava le recensioni dei vari ristoranti, Harry inviò un breve messaggio alla chat della famiglia.  
  
 _Sono appena uscito da un castello, stiamo cercando dove pranzare._  
  
“Pizza?” Domandò Louis.  
“Si, per favore,” mormorò il riccio. “Hai trovato qualcosa?”  
“Penso di sì. Seguimi.”  
La passeggiata verso La Boccaccia non fu troppo lunga, e visto che era già passata l’ora di pranzo, la pizzeria non era piena di gente. Alcuni tavolini erano sparsi all’esterno del locale mentre all’interno era stato allestito un piccolo buffet con delle pizzette e stuzzichini vari. Ancora più importante, era l’odore delizioso che si respirava nell’aria.  
Harry e Louis entrarono immediatamente nella pizzeria Romana, dirigendosi velocemente verso il buffet. Entrambi ammucchiarono una grande quantità di pizza nei loro piattini, in modo da provare diversi gusti.  
“Siamo morti e siamo in paradiso, per caso?” Chiese Harry con aria sognante, dando un morso al primo pezzo di pizza vegetariana.  
“Nel paradiso della pizza, sì,” replicò Louis. “Com’è?”  
“Per ora è buonissima,” gemette Harry prima di prendere un altro morso. “Pensi che sia davvero così buona o è soltanto perché siamo affamati?”  
“Non importa. Questa è decisamente la parte migliore della giornata.”  
“Possiamo prendere anche il gelato, dopo?” Chiede il più piccolo speranzoso.  
“Certo. Dopo chiediamo allo staff della pizzeria se ci consigliano una buona gelateria, ne abbiamo passate alcune mentre camminavano fino a qui.”  
Dopo un generoso pranzo, Harry e Louis si diressero verso Fior di Luna, su raccomandazione dello staff della pizzeria Romana. La gelateria era piccola e senza pretese, in una stradina tranquilla nel quartiere di Trastevere.  
“Sto amando l’atmosfera che si respira in questo quartiere.” Confessò Louis, notando i piccoli negozietti lungo la strada.  
“È bello passeggiare tranquillamente dopo che abbiamo corso per tutta la mattina, vero?”  
“Decisamente. Ringraziamo Bob per averci lasciati riposare per qualche ora.”  
All’interno della gelateria, Harry e Louis chiesero alla giovane ragazza dietro al bancone di consigliare loro qualche gusto alternativo. La donna insistette sul fatto che la nocciola al cioccolato era un gusto fantastica, così come la crema pasticcera con i biscotti. Alla fine, decisero di provare entrambi e non ne rimasero per niente delusi.  
Seduti sul marciapiede lungo una stradina poco affollata, divorarono il loro gelato. Harry scattò una foto alle coppette mangiate per metà, già immaginando quale filtro Instagram utilizzare per modificare la fotografia prima di pubblicarla. Successivamente, i due giovani girovagarono per il quartiere, cercando qualcosa di interessante da visitare.  
“Abbiamo ancora un’ora libera, cosa suggerisce di fare la tua guida?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry consultò la guida, cercando la sezione su Trastevere.  
“Il ghetto ebraico, a quanto pare,” rispose Harry, tirando fuori la mappa della città.  
“Che cosa dice?”  
Harry si mise a leggere la descrizione: “Ricco di monumenti di ogni epoca della storia romana, il ghetto ebraico si è ormai lasciato alle spalle i giorni bui ed è diventato un luogo vibrante e magnifico da esplorare. L’isola Tiberina e la riva del fiume offrono un fascino rustico, oltre ad alcuni dei posti più belli dell’intera città.”  
Louis tirò fuori il telefono e fece una rapida ricerca su Google. “Secondo Wikipedia, dal 1555 al 1870, gli ebrei furono costretti a vivere in questo ghetto, spesso in condizioni terribili. Le mura furono demolite nel 1888 e venne costruita la Sinagoga di Roma.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, accigliato. “Gesù, è un lato molto diverso rispetto alla Roma che abbiamo visto fino adesso.”  
“Beh,” rifletté Louis, scorrendo la pagina verso il basso. “Sembra che sia un – cosa ha detto la guida? Un luogo vivace? Vuoi andarci?”  
“Sicuro.” Concordò Harry, alzandosi in piedi e sgranchendosi la schiena dolorante.  
Attraversarono il Tevere e all’improvviso furono accolti dalla vista del Teatro di Marcello; aveva soltanto due stelle sulla guida di Harry, ma l’ingresso era gratuito.  
Entrando nel livello inferiore di quello che Louis soprannominò ‘il finto Colosseo’, trovarono un grande teatro all’aperto relativamente privo di turisti. Harry e Louis esaminarono il sito per alcuni minuti, infine si sedettero su un gradino tra le rovine del vecchio teatro e consultarono la guida.  
“Qua dice,” lesse Harry. “Che gli appartamenti al piano superiore sono ancora abitati da principi e contesse.”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia, colpito. “Non ti piacerebbe dire a tutti che vivi sopra un antico teatro romano? È figo.”  
Harry scattò alcune fotografie, subito dopo si alzarono per continuare la visita. La Sinagoga si trovava alla loro sinistra, al di fuori del teatro, e decisero di andare ad esplorarla, anche se dovettero pagare una piccola somma all’ingresso.  
“Fu costruita nel 1890 in un quartiere che, una volta, era la parte più squallida del ghetto,” lesse Harry mentre entravano. “Poco dopo uscì il decreto che mise fine alla segregazione ebraica.”  
Alzando lo sguardo, videro che il soffitto era riccamente decorato con quello che sembrava essere metallo, sembrava brillare nella poca luce all’interno dell’edificio, ed Harry scattò immediatamente una foto, meravigliato. All’interno c’era anche un museo con alcuni reperti risalenti alla persecuzione degli ebrei a Roma nel 1500 fino all’occupazione nazista nel 1940.  
Harry e Louis visitarono la mostra e ammirarono le pergamene antiche, oltre a diversi pezzi di argenteria risalenti a secoli prima. All’interno della sinagoga c’erano pochissimi turisti e l’atmosfera era pacifica e rilassante. Tuttavia, la mostra aveva l’obiettivo di ricordare alle persone un periodo oscuro della storia del paese, quando un intera comunità di persone venne ridotta in schiavitù, mentre il resto della città continuava a prosperare e vivere beatamente.  
Uscendo dalla sinagoga, Harry e Louis emisero un sospiro profondo.  
“Accidenti.”  
“Già,” rispose Harry sottovoce, infilando alcuni riccioli ribelli nella crocchia.  
“È folle pensare che qualcosa del genere possa succedere di nuovo, oggi. Che ci sono persone nel mondo che rifarebbero tutto di nuovo.” Rifletté Louis.  
“Immagino che ti faccia apprezzare ancora di più ciò che hai,” disse Harry. “Sono contento che siamo venuti.”  
Mentre controllavano l’ora sul cellulare per vedere quanto tempo era rimasto loro prima di raggiungere Bob e il gruppo, decisero di raggiungere la Bocca della Verità, che Harry ricordava di aver visto nel film _Vacanze Romane_. Il sole era caldo e alto nel cielo quando raggiunsero il sito, e rimasero sconvolti nel trovare una lunga fila di persone in attesa di avvicinarsi alla Bocca della Verità.  
“Ci conviene aspettare.” Sospirò Harry, frustrato.  
Louis socchiuse gli occhi. “E se passiamo oltre la fila e scattiamo soltanto qualche foto?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Dato che siamo qui, perché no?”  
Aggirando la lunga fila di turisti sudati e impazienti, Harry e Louis si diressero verso la parte laterale, dove videro finalmente un grosso disco di marmo con una faccia scolpita sopra. Gli occhi e la bocca della statua erano entrambi spalancati. Era bellissima, ma inquietante.  
“A cosa serve? Cosa ci fa qui?” Chiese Louis.  
“Beh,” replicò il riccio. “Nel film, Gregory Peck mette una mano all’interno della bocca e finge di essere stato morso. Audrey Hepburn rimane scioccata, fino a quando non si accorge che l’altro stava scherzando.”  
“Oh.” Rispose Louis, annuendo. “Facciamo qualche foto allora, poi dobbiamo tornare dal gruppo.”  
Harry scattò qualche foto alla faccia di marmo, quindi afferrò Louis per farsi un selfie con lui e la bocca spalancata della statua sullo sfondo. Entrambi fecero delle facce buffe nella foto e ridacchiarono divertiti quando i turisti si misero ad osservarli confusi. Infine, decisero di tornare indietro per incontrare Bob e il Sunset Tour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Il nome Campo de Fiori,” disse Bob pochi minuti dopo. “In realtà risale al Medioevo, quando l’area non era altro che un prato. Da allora, è diventata una delle piazze più famose di Roma, con tanti ristoranti e un mercato all’aperto.”  
Il gruppo era in piedi all’ingresso della piazza, per fortuna all’ombra, dato che era pomeriggio inoltrato e faceva un caldo infernale. Harry stava osserva la sua guida e scoprì che la piazza aveva tre stelle.  
“Qui dice,” sussurrò rivolgendosi a Louis mentre Bob continuava a parlare. “Che questo posto è perfetto per osservare la vera vita quotidiana degli abitanti di Roma.”  
Louis annuì in segno di apprezzamento. “Benissimo.”  
Bob lì lasciò visitare la piazza da soli, dicendo loro di incontrarsi verso l’ora di cena, quindi i due ragazzi iniziarono a vagare. Forse a causa del loro pomeriggio frenetico e dell’ottimo pranzo, il maggiore si sentiva pieno di energie ed entusiasta. Estrasse il telefono ed iniziò a girare un video dell’ambiente circostante.  
“Benvenuti al secondo giorno del tour d’addio,” Louis sorrise verso la telecamera. “Saluta, Harry,” disse poi, quindi girò il cellulare in modo da riprendere il riccio.  
“Ciao. Ben tornati!” Esclamò Harry, salutando con una mano.  
“Harold, dì ai nostri spettatori dove siamo.”  
“Uhm, siamo a Campo de Fiori.” Rispose Harry con un sorrisetto sul volto. “Fagli vedere, Lou.”  
Il castano annuì e girò su se stesso per avere una visione panoramica della piazza circostante. Ad Harry sembrò che la piazza fosse piena non solo di turisti, ma anche di persone del luogo. Era la fine di una giornata di mercato e i venditori ambulanti erano seduti all’ombra sotto ampi ombrelloni bianchi mentre chiacchieravano tra loro o con potenziali clienti che esaminavano gli ultimi articoli rimasti. Alcuni venditori stavano già sistemando le loro cose per tornarsene a casa.  
“Come potete vedere,” stava dicendo Louis. “Siamo circondati da bancarelle di prodotti freschi. Oltre a questo, la piazza è gremita di ristoranti ed enoteche. Forse stasera torneremo qua, che ne dici Harry?”  
“Dico che va bene,” mormorò Harry, cercando un posto libero dove sedersi e riposare.  
“Harry ha scelto di indossare i suoi vecchi stivali preferiti invece che comode scarpe da ginnastica… ecco perché è stanco.”  
“Questi sono vintage, Lou! Quante volte devo-”  
“ _Comunque_ ,” continuò Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Speriamo di rilassarci un po’ prima di cena. Ci sentiremo più tardi, dopo aver bevuto qualcosa di molto alcolico.”  
“Ha ha,” rispose il riccio mentre il maggiore terminava il video facendo un’altra panorama dell’ambiente. “Che cosa vuoi fare?”  
“Beh… la stessa cosa che facciamo ogni giorno, amico,” sorrise Louis, maliziosamente.  
“Cercare di conquistare il mondo?” Harry finì la frase con un sorriso dolce sul volto.  
“Esattamente. Ora andiamo a fare amicizia con qualcuno e a migliorare il nostro italiano.”  
In qualche modo, riuscirono a fare amicizia con la gente del luogo. Tutto era iniziato in modo abbastanza innocente, con Louis che passava in rassegna gli ultimi prodotti rimasti sulle bancarelle, mentre salutava i venditori con un ‘ _Ciao_.’ Harry lo seguiva qualche passo indietro, scattando alcune foto artistiche alle file di prodotti presenti sui banchetti oppure agli edifici presenti intorno alla piazza. Prima che se ne rendesse conto, lui e Louis stavano conversando con un paio di persone del posto, che si presentarono come Giulia e Antonio, una giovane coppia sui venticinque anni che fortunatamente, quella sera, erano riusciti ad avere una serata libera e a lasciare la figlia a casa con la baby-sitter.  
Antonio invitò Harry e Louis in uno dei pub irlandesi più conosciuti della città per bere qualcosa insieme. I due ragazzi diedero un’occhiata veloce al resto del gruppo, prima di seguire la coppia lungo una stradina laterale.  
“Se ci fai uccidere,” sussurrò Harry all’orecchio del maggiore mentre camminavano. “Ti ammazzo.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Ne sono certo, ora pensiamo a divertirci un po’.”  
Il posto dove li condussero i due ragazzi era piccolo e senza pretese. Un semplice cartello verde sulla porta indicava l’entrata del pub. All’interno, il locale era piuttosto buio e cupo, il bancone era fiancheggiato da numerose sgabelli, mentre il resto del posto era occupato da tavoli alti e rotondi. I due televisori presenti nel locale stavano trasmettendo una partita di calcio ma soprattutto, notò Harry, c’era un piccolo palco in un angolo per il karaoke.  
Louis diede un’occhiata al palchetto e ridacchiò. “Deve essere il destino, H.”  
Antonio e Giulia si offrirono di comprare le birre per il primo round e si sedettero intorno ad uno dei tavoli. Mentre Louis iniziava una conversazione con Antonio sulla partita di calcio che stava trasmettendo la televisione, Giulia si rivolse a lui.  
“Allora, da quanto tempo siete a Roma?” Chiese la ragazza, infilandosi una ciocca di capelli castano scuro dietro l’orecchio.  
Aveva delle occhiaie pronunciate sotto gli occhi chiari, probabilmente a causa delle lunghe nottate sveglia per colpa della figlia. Era vestita in modo casual, con un abitino color crema molto leggero.  
“Siamo arrivati ieri e partiremo domani, in realtà,” rispose Harry, sorseggiando la birra. “Stiamo facendo un tour che toccherà diverse città Europee, Roma è la prima tappa.”  
“Ti sta piacendo finora?”  
“È una città meravigliosa,” continuò Harry, indicando la macchina fotografica. “Abbiamo scattato tantissime foto.”  
“Oh, anche io avrei bisogno di una di quelle!” Esclamò Giulia. “Vogliamo fare tantissime foto a nostra figlia Stella.”  
“Hai alcune foto di Stella sul cellulare? Mi piacerebbe vederla.” Domandò Harry dolcemente.  
“Quanto tempo hai a disposizione?” Ridacchiò la ragazza, tirando fuori il telefono. Mentre Antonio e Louis continuavano a discutere di calcio, Giulia gli fece vedere tutte le foto della figlia appena nata.  
“Guarda le sue piccole manine!” Esclamò Harry, fissando una foto di Stella addormentata. “E tutti quei capelli, wow! Anche i miei erano così da piccolo, guarda adesso cosa mi ritrovo,” continuò Harry indicando i suoi ricci ribelli.  
Proprio in quel momento, Antonio disse qualcosa di divertente, perché Louis scoppiò a ridere. Il maggiore gettò la testa all’indietro ridendo a crepapelle, gli occhi si incresparono formando delle deliziose rughette ai lati. Harry era sempre stato affascinato dalla risata del maggiore.  
“Da quanto tempo state insieme?” Chiese Giulia, con un sorrisetto.  
“Oh, uhm,” Harry si grattò nervosamente la nuca. “In realtà non stiamo insieme. È una lunga storia.”  
“Ma tu lo ami,” indovinò la ragazza con un dolce sorriso. “Si vede dai tuoi occhi quando lo guardi. _Amore_ , amico mio.”  
Harry arrossì. “Ho già detto che è una storia lunga?”  
Giulia ridacchiò di nuovo e gli diede una pacca rassicurante sul braccio. “Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me, non preoccuparti. Ora, beviamoci un altro drink e continuiamo ad ammirare le foto meravigliose di mia figlia.”  
“Sono d’accordo con te.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry non sapeva cosa fosse successo. Un minuto prima, lui e Louis stavano raccontando alla giovane coppia di amici le loro disavventure in giro per Roma, e un momento dopo Harry veniva spinto sul piccolo palco nell’angolo del locale. Apparentemente, era la serata karaoke, e il riccio aveva abbastanza birra e tequila in corpo per non sentirsi in imbarazzo.  
“Non so cosa cantare,” protestò Harry, sentendosi insolitamente timido.  
Dal tavolo, Louis, Antonio e Giulia applaudirono con entusiasmo. Prima che Harry riuscisse a capire cosa stesse succedendo, una cameriera gli stava mettendo un microfono tra le mani, e la musica partì subito dopo. Il giovane si sentiva un po’ instabile in quel momento, il suo corpo era pieno di alcol, oltre alla stanchezza per la giornata appena passata. Era abbastanza ubriaco da cantare in una stanza piena di estranei – e cosa più importante, da cantare di fronte a Louis.  
Harry si concentrò sul suo tavolo di amici mentre stringeva il microfono tra le dita. Per fortuna la cameriera aveva scelto una canzone che lui conosceva bene, sperava soltanto di ricordarsi tutte le parole senza fare brutte figure.  
  
_Clock strikes upon the hour, and the sun begins to fade_  
 _There’s still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away_  
  
Chi è che non amava Whitney Houston? Alcune persone presenti nel pub riconobbero la canzone e applaudirono entusiasti, il suo tavolo di amici urlava e scalpitava. Harry sorrise e ondeggiò a ritmo della canzone. Quando arrivò il ritornello, si sentiva ormai sicuro di sé e calato totalmente nella parte.  
  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me_  
  
_Harry scrutò la folla, la maggior parte dei clienti era concentrata sulla sua esibizione. Una coppia di persone stava scattando alcune foto. Harry ridacchiò divertito, gli piaceva pensare che ciò che gli mancava in doti canore riusciva a compensarlo con l’entusiasmo e la presenza scenica. Il verso successivo, tuttavia, lo colpì forte nel petto e dovette distogliere lo sguardo da Louis mentre continuava a cantare._  
  
_I’ve been in love and lost my senses_  
 _Spinning through the town_  
 _Sooner or later, the fever ends_  
 _And I wind up feeling down_  
  
Gli occhi di Harry si posarono nuovamente sul maggiore, soltanto per vederlo ondeggiare sulla sedia con uno scintillio divertito negli occhi. Harry non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.  
  
_I need a man who’ll take a chance_  
 _On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
 _So when the night falls_  
 _My lonely heart calls_  
  
Louis, Antonio e Giulia stavano cantando insieme a lui quando arrivò il secondo ritornello. Giulia stava registrando la performance con il cellulare, orgogliosa come se fosse una mamma alla recita scolastica della figlia. Non per la prima volta da quando era arrivato a Roma, Harry si rese conto di quanto avesse bisogno di una vacanza. Mentre concludeva la canzone, incontrò gli occhi di Louis ancora una volta e gli sorrise dolcemente. Si stava divertendo davvero un mondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dopo aver ordinato del cibo e aver fatto altre chiacchiere con la coppia, la baby-sitter chiamò Giulia per riferirle che la piccola Stella aveva la febbre. Harry e Louis augurarono la buonanotte agli amici e li abbracciarono calorosamente per salutarli.  
“Combatti per il tuo amore. Va bene?” Mormorò la ragazza nell’orecchio di Harry prima di allontanarsi.  
Harry sentì gli occhi di Louis addosso, incuriositi dalla situazione, e si ritrovò semplicemente a rispondere. “Va bene.”  
Erano le dieci passate ed entrambi erano abbastanza ubriachi da aver dimenticato il nome dell’hotel in cui alloggiavano. Sembrava che tutti gli autobus avessero deciso di scioperare quella sera, e non vedevano un taxi da nessuna parte. Quindi, anche se piuttosto alticci, cominciarono a camminare lungo le strade di Roma, provando a cercare la strada di casa.  
“Cammineremo fino a quando non riusciremo a trovare un taxi.” Promise Louis.  
“Va bene, non possiamo fare altro,” sbuffò Harry, inciampando dal nulla sul marciapiede. Louis alzò una mano per tenerlo in piedi.  
“Tutto bene, _Dancing Queen*_?” Scherzò Louis, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Il riccio alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Era Whitney, non gli ABBA, Lou.”  
“Come potrei dimenticarlo? Ho registrato tutto.”  
“Non l’hai fatto!”  
“Oh sì che l’ho fatto. Penso di averlo già inviato a tua madre.” Ridacchiò Louis.  
“Oh Dio, non voglio sapere altro,” gemette Harry. “Ehi Lou?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Quanto pensi sia lontano l’hotel?”  
“Beh,” provò a dire Louis aprendo Google Maps sul cellulare e continuando a camminare. “Non lo so, sinceramente.”  
La fortuna era dalla loro parte perché da qualche parte vicino Piazza Navona riuscirono a trovare un taxi.  
“Dove volete andare?” Chiese l’autista con tono annoiato.  
“Uhm,” iniziò Harry, poi ridacchiò. “Il nostro hotel si chiama… è quello molto elegante in una piazza rotonda.”  
“Si!” Esclamò il maggiore. “Bosc- qualcosa.”  
“Boscolo Exedra?” Domandò l’autista alzando le sopracciglia, confuso.  
“Si!” Esclamarono insieme Louis e Harry.  
“Va bene,” disse l’uomo, scuotendo la testa. “Andiamo, allora.”  
Una corsa in taxi di quindici minuti sarebbe durata almeno un’ora a piedi, ed Harry si rilassò contro il sedile dell’auto con un sospiro di sollievo, contento di non aver dovuto fare tutta quella strada a piedi. Non appena arrivarono all’hotel pagarono l’autista e cercarono di entrare nella hall senza far capire al personale che erano ubriachi.  
“Merda, dobbiamo fare i bagagli? A che ora partiamo domani?” Sussurrò Louis mentre attraversavano l’atrio.  
“Presto. Tipo alle 5:30 del mattino.”  
“Gesù, questi anziani ci uccideranno,” esclamò Louis con tono frustrato.  
Harry ridacchiò mentre raggiungevano gli ascensori. “Morire in Italia? Che fine drammatica.”  
Arrivati nella loro stanza, entrambi si misero a fare i bagagli a casaccio e si alternarono per fare una lunga doccia rilassante. Quando strisciarono a letto, era quasi mezzanotte. Harry si addormentò non appena la sua testa colpì il cuscino.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Era ancora buio quando suonò la sveglia, poche ore dopo. Harry gemette infastidito e schiacciò alla cieca lo schermo del cellulare. Dall’altro lato del letto, Louis borbottò qualcosa di incoerente in segno di protesta.  
“Lou?”  
“Huh?” Rispose il maggiore con voce assonnata.  
“Dobbiamo alzarci, Lou. Dobbiamo andare.”  
“Dove stiamo andando?” Domandò Louis, facendo uno sbadiglio.  
Harry si passò una mano sul volto, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. “Venezia.”  
“Questi anziani ci uccideranno, te lo ripeto, H.”  
Harry si limitò a ridacchiare, assonnato. “Lo so, ora muoviamoci.”  
Accese la luce sul comodino mentre Louis faceva lo stesso dall’altra parte del letto matrimoniale. Si vestirono insieme e controllarono di aver messo tutto quanto all’interno delle valigie. Louis era in piedi vicino alla porta della stanza, le braccia incrociate sul petto, quando Harry finì di chiudere la borsa con gli ultimi vestiti.  
“Spazzolino?” Chiese Louis con un sorriso consapevole sul volto.  
“Merda. Okay,” mormorò il riccio, raggiungendo il bagno per recuperare lo spazzolino che tendeva sempre a dimenticare ovunque. “Grazie.”  
“Nessun problema. Sei pronto?”  
“Pronto. Andiamo a Venezia!” Sussurrò Harry con un sorriso stanco.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ovviamente baldacchino è in italiano, quindi loro due non sanno cosa significhi.  
> *Dancing Queen è una canzone degli ABBA, penso la conoscete 
> 
> Bene, eccoci qui alla fine dell'avventura romana di Harry e Louis! Cosa ne pensate, vi è piaciuto esplorare Roma insieme ai nostri ragazzi? E cosa credete succederà tra loro? Sono ancora innamorati? Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate, a noi fa piacere. #TLPGTSCFF  
> Bacioni e alla prossima con il terzo capitolo, come sempre pubblicheremo tra una settimana o al massimo dieci giorni, perché i capitoli sono abbastanza lunghi e noi purtroppo siamo impegnate hahaha   
> SIl&Chia


	4. Capitolo tre

**The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Changes**  
  
  
  


  
  
  
**Capitolo tre. **  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


_*Ricordate che le parole in corsivo quando fanno discorsi è perché in quel momento stanno parlando italiano._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Venezia.**  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“Viaggia lontano, incontra te stesso.” - David Mitchell_  
  
  
  
  
  
Seduto accanto al finestrino su un treno ad alta velocità per Venezia, Harry guardò la campagna italiana scorrere davanti ai suoi occhi quella mattina. Fedeli alla loro natura, gli altri membri del Sunset Tour erano molto mattinieri, e quindi tutti arrivarono alla stazione Termini con largo anticipo.  
La luce del sole filtrava attraverso il finestrino leggermente macchiato, riscaldando il lato sinistro del viso del riccio. Era arrivato ad ascoltare metà dell’album degli Avett Brothers ‘I and Love and You’, e sbatteva le palpebre assonnato al sole del mattino. Alla sua destra, Louis stava controllando le e-mail di lavoro sul telefono. Ogni tanto sospirava e scuoteva la testa, come se quel compito fosse particolarmente noioso. Harry conosceva quella sensazione, ovviamente; aveva deliberatamente evitato di controllare la sua e-mail da quando si erano imbarcati per Roma proprio per questo motivo.  
Bob aveva informato il gruppo che sarebbero arrivati a Venezia in tempo per il pranzo e avrebbero fatto il check-in in hotel prima di fare qualsiasi giro turistico. Harry si chiese segretamente se ciò includesse il tempo per un pisolino.  
I postumi della sbornia non erano poi molto pesanti, per fortuna, e quando Harry ricevette un messaggio da Giulia di Roma, ricordava ancora chi fosse. Flashback di alcool, risate e karaoke inondarono la sua mente. Il messaggio di Giulia, sebbene fosse semplice, lo aveva fatto sorridere con affetto.  
  
 _Venezia è un ottimo posto per far sbocciare l’amore._  
  
Il riccio ridacchiò e, accanto a lui, Louis si rianimò. “Che cosa c’è?”  
Harry scosse la testa e digitò un rapido _Grazie_ _xx_ a Giulia, poi rispose “Niente. Quella coppia del bar in cui siamo stati ieri sera ci augura un buon viaggio.”  
Louis annuì e poi tornò al suo telefono, ed ad Harry tornò in mente la promessa che aveva fatto ieri a Giulia da ubriaco, quella di provare a risolvere le cose con Louis. Il mantra che ripeteva sempre da inizio viaggio era ora in conflitto con ciò che il suo cuore voleva.  
 _Louis non è l’amore della tua vita. Ma puoi ancora essere suo amico._  
Era troppo presto per pensarci, decise Harry, e si voltò di nuovo verso il finestrino per guardare il meraviglioso paesaggio italiano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
La stazione di Santa Lucia a Venezia si trovava sulle rive del Canal Grande, e la vista dal finestrino del treno era assolutamente mozzafiato.  
Avevano radunato tutto il gruppo ed i loro bagagli, e ora erano diretti all’Hotel Ai Cavalieri di Venezia, la loro prima tappa. Dopo la loro sistemazione a Roma, Harry e Louis non sarebbero dovuti rimanere sbalorditi dalla loro nuova casa per i prossimi due giorni. Inutile dire che, invece, lo erano.  
Per prima cosa, come gli aveva fatto notare Louis quando erano scesi dal treno, l’acqua era ovunque. Letteralmente. Presero un vaporetto per arrivare fino al loro hotel nel centro della città. Harry ebbe l’impulso di fotografare praticamente tutto ciò che vedeva, ma resistette. Non voleva consumare praticamente tutta la memoria della sua fotocamera.  
L’atrio dell’hotel sembrava un po’ meno luminoso del Boscolo di Roma, ma era comunque incantevole. Lampadari di cristallo e oro adornavano il soffitto e le pareti, che sembravano avere un intonaco antico. Sebbene di dimensioni più ridotte, questo hotel ad Harry sembrò immediatamente più accogliente.  
I loro passi riecheggiarono sull’elaborato pavimento in pietra e marmo chevron mentre il gruppo entrava nella hall e si dirigeva verso la reception. Harry e Louis attesero il loro turno e si scambiarono sguardi impressionati mentre si guardavano intorno.  
Harry fece il check-in e gli furono consegnate le chiavi della loro stanza. Insieme, lui e Louis si diressero verso il loro piano. Appena entrarono nella stanza, la prima parola che gli venne in mente fu _oro_.  
La carta da parati, che era d’oro, presentava un disegno elaborato che brillava alla luce, e c’erano dei grandi candelieri alle pareti. Davanti a lui c’era un morbido divano dorato, e oltre quello, su tre gradini che portavano ad una piattaforma rialzata, c’era un letto king-size con lenzuola bianche e dorate. A fianco di entrambi i lati della testiera c’erano due grandi finestre, attualmente coperte da tende bianche.  
Harry lasciò cadere le valigie sul divano vellutato d’oro e si girò lentamente per osservare l’ambiente circostante. Louis, che non aveva detto una parola, salì le scale fino al letto con un’espressione curiosa e aprì la tenda di una delle finestre.  
“Uhm, Harry,” disse il maggiore mentre fissava fuori dalla finestra.  
Il riccio si girò verso di lui, la cui sagoma era incorniciata dalla luce che filtrava attraverso la finestra esposta. Harry allora si accorse che la finestra era in realtà una porta. Guardò affascinato mentre Louis l’apriva lentamente e faceva un passo fuori.  
Era un balcone.  
Senza parole, Louis si voltò di nuovo verso Harry con la bocca praticamente spalancata. Harry salì le scale e poi aprì l’altra porta. Portava ad un piccolo balcone che affacciava sul canale. Era come una cartolina, rifletté il giovane. Si sporse oltre il bordo, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera, poi allungò il collo verso destra per vedere Louis che lo fissava dall’altro balcone. Il maggiore scosse lentamente la testa, incredulo.  
Era una giornata calda, quindi si accordarono per lasciare le porte del balcone aperte per un po’. Louis fu il primo a parlare.  
“H, siamo a Venezia.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo dal suo telefono, dove stava scattando foto dopo foto della vista dalla loro stanza. “Hmm? Sì, siamo qui.”  
“Sì, ma insomma. _Venezia_. Siamo davvero qui,” continuò Louis, chiaramente meravigliato.  
Harry ridacchiò e annuì. “Sì,” confermò. “Stai bene?”  
Louis si sedette sul bordo dell’enorme letto. “Penso di aver bisogno di una sigaretta. Tutto questo è molto da digerire, lo sai?”  
“Beh,” rispose Harry con un sorriso ironico. “Puoi fumare sul tuo balcone, lì, e io farò delle foto dal mio invece. Vinciamo entrambi.”  
Louis tirò fuori una sigaretta e un accendino e iniziò a fumare, mentre Harry tornò alla vista incredibile dal suo balcone. La calda brezza mattutina gli sfiorò il viso e sorrise. Amava già l’atmosfera veneziana. Roma era stata incredibile, senza alcun dubbio, ma Venezia sembrava solo più… calma. In senso buono.  
Poiché non c’era alcun posacenere sul balcone di Louis, prese un’ultima e leggera boccata di sigaretta e poi la gettò oltre la ringhiera.  
“Scostumato,” lo rimproverò Harry, ma non c’era cattiveria nelle sue parole, ma solo un gran senso di affetto.  
Louis non rispose, ma rientrò nella stanza, fece il giro del letto e senza dire una parola andò verso di lui e lo abbracciò.  
Harry sorrise per la sorpresa. “A cosa devo questo abbraccio?”  
“Hai fatto tutto questo, H. Siamo qui in Italia, andremo in altri posti, e io solo... grazie,” mormorò Louis contro la spalla di Harry.  
Il riccio si strinse ancora di più a Louis ed ispirò il suo odore. C’era ancora un alone di fumo persistente sulla sua pelle, ovviamente, ma sotto di esso, Harry riuscì a percepire l’odore del costoso bagnoschiuma dell’hotel a Roma, del detersivo pulito del suo maglione bordeaux, e quel profumo che faceva semplicemente _parte_ _di_ _Louis_ che aveva provato a dimenticare disperatamente negli ultimi sei mesi.  
“Prego,” mormorò Harry. “Grazie per essere venuto con me.”  
Louis lo strinse un’ultima volta, poi fece un passo indietro con un lieve sorriso. “Non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto. Ora... pranziamo? Facciamo merenda? Qualunque cosa Bob abbia detto sul cibo?”  
Il sorriso di Harry si allargò. “Pensavo non l’avresti mai chiesto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Insieme a Bob e al resto del gruppo Sunset Tours, si diressero verso il Ristorante Florida, non molto lontano dall’hotel. Harry si avvicinò quindi a Ruth e James, che stavano chiacchierando con la direttrice di sala.  
“Possiamo unirci a voi?” Chiese Harry alla coppia di anziani.  
Gli occhi di Ruth si illuminarono. “Harry! Certo che sì. Stavamo solo chiedendo qualche consiglio alla deliziosa direttrice di sala.”  
“Ha detto che il pesce è delizioso,” aggiunse James mentre Louis si avvicinava e salutava.  
“Va bene per me,” Louis scrollò le spalle, di buon umore. “Prendiamo un tavolo?”  
Insieme, tutti e quattro, seguirono la simpatica direttrice verso la sala da pranzo esterna proprio di fronte al canale, sotto ampi ombrelloni rossi. Mentre Louis e James scrutavano attentamente i menù, Harry ne approfittò per chiacchierare con Ruth.  
“Vi siete divertiti durante la vostra ultima serata a Roma?” Chiese Harry.  
“Oh sì! Abbiamo trovato un meraviglioso ristorante nel centro della città e siamo rimasti lì per due ore. Abbiamo bevuto un po’ troppo vino, in verità,” Ruth gli fece l’occhiolino. “Com’è andata la tua serata, invece?”  
Louis si girò verso di lui mentre Harry arrossiva leggermente, ricordando la sua serata karaoke.  
“Uhm,” disse il riccio lentamente. “È stata davvero una bella serata. Abbiamo incontrato una bella coppia di Roma che ci ha portato a cena e a bere qualche drink.”  
“Harry in particolare si è divertito davvero molto,” Louis fece una smorfia innocente. “Non è vero?”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiataccia a Louis, poi si voltò verso Ruth con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Potremmo aver alzato un po’ il gomito anche noi.”  
“Questo mi ricorda che stavo per mandare un messaggio a tua madre,” disse Louis, il suo sorriso si fece malizioso. “Se non ricordo male, le hai dedicato una canzone verso la fine della serata.”  
“Oh dio,” gemette Harry, portandosi una mano al viso. “Quale canzone?”  
Louis rise per un momento. “Credo fosse ‘Sweet Caroline,’” gli disse, già scorrendo il telefono per prove video.  
“Neil Diamond?” Rifletté il riccio. “Avrei potuto fare di peggio.”  
Ruth e James risero mentre Louis continuava a scorrere sul suo telefono.  
“Allora!” Disse Harry, cambiando argomento. “Cosa c’è nel programma di oggi?”  
Ruth fece scorrere lo sguardo intorno alla sala per cercare Bob, e lo trovò a farsi strada tra un tavolo e l’altro mentre chiacchierava allegramente con il gruppo del tour. “Probabilmente sta venendo qui per dircelo,” mormorò.  
E proprio così, pochi istanti dopo, Bob si avvicinò al loro tavolo con degli appunti. Controllò l’ora sul suo orologio e poi lanciò un sorriso al gruppo.  
“Okay, compagni di tour,” disse Bob con voce forte, quella voce ormai familiare. “Dopo pranzo, le nostre prime tappe a Venezia saranno Piazza San Marco e la basilica. Sarà una vera delizia.”  
Ruth e James conversarono amichevolmente con Bob per alcuni istanti, e Harry si girò a guardare Louis, preoccupato per quanto fosse stato tranquillo negli ultimi minuti. Il riccio lo trovò intento a guardare quello che sembrava essere un video della sua performance al karaoke sul suo telefono. Louis alzò gli occhi e sorrise.  
“Tua mamma adora la canzone, comunque,” disse Louis con un sorriso compiaciuto. “Ti manda un grande bacio.”  
“Non l’hai fatto,” disse Harry con gli occhi spalancati. “Louis.”  
“Mi dispiace, ho dovuto farlo, H. In realtà era una canzone dolce.”  
“Sì, ed ero anche ubriaco fradicio.”  
“Beh sì, forse hai ragione. Ma Anne l’ha trovata una cosa carina,” replicò il castano con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Non posso credere che tu abbia scritto a mia mamma. Ti rispedisco a casa,” giurò Harry.  
“Mhm, va bene. Vedremo se lo farai,” disse Louis con aria disinvolta, per nulla preoccupato.  
Dopo che Bob si diresse verso un altro tavolo, Harry si rese conto che lui e Louis si erano persi nel loro piccolo mondo, e Ruth e James stavano sorridendo divertiti.  
“Uhm, scusate,” disse il riccio mestamente. “Cosa ci siamo persi?”  
"Niente, caro,” rispose Ruth con una risatina. “Il cibo dovrebbe arrivare tra poco.”  
Il cameriere apparve con una caraffa di vino e James iniziò a versarlo nei bicchieri.  
“Vino bianco, spero che vada bene,” disse James a Harry e Louis.  
“Va benissimo,” rispose Harry con un sorriso. “È il mio preferito, a dire il vero.”  
Il vino era assolutamente delizioso, dolce con una nota amara, e rinfrescava la sua gola in quella giornata calda. Louis bevve un sorso e poi gli diede una leggera gomitata.  
“Questo è proprio il vino adatto a te, Harry.”  
Harry sorrise e cercò di ignorare le farfalle nello stomaco al pensiero che Louis ricordasse i suoi gusti in fatto di vini. Non significava nulla, ripeteva nella sua mente. Harry non disse nulla, ma bevve un altro sorso di vino. Non voleva assolutamente mettersi ulteriormente in imbarazzo.  
“Allora,” mormorò invece, guardando Ruth e James. “Siete mai stati a Venezia prima?”  
“Sì, sì,” rispose James con un sorriso affettuoso. “Abbiamo tantissimi bei ricordi in questa città, così come a Roma. Anche lì ci sono tanti ricordi, ma… c’è solo _qualcosa_ di Venezia che ce la fa amare un pizzico di più.”  
“È una città così romantica,” aggiunse Ruth con un luccichio negli occhi. “Non riesco nemmeno a spiegarlo, davvero.”  
Louis sorrise. “Sembra quindi che passeremo delle belle giornate.”  
“Oh, di sicuro!” Lo rassicurò Ruth. “Devi solo lasciare che Venezia faccia la sua magia, se sai cosa intendo.”  
“Com’è che si dice?” Chiese James con un sorriso. “Quel che succede a Las Vegas, resta a Las Vegas? Bene, qualunque cosa accada a Venezia, resta a Venezia.”  
“James, stai cercando di mettere questi ragazzi nei guai!” Lo rimproverò Ruth, ma ridacchiò.  
“Non ti preoccupare,” replicò Louis, alzando il bicchiere in segno di saluto. “Non abbiamo bisogno di alcun aiuto per metterci nei guai, vero H?”  
Il giovane sorrise. “Sfortunatamente no. Non ne abbiamo bisogno.”  
“In realtà siamo davvero entusiasti di vedere la città,” aggiunse Louis, riportando l’argomento su un terreno più solido. “Abbiamo sentito cose fantastiche.”  
Dopo ciò, i quattro passarono la successiva ora seduti al ristorante, chiacchierando del più e del meno e gustandosi i piatti veneziani. Quando Bob iniziò a radunare il gruppo, Harry si sentiva abbastanza riposato per andare ad esplorare.  
“Va bene, Sunset Tours,” disse Bob mentre si dirigevano verso la prima destinazione. “Piazza San Marco risale al 12° secolo ed è un luogo di ritrovo iconico da allora. Napoleone l’ha soprannominata il ‘salotto d’Europa.’ Prendiamoci qualche minuto per immergerci nell’atmosfera della piazza, e poi proseguiremo nella Basilica di San Marco.”  
Lentamente, il gruppo del tour si disperse e tutti iniziarono a vagare per la piazza. Harry si guardò intorno ed iniziò a studiare ciò che lo circondava, cercando di respirare l’atmosfera che si sentiva in quel luogo storico.  
La piazza sembrava un po’ più chiusa di quella di San Pietro a Roma. La basilica era di fronte a lui, maestosa e bellissima, e i lati erano fiancheggiati da una sorta di porticato, con colonne e archi tutt’intorno. Era stupendo nel suo dramma architettonico, e ovviamente la piazza stessa era piena di altri curiosi turisti.  
Alla sua destra, Louis stava leggendo quella che sembrava essere la pagina di Wikipedia di Piazza San Marco. Harry gli diede un colpetto al braccio ed il giovane alzò gli occhi con un sorriso.  
“Sì, è Wikipedia. Ma a meno che tu non abbia una guida per Venezia-”  
“L’ho lasciata nella stanza.”  
“...allora Wikipedia sia. Vuoi sentire cosa dice?” Chiese il maggiore.  
Harry annuì e Louis cominciò a leggere.  
 _Nell’828, le reliquie di San Marco furono rubate da Alessandria e portate a Venezia; era l’apostolo missionario che si diceva avesse convertito il loro distretto. Nel 836, la costruzione della chiesa fu sufficientemente avanzata da consentire il trasferimento delle reliquie. Nel 976 ci fu una ribellione contro il Doge e la chiesa fu incendiata... nel 1063 iniziò una ricostruzione completa._  
Louis lesse velocemente e poi fece un piccolo riassunto. “Sembra che negli anni successivi sia stata trasformata nel suo stato attuale. Oh, e questo è interessante... la piazza apparentemente si allaga molto velocemente.”  
All’unisono, Harry e Louis studiarono il cielo del primo pomeriggio, che fortunatamente era senza nuvole. Louis alla fine mise in tasca il telefono e rimase in piedi con le mani sui fianchi.  
“Beh, devo dire che non sento un’atmosfera molto particolare qui. Penso che ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno sia un’altra puntata del mio video diario.”  
Harry gemette e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Dio ci aiuti. Va bene. Dove vuoi andare per primo?”  
Louis scrutò la piazza affollata, quindi si concentrò su un altro gruppo di turisti alla loro destra. “Andiamo ad ascoltare.”  
Mentre camminavano, Louis aprì la funzione video sul suo telefono e iniziò a parlare con voce sommessa.  
“Bentornati al nostro tour d’addio! Sono Louis, e alla mia sinistra il ragazzo con i riccioli è Harry. Harry, saluta.”  
“Ciao!”  
“Siamo qui nella piazza principale di Venezia, in cerca di divertimento. Quindi stiamo andando ad infiltrarci in un gruppo di turisti. Restate sintonizzati!” Disse Louis, girando la telecamera per puntarla sul gruppo di turisti che ascoltava una giovane guida molto energica.  
“Allora, come vedi,” stava dicendo la guida turistica, e Harry guardò Louis con le sopracciglia alzate e lo trovò ad annuire intensamente, come se avesse capito tutto ciò che aveva detto la guida in italiano.  
Harry diede una gomitata a Louis con un’espressione corrucciata e Louis si girò verso di lui con un sorriso innocente.  
“Si?”  
“Louis,” sibilò Harry. “Noi non parliamo italiano!”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Loro non lo sanno. Ora shh, sto cercando di imparare.”  
Harry emise un sospiro e cercò di ascoltare la guida turistica italiana mentre guardava Louis con la coda dell’occhio. Il suo profilo era bellissimo, ma questa non era una novità. Aveva memorizzato ogni curva e ogni angolo della faccia di Louis molto tempo prima. Conosceva a memoria ogni sua espressione e ogni suo stato d’animo. Aveva baciato ogni centimetro del suo bel viso. Ma a volte, la bellezza eterea del maggiore ancora lo colpiva.  
Senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla guida del tour, Louis si avvicinò di un centimetro a lui e sussurrò “Stai fissando.”  
Harry arrossì. “Non è vero.”  
“Invece sì. Che cosa c’è?”  
“Beh, se _io_ ti sto fissando, cosa che non sto facendo, sarebbe perché ci siamo imbucati in tour italiano e noi non parliamo la lingua.”  
“Dettagli. E poi conosciamo molte parole in italiano. _Ciao_. _Vino_. _Buongiorno_. _Grazie_.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Andiamo a trovare Bob e vediamo come poter visitare la basilica.”  
“Sì, ok. Questo ragazzo è noioso, comunque,” Louis scrollò le spalle e si allontanò da lì.  
Harry fece dei lunghi passi per raggiungerlo, iniziando a sudare dal momento che la piazza non era ombreggiata. Presto raggiunsero Bob e alcuni membri del gruppo, che stavano parlando proprio della basilica. Harry si avvicinò a loro in tempo per sentire Bob dire,  
“In realtà è soprannominata la ‘chiesa dell’oro.’”  
Il riccio si scambiò uno sguardo impressionato con Louis e subito gli ritornò alla mente la loro opulenta camera d’albergo tutta d’oro. Forse era un tema veneziano. Dopo cinque minuti, arrivò anche il resto del gruppo, stanchi e sudati per il caldo del primo pomeriggio.  
Mentre Bob ripeteva al resto del gruppo il concetto della ‘chiesa dell’oro’, Harry si voltò verso l’imponente facciata della basilica. Sebbene più piccola di quella di San Pietro, era molto più colorata. La cima della basilica era composta da cinque guglie, la più grande delle quali era al centro. Due guglie più piccole fiancheggiavano ogni lato. Ogni guglia ad arco presentava una scena della Bibbia, osservò con minuzia. In cima a ogni guglia c’era la statua di una figura del Cristianesimo, o forse un santo. La guglia centrale presentava un leone alato d’oro, sebbene il simbolismo gli sfuggisse. Harry sentì la mancanza della sua guida di Venezia.  
Come se leggesse la sua mente, Louis si avvicinò e disse “Apparentemente il leone è il simbolo del santo di Venezia. E le statue in cima sono i Santi Guerrieri. San Marco è quello sopra il leone. E sotto il leone ci sono quattro cavalli di bronzo.”  
“Che cosa significano?” Chiese Harry, fissando i cavalli elaborati sulla facciata.  
“Qui su Wikipedia si dice che in realtà sono delle riproduzioni, e gli originali sono nel museo all’interno. Storicamente,” continuò Louis, “si dice che furono razziati dai veneziani durante la IV crociata dall’Ippodromo di Costantinopoli.”  
“Wow,” mormorò Harry, usando la sua Canon per fare una foto ravvicinata ai cavalli di bronzo.  
“Vuoi andare dentro? Penso che gli altri sono già entrati.”  
“Sicuro,” rispose il riccio. “Andiamo.”  
Entrando nella basilica, Harry capì immediatamente perché Bob l’aveva chiamata la ‘chiesa dell’oro’. I mosaici luccicanti coprivano una moltitudine di superfici, dando all’interno della chiesa un bagliore dorato. L’alto soffitto era a cupola in diversi punti, tutti dotati di finestre che lasciavano entrare la luce del sole. Sembrava che ovunque Harry guardasse, ci fossero decorazioni elaborate. Immaginò che ci sarebbe voluta una settimana per vedere tutto quanto.  
Tuttavia, con Louis e Wikipedia come guide, Harry imparò un bel po’ sulla basilica. Scattò alcune foto mentre camminavano sulla pianta del pavimento, che era una croce greca. Non aveva mai visto mosaici così elaborati ed enormi prima d’ora. Molti di essi raffiguravano i miracoli di Gesù e le scene della Bibbia. Harry perse la cognizione del tempo mentre vagavano per la chiesa, ammirando tutto ciò che c’era da vedere.  
“Merda,” sibilò Louis mentre si fermavano sotto la cupola più grande. “Batteria scarica.”  
“Lou!” Sussurrò Harry, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno avesse sentito. “Siamo in una chiesa. Puoi trattenerti, per favore?”  
Il castano alzò lo sguardo con un’espressione frustrata. “Hmm? Oh! Mer - voglio dire, oops. Mi dispiace.”  
“Penso che Dio ci perdonerà questa volta,” sospirò il riccio, facendo scorrere una mano tra i suoi riccioli disordinati. “Hai detto che il tuo telefono sta morendo?”  
“Sì,” sospirò Louis. “Suppongo che il nostro piccolo tour sia finito. A meno che non partecipiamo effettivamente al _vero_ tour.”  
Insieme, concordarono di unirsi al gruppo Sunset Tours e di concludere il tour di Bob. Quest’ultimo stava descrivendo una delle scene bibliche in quel momento.  
“...qui, abbiamo un busto di Gesù circondato dai Quattro Evangelisti, o come li conosciamo, Matteo, Marco, Luca e Giovanni. L’interno della basilica, come abbiamo detto prima, ha subito molti restauri nel corso degli anni. Si stima che solo un terzo dei mosaici rimanenti siano originali per la chiesa.”  
Harry prestò molta attenzione mentre Bob concludeva il suo tour e rispondeva alle domande del gruppo. Quando li riportò fuori nella piazza affollata, il riccio si rivolse a Louis con un sorriso triste.  
“Forse ci stiamo perdendo la parte più interessante. Bob sembra conoscere molte cose.”  
Louis ridacchiò e annuì. “Beh, ora lo sappiamo.”  
Bob quindi guidò il gruppo attraverso la piazza fino al Palazzo Ducale per una visita guidata. Fu una fortuna, dal momento che Harry non aveva idea di cosa fosse effettivamente un doge. E dal modo in cui Louis stava prestando molta attenzione a Bob, sospettava che nemmeno lui ne avesse idea.  
“Fin dalla sua istituzione,” disse l’uomo a titolo introduttivo, indicando la facciata del palazzo. “La struttura ha subito numerosi lavori di ristrutturazione a causa di tre grandi incendi nel corso della storia. Ora, come potete vedere dalla facciata, la porta tradizionale è sormontata dalla figura di San Marco, e sopra di lui, troviamo la Giustizia con la sua spada e le sue bilance. Noi però, entreremo dal lato del lungomare, dalla Porta del Frumento. Andiamo dentro.”  
Il gruppo si diresse verso l’entrata moderna del palazzo ed entrò. Alcuni di loro sapevano già cosa aspettarsi e quindi avevano già pronte le loro telecamere, e Harry capì presto perché. Oltre agli affreschi mozzafiato che adornavano le pareti e il soffitto della camera principale, il soffitto aveva delle cornici dorate sfarzose per ogni scena dell’affresco. La stanza era enorme e i loro passi riecheggiavano sui pavimenti di marmo lucido, che sembravano esser fatti di un profondo color ambra nella luce che filtrava dalle finestre. Nel complesso, l’atmosfera era davvero meravigliosa.  
“Ora,” sussurrò Louis nel suo orecchio. “La domanda da un milione di dollari. Che diavolo è un doge?”  
Harry ridacchiò e si mise una mano sulla bocca quando alcuni turisti curiosi si voltarono a fissarlo.  
“Speravo che tu lo sapessi,” confessò Harry tra le risatine. “A questo punto, ho paura di chiedere.”  
“Dovrai cercarlo su Google, dato che il mio telefono è morto. Fai solo finta di rispondere a un messaggio o qualcosa del genere.”  
Il riccio tirò fuori il telefono di nascosto e cercò su Google. Dopo un momento, si rivolse a Louis e sussurrò “Il doge è l’autorità suprema dell’ex Repubblica di Venezia.”  
“Oh, figo,” replicò Louis annuendo. “Buono a sapersi.”  
Dopo ciò, prestarono di nuovo attenzione al discorso di Bob, che consisteva principalmente in spiegazioni delle varie funzioni del palazzo nel corso degli anni, con un’enfasi sui procedimenti del governo. La mente di Harry però stava vagando, e si ritrovò a chiedersi come fossero stati dipinti gli affreschi, specialmente sui soffitti. Stava per arrendersi e cercare anche quello su internet, quando Louis lo colpì alle costole con un gomito ossuto.  
“Hai sentito cosa ha appena detto? Dopo andremo a cena,” disse a bassa voce.  
“Ah bene! Dove?” Chiese Harry, gli occhi fissi su Bob.  
“Ovunque vogliamo. Apparentemente ci sono un sacco di ristoranti nelle vicinanze.”  
“Dovremmo vagare fino a quando non ne troviamo uno buono, o chiedere a qualcuno?”  
“A meno che tu non voglia testare nuovamente le mie capacità nel cercare un McDonald, dico che dobbiamo chiedere,” disse Louis con un sorriso.  
“Buon piano.”  
Harry si avvicinò a Ruth e James, che stavano parlando con un’altra coppia di anziani del gruppo del tour. Fortunatamente, conoscevano alcuni ristoranti della zona e diedero loro alcuni suggerimenti su dove poter andare a mangiare.  
Pochi minuti dopo, Harry e Louis si diressero verso il Bar Mio. Ruth gli aveva spiegato che era un locale meraviglioso, con ottimi prezzi su bevande e sandwich. C’era una grande finestra principale, dalla quale potevano vedere l’interno del bar, dove alcune persone stavano bevendo qualcosa al bancone. Quando entrarono, trovarono un luogo caratteristico e vivace, animato da chiacchiere e dal ronzio di una macchina per caffè espresso. Harry amava già quel posto.  
Al bancone, Harry e Louis ordinarono ciascuno un bicchiere di vino e un panino. Dopo il pasto abbondante di poche ore prima, sembrava sufficiente. Presero poi posto per mangiare ad un tavolino proprio vicino alla finestra.  
Dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio confortevole, Louis parlò. “Sono io, o questo posto sembra solo un po’ più... tranquillo?”  
“Hai ragione,” rispose Harry pensieroso. “Immagino che ci sia tanto da vedere e da fare qui, così come a Roma, ma non ho fretta nel fare le cose. Se questo ha senso.”  
“Sì, lo ha,” lo rassicurò il maggiore, afferrando il suo bicchiere di vino. “Venezia. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?”  
“Cos’altro ci ha raccomandato Ruth?” Chiese Harry.  
"Uhm,” rifletté Louis, sorseggiando il suo vino. “Qualcosa sul prendere un gelato sul ponte.”  
“Quale ponte?” Chiese il riccio con un leggero cipiglio.  
“Non l’ho chiesto,” replicò Louis con un sorriso. “E adesso?”  
All’unisono, quindi, entrambi risposero “Cerchiamo su Google.”  
Harry ridacchiò e tirò fuori il telefono per cercare ‘Ponte Venezia.’ Il primo risultato che spuntò fu il Ponte dei Sospiri.  
“Sembra questo,” disse il castano, cercando di ricordare la sua conversazione con Ruth. “Dov’è?”  
Mentre finivano i panini e si alzavano dal tavolo, Harry lesse:  
 _La vista dal Ponte dei Sospiri era l’ultima cosa di Venezia che i condannati vedevano prima che venissero imprigionati. Il nome, dato da Lord Byron nel 19 ° secolo, deriva dal fatto che i prigionieri sospirassero di fronte alla vista della bella Venezia attraverso la finestra prima di essere portati nelle loro celle._  
Harry alzò lo sguardo con un’espressione perplessa. “È deprimente.”  
“Certo che lo è. Accidenti,” replicò Louis. “Beh, vuoi andare a esplorare? Bob ha detto di incontrarsi di nuovo in Piazza San Marco alle sette per prendere il vaporetto per tornare in hotel.”  
“Sì, andiamo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dal momento che era collegato al Palazzo Ducale, dove erano appena stati, Harry e Louis non ebbero problemi a trovare il ponte. Quando arrivarono, Louis si accigliò confuso.  
“È più piccolo di quanto mi aspettassi.”  
“Ed è completamente chiuso,” aggiunse Harry, sembrando deluso. “Possiamo andare dentro, secondo te?”  
Scoprirono così che i loro biglietti per il Palazzo Ducale includevano anche l’accesso al ponte. Dopo una breve conversazione con il personale della biglietteria, Harry e Louis ricevettero istruzioni per raggiungere il ponte. Cinque minuti dopo, si trovarono insieme ad un piccolo gruppo di turisti all’interno del ponte angusto, sbirciando attraverso le fessure decorative per vedere fuori.  
“Gesù,” mormorò il maggiore quando qualcuno lo urtò, facendolo sbattere contro Harry. “Sono solo io, o è abbastanza claustrofobico qui dentro?”  
“Sì,” disse Harry con una smorfia, notando quanto lo spazio personale fosse ridotto. “Riesci a vedere attraverso le crepe?”  
“A malapena,” ammise Louis, mettendosi in punta di piedi.  
“Vieni qui, guarda attraverso questa,” mormorò il riccio.  
Louis si avvicinò e sbirciò fuori per dare un’occhiata al canale esterno. “Lo vedo. Che figo!”  
“Quindi, immagina di essere un detenuto e intravedere questo prima di andare in una cella per il resto della tua vita,” rispose Harry pensieroso, asciugandosi un po’ di sudore dalla fronte.  
“Ponte dei Sospiri,” meditò Louis. “Ora capisco.”  
“Uhm, vuoi andartene da qui?” Chiese il giovane mentre un turista si avvicinava a loro per poter sbirciare fuori, quasi spingendoli.  
“Per favore, sì,” replicò Louis sollevato.  
Si fecero strada attraverso la folla per dirigersi verso l’uscita e alla fine tornarono in piazza.  
Louis fece un respiro profondo, godendosi l’aria fresca della sera, ed espirò lentamente. “Grazie a Dio,” sospirò felicemente.  
“Vero?” Rispose Harry. “Sono riuscito a malapena a scattare una foto. È stato difficile.”  
Quando il vaporetto li riportò in albergo, Harry e Louis erano davvero distrutti. Il riccio non aveva idea di come gli altri membri anziani del gruppo riuscissero a stare ancora in piedi. Augurarono la buonanotte a tutti e si diressero stancamente nella loro stanza. Mentre Louis faceva la doccia per primo, Harry si tolse gli stivali e si lasciò cadere sul letto. Stava guardando le foto che aveva scattato durante la giornata quando il maggiore uscì dal bagno in una nuvola di vapore profumata. Sembravano agrumi.  
“È il tuo turno,” gli disse, scuotendo i capelli bagnati.  
Harry usò tutta la forza che gli era rimasta in corpo per riuscire ad alzarsi e arrancare fino alla doccia. L’acqua calda e il vapore lo rianimarono un po’, lenendo la sua schiena e i piedi doloranti. Erano solo le nove e mezza quando tornò a letto, ma sembrava mezzanotte. Si fermò ai piedi del letto, dove Louis era raggomitolato sotto le coperte con i suoi occhiali neri sul viso mentre osservava il telefono.  
“Non mi sento molto bene,” confessò il riccio, stropicciandosi gli occhi assonnati. “Magari mi sdraierò sul divano per un po’?”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo preoccupato. “Ti serve qualcosa? Cosa posso fare per te?”  
“No, nulla. Non preoccuparti, davvero,” rispose Harry, sorridendo appena. “Non voglio infettarti in caso sia qualcosa di contagioso o altro. Mi sdraierò per un po’ e vedrò come mi sento.”  
“Se sei sicuro,” disse lentamente Louis, corrugando la fronte. “Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, fammi sapere, okay?”  
“Lo farò,” promise Harry, e scese con cura i tre gradini fino al divano d’oro.  
Intendeva riposarsi solo per qualche minuto, sperando che una volta sdraiato il suo mal di stomaco sarebbe diminuito almeno un po’. L’ultima cosa che colpì le sue narici prima di lasciarsi andare alla stanchezza fu l’odore dell’ultima sigaretta che Louis stava fumando sul balcone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stava sognando. Sapeva che stava sognando, eppure non riusciva a svegliarsi. In realtà avrebbe riso in diverse circostanze. Stava sognando di essere prigioniero, legato ad una sedia con una cintura elaborata, e di essere interrogato su ciò che sapeva di _Stranger_ _Things_. Era una delle ultime serie che aveva guardato con Louis, e da solo non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di finire la prima stagione. In qualche modo però, lo scenario si trasformò ed ora si ritrovava a camminare attraverso una piazza affollata in un luogo sconosciuto, alla ricerca di Louis. Non lo trovava da nessuna parte ed il panico cominciò ad attanagliargli lo stomaco quando vide l’enorme folla che lo circondava. Come avrebbe trovato Louis? Nella parte posteriore della sua mente, Harry sapeva che le persone senza volto che lo avevano interrogato prima stavano cercando lui e Louis. Quindi doveva sbrigarsi. Ma non importa quanto duramente si guardasse intorno, Harry non riusciva a trovare una sola traccia che lo conducesse a Louis. Era come se fosse scomparso in uno sbuffo di fumo. Ma doveva trovarlo prima che lo facessero i suoi interrogatori. Adesso gli sanguinava la bocca. Harry non sapeva perché. Eppure, non importava quanto forte chiamasse Louis, lui non apparve mai. Ogni volta che pensava di scorgere i capelli del maggiore o il suo maglione preferito, si rivelava essere un altro straniero senza volto. Poi, d’improvviso ci fu solo freddo e buio. E Harry stava cadendo. Mentre cadeva, sentì una voce familiare.  
Cadeva.  
 _Harry_?  
Cadeva sempre più velocemente.  
 _Harry, svegliati_.  
Cadeva.  
 _Harry_.  
Poi, delle mani gli afferrarono le spalle, mentre una voce continuava a chiamare il suo nome. Harry si svegliò di scatto e sussultò.  
“Harry?” Era Louis.  
“L-Lou? Cosa-” Disse il riccio, ansimando. “Cosa è successo?”  
“Apri gli occhi, Harry.”  
Harry non si era reso conto di averli ancora chiusi. Aprì di scatto le palpebre e di fronte a lui c’era un Louis molto reale e molto preoccupato.  
“Lou?”  
“Shh, sono qui, piccolo. Respira per me, okay?”  
Il riccio fece un respiro profondo ed espirò piano. Poteva ancora sentire le mani di Louis stringere le sue spalle in una morsa. Fece un altro respiro profondo, poi espirò di nuovo, molto lentamente.  
“Bene,” lo lodò Louis in tono rassicurante. Il suo tocco si fece più gentile e le sue mani sottili iniziarono ad accarezzare le sue braccia, su e giù, piano e dolcemente.  
Harry non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Louis. Nella debole luce lunare che filtrava attraverso le tende della finestra, erano di blu notte quasi ipnotizzante. Come se avesse intuito che la sua presenza era tutto ciò che lo teneva ancorato alla terra e lo faceva stare bene, lo sguardo di Louis non vacillò mai da quello di Harry.  
“Ecco qua, respira e basta,” mormorò il maggiore. Alzò una mano per allontanare un ricciolo sudato dal suo viso, poi gli passò una mano tra i capelli. Harry sentì i suoi muscoli tesi rilassarsi in una frazione di secondo.  
“Lou, che è successo?” Mormorò, battendo le palpebre lentamente.  
“Stavi facendo un brutto sogno,” Louis rispose piano. “Ti ho svegliato, mi dispiace.”  
“No, grazie,” rispose il giovane. “Sono contento che tu l’abbia fatto.”  
“Ne vuoi parlare?” Chiese Louis, continuando ad accarezzare i ricci ribelli di Harry.  
“Io… non lo so. Ti stavo cercando... ma poi ho iniziato a sanguinare... e non riuscivo a trovarti,” mormorò il riccio, confuso. Alzò lo sguardo su Louis, con gli occhi spalancati. “Continuavo a cercati, ma non riuscivo a trovarti!”  
“Sono qui, tesoro. Va bene? Sono qui,” disse Louis.  
Harry sentì le lacrime pungere i suoi occhi al tono rassicurante di Louis. “Stai bene.”  
“Sto bene. E anche tu, piccolo. Continua a respirare per me.”  
Harry seguì le istruzioni di Louis, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. “Scusa. Ti ho svegliato?”  
“Non ti preoccupare, okay?” Rispose il castano, stringendo la sua spalla. “Sono qui.”  
“Scusa,” ripeté Harry, affondando di nuovo contro il divano.  
“Puoi sederti?” Chiese Louis. “E bere un po’ d’acqua per me?”  
Harry annuì, gli occhi ancora bagnati. Lentamente, si sedette sul divano e si strofinò gli occhi. “Va bene.”  
“Resta qui, okay? Vado a prenderti da bere.”  
Harry represse il panico che gli attanagliò il petto al pensiero che Louis dovesse allontanarsi da lui. Aspettò con impazienza che il giovane tornasse con una fresca bottiglia d’acqua. Ne bevve un sorso e poi ancora un altro, sorpreso da quanto avesse sete.  
“Ora non me ne andrò di nuovo, va bene?” Disse Louis, come se potesse leggere la mente di Harry. “Andiamo a letto. Puoi farlo per me?”  
Il riccio annuì e si alzò, sentendosi instabile. Immediatamente, una mano si poggiò sulla sua schiena per tenerlo in equilibrio. Lentamente, Harry salì le scale verso il letto e si lasciò cadere su un fianco.  
“Bene,” disse Louis, sembrando abbastanza sollevato. “Mettiti comodo. Ora riposiamo per un po’.”  
Harry sentì un’altra ondata di lacrime per la gentilezza di Louis, ma annuì. Si appoggiò contro i morbidi cuscini del letto appoggiati alla testiera e fece un altro respiro profondo.  
“Eccoci,” disse il maggiore. Il riccio sentì il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso di Louis mentre quest’ultimo strisciava dall’altra parte del letto.  
Una volta sistemato, Louis si avvicinò a Harry ed avvolse un braccio intorno alla sua spalla. Istintivamente, il più piccolo si rannicchiò contro il fianco di Louis, concentrandosi sul suo respiro. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del castano, inspirando ed espirando, beandosi del suo calore e del suo profumo fruttato.  
“Va tutto bene, amore,” lo calmò ancora Louis. “Riposati, okay?”  
“Che ore sono?” Chiese Harry, ancora disorientato.  
“Hmm,” mormorò Louis, allungando la mano verso il suo telefono poggiato sul comodino. “Le tre e mezza.”  
“Oh dio,” si lamentò il riccio. “Dobbiamo alzarci tra tre ore.”  
“No, non lo faremo,” disse con convinzione Louis.  
“Ma Lou, il tour-”  
“No. Non mi interessa.”  
“Ma-” protestò ancora Harry.  
“No, Harry. Ci prenderemo la mattinata libera. Resteremo qui a letto, se necessario. Ma non sei in forma per visitare la città.”  
Il riccio sospirò, sapendo che Louis aveva ragione. Tuttavia, si sentiva malissimo, perché il maggiore avrebbe sacrificato la sua mattinata a Venezia per restarsene chiuso in albergo con lui.  
“Scusa,” ripeté Harry, perdendo il conto di quante volte aveva tentato di scusarsi.  
“Ehi, davvero non preoccuparti,” replicò Louis. “Inoltre, non mi dispiacerebbe dormire un po’ di più, se devo essere onesto. Dormiremo fin quando ne sentiremo il bisogno e poi una volta svegli vediamo come ti senti, e magari usciamo a fare un giro per conto nostro.”  
Harry si lasciò andare contro il fianco di Louis e annuì. “Va bene. Hai ragione.”  
“Ho sempre ragione,” disse il giovane sorridendo. “Ora, che ne dici di dormire? Ci riesci?”  
“Penso di sì,” rispose Harry.  
“Bene. Cerca di riposare il più possibile, okay?”  
Con riluttanza, Harry si districò da Louis e cercò di trovare una posizione comoda nella sua parte di letto. Sentiva già freddo senza il calore del corpo dell’altro. Si voltò quindi per guardare Louis. “Dormirai anche tu?”  
“Certo,” lo rassicurò il maggiore. “Sei comodo?”  
Harry rifletté per un momento, poi senza dire una parola si stese su un fianco, dando la schiena a Louis. Un momento dopo, sentì il giovane avvicinarsi a lui e cingergli il busto con un braccio. “Okay?” Chiese, accarezzando con la punta delle dita il braccio di Harry.  
“Sì,” sussurrò il riccio con voce rauca e bassa. “Grazie.”  
“Bene. Adesso dormi, piccolo. Sono qui.”  
Harry voleva ringraziare di nuovo Louis, ma le sue palpebre si stavano facendo pesanti. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu annuire e sperare di riuscire a dormire un po’. Si sentì protetto e al sicuro, avvolto tra le braccia di Louis, e alla fine riuscì ad addormentarsi di nuovo. Non sognò nulla questa volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Harry si svegliò di nuovo, fu grazie al suono di una voce che mormorava qualcosa proprio accanto a lui e alla luce del mattino che filtrava dalle finestre. Si sentiva disorientato e intontito, e cercò di concentrarsi sulla voce che parlava.  
Louis.  
“...puoi per favore dire a Bob che ci uniremo a voi più tardi oggi? Grazie. Sì, glielo dirò. Grazie mille, tesoro.”  
Il senso di colpa inondò il petto di Harry mentre ricordava la conversazione avuta alle tre del mattino con Louis. Si sarebbero presi la mattinata libera. Aveva sperato che Louis avesse cambiato idea e che andasse da solo in giro per la città, lasciando riposare Harry nella loro stanza d’albergo d’oro. Ma sembrava proprio che il maggiore avesse intenzione di rimanere lì con lui.  
“Oh, sei sveglio. Bene,” disse Louis, avvicinandosi.  
“Ciao,” gracchiò Harry con voce assonnata.  
“Posso praticamente vedere gli ingranaggi che girano nella tua testa,” disse Louis con un piccolo sorriso. “Ma puoi anche rilassarti. Non vado da nessuna parte, e nemmeno tu.”  
Harry sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. “Lou-”  
“Harry, ascolta,” disse il giovane, sedendosi sul bordo del letto accanto a lui. “So che sei sfinito.” Appoggiò piano una mano sulla sua spalla. “E so che non vuoi perderti nulla, ma possiamo raggiungere il gruppo più tardi, se vuoi.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Chiese il riccio, studiando gli occhi del maggiore, che erano di un azzurro più chiaro alla luce del mattino.  
Louis non esitò nemmeno un momento. “Sono sicuro. Inoltre, non faresti lo stesso per me, se fosse il contrario?”  
“Certo che sì,” mormorò Harry, accigliato leggermente. “Farei qualsiasi cosa per aiutarti.”  
“E lo farei anch’io, motivo per cui restiamo qui.”  
“Non cambierai idea, vero?” Disse Harry rassegnato.  
“No,” rispose Louis immediatamente. “Quindi mettiti comodo. Sono solo le sette. Chiamerò la colazione tra circa un’ora e poi mangeremo davanti alla TV come se fossimo a casa invece che in una lussuosa camera d’albergo veneziana.”  
Harry sorrise nonostante la sua ansia. “Cosa c’è nella programmazione della televisione italiana, Lou?”  
“Chi lo sa? Immagino che lo scopriremo. Ora, hai bisogno di qualcosa?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Sto bene.”  
“Perfetto. Allora riposati un altro po’ mentre io pianifico le avventure di oggi,” annunciò Louis.  
Harry rise stancamente. “Oh Dio. Sarà sicuramente divertente.”  
“Non hai idea, H.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry non intendeva addormentarsi di nuovo, ma si svegliò grazie a Louis che gli scuoteva la spalla e chiamava il suo nome.  
“Louis? Cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese, gli occhi ancora assonnati.  
“Apri gli occhi e guarda,” lo sollecitò scherzosamente il giovane.  
Harry aprì lentamente gli occhi e si guardò attorno. Louis aveva spalancato le tende bianche e aperto le porte del balcone, facendo entrare aria fresca e luce solare. La TV era muta, riproduceva un canale sportivo con i sottotitoli. Ma soprattutto...  
“La colazione?” Chiese Harry, speranzoso, sedendosi sul letto.  
“Sì. Dai un’occhiata,” disse il castano, indicando un carrello vicino alla porta carico di piatti e cibo dall’odore delizioso. “Non sapevo di cosa avessi voglia, quindi ho preso un po’ di tutto.”  
Il riccio spalancò la bocca e si voltò verso Louis. “Lou! Non avresti dovuto. Questo è troppo.”  
“Nah,” disse Louis con tono dolce, facendo un gesto con la mano. “Ho sempre desiderato ordinare un servizio in camera così sfarzoso. Stiamo vivendo un sogno, H.”  
Harry si alzò e si avvicinò al carrello. “C’è un profumo delizioso.”  
“Abbiamo waffles, pasticcini, frutta,” elencò il maggiore, facendo scorrere una mano sul carrello carico. “Scegli pure ciò che vuoi. Oh! E abbiamo anche il caffè, ovviamente.”  
“Caffè,” disse il più piccolo con aria sognante, facendo ridere Louis. “Grazie, Lou. È tutto perfetto.”  
“Bene. Sono contento che ti piaccia,” rispose Louis. “Ora mangiamo, così possiamo tornare a oziare.”  
Con orrore di Harry e per la gioia di Louis, mangiarono sul lussuoso letto. Dopo un po’, il riccio rinunciò a cercare di raccogliere le briciole che cadevano sulle lenzuola dorate e accettò la sconfitta. Addentò con gusto una pasta glassata al miele e sorrise.  
“Adoro Venezia,” rifletté poi, masticando il delizioso pasticcino.  
“Anche io,” replicò Louis, sorseggiando una tazza di tè. “È davvero una città splendida.”  
“Mi dispiace che tu abbia perso il tour di stamattina, però,” disse Harry cupamente.  
“Ehi, davvero non preoccuparti,” lo rimproverò il maggiore, dandogli una leggera gomitata. “Sai perché ho accettato di fare questo viaggio con te, vero?”  
Harry si morse il labbro. “Perché ti ho costretto?”  
“Ha ha. Prova ancora,” replicò Louis.  
“Per vedere l’Europa?” Cercò di indovinare.  
“Beh, certo, ma soprattutto,” Louis rispose pazientemente. “Per vedere te.”  
“Me?” Chiese Harry, le sopracciglia che si inarcarono per la sorpresa.  
“Sì, te,” Louis rise. “Perché sei sorpreso?”  
“Ma tu... ho pensato che... sono confuso.”  
“Lo ammetto, ero un po’ seccato quando ho ricevuto la tua chiamata alle due del mattino, dal momento che hai interrotto il mio sonno di bellezza…”  
“Mi dispiace,” mormorò il riccio.  
“...ma ovviamente ero anche felice perché volevo vederti. Temevo che ti saresti svegliato quella mattina rimpiangendo di avermi chiamato, in realtà.”  
“Non l’ho fatto,” rispose Harry. “Sono contento di essermi ubriacato, o non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di chiamarti.”  
“Suppongo che dobbiamo ringraziare Niall per averti portato fuori e averti riempito di margarita per tutta la notte.”  
Harry sorrise al ricordo. “Un brindisi a Niall,” disse, e fece tintinnare piano la tazza del caffè contro quella del tè di Louis.  
“Salute,” replicò Louis con un lieve sorriso. “Lo odiato tantissimo, sai?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non parlarti. Non hai idea di quante volte pensavo magari a qualcosa di divertente durante il giorno e il mio primo istinto era quello di mandarti un messaggio o chiamarti. Solo per parlare,” confessò Louis.  
“Dio, anche io,” gli fece eco Harry. “Avevo solo paura di disturbarti.”  
“Hmm,” rifletté il maggiore, e ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio mentre beveva un altro sorso di tè. “Bene. Sembra che abbiamo avuto qualche errore di comunicazione.”  
“Sì?” Chiese Harry, studiando la faccia di Louis.  
“Assolutamente sì,” confermò Louis. “Entrambi volevamo parlare l’uno con l’altro, ma eravamo spaventati.”  
“Un po’ sciocco, immagino,” rifletté il riccio, appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto.  
“Si, lo è.”  
“Allora...” disse Harry, ma si fermò subito perché non sapeva bene cosa dire.  
“Allora?” Chiese il castano, e c’era dell’umorismo nel suo tono.  
“Non lo so. Mi dispiace, Lou. Mi è mancato parlare con te.”  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato,” replicò Louis con un piccolo sorriso. “Immagino che abbiamo molto da recuperare.”  
“Da dove cominciamo?” Chiese il più piccolo, mordendosi il labbro.  
“Beh,” pensò Louis per un secondo. “Perché non inizi a parlarmi di come stai e come hai passato questi mesi e poi piano piano continuiamo da lì?”  
“Ci sto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mattina volò più velocemente di quanto Harry potesse immaginare. Dopo aver finito di mangiare ed aver pulito le lenzuola dai residui di cibo, Harry e Louis si alternarono per fare la doccia e poi si rilassarono un po’ sul letto, guardando un telegiornale italiano che nessuno dei due capiva. Il riccio nel corso della loro conversazione scoprì che Louis era rimasto con Liam, il suo amico d’infanzia di Doncaster, a Londra. Aveva adottato un gatto randagio che trovava spesso sul suo balcone e l’aveva chiamata Lady. E aveva quasi finito tutti i suoi requisiti universitari per diventare insegnante. Harry assorbì ogni nuovo fatto o dettaglio come se quella fosse l’ultima volta che avrebbero parlato. Per sicurezza.  
In cambio, Harry raccontò a Louis del suo continuo stress presso la società di grafica e del suo sogno di avviare un’attività in proprio. Sapeva nel profondo che quello non era il modo in cui una società doveva essere gestita, e gli piaceva sognare ad occhi aperti di essere il capo di un’attività tutta sua. Disse a Louis come stavano sua madre e sua sorella, e quello che lui e Niall avevano guardato su Netflix di recente.  
Quando arrivò orario di pranzo e lo stomaco di Harry iniziò a brontolare, Louis lo considerò abbastanza in forma per uscire. Si vestirono in modo casual, con jeans e magliette, poi si diressero verso l’atrio dell’hotel. Harry ringraziò la concierge, una giovane donna amichevole di nome Alessia, per la colazione del servizio in camera. Louis chiamò Bob per sapere dove si trovasse il gruppo del tour e scoprì che avevano fatto una pausa pranzo dopo aver visitato il Guggenheim.  
“Ora di pranzo, Harry,” disse Louis dopo aver riagganciato il telefono. “Seguimi.”  
Il riccio seguì il maggiore fuori dalla porta con diffidenza. “Non andremo di nuovo da McDonald, vero?”  
Louis rise e lo guardò maliziosamente. “Immagino che dovrai aspettare e vedere.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pochi minuti dopo, erano in piedi davanti a un ristorante, ed Harry era abbastanza perplesso.  
“Um, Lou?” Chiese, guardando Louis con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Hmm?” Chiese il giovane, cercando nelle tasche il suo portafoglio.  
“Ci hai portato in un posto chiamato _Crazy Pizza_.”  
“Si l’ho fatto. Puoi ringraziarmi più tardi.”  
“Come fai a sapere che si mangia bene?” Chiese Harry dubbioso, scrutando dentro la finestra.  
“Ottime recensioni online. Dai, entriamo,” replicò Louis, tirando Harry per un braccio nel ristorante.  
Un uomo dall’aspetto amichevole dietro il bancone li accolse e poi chiese “Pranzate qui o lo portate via?”  
Harry fu sorpreso quando Louis optò per ‘portar via.’ Dove stavano andando?  
Louis esaminò un menu e alla fine Harry fece lo stesso. Anche se il ristorante serviva più varietà di pizza, il riccio non voleva ripetere il mal di stomaco della notte scorsa. Scelse quindi di prendere una Pizza Margherita, che era semplicemente farcita con mozzarella e pomodoro. Louis, a quanto pare, si sentiva più audace e provò qualcosa di più elaborato. Entrambi afferrarono una bottiglia d’acqua grande da una teca e l’uomo, che si presentò come proprietario, li chiamò per ritirare i loro ordini.  
“Ottima giornata per perdersi a Venezia,” osservò, facendo l’occhiolino ad Harry.  
“Perdersi?” Chiese il riccio, ancora una volta sorpreso.  
“ _Sì, signore_ ,” rispose il proprietario. “Mangiate vicino al canale e poi fate una passeggiata. Esplorate, e vedrete dove finirete.”  
“Penso che lo faremo,” Louis rispose con un sorriso misterioso. “Grazie. _Grazie_.”  
Uscendo dal ristorante con le scatola della pizza tra le mani, i due ragazzi esplorarono l’area alla ricerca di un bel posto dove sedersi. Presto trovarono un posto relativamente tranquillo vicino al canale e si sedettero a mangiare. La pizza di Harry era deliziosa, come previsto da Louis, e aveva intenzione di mangiarla tutta.  
Anche Louis si stava godendo il suo pranzo e alla fine si fermò per un momento per dire “Questa è stata una delle mie idee migliori.”  
Harry sorrise e annuì. “Va bene, lo ammetto - avevi ragione sulla Crazy Pizza. Bella scelta.”  
“Grazie,” rispose Louis con un sorriso soddisfatto. “È una bellissima giornata, comunque.”  
E lo era davvero. Il sole del primo pomeriggio filtrava tra gli edifici, bagnando tutto in una luce soffusa. Faceva caldo, ma non troppo caldo, poiché erano al nord dell’Italia. Harry si sentì rilassato per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato dal suo incubo la sera prima.  
“Quindi, cosa ci siamo persi questa mattina?” Chiese il riccio, rendendosi conto di aver lasciato il suo itinerario nella loro camera d’albergo.  
“Il Museo Guggenheim,” rispose Louis, masticando la sua pizza. “Mm, deliziosa.”  
“E questo pomeriggio?”  
“Vediamo,” disse Louis, mettendo la foto che aveva scattato prima dell’itinerario di Harry. “Beh, che ci credi o no,” disse con un ampio sorriso. “C’è del tempo libero. Dio benedica Bob.”  
Harry sospirò sollevato. “Niente più combattimenti con turisti per lo spazio personale oggi.”  
“E niente più ponti claustrofobici.”  
Harry sollevò la sua bottiglia d’acqua in segno di brindisi e il maggiore fece scontrare la sua bottiglia contro quella del riccio. “Salute.”  
Per un momento, i due rimasero seduti a guardare il canale. Di tanto in tanto passavano piccole imbarcazioni o gondole, ma per il resto, il posto era tranquillo.  
Louis fu il primo a rompere il silenzio. “Non sono mai stato su una gondola.”  
Harry lo guardò. “Nemmeno io. Vuoi provare?”  
“Non pensi che sia troppo sdolcinato?” Chiese il castano esitante.  
“Certo che è sdolcinato,” rispose Harry con un sorriso. “Questo è ciò che lo rende divertente.”  
Il sorriso di risposta di Louis era a dir poco radioso. “Okay, facciamolo.”  
Si alzarono per buttare i loro avanzi nella spazzatura, e non ci volle molto per trovare una fila di gondole vuote nelle vicinanze. Quando si avvicinarono, un uomo in piedi in una delle barche si mise rapidamente in tasca il telefono che stava guardando e li guardò raggiante.  
“Due oggi?” Chiese con un accento inglese.  
“Sì, per favore,” rispose il riccio. Tirò fuori il portafogli per pagare, ma Louis gli trattenne la mano.  
“Ci penso io.”  
“Lou, non mi dispiace-”  
“Lo so,” disse Louis con un sorriso rassicurante. “Ma lascia fare a me, okay?”  
Harry sospirò e annuì, e Louis pagò il giro.  
“Benvenuti, amici,” disse entusiasta il gondoliere. “Tutti a bordo. Dove andiamo?”  
“Uhm,” rifletté Louis. “Sorprendici.”  
Il gondoliere, che da vicino sembrava essere sulla cinquantina, sorrise. “Va bene. Andiamo!”  
Louis entrò con grazia nella barca, poi si girò e allungò una mano per Harry così che potesse afferrarla. Il riccio arrossì quando prese la mano del maggiore e salì con cautela sulla barca, poi la lasciò andare. Si sedettero e poi si voltarono a guardare il gondoliere, che si presentò come Dante; l’uomo slegò la barca e si spinse fuori nel canale. Indossava una semplice camicia a righe bianche e nere e pantaloni neri, e il suo viso era molto abbronzato, forse per le lunghe giornate passate sotto il sole veneziano. Delle rughette apparvero accanto ai suoi occhi scuri quando sorrise a Harry e Louis.  
“Okay, vi sorprenderò. Sedetevi e rilassatevi, amici.”  
Harry inarcò le sopracciglia verso Louis in una muta domanda, e quest’ultimo sorrise di rimando. Quindi il riccio si sistemò sul suo posto e guardò passare la città di fronte ai suoi occhi mentre navigavano nei canali. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo durasse un giro in gondola, quindi rimase piacevolmente sorpreso quando, venti minuti dopo, Dante smise di remare per un momento e si girò verso di loro.  
“Foto?” Chiese, gesticolando tra Harry e Louis.  
Harry annuì timidamente e porse all’uomo la sua fotocamera digitale. Dante sembrava essere un professionista nel capire le macchine fotografiche dei turisti. Fece cenno ai due ragazzi di avvicinarsi di più, poi puntò la videocamera verso di loro.  
“Sorridete e dite _Venezia_ ,” ordinò Dante.  
Harry e Louis quindi sorrisero mentre dicevano insieme Venezia, e Dante scattò alcune foto. Restituì la macchina fotografica al minore, che la avvicinò a Louis per mostrargli le foto. Dante aveva chiaramente occhio per la fotografia, perché li aveva catturati con dietro un luminoso edificio di mattoni rossi con una porta bianca ad arco. La luce del sole li illuminava ed entrambi sorridevano. Era il sogno di Harry su Instagram diventato realtà.  
“ _Grazie_ ,” disse, sorridendo a Dante.  
“ _Prego_ ,” rispose Dante con un piccolo inchino. Quindi riprese a remare.  
Cinque minuti dopo, li aveva condotti lungo una serie di canali stretti e Harry era completamente rapito. Lanciò un’occhiata a Louis e lo trovò a sorridere serenamente. Il sole illuminava il suo bel profilo e faceva scintillare i suoi capelli, facendoli apparire di un morbido color caramello. Harry non ci pensò due volte prima di scattargli una foto, sperando di preservare il momento.  
“Hai preso il mio lato buono?” Chiese il maggiore senza voltarsi.  
Harry fece una smorfia. “Ci hi provato. Vedremo poi com’è venuta.”  
“ _Ecco_ ,” disse infine Dante, rallentando fino a fermarsi. “Eccoci, _signori_.”  
Il riccio alzò lo sguardo e vide che si trovavano in un quartiere totalmente irriconoscibile. C’erano alcuni bar e quelle che sembravano essere case, e assolutamente nessun turista in vista.  
“Uhm, dove siamo?” Chiese Harry, le sopracciglia alzate in confusione.  
“Siamo... qui,” disse Dante, allargando le braccia con uno scatto. “Ora, andate ad esplorare.”  
Harry lanciò a Louis uno sguardo preoccupato e il maggiore gli fece l’occhiolino prima di rivolgersi a Dante. “Grazie mille. Buona giornata!”  
È così che i due ragazzi finirono per camminare lungo un canale attraverso la città, totalmente persi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Siamo ancora a Venezia, giusto?” Chiese Harry cinque minuti dopo, camminando accanto a Louis.  
“Mmh, chissà,” rifletté Louis scherzosamente. “Potremmo girare l’angolo successivo e finire invece a _Venice Beach_.”  
Harry gemette. “Oh Dio.”  
“Ehi, non è qui che hanno vissuto Romeo e Giulietta? Venezia?”  
“Penso che sia Verona, in realtà,” disse il riccio incerto. “Ma credo esista un _Mercante di Venezia_.”  
“Huh. Non ne ho mai sentito parlare,” Louis scrollò le spalle con nonchalance.  
“Sai, potremmo mettere Google Maps e vedere dove siamo,” suggerì Harry speranzoso.  
“Scusami, cosa?” Louis chiese, fingendo confusione. “Forse volevi dire ‘Siamo già arrivati?’ Inoltre, chi ha bisogno di Google Maps quando abbiamo questi adorabili signori?”  
Avevano svoltato un angolo ed erano finiti di fronte ad un bar che sembrava deserto, tranne per i due uomini seduti fuori a giocare a scacchi. Sembravano avere ottant’anni, e quasi certamente non parlavano inglese.  
“Uhm, Lou?”  
“Dov’è il tuo senso di avventura, Harry? Andiamo solo a dirgli _Ciao_ e vediamo cosa succede.”  
E con stupore del riccio, Louis fece proprio questo.  
“ _Ciao, signori_ ,” disse, e i due uomini fissarono Louis confuso. “ _Mi amici_!”  
I due uomini sbatterono le palpebre lentamente, guardando prima Louis e poi Harry.  
“Che cosa hai appena detto?” Sussurrò il riccio, avvicinandosi al maggiore.  
“Non ne ho idea. Stai al gioco.”  
Louis sorrise luminoso ai due uomini e indicò il loro tabellone. “Scacchi?”  
Uno degli uomini, con indosso occhiali spessi e un cappello da golf come quello di Niall, notò Harry, annuì lentamente.  
“ _Tu giochi_?” Chiese a Louis.  
Con stupore di Harry, il maggiore annuì. “Si!”  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, dove i due uomini sembrava stessero avendo una conversazione silenziosa, e poi l’uomo con il cappello da golf offrì a Louis e Harry un ampio sorriso.  
“ _Unisciti a noi_ ,” offrì, agitando una mano per far cenno loro di sedersi.  
Louis sorrise e non perse tempo a prendere una sedia da un tavolo vuoto lì vicino. Si sedette e studiò la scacchiera. L’altro uomo, che era robusto e indossava delle bretelle con una maglietta bianca, fece segno a Harry di sedersi.  
“Uhm, Lou,” disse il riccio, sorridendo nervosamente agli uomini. “Da quando giochi a scacchi?”  
“Liam mi sta insegnando,” disse piano, prima di riportare lo sguardo sulla scacchiera.  
“Davvero?” Chiese Harry accigliato.  
“Beh, Liam mi stava per insegnare. Ma comunque, vediamo cosa succede.”  
Louis guardò gli uomini, fece un gesto verso se stesso e disse “Louis. Inghilterra.”  
Gli uomini sorrisero e annuirono. Quello con il cappello da golf si presentò come Fabio, e l’uomo con le bretelle disse che si chiamava Marco. Si voltarono tutti verso Harry, che scrollò le spalle e disse “Harry. Inghilterra.”  
Louis frugò in tasca, tirò fuori alcune monete in euro e le posò sul tavolo. “Vogliamo renderlo interessante, signori?”  
Presentazioni a parte, e con i soldi sul tavolo, Fabio girò la testa e chiamò alle sue spalle “ _Maria! Il vino!_ ”  
Gli occhi di Louis si illuminarono e sorrise a Harry. “ _Si! Vino!_ ”  
Sulla soglia, apparve una donna anziana con i capelli scuri e un grembiule rosso. Osservò la scena davanti a sé, alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi tornò nel caffè. Pochi istanti dopo, riemerse con una caraffa di vino e alcuni calici.  
Mentre Marco versava a ciascuno di loro un bicchiere di vino rosso, Louis spinse un euro sul tavolo verso Fabio. “Ti senti fortunato?” Chiese.  
Fabio sbatté le palpebre confuso, e Harry tirò fuori in fretta il telefono per mettere Google traduttore.  
“Ti senti fortunato?” Harry tradusse per Louis. Le folte sopracciglia bianche di Fabio si sollevarono fino all’attaccatura dei capelli, e poi scoppiò in una risatina fragorosa. Diede una gomitata a Marco, poi indicò Louis.  
“ _Campione de scacchi!_ ” Scherzò, ridacchiando verso Louis. Poi, in un inglese stentato, mormorò un “Sei un campione?”  
“ _Si_!” Esclamò Louis, alzando il bicchiere in segno di brindisi.  
“ _Salute_!” Dissero Marco e Fabio all’unisono, e anche Harry alzò il bicchiere con un sorriso.  
L’ora successiva passò con Louis che faceva mosse sempre più palesemente illegali e perdeva i suoi euro contro gli uomini più anziani. Ogni volta che Marco o Fabio facevano scacco matto, indicavano a Louis e Harry di bere. Stranamente, Maria nel bar continuava a riempire la caraffa di vino, e ormai il riccio era piacevolmente brillo mentre Louis stava ridendo così forte che c’erano alcune lacrime nei suoi occhi.  
Ogni tanto, il maggiore diceva qualcosa in inglese e Harry traduceva dal suo telefono. Quando Marco raggiunse lo scacco matto per la terza volta, tutti e quattro erano ubriachi e ridevano. Marco indicò ai due ragazzi bere, dal momento che avevano perso di nuovo la partita, e Louis gridò “ _Salute_!” e fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro quello di Harry.  
“ _Salute_!” Gli fece eco il riccio.  
“ _Campione del mondo_!” Esultò Marco agitando le mani, e tutti lo applaudirono.  
Il sole stava tramontando, e una volta che gli uomini chiusero la scacchiera, Maria apparve di nuovo con un po’ di pane fresco e quella che sembrava essere pasta fatta in casa. Nonostante la barriera linguistica, Fabio e Marco insistettero affinché i due restassero per mangiare. Quindi i due giovani si scambiarono scrollate di spalle e permisero a Maria di portare loro i piatti di pasta.  
“Mangia… bene,” disse Fabio in inglese, gesticolando con la forchetta.  
Louis esultò per il suo tentativo di parlare in inglese e alzò il bicchiere con gioia. Tutti e quattro mangiarono al tavolino del bar, chiacchierando occasionalmente in un italiano stentato grazie a Google traduttore, per il divertimento di Fabio e Marco. A un certo punto del pasto, Harry scattò una foto a Louis insieme ai due uomini più anziani mentre tenevano i bicchieri di vino in aria. Maria si materializzò di nuovo dal nulla e si offrì di scattare una foto in modo che Harry potesse essere incluso. Il riccio porse la sua macchina fotografica, le mostrò il pulsante di scatto e le permise di scattare qualche foto.  
Il giovane aveva perso la cognizione del tempo quando Maria raccolse i loro piatti e bicchieri e li portò via. Louis e Harry strinsero la mano ai giocatori di scacchi e augurarono loro la buonanotte con un cordiale “ _Buona notte, amici_!”  
Harry scosse la testa divertito mentre si allontanavano, dirigendosi verso nessuna direzione particolare. “Non posso credere che tu abbia affermato di essere un campione di scacchi.”  
Louis gettò la testa indietro e rise. “Penso che abbiano capito che mentivo. Non mi lasciavano nemmeno spostare la regina sul tabellone.”  
“Lou, non puoi muovere molto la regina. Anche io lo so,” Harry ridacchiò, traballando un po’ sulla strada di ciottoli. Louis portò un braccio intorno alla sua vita per stabilizzarlo.  
“Ah bene, vivi e impara,” disse il maggiore con aria allegra. “Quanto è stato divertente, però?”  
“Molto divertente,” concordò il riccio, appoggiando un po’ del suo peso su Louis. “E quella pasta? Wow.”  
“Vero? Dio benedica Maria,” sospirò felice Louis. “Merda, quello era un vino forte.”  
Harry ridacchiò di nuovo, cercando di fare piccoli passi. “A proposito, dove siamo?”  
Louis fece eco alla sua risata. “Cazzo, non lo so. Metti Google Maps, amore.”  
Harry cercò di ignorare il fatto che il giovane lo avesse chiamato _amore_ nel suo stato da ubriaco e tirò fuori il telefono. Strinse gli occhi verso lo schermo e aprì Google Maps, trovando infine la loro posizione su una mappa di Venezia.  
“Oh mio Dio, Lou,” disse Harry, mortalmente serio. “Guarda questo.”  
“Che cosa c’è?” Chiese il maggiore, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui per fissare il telefono.  
“Siamo a cinque minuti dall’hotel.”  
Louis guardò Harry sorpreso, poi prontamente scoppiò a ridere. Rise così forte che dovette fermarsi e poggiare le mani sulle ginocchia. Ogni volta che cercava di contenere le sue risate, lanciava uno sguardo alla faccia irritata di Harry e ricominciava a ridere di nuovo.  
“Lou. Non è divertente.”  
“Ha! Dai, Harry, è un po’ divertente.”  
“Assolutamente no.”  
“E dai H, sorridi un po’,” disse Louis, raddrizzandosi e iniziando a fargli il solletico alle costole.  
“Smettila, Lou,” disse Harry, ma non riuscì a impedire al suo sorriso di diffondersi.  
“Ah ah, adesso ridi, eh?”  
Il riccio ridacchiò sempre di più. Alla fine, allontanò le mani solleticanti di Louis. “Louis!”  
Louis si sciolse in una risatina, asciugandosi infine una lacrima dagli occhi. “Oh mio Dio.”  
“Per tutto questo tempo, Lou! Eravamo a pochi minuti dall’hotel ?!” Esclamò Harry. Andò sulla difensiva, poi, facendo il solletico a Louis. Il maggiore strillò e si allontanò, quasi cadendo nel canale. Riuscì a rimanere in piedi, poi rise ancora più forte. Tutto ciò che Harry poteva fare era ridere insieme a lui. Non ricordava nemmeno l’ultima volta che si era divertito così tanto.  
Il castano fece un respiro profondo, cercando di contenere le sue risate. “Oh, wow. È davvero divertente.”  
“Non così divertente come te che giochi a scacchi,” ribatté Harry con un sorriso. “Quanti soldi hai perso con loro, comunque?  
“Tipo, cinque euro,” replicò Louis, le sue risate piano piano si stavano affievolendo. “Ne è valsa la pena, però. Hai sentito Marco?”  
“ _Campione del mondo_!” Gridarono all’unisono i due ragazzi, agitando le braccia come aveva fatto Marco. Ciò li fece scoppiare a ridere di nuovo e, quando girarono l’angolo successivo e videro l’hotel, tutto ciò che il riccio riuscì a fare fu scuotere la testa con affetto.  
“Molto divertente,” disse, urtando Louis.  
“Non è vero?” Louis chiese, sorridendo. “Ed eccoci qui, siamo riusciti a tornare senza perderci.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre apriva la porta dell’albergo. “Va bene, campione di scacchi. Ora è tempo di andare a dormire.”  
“È stata una giornata fantastica,” sospirò il maggiore, lanciando uno sguardo ad Harry mentre camminavano.  
“Su una scala da uno a dieci, quanto ti sei divertito?” Chiese Harry.  
Louis gli lanciò un sorriso, gli occhi luminosi. “Undici.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vagamente, Harry registrò che era quasi mezzanotte quando collegò il suo telefono al caricabatterie e strisciava nel lussuoso letto d’oro nella loro camera d’albergo. Ma sinceramente non gli importava che fosse così tardi, non quando si era divertito così tanto.  
“ _Campione del mondo_ ,” borbottò Harry nel cuscino.  
Louis ridacchiò accanto a lui. “Che bella giornata,” borbottò assonnato. “Che cosa facciamo domani?”  
Harry increspò le labbra, cercando di ricordare. “Dobbiamo prendere di nuovo un treno. Per Colonia, penso.”  
“Hmm,” mormorò Louis. “Sembra una bella avventura. Ci sto.”  
Harry intendeva rispondere “Anche io,” ma si stava già addormentando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inutile dire che i postumi della sbornia dopo il vino di Maria erano più forti di quelli che avevano avuto a Roma. A colazione, quella mattina, Harry prese la sua solita tazza di cappuccino mentre Louis indossava gli occhiali da sole. Ogni volta che qualcuno parlava nelle loro vicinanze, il maggiore trasaliva. Il riccio avrebbe riso se la sua testa non stesse martellando così forte.  
“Merda, Venezia. Chi lo sapeva che ci saremmo ubriacati anche qui?” Mormorò Louis, passandosi una mano tra i capelli arruffati.  
“Vero? Forse a Colonia riusciremo ad essere più cauti.”  
“Dio, spero di no,” disse Louis, sorridendo colpevole. “Mi sto divertendo molto.”  
“Anche io,” rispose Harry, e si rese conto che lo pensava seriamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry e Louis sono arrivati a Venezia! Vi sta piacendo la storia?  
Fateci sapete cosa ne pensate lasciandoci un commento oppure utilizzando l'#TLPGTSCFF!  
Ci vediamo la prossima settimana con il quarto capitolo!  
Sil&Chia   



	5. Capitolo quattro

** The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Changes **

  
  
  
**Capitolo quattr0.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Colonia.**  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
_“Il vero viaggio di scoperta non consiste nel cercare nuovi paesaggi, ma nell’avere nuovi occhi.” - Marcel Proust_  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Quando Harry era giovane, durante un lungo viaggio, era solito sedersi nel sedile posteriore della vecchia auto di sua madre, accanto a Gemma. Anne li chiamava sempre avventure piuttosto che viaggi, e questo rendeva il tutto più eccitante. Trascorrevano il tempo giocando al gioco dell’alfabeto, cantando le loro canzoni Disney preferite e immaginando cosa avrebbero potuto fare una volta giunti a destinazione. Forse era per questo che Harry provava un barlume di eccitazione alla prospettiva di un lungo viaggio.  
Ed è proprio quello che stava accadendo quella mattina, su un treno diretto da Venezia a Colonia.  
“Scusa, quante ore hai detto?” Chiese Louis incredulo, in piedi in mezzo alla stazione.  
“Intorno alle quindici ore.” Disse Harry con un sorriso luminoso.  
“E tu sorridi per questo?!”  
“Beh, sì,” rispose Harry. “Adoro i lunghi viaggi.”  
“H, cosa faremo su un treno per quindici ore?” Domandò il maggiore con un’espressione cupa sul volto. “Non posso restare per così tanto tempo rinchiuso in un posto.”  
“Aww Lou,” disse Harry con tono rassicurante. “Sarà divertente, vedrai. Possiamo giocare oppure chiacchierare con le altre persone, o fare un sonnellino.”  
“Okay, ma perché non possiamo prendere un aereo?” Chiese indignato il maggiore.  
“Io… non lo so,” confessò Harry. “Forse Bob ce lo spiegherà strada facendo.”  
E in effetti, Bob glielo spiegò qualche minuto dopo.  
“Non c’è niente di più bello che vedere la campagna dai finestrini di un treno, vedrete,” assicurò al gruppo. Non era soltanto Louis a brontolare, anche gli anziani del Sunset Tour non sembravano contenti di stare seduti in treno per quindici ore.  
“Pensaci Harry,” gli sussurrò il maggiore all’orecchio mentre Bob continuava a saltellare sul posto, eccitato per il lungo viaggio in treno. “Sono nel ‘tramonto’ delle loro vite, perché dovrebbero passare il tempo che gli è rimasto su un treno?”  
“In un certo senso, capisco il tuo punto di vista… mi sento male per loro, adesso,” mormorò Harry in risposta.  
“Sentiti male per _noi_ , piuttosto. Dovremmo sopportare un viaggio in treno pieno di anziani scontrosi e infelici.”  
“Nah,” disse Harry con un cenno della mano. “Si addormenteranno dopo un paio d’ore, ne sono sicuro.”  
“Quindi, cosa facciamo per passare il tempo?”  
“Giochiamo a carte? Dormiamo? Guardiamo le altre persone?” Suggerì Harry.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, ma alla fine annuì, esasperato. “Sì, okay, devo comunque controllare le mail di lavoro.”  
“Questo è lo spirito giusto,” rispose Harry, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Sarà divertente, vedrai.”  
  
  


*

  
Alla seconda ora di viaggio, Harry cominciò a riconsiderare quello che aveva detto a Louis prima di partire. Lui e il maggiore avevano trascorso la maggior parte del tempo a leggere le mail di lavoro e a guardare i social media, oltre a pubblicare alcune foto scattate nei giorni precedenti. Alla quarta ora di viaggio, Louis aveva cominciato ad agitarsi sul sedile, irrequieto, e stava iniziando ad irritare anche Harry. Alla quinta ora, suggerì al maggiore di fare una passeggiata. Louis fu sollevato di alzarsi dal suo posto e andare ad esplorare il treno. Tuttavia, non durò a lungo, perché ben presto si annoiarono di girovagare. Quando arrivarono alla sesta ora di viaggio, Harry e Louis, frustrati, tornarono ai loro posti. Decisero di ascoltare un po’ di musica, con l’intenzione successivamente di fare un pisolino. Ma Harry era sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire. Realizzò una playlist chiamata ‘Primavera in Europa’ e aggiunse alcune delle sue canzoni preferite. Quando iniziò a fare buio, Louis borbottò qualcosa mentre si metteva comodo sul sedile.  
“Hmm?” Chiese Harry, sollevato di avere qualcuno con cui parlare.  
“Ho detto, dove siamo? Quanto manca ancora?” Chiese il maggiore sfregandosi gli occhi assonnati.  
“Direi altre sei ore. Cosa vuoi fare?”  
Louis sospirò e appoggiò la testa all’indietro contro il sedile. “Carte?”  
“Affare fatto.”  
Quando arrivarono al Koln Hauptbanhnhof, Harry e Louis avevano già provato tutti i giochi di carte che conoscevano. Erano contenti di poter scendere da quel treno infernale, Harry non sarebbe riuscito a resistere un’altra ora all’interno di quella cabina accanto a un Louis frustrato e sofferente.  
Era notte fonda quando arrivarono a Colonia, eppure la stazione era piena di gente. Quando il gruppo riuscì a radunare tutte le valigie e a trovare un posto appartato dove decidere il da farsi, Harry sentì la stanchezza invadere completamente il suo corpo. Si sentiva stanco per il lungo viaggio quasi più degli anziani che facevano parte del suo gruppo. Voleva solo un letto e un po’ di pace e tranquillità.  
Bob gli diede la notizia più bella della giornata proprio in quel momento; aveva organizzato un pullman che li avrebbe portati al loro hotel, quindi non avrebbero dovuto camminare per le vie della città nel cuore della notte, oppure cercare un taxi. Quando arrivarono all’hotel Santo, Harry avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere per la gioia - ma era troppo stanco anche per quello.  
L’hotel era pulito e moderno, molto diverso dagli alberghi in cui avevano alloggiato in Italia. Mentre gli hotel a Venezia e a Roma erano antichi e pieni di fascino, l’hotel Santo era semplice, caratterizzato da colori vivaci e splendide fotografie e opere d’arte appese alle pareti. Harry entrò nella camera d’albergo trascinandosi dietro il maggiore, e la prima cosa che vide fu un soffice piumone bianco dall’aspetto accogliente, una scrivania con due sedie e lo schermo di una tv sulla parete opposta.  
“Wow.” Disse Louis, posando la valigia e osservando la stanza.  
“Lo so,” sbadigliò Harry. “Non mi ero reso conto di quanto fossi stanco di camere antiche e lampadari, qua mi sento decisamente più a mio agio.”  
Louis ridacchiò e si tolse le scarpe prima di sprofondare nel letto. “Dormirò per le prossime ventiquattro ore,” disse allegramente.  
“Non è male come idea, ma pensa a cosa ti perderesti,” rispose Harry, frugando nella borsa per cercare l’itinerario del viaggio.  
“Lo giuro su Dio, se Bob ci fa visitare un’altra cattedrale prima delle otto del mattino, farò una rivolta.”  
“Che ne dici delle dieci?” Domandò Harry, leggendo il programma del giorno dopo.  
“Hmm, può andare.”  
Harry si sfilò gli stivali e si stiracchiò per sgranchirsi la schiena e il collo doloranti, infine si lasciò cadere a faccia in giù sul letto accanto a Louis. “Forse dovremmo cambiarci?”  
“Forse,” replicò Louis assonnato, senza alcuna intenzione di spostarsi dal letto.  
Harry usò tutta l’energia che gli era rimasta per provare a spogliarsi e mettersi comodo sull’enorme materasso. Emise un sospiro frustrato mentre si toglieva i jeans e il maglione, gettandoli su una sedia all’angolo della stanza, se ne sarebbe occupato domani mattina. Si infilò sotto le coperte e si addormentò ancora prima di riuscire a dire buonanotte al suo compagno di viaggio.  
  
  


*

  
  
Il suono di una sveglia svegliò Harry qualche ora dopo, quando la luce del sole filtrava già attraverso le tende che avevano dimenticato di chiudere la notte precedente. Harry gemette e cercò il telefono per farlo smettere di suonare, quindi fece il punto della situazione.  
Harry aveva scalciato la maggior parte delle coperte durante il sonno, ed erano aggrovigliate intorno alle sue gambe. Si era addormentato con indosso soltanto un paio di boxer e delle calze a pois, inoltre i suoi riccioli erano un disastro. Si voltò alla sua destra per vedere Louis rannicchiato su un fianco, profondamente addormentato. A differenza di Harry, Louis era avvolto nelle coperte che gli arrivavano fino al mento. Alla luce del mattino, poteva vedere la barba di qualche giorno sul volto dell’amico e il movimento delle ciglia contro le guance arrossate. Sembrava più giovane mentre dormiva, come se il peso dell’età adulta non lo toccasse minimamente. Harry combatté contro l’impulso improvviso di scattargli una foto.  
“Stai fissando,” mormorò Louis senza aprire gli occhi.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi, allarmato, e le sue guance diventarono di un rosa intenso. Prima che potesse rispondere, Louis continuò.  
“Ho qualcosa in faccia?”  
“Uhm no,” ammise Harry, totalmente in imbarazzo.  
“Mi hai fatto una foto?” Domandò il maggiore, sorridendo teneramente e tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
“No!” Replicò il riccio.  
“Ma ci stavi pensando,” lo sfidò Louis, aprendo finalmente gli occhi assonnati e sbadigliando.  
“Come dici tu. Buongiorno, comunque,” rispose Harry, fissando il blu intenso degli occhi dell’altro.  
Louis sbattè le palpebre lentamente. “Buongiorno.”  
“Hai dormito vestito, non è vero?” Chiese Harry mentre Louis annuiva con aria desolata.  
“Mi sa proprio di sì.”  
“Abbiamo bisogno di fare una doccia,” mormorò Harry, cercando di districare i suoi riccioli spettinati.  
“Insieme?” Domandò il maggiore con tono divertito.  
Harry si voltò verso l’altro ragazzo e lo vide sorridere maliziosamente nella sua direzione.  
“Intendo dire che… ehm…” borbottò il riccio. “Dovremmo farci una doccia, sì, ma separatamente.”  
Louis ridacchiò e seppellì la faccia nel cuscino. “Va bene, va tu per primo. Goditi la tua doccia da solo, io rimarrò a letto ancora qualche minuto.”  
“Forse volevi dire quindici minuti,” rispose Harry sottovoce.  
“Cosa hai detto?”  
“Niente, niente!”  
“Mhm, non sento ancora l’acqua della doccia scorrere. Continui a dire cose inutili per perdere tempo.”  
“Ah ah ah, sto andando, okay?”  
Harry scosse la testa e sorrise dolcemente, prese alcuni vestiti puliti dalla valigia e si diresse verso la doccia. Quando uscì dal bagno circa un quarto d’ora dopo, Louis era ancora sotto le coperte.  
“Sono sveglio,” sussurrò Louis senza alzare la testa dal cuscino. “È il mio turno?”  
“Si, muoviti.” Rispose Harry pettinandosi i capelli bagnati.  
Il maggiore sospirò pesantemente e si sedette sul letto, ancora completamente vestito. Si tolse il maglione e la t-shirt per poi gettarli ai piedi del letto, rivelando una distesa di pelle abbronzata che Harry non toccava e vedeva da mesi. Era davvero troppo. Harry si girò dall’altra parte per lasciare un po’ di privacy al ragazzo, chiudendo le tende alle finestre per tenersi occupato, fino a quando non sentì il rumore dei jeans che scorrevano sulla pelle di Louis mentre se li sfilava. Pensava di essere stato discreto, ma sentì Louis ridacchiare.  
“Stai arrossendo,” lo accusò il maggiore, prima ancora che Harry si voltasse per guardarlo.  
“Non è assolutamente vero,” era una palese menzogna.  
“Niente che tu non abbia già visto, comunque.”  
“Non stavi andando a fare la doccia?” Domandò Harry con tono scontroso. Riusciva ad immaginare Louis alzare gli occhi al cielo dopo aver ascoltato le sue parole. Infatti, quando si voltò verso di lui con le braccia incrociate al petto, lo vide portare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sì sì, adesso vado,” disse Louis togliendosi i calzini e lanciandoli addosso ad Harry, che li afferrò al volo e li rigettò indietro verso il maggiore che stava correndo verso il bagno  
“Sei uno stronzo.” Sospirò Harry, scuotendo la testa. Era contento che Louis fosse già entrato in bagno, almeno non avrebbe visto l’espressione affettuosa sul suo viso.  
Louis sarebbe stato la sua rovina.  
  
  


*

  
  


Harry non aveva mai fatto colazione in un hotel tedesco, prima di quel momento, quindi fu piacevolmente sorpreso di trovare il caffè. Oltre ai dolci, c’erano anche pane fresco artigianale e un banco contenente cibi sia caldi che freddi.  
Louis iniziò a preparare una tazza di tè ed Harry optò per un caffè espresso. Quando ne versò un po’ in una tazzina, l’aroma del caffè fu sufficiente per fargli venire l’acquolina in bocca e il suo corpo stanco si svegliò all’istante.  
Con i piatti ricolmi di cibo, Harry e Louis trovarono due posti vuoti nell’affollata sala da pranzo accanto a Ruth e James.  
“Buongiorno cari!” Esclamò Ruth, sollevando la tazza di tè in segno di saluto. “Come avete dormito?”  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita, poi dissero all’unisono. “Benissimo.”  
“Anche noi, dormo sempre di sasso dopo un lungo viaggio.”  
“Allora, cosa c’è in programma per oggi?” Domandò Louis, mescolando il suo tè.  
“Penso che andremo a visitare la cattedrale di Colonia.” Rispose James.  
“Che meraviglia, uno splendido edificio di architettura gotica.” Aggiunse Ruth.  
“Sembra fantastico,” disse Harry con un cenno del capo, poi diede un morso al pasticcino al cioccolato e soffocò un gemito. “È delizioso, cavolo.”  
Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita e interessata. Senza dire una parola, Harry porse il pasticcino verso Louis in modo che potesse dargli un morso per assaggiarlo. Il maggiore ne prese un pezzetto e annuì in approvazione. “Wow, è davvero delizioso.”  
Ruth appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e sospirò. “Ah, giovane amore.”  
“Ruth cara, stai fissando, lasciali mangiare in pace.” Le disse James sottovoce.  
“Mi ricordano me e te quando eravamo più giovani, tesoro.”  
Harry e Louis alzarono lo sguardo inconsapevolmente e trovarono la donna che li fissava con un’espressione affettuosa sul volto.  
“Hmm?” Domandò Harry, finendo il pasticcino al cioccolato e pensando se prenderne un secondo.  
“Niente, niente.” Esclamò Ruth, agitando una mano in aria. “Dovreste mangiare di più ragazzi, sarà una giornata molto impegnativa.”  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono uno sguardo, leggermente in preda al panico, e si precipitarono nuovamente al buffet della colazione.  
  
  


*  
  


Fedele al suo itinerario, Bob li portò a visitare la cattedrale di Colonia alle dieci del mattino, come stabilito. Nonostante l’ora, l’area intorno alla chiesa era piena di turisti e il loro gruppo dovette introdursi all’interno della folla per riuscire a passare.  
Harry scattò alcune fotografie alla facciata della cattedrale, colpito dalle sue dimensioni. Due enormi guglie sembravano quasi raggiungere e sfiorare le nuvole sopra le loro teste. Era sicuramente la cattedrale più alta che avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
Bob iniziò a raccontare la storia della cattedrale ed Harry si sforzò di concentrarsi e ascoltare la descrizione.  
“La costruzione della cattedrale iniziò nel 1248, ma si fermò nel 1473. Non è stata completata fino al 1880. Alcuni la considerano il monumento più visitato della Germania, ed è famosa per ospitare il reliquario dei Re Magi durante la nascita di Cristo.”  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata impressionata ed il riccio tirò fuori la sua guida personale dell’Europa Occidentale per leggere maggiori informazioni sulla cattedrale.  
“Ti è permesso portare libri presi in biblioteca fuori dal paese?” Sussurrò Louis.  
“Beh, non mi è stato detto esplicitamente di non farlo,” ammise Harry, imbarazzato.  
“Sei un miscuglio tra un ragazzo ribelle e uno secchione,” replicò Louis, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Lo prenderò come un complimento.”  
“Lo so.”  
Bob stava spiegando al gruppo che avrebbero fatto il giro della cattedrale all’esterno prima di entrare all’interno, per avere una visione completa dell’enorme edificio. Harry e Louis decisero di seguire Bob attorno alla chiesa, occasionalmente l’uomo si fermava per permettere al gruppo di scattare alcune foto o per sottolineare alcune cose importanti riguardo la struttura architettonica dell’edificio, come le guglie o le statue. Per Harry fu difficile catturare in una sola foto tutta la cattedrale, e provò diverse angolazioni prima di sospirare frustrato e arrendersi.  
Mentre Bob conduceva il gruppo verso l’ingresso della chiesa, Harry lesse la descrizione fornita dalla sua guida.  
 _Con le sue imponenti guglie gemelle, la cattedrale è una delle più grandi al mondo, un miscuglio di arte e tesori._  
Louis sbirciò da sopra la sua spalla per leggere la descrizione. “Uhm H, qua dice che ci sono 509 gradini per arrivare in cima al campanile o sbaglio?”  
Harry lesse la parte che Louis stava indicando con un dito. “Oh wow, si è proprio così.”  
“So cosa stai pensando e la risposta è no.”  
“Cosa intendi?” Domandò Harry, iniziando a sorridere.  
“Vuoi salire tutti i 509 gradini per poter vedere la città dall’alto e la risposta è no,” disse Louis incrociando le braccia. “Dovremmo essere pazzi per farlo.”  
“Dai Lou, chissà quando ritornerai a visitare la chiesa più alta della Germania,” supplicò Harry. “Sarà divertente, una bella sfida.”  
“Oh mio Dio, okay. Ma dopo mi merito un bel pranzo,” lo avvertì Louis.  
“Non te ne pentirai Lou, vedrai.”  
  
  


*  
  


“Okay, me ne sto già pentendo.” Sbuffò il maggiore dopo quindici minuti.  
Stavano seguendo un gruppo di turisti su per le scale per raggiungere il punto più alto della cattedrale. Harry decise di non rispondere, era troppo orgoglioso per dare ragione all’amico. I muscoli delle sue cosce e i polpacci chiedevano disperatamente una pausa, ed era letteralmente senza fiato. Si asciugò discretamente un po’ di sudore dalla fronte e si rivolse a Louis con un sorriso sul volto.  
“Non è così male, Louis.”  
“Non è così male?” Sibilò il maggiore. “Le mie gambe stanno per cedere, non riuscirò mai a raggiungere la vetta. E non far finta che la schiena non ti farà un male cane domani.”  
“Domani? Già adesso mi fa male,” ammise Harry con un sospiro. “Quanto manca?”  
Louis allungò il collo per guardare la folla di turisti salire i gradini. “Non lo so… centinaia di gradini, probabilmente.”  
“Guarda il lato positivo,” rispose Harry senza fiato. “Avremo una vista meravigliosa della città e poi un pranzo ancora più buono, come promesso.”  
“Cazzo si, assolutamente.”  
Un paio di turisti si voltarono per fissare Louis ed Harry gli diede una gomitata nelle costole. “Che cosa ti ho detto riguardo al fatto di non imprecare nelle chiese, Lou?”  
“Scusa,” Louis fece una smorfia rivolta ai due turisti, i quali alzarono gli occhi al cielo per poi continuare la loro scalata. “Penso che l’altitudine mi stia dando un po’ alla testa, non so più cosa sto dicendo.”  
Harry rise divertito e diede una pacca sulla spalla del giovane. “Continua a ripetertelo, siamo quasi arrivati.”  
Una volta raggiunta la cima, Harry e Louis dovettero aspettare il loro turno su una specie di ponte di osservazione. Alla fine, riuscirono a raggiungere uno spazio ristretto chiuso con delle grate e delle sbarre, come se fosse una specie di gabbia. Da quel punto era possibile ammirare tutta la città di Colonia.  
“Dannazio – voglio dire, wow,” mormorò Louis, ammirando estasiato il panorama.  
Harry annuì alle parole del maggiore, spalancando gli occhi per la meraviglia. “Hai ragione, è davvero wow.”  
Sotto di loro, la città di Colonia si estendeva in tutte le direzioni per chilometri e chilometri. Un grande ponte attraversava un fiume che separava la cattedrale dal resto della città. La luce del sole mattutino scintillava sull’acqua e sugli edifici circostanti, era tutto così pittoresco che Harry non riusciva a smettere di scattare foto.  
“Stai laggiù,” ordinò a Louis, indicando uno spazio vuoto dove i turisti non erano in fila per scattare fotografie.  
Louis si fermò contro la barriera che li separava dal cadere nel vuoto e sorrise alzando un pollice in alto. Harry scattò alcune foto, cercando di riprendere la maggior parte della città alle spalle del maggiore.  
“Vieni qui,” disse Louis ad un certo punto, mentre tirava fuori il cellulare. Aprì l’applicazione della fotocamera e tirò Harry per un braccio per portarselo accanto a sé in modo da scattare un selfie. “Al mio tre devi dire ‘mi fanno male le gambe’,” scherzò Louis prima di iniziare il conto alla rovescia. Sorrisero entrambi alla fotocamera e Louis ne scattò diverse per assicurarsi che almeno una uscisse decentemente.  
“Non posso credere che siamo arrivati fino a qua,” ammise Louis con tono esausto e un sorriso divertito sul volto.  
“Nemmeno io.” Confessò Harry. “Ma sono contento di averlo fatto.”  
“Pensi che scendere 509 gradini sia meno faticoso?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Lo spero davvero. Scopriamolo.”  


*

Di nuovo al piano terra della cattedrale, Harry si stiracchiò per scrocchiare la schiena e il collo. Sentiva le gambe come se fossero gelatina e sapeva che presto gli avrebbe fatto male la schiena, tuttavia ne era valsa assolutamente la pena.  
Bob aveva portato il gruppo a visitare qualche altro monumento dentro la cattedrale, quindi Harry aprì la sua guida personale.  
“Qui dice che dobbiamo visitare assolutamente il santuario dei Tre Re.” Disse a voce alta per farsi sentire dal maggiore che stava controllando sul cellulare le foto scattate sul campanile.  
Louis alzò lo sguardo. “Va bene, dove dobbiamo andare?”  
Harry si voltò per osservare la cattedrale, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse contenere delle reliquie. “Uhm.”  
“Neanche tu lo sai, vero?” Domandò Louis con tono divertito.  
“Aspetta, aspetta. Dobbiamo andare dietro l’altare, secondo la guida.”  
“Hmm,” rifletté Louis, guardandosi intorno. “Scommetto che è nel mezzo della chiesa.”  
Si avviarono entrambi attraverso l’affollata cattedrale alla ricerca di un altare, e lo trovarono dopo qualche minuto, circondato da un numero impressionante di turisti. Dovettero aspettare un paio di minuti prima di riuscire ad avvicinarsi per guardarlo.  
Harry diede una gomitata a Louis e lesse la sua guida.  
 _Il Santuario dei Re Magi, dietro l’altare maggiore, è un sarcofago riccamente decorato che si dice custodisca i resti dei re che seguirono la stella nella stalla di Betlemme dove nacque Gesù. Le ossa furono prese da Milano nel 1164 come bottino di guerra… e trasformarono immediatamente Colonia in un importante luogo di pellegrinaggio._  
Harry fissò intensamente il reliquario, sorpreso dal fatto che potesse contenere davvero le ossa dei Re Magi.  
Louis si avvicinò alle sue spalle per sussurrargli nell’orecchio. “Sembra una grande scatola d’oro.”  
Harry sospirò e scosse la testa. “Acuta osservazione.”  
Louis ridacchiò e colpì Harry tra le costole. “Vorrei poter guardare all’interno, chissa cosa c’è.”  
“Non hai visto abbastanza ossa nella cripta sotterranea a Roma?”  
“Oddio, come potrei mai dimenticarle?” Sussurrò Louis, con tono canzonatorio.  
“Non credo che lo apriranno per farci vedere dentro, Lou.”  
“Ma allora come facciamo a sapere che le ossa dei re sono davvero lì dentro?”  
“Immagino che tu debba avere fiducia e crederci.” Rispose Harry, sentendosi molto saggio.  
Qualcuno tossì dietro di loro, ricordando ad Harry che altre persone stavano aspettando il loro turno per vedere il reliquario. Guidò Louis lontano dall’altare, scattando velocemente una foto alla scatola d’oro mentre si dirigevano verso l’attrazione successiva.  
Successivamente, videro il Gero Crocifisso, che secondo la guida di Harry venne completato nel 970 ed era “notevole per le sue dimensioni monumentali e una forte intensità emotiva non propriamente tipica di quel periodo Medievale.”  
Ciò che risaltò agli occhi di Harry, mentre osservava il crocefisso, furono i dettagli impeccabili. Il corpo sulla croce sembrava molto realistico e dietro c’era un grande globo dorato che rappresentava il sole. Si sentì fuori posto mentre scattava una foto al crocefisso, e si guardò velocemente a destra e a sinistra per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse guardando. Mentre si allontanavano, Harry sentì gli occhi di Louis addosso.  
“Che cosa c’è?”  
“Niente,” mormorò il maggiore. “Stavo solo pensando che sei davvero bravo a fare queste cose.”  
“Scattare foto?” Chiese Harry, curvando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. “Diciamo che è il mio lavoro.”  
“Lo so, lo so.” Replicò Louis, agitando la mano per aria. “Intendo scattare foto e restando allo stesso tempo rispettoso. È bello.”  
Harry si sentiva estremamente orgoglioso delle parole che gli aveva appena detto il maggiore e non sapeva assolutamente come rispondergli. “Uhm, grazie,” disse infine, cercando di non arrossire.  
“Di nulla. Allora, dove sono andati i nostri amici anziani?”  
Harry socchiuse gli occhi mentre scrutava la folla alla ricerca di un volto familiare. Alla fine, vide Bob in piedi accanto ad un altare, mentre indicava un dipinto alle sue spalle. Harry condusse Louis verso il gruppo e arrivarono proprio quando Bob stava finendo il suo discorso riguardo l’opera d’arte. Louis diede una gomitata ad Harry e gli indicò un uomo del loro gruppo che sembrava essersi addormentato sul posto. Il riccio sorrise e scosse la testa.  
“Secondo te ha salito anche lui i 509 gradini?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Sveglialo e chiediglielo.”  
Prima che Harry potesse replicare, Bob concluse la spiegazione e disse al Sunset Tour di lasciare la cattedrale, la visita era finalmente terminata. L’uomo suggerì di fare una passeggiata sul ponte che Harry e Louis avevano visto in cima al campanile.  
“Come si chiama questo ponte?” Chiese Louis, studiando la mappa di Colonia tra le mani del riccio.  
“Uhm, Hohenzollern,” rispose Harry, provando a pronunciare la difficile parole in tedesco.  
“O…kay,” replicò il maggiore incerto. “Andiamo, vengo con te.”  
Mentre uscivano dalla cattedrale, Harry tirò fuori il cellulare e le cuffiette. “Sei sarai gentile condividerò un po’ di musica con te.”  
“Vuoi dire, se non mi prendo gioco dei tuoi gusti musicali?”  
“Esattamente, ho alcune canzoni nuove che potrebbero piacerti.”  
“Vedremo,” replicò Louis dubbioso, seguendo il riccio verso il ponte.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
Il ponte Hohenzollern era leggermente meno affollato rispetto alla chiesa, essendo ora di pranzo, quindi Harry e Louis si godettero la passeggiata e lungo la recinzione del ponte videro centinaia e centinaia di lucchetti colorati e bigliettini lasciati da coppie di innamorati.  
“Che cos’è questo?” Chiese Louis, avvicinandosi per indagare. Prese tra le mani un biglietto rosa e provò a leggerne il contenuto. “È in tedesco, non riesco a leggerlo.”  
“Cosa dice?” Domandò Harry, tirando fuori il cellulare per tradurre la frase  
“Liebe gewinnt immer,” disse Louis, inciampando un po’ nella pronuncia.  
Harry lo digitò velocemente sul telefono e tradusse. “L’amore vince sempre.” Quindi alzò lo sguardo sul maggiore con un sorriso sul volto. “Che cosa dolce.”  
“Sì, vero?” Louis ripiegò il biglietto rosa e lo rimise al suo posto. “E i lucchetti invece?”  
Harry andò su Google per cercare a cosa servissero tutti quei lucchetti sul ponte. “Qui dice che gli innamorati mettono un lucchetto sul ponte per poi buttare la chiave nel fiume. Finché il ponte reggerà, la coppia resterà innamorata.”  
Louis inarcò un sopracciglio e scrutò la recinzione, che attraversava il ponte per tutta la sua lunghezza. “Attraversa l’intero ponte H, guarda.”  
Harry mise in tasca il telefono e alzò lo sguardo per vedere il maggiore che gesticolava con le braccia spalancate. Per un passante, quel gesto avrebbe potuto essere scambiato per un segno d’amore, un gesto che poteva dire ‘ti amo tanto così.’ Harry sentì una fitta al cuore al pensiero di Louis che gli diceva che lo amava proprio su quel ponte. Ma non sarebbe successo- non a Colonia, non a Venezia e in nessun altro luogo. Il giovane dovette ripetere tra sé e sé il suo mantra.  
 _Louis non è l’amore della tua vita, ma puoi comunque essere suo amico._  
Stava diventando sempre più difficile per Harry attenersi a quel mantra. E in quel posto, circondato da lucchetti e biglietti messi da coppie di innamorati per consolidare il loro amore, Harry si sentì vuoto e solo, cosa che non gli succedeva da dopo la rottura con Louis. Gli venne in mente un ricordo del passato che lo colse di sorpresa.  
  
_Era la Vigilia di Natale. Non si frequentavano da molto tempo, ma visto che il tempo a Londra non era dei migliori, erano rimasti chiusi in casa a causa della forte nevicata di quel pomeriggio. Harry aveva acceso le luci bianche dell’albero di Natale e Louis aveva messo nello stereo un vecchio cd con canzoni Natalizie. Louis stava fissando fuori dalla finestra mentre Nat King Cole cantava ‘The Christmas Song.’ La neve aveva ripreso a cadere e non sembrava avere nessuna intenzione di smettere a breve. Harry non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in quel modo, la sua relazione con Louis era soltanto agli inizi, doveva andarci piano. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così bene, non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi_ a casa.  
 _Louis si voltò dalla finestra con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, tremando un po’. “Credi nel destino?”_  
 _Harry alzò gli occhi dai fornelli della cucina, dove stava preparando un semplice piatto di pasta._  
 _“Io… penso di sì,” rispose Harry, mescolando la pasta. “E tu?”_  
 _Louis riflettè per un momento. “Voglio dire, non l’ho mai fatto. Ma non lo so… forse è sciocco, ma sembra sia destino che dovessimo trovarci qua, insieme, in questo momento.”_  
 _“Perché dici questo?” Chiese di nuovo Harry senza fiato, dimenticandosi completamente della pasta._  
 _“Perché…” replicò Louis dolcemente, guardandolo negli occhi oltre la frangia che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. “Perché penso di amarti.”_  
 _Harry aprì la bocca e il cucchiaio che teneva tra le dita cadde pesantemente sul pavimento._  
 _“Tu- cosa? Davvero?” Chiese, pensando di star sognando._  
 _“Sì,” disse Louis scrollando le spalle e sorridendo affettuosamente._  
 _“Lou-” mormorò Harry, avvicinandosi all’altro ragazzo._  
 _“So che probabilmente è troppo presto, e non devi dirmelo anche tu, ma mi sembrava giusto dirtelo adesso. Sono stupido, secondo te?”_  
 _“No!” Rispose Harry, ritrovando improvvisamente la voce. Attraversò la piccola cucina e appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Louis. “Non è stupido, è meraviglioso. Vuoi sapere perché?”_  
 _“Perché?” Chiese Louis con un sussurro, mentre fissava il riccio negli occhi.  
“Perché anche io ti amo,” rispose Harry trascinando le mani lungo le braccia del maggiore. “Sei tutto ciò che voglio.”_  
 _“Tutto quello che desideri per questo Natale?” Chiese Louis scherzosamente._  
 _“Tutto quello che voglio per il resto della vita,” disse Harry, stringendo le mani del suo fidanzato._  
 _Louis si tirò indietro e premette un bacio sulle labbra del riccio. “Bene, allora sono tuo. Ma, Harry…?”_  
 _“Hmm?”_  
 _“Che cosa bisogna fare quando la pasta bolle… come sta facendo ora?”_  
 _Harry rimase senza fiato e corse di nuovo in cucina per valutare il danno. Alla fine, la pasta era troppo cotta e il sugo ormai freddo, ma mangiarono comunque rannicchiati sul divano mentre guardavano i fiocchi di neve cadere fuori dalla finestra. Il cuore di Harry non si era mai sentito così pieno._

  
“Harry?” Chiese una voce alle sue spalle, facendolo tornare bruscamente alla realtà.  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle e si voltò per trovare Louis che lo fissava con un’espressione preoccupata.  
“Stai bene? Sei rimasto incantato a guardare il vuoto,” disse Louis.  
Harry annuì. “Scusami, sto bene.”  
“Vuoi fare una pausa?” Domandò il maggiore, avvicinandosi.  
“No, no,” rispose Harry scuotendo la testa. “Sto benissimo. Cosa stavi dicendo?”  
Louis studiò Harry con un’espressione pensierosa sul volto, prima di tornare a parlare. “Ti stavo chiedendo da quanto tempo le persone hanno iniziato a mettere i lucchetti sul ponte. L’hai trovato su Google?”  
Harry tirò fuori il cellulare, consapevole che Louis lo stava scrutando attentamente. Tornò alla pagina che aveva aperto qualche minuto prima. “Sembra dal 2008. Wow.”  
“Hanno fatto tutto questo in dieci anni?” Chiese il maggiore, chiaramente impressionato.  
“Sì,” disse Harry, tirando fuori la macchina fotografica per scattare alcun foto ai lucchetti. Quando ebbe finito, si rivolse di nuovo al maggiore. “A proposito, che fiume è questo?”  
Ciò li portò a fare un’altra ricerca su Google, mentre Harry fissava il fiume sottostante.  
“Mi sa che è il Reno,” annunciò poi il riccio.  
“Volevi scattare qualche altra foto o sei pronto per andare avanti? Penso che Bob abbia detto di incontrarci dall’altra parte del ponte.”  
“No, sono pronto per andare,” rispose Harry, allontanandosi velocemente dalle centinaia di lucchetti e biglietti sulla recinzione del ponte. Seguì Louis senza mai voltarsi indietro.  
  
  


*

  


Bob e il resto del Sunset Tour stavano aspettando dall’altra parte del ponte quando Harry e Louis li raggiunsero. Bob li condusse in un ristorante lì vicino che prometteva ottimo cibo e bevande fresche; onestamente, Harry aveva bisogno di fare una pausa e riposarsi.  
Lommerzheim, il ristorante scelto da Bob, era ancora pieno di turisti quando entrarono all’interno. Per fortuna la loro guida aveva prenotato, quindi dopo una breve attesa, il gruppo fu accompagnato in un angolo del locale dove era stato apparecchiato un lungo tavolo.  
“Cosa sappiamo del cibo tedesco?” Mormorò Louis mentre scivolava nel posto libero alla sinistra di Harry.  
“Uhm… birra, carne e patate. È tutto quello che so.”  
Esaminarono un menù che trovarono sul tavolo, sperando di riconoscere qualcosa di commestibile.  
“Oh dio, perché non ho scelto di studiare tedesco a scuola?” Si lamentò Louis, scrutando il menù senza capirci nulla.  
“Non lo so, perché non l’hai fatto?” Domandò Harry, leggendo una pagina piena di centinaia di nomi di birre.  
“Ero troppo impegnato con le lezioni di teatro e calcio,” disse Louis con aria cupa, lasciando cadere il menù sul tavolo. “Oh beh, forse hanno un menù speciale per oggi.”  
C’era davvero un menù speciale della giornata, glielo confermò il cameriere con un sorriso cordiale sul volto.  
“Kotelett mit pommes frites,” annunciò il cameriere.  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata confusa e scrollarono le spalle. “Perché no?” Disse Harry sottovoce prima di annuire verso il cameriere, per fargli capire che avrebbero provato il menù speciale.  
Quando arrivarono le loro birre, Harry emise un respiro profondo per provare a rilassarsi. A dire il vero, l’immagine di tutti quei lucchetti e biglietti d’amore sul ponte continuava a perseguitarlo. Bevve un sorso di birra, consapevole degli occhi del maggiore su di lui.  
“Sei assetato?” Chiese Louis con tono divertito.  
“Puoi dirlo forte.”  
“Ehi,” continuò Louis, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Penso che abbiamo bisogno di passare una serata fuori, che ne dici?”  
Harry inarcò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso il maggiore. “E saltare il tour?”  
“No, certo che no,” replicò Louis. “Dopo che abbiamo finito il tour, usciamo a divertirci.”  
“Non lo so,” mormorò incerto il riccio.  
“Ascolta, usciamo soltanto per berci una birra. Nulla di troppo esagerato, va bene?”  
“Io… okay,” cedette Harry.  
Il sorriso che gli rivolse Louis in risposta era radioso. “Meraviglioso! Vedrai, ci divertiremo.”  
Harry prese un altro lungo sorso di birra e sperò che andasse tutto per il meglio. Quando arrivarono i loro piatti, i loro boccali di birra erano già stati riempiti per la seconda volta ed Harry si sentiva decisamente meglio. Fissò il piatto che il cameriere gli aveva messo davanti e scrollò le spalle.  
“È una specie di… cotoletta,” disse Louis, toccando la carne con la punta della forchetta. “E patatine fritte. Buone.”  
“Provalo e dimmi se è buono,” rispose Harry, osservando il suo piatto con diffidenza.  
“Oh dio, va bene. Aspetta,” replicò il maggiore, tagliando un piccolo pezzo di carne e infilandoselo in bocca. Masticò per qualche secondo poi sorrise. “Non so cosa sia, ma è decisamente buono.”  
Questo era abbastanza per Harry, il quale ridacchiò e iniziò a tagliare la carne nel piatto. Era davvero buona, perfettamente cotta e fritta alla perfezione, ben condita e tenera.  
“Immagino che sia pollo,” disse Louis, osservando il riccio mentre mangiava.  
“Pollo, patatine fritte e birra,” rifletté Harry. “La Germania ha ottenuto numerosi punti dopo questo.”  
“Scusami?” Domandò Louis, con tono offeso. “Hai dimenticato gli scacchi e la pasta a Venezia?”  
“ _Campione del mondo_!” Esclamò Harry alzando il bicchiere.  
“ _Campione del mondo_ ,” replicò Louis, battendo il bicchiere contro quello di Harry.  
Bevvero entrambi un sorso di birra prima di ridacchiare.  
“E il gelato a Roma?” Chiese Harry dopo un momento. “E la pizza?”  
“Va bene, hai ragione,” ammise Louis. “Ogni posto è stato fantastico, a modo suo.”  
“Davvero,” rispose Harry masticando una patatina. “Come faremo a tornare a casa alla vita di tutti i giorni?”  
“Non lo so,” replicò il maggiore, sconsolato. “Tornerò a mangiare Coco Pops da mattina a sera.”  
“Assolutamente no, non lo permetterò.”  
Harry si stava finalmente rilassando, dimenticandosi completamente il ponte con i lucchetti e il suo passato. Quando il gruppo finì di mangiare, Bob li condusse verso il prossimo luogo da visitare. Tuttavia, Harry non avrebbe mai più guardato un lucchetto allo stesso modo.  
  
  


*

  
“Che ne dite di una bella passeggiata per digerire?” Disse Bob guardando il gruppo. Si erano avvicinati ad un grosso marciapiede che fiancheggiava il fiume dove si poteva passeggiare in tranquillità. “Ora siamo sul Rheinboulevard e, come potete vedere, si estende su tutta la larghezza del fiume, facciamo una passeggiata e godiamoci il panorama. Possiamo incontrarci dall’altra parte e discutere su cosa andare a visitare successivamente.”  
Harry si voltò verso Louis e scrollò le spalle. “Un’altra passeggiata, huh? Ricordi il nostro primo giorno a Roma?”  
“Oh dio,” sospirò Louis, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Come hanno fatto i nostri poveri piedi a sopravvivere?”  
“Non lo so,” confessò Harry camminando lungo il marciapiede. Estrasse la macchina fotografica e scattò alcune foto al Reno e al ponte Hohenzollern che si intravedeva in lontananza. Louis rientrò nell’obiettivo quando Harry inclinò la fotocamera verso gli edifici dall’altra parte del fiume. Indossava un semplice maglione grigio, jeans chiari e occhiali da sole, ma Louis sembrava adattarsi in qualsiasi posto andassero.  
“Come fai a farlo?” Domandò Harry, abbassando la fotocamera.  
“Fare cosa?”  
“Solo… confonderti, sembrare naturale in ogni posto in cui ti trovi.”  
“Non sto facendo niente!” Protestò Louis con una risata. “Sto solo camminando.”  
“Anche io, ma non sono come te,” disse Harry, un’espressione corrucciata sul volto.  
“Beh, alcune persone sono fatte per distinguersi,” rispose il maggiore. “Immagino tu sia una di loro.”  
“Oh, fantastico,” borbottò il riccio.  
“Ehi, è una bella cosa,” lo rassicurò Louis, stringendogli una spalla. “Non arrabbiarti. Sei come un girasole in una giornata nuvolosa.”  
“Sono… cosa?” Chiese Harry, con tono sbalordito.  
Louis arrossì leggermente, poi scrollò le spalle. “Sì, proprio così. Sei nato per distinguerti, non so perché.”  
Harry sorrise e diede una gomitata sul braccio del maggiore. “Ehi, è davvero carino da parte tua. Grazie.”  
“Beh, non sembrarne così tanto sorpreso,” sbuffò Louis. “A volte posso essere gentile anche io, sai?”  
Harry rise. “Lo so, lo so! È solo… bello sentirti dire certe cose.”  
“Va bene, ti credo. Allora, siamo arrivati?” Brontolò Louis, le guance rosse dall’imbarazzo.  
“Saremmo già arrivati se camminassi più veloce.”  
“Scusa, Bob ha detto di _passeggiare_. Sto passeggiando.”  
“Tutti i vecchi ci hanno superati,” ridacchiò Harry.  
“Sai che potrei batterti senza problemi, se lo volessi,” lo avvertì Louis. “Ricordi a Piazza di Spagna?”  
“Continua a ripetertelo, Lou. L’importante è crederci.” Rispose Harry, ridacchiando.  
“Non sei simpatico, lo sai vero?”  
“Ma sono abbastanza intelligente per batterti!” Esclamò il riccio, iniziando a correre lungo il ponte.  
Louis sbuffò e iniziò a seguirlo. “Ehi, non hai dato il via! Imbroglione!”  
Harry non si fermò, sapendo che alla fine il maggiore lo avrebbe raggiunto e superato. Corse a tutta velocità, sentendo il vento fresco tra i capelli e sorridendo felice. Corse finchè non vide la fine del viale di fronte a sé, i piedi gli facevano male e Louis lo aveva quasi raggiunto, ridendo fragorosamente dietro di lui. Ad ogni passo, il suo cuore era un po’ più leggero.  
  
  


*

Quando Harry e Louis raggiunsero Bob e il resto del gruppo, era ormai tardo pomeriggio. Bob suggerì di andare a visitare il Koln Triangle.  
“Andremo a vedere il tramonto, perfetto per il nostro Sunset Tour, che ne dite?” Disse Bob ridacchiando sotto i baffi.  
Pochi minuti dopo, dopo aver camminato per le vie tranquille della città, si ritrovarono di fronte ad un enorme grattacielo.  
“Non so cosa mi aspettassi,” sussurrò Louis ad Harry. “Ma non era decisamente questo.”  
Harry annuì mentre osservava l’imponenza dell’edificio, con il sole del tardo pomeriggio che picchiava contro i vetri delle finestre.  
“È stato completato nel 2006,” iniziò a spiegare Bob. “La struttura offre una vista panoramica sulla città, andiamo a dare un’occhiata!”  
Harry e Louis fecero la fila dietro al resto del gruppo mentre entravano al piano terra dell’edificio. Il biglietto era già stato prenotato e pagato, era incluso nel pacchetto del viaggio, quindi il Sunset Tour passò velocemente i controlli.  
Quando arrivarono in cima, il sole stava tramontando dietro la cattedrale di Colonia che avevano visitato quella mattina. Harry prese la macchina fotografica non appena vide la luce del sole che tramontava riflettersi sul fiume Reno e sugli edifici in lontananza.  
“Wow,” sussurrò Louis, ammirando il panorama. “Riesci a crederci che siamo saliti là sopra?”  
Harry seguì la direzione del dito del maggiore che stava indicando la cattedrale. “Le mie gambe doloranti ne sono una prova.”  
Il gruppo percorse l’intero ponte di osservazione in lungo e in largo, ammirando la città di Colonia ai loro piedi. Harry scattò numerose foto, impaziente di scoprire quali luoghi avrebbero visitato prima di ripartire. Non vedeva l’ora di scoprire cosa avrebbe portato loro il giorno successivo.  
“Mi fai una foto, H?” Chiese Louis, camminando verso il bordo dell’edificio, dove si trovava una ringhiera.  
“Certo.” Harry aspettò che Louis si voltasse per guardarlo, quindi scattò alcune foto. “Sei un po’ retroilluminato dal tramonto, è venuta molto bene.”  
“Vieni qui allora, ne facciamo una insieme,” replicò Louis, facendo segno ad Harry di avvicinarsi.  
Il riccio si diresse verso l’amico e tirò fuori il cellulare per fare un selfie. Si strinse addosso a Louis, ammirando il meraviglioso tramonto alle loro spalle prima di fare alcuni scatti. Infine, inviò una foto a Louis scrivendo un messaggio ‘ _Mandala a tua madre.’_  
“La adorerà,” disse Louis, fissando la foto che Harry gli aveva appena inviato. “Grazie.”  
“Sai cosa mi ricorda questo?” Chiese poi Harry, guardando ancora il tramonto.  
“Che cosa?”  
“ _Sleepless in Seattle,_ ” rispose Harry con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. “Amo quel film.”  
“Aspetta, se non sbaglio me l’hai fatto vedere una volta,” disse Louis, provando a ricordare. “Lo ricordo perché hai pianto per tutto il tempo-”  
“Scusami, ma io-”  
“…e mi hai fatto guardare il finale due volte perché non stavo prestando attenzione la prima.”  
“E sei una persona migliore dopo ciò,” replicò Harry con un sorriso affettuoso. “Non è stato fantastico, però?”  
“Per essere una commedia romantica, non era niente male.”  
“Te l’avevo detto.”  
“Vuoi fare altre foto, per caso?” Domandò il maggiore, sporgendosi oltre la ringhiera per guardare in basso.  
Harry studiò Louis per qualche secondo, osservando il modo in cui il tramonto si rifletteva nei suoi occhiali da sole e rendeva i suoi capelli di una tonalità caramellata. Senza chiedere, Harry alzò semplicemente la fotocamera e scattò una foto al profilo del maggiore.  
“Ho finito,” rispose Harry. “Mi ringrazierai più tardi. Sarà una bella foto da mettere su Instagram.”  
“Non sarà necessario nessun filtro, giusto?” Rispose Louis, prendendolo in giro.  
“Esattamente,” disse il riccio. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
Louis stava guardando il telefono, e sembrava intento a cercare qualcosa. Alzò lo sguardo distrattamente. “Hmm? Oh, stavo cercando un bel locale dove andare stasera.”  
“Hai trovato qualcosa di interessante?”  
“Può essere, vedremo,” rispose Louis con un sorriso enigmatico sul volto. “Penso che sarà una sorpresa.”  
“Mi piacciono le sorprese.”  
“Lo ricordo bene,” disse il maggiore, fissandolo intensamente.  
Harry non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando erano saliti sul ponte di osservazione. Aveva perso gli altri membri del gruppo, si era concentrato solamente sul tramonto e sul sorriso dolce del suo compagno di viaggio. Quando Louis si tolse gli occhiali da sole per incrociare il suo sguardo, Harry si dimenticò di respirare per qualche secondo.  
Nella luce del tardo pomeriggio, gli occhi blu di Louis sembravano acquamarina. Le lunghe ciglia incorniciavano i suoi occhi meravigliosi ed espressivi ed Harry sentiva la necessità di scattargli un’altra foto.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Domandò Louis dolcemente, come se fossero entrambi in una piccola e fragile bolla che sarebbe potuta scoppiare da un momento all’altro.  
“Niente,” mormorò Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Stavo solo pensando.”  
“Pensando a cosa?”  
“Hai mai desiderato fare una foto e viverci per sempre?”  
“Alcune volte si,” rifletté Louis. “Ma non mi viene in mente niente, oltre a questo,” concluse, sollevando il cellulare per mostrare ad Harry il selfie che avevano scattato pochi minuti prima.  
Harry sorrise imitando il maggiore, e per un momento tutto il resto diventò irrilevante. Tutto ciò che contava erano soltanto loro due. Il riccio sentì qualcosa scattare e cambiare dentro di lui, provò a pensare al suo mantra originale, ma era svanito come uno sbuffo di fumo. Harry stava pensando ad una sola cosa, lì in piedi di fronte a Louis.  
 _Voglio questo ogni singolo giorno._  
“Ora che stai pensando?” Chiese Louis.  
“Prima tu.”  
“Stavo pensando che prima avevo ragione, sei esattamente un girasole.”  
 _E tu sei il sole_ , pensò Harry, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a dire fu “E questo cosa ti rende, allora?”  
Il sorriso di Louis si allargò e i suoi occhi brillarono nell’oscurità che stava calando sulla città. “Mi rende molto fortunato, ovviamente.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere, quando una voce alle sue spalle ruppe la loro piccola bolla.  
“Oh ragazzi! Eccovi,” esclamò Ruth mentre si avvicinava. “È il momento di andare.”  
Louis fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo e lanciò alla donna un sorriso educato. “Di già? Siamo appena arrivati.”  
“Che sciocco che sei. Siamo stati qui un’ora, siete pronti?” Ridacchiò Ruth.  
Louis lanciò uno sguardo ad Harry quando la donna si girò per incamminarsi di nuovo verso il gruppo. “Vieni?”  
Harry sospirò profondamente e annuì. “Dopo di te.”  
Insieme, scesero dal ponte di osservazione insieme al Sunset Tour, continuando ad ammirare il sole che tramontava intorno a loro. Harry guardò l’enorme grattacielo e scosse la testa, sorridendo dolcemente. Non era _Sleepess in Seattle_ , ma era già qualcosa.  
  
  


*  


  
  
Il gruppo tornò all’Hotel Santo per rinfrescarsi e riposare prima di cena, e Harry e Louis cercarono all’interno delle loro valigie qualcosa di carino da indossare quella sera.  
“Lou, non ho preso niente per uscire,” disse Harry, osservando i maglioni e le t-shirt.  
“Non hai portato qualche camicia?” Chiese Louis, alzando gli occhi dal telefono dove stava leggendo le varie recensioni del locale.  
Harry tirò fuori una camicia nera e la sollevò. “Tipo questa?”  
“Si!” Esclamò Louis con un cenno del capo. “Bella scelta, anche i jeans neri?”  
“Eccoli.”  
Harry portò il cambio di vestiti in bagno e iniziò a prepararsi. Desiderava ardentemente farsi una doccia calda ma non c’era tempo. Inoltre, da quel che aveva capito, avrebbero ballato e sudato per tutta la notte. Si strinse nelle spalle mentre si infilava la camicia nera aderente ed allacciava quasi tutti i bottoni. Non c’era bisogno di scandalizzare tutti gli anziani del loro gruppo, ragionò tra sé e sé.  
Quando uscì dal bagno, vide che Louis si era già cambiato ed indossava un paio di jeans attillati e un maglione rosso dall’aspetto morbido che mostrava in parte il tatuaggio sulle clavicole.  
Harry rimase in piedi con le mani sui fianchi, in modo che il maggiore potesse valutare il suo abbigliamento e dargli un giudizio. “Va bene?”  
Louis alzò gli occhi e sorrise. “Sei molto carino H. Appena Ruth ti vedrà andrà in brodo di giuggiole.”  
“Non è proprio il tipo di persona che spero di impressionare stasera, ma va bene ugualmente,” scherzò Harry, infilandosi gli stivali neri e sedendosi sul bordo del letto. “Non hai ancora deciso dove andare dopo cena?”  
Louis si allacciò le Vans nere e si sedette accanto a lui. “No, è una sorpresa, te l’ho detto.”  
Harry sospirò ma non riuscì a non sorridere. “Giusto.”  
“Ci divertiremo, vedrai,” promise Louis, dandogli una pacca sulla gamba. “Pronto ad andare?”  
“Sicuro. Dove ceneremo?” Rispose Harry alzandosi velocemente in piedi.  
“Ho sentito Bob dire che possiamo mangiare dove vogliamo. Volevo chiedere qualche suggerimento a Ruth e James.”  
“Sono d’accordo.”  
Nell’atrio dell’hotel, diverse persone del loro gruppo stavano chiacchierando tra loro. Alcuni avevano indossato degli abiti più eleganti, in previsione della serata, altri invece avevano optato per dei vestiti casual. Ruth e James stavano chiacchierando con Bob quando Harry e Louis si avvicinarono.  
“Ah, ecco i membri più giovane del nostro gruppo,” disse Bob con un soriso smagliante. “Vi siete divertiti fino adesso?”  
“Si, certo!” Rispose il riccio, sorridendo educatamente. “Grazie.”  
“Andate a cena?” Chiese Bob.  
Harry e Louis annuirono. “Avete qualche suggerimento?”  
“Beh, non si può sbagliare con la birra tradizionale e cibo tipico del luogo!”  
Ruth e James si ricordarono di aver cenato, in passato, in un bellissimo ristorante chiamato Brucken che si trovava nelle vicinanze, quindi Harry e Louis decisero di affidarsi al loro giudizio. Fortunatamente, il locale era a meno di mezzo miglio dall’hotel.  
All’interno, il ristorante era composto da tavoli in legno lucido con eleganti sedie nere. Foto colorate erano appese alle pareti, mostrando alcuni dei più importanti monumenti della città. Dopo una breve attesa, durante la quale controllarono il menù per esaminare le diverse proposte, una cameriera li accompagnò verso un tavolo appartato accanto ad una finestra.  
La ragazza raccomandò loro di prendere Gaffel for kolsch beer, quindi i due ordinarono proprio quello per iniziare.  
“Penso che dovremmo provare lo Schweinenbraten,” annunciò Louis, leggendo il menù.  
“Veramente,” chiese Harry. “Perché?”  
“Perché è divertente da pronunciare,” ammise Louis sorridendo. “Perché no? È una specie di carne.”  
“Voglio dire, okay. Sono sicuro che sarà delizioso,” concluse Harry alzando le spalle.  
Non appena la cameriera ritornò al tavolo con le loro birre, le dissero i loro ordini. Harry bevve un sorso di birra e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Wow, è piuttosto buona.”  
Anche Louis decise di provare la sua bevanda. “Molto buona, mi piace questo posto.”  
Quando arrivò il loro cibo, Harry stava morendo di fame. Lo Schweinenbraten si rivelò una pietanza eccezionale, proprio come aveva previsto il maggiore.  
“Meglio che iniziamo a mangiare,” disse Louis. “O ti addormenterai prima ancora di aver finito il primo boccale di birra.”  
“Ehi! È successo soltanto una volta e quel giorno ero stanchissimo!”  
“Sicuro, sicuro,” sussurrò Louis, prendendolo in giro. “Sto solo dicendo che è meglio che mangi qualcosa, oltre a bere dell’alcol.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e iniziò a tagliare la carne nel piatto. Lanciò un’occhiata al cellulare posto sul tavolo e notò che erano quasi le nove. “A che ora apre questo club misterioso?”  
Louis controllò l’orario sul telefono. “Direi alle dieci, pensavo di passeggiare un po’ prima di andare, magari vedere la città di notte. Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Sembra una bella idea.”  
Dopo aver finito di cenare, litigarono su chi dovesse pagare il conto. Louis vinse, dicendo ad Harry che avrebbe potuto pagare i drink all’interno del locale. Uscirono quindi dal ristorante e si incamminarono per le vie illuminate della città di Colonia.  
La zona vecchia della città si trovava nelle vicinanze, quindi Harry aprì Google Maps per trovare la via più breve. Sorprendentemente, a quell’ora della sera c’erano ancora molti turisti che passeggiavano. Harry immaginò che la città avesse una vivace vita notturna. Si ritrovarono ben presto a camminare per le strade acciottolate della città vecchia, ammirando edifici colorati su entrambi i lati della strada.  
“Questi mi ricordano qualcosa,” disse Louis, fissando una fila di casa dipinte con colori vivaci. “Ma non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco.”  
“A me ricorda un libro di fiabe,” rispose Harry, scattando alcune foto con il cellulare.  
“Oh, ce l’ho! La casa di marzapane!”  
Harry rise e diede una pacca sulla spalla del giovane. “In un certo senso, hai ragione. Comunque, i bar sono tutti chiusi, forse possiamo tornare domani?”  
“A proposito di domani,” replicò Louis, tirando fuori il telefono. “Mettiamo la sveglia in modo da non dormire per tutta la giornata.”  
“Buona idea.”  
“Okay, direi che alle otto del mattino può andare bene, se Bob vuole che ci incontriamo prima delle otto, non andremo.”  
“Sono assolutamente d’accordo con te,” disse Harry, impostando anche lui la sveglia sul telefono.  
Continuarono a vagare per le strade della città, ammirando semplicemente gli edifici e l’architettura pittoresca di Colonia. Erano quasi le dieci quando Harry controllò il telefono e vi trovò un messaggio da parte di Niall.

_Dove sei amico?_

Harry si fermò un momento per rispondere. _Sono a Colonia._

_Cosa fate stasera?_

_Andiamo in qualche locale a festeggiare ahahah_  
 _Che dio ci aiuti!_ Rispose subito Niall.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e vide che l’amico stava scrivendo di nuovo.

_Tieni i vestiti addosso, H._

Harry ridacchiò e mise il telefono in tasca. Louis si voltò per osservare con uno sguardo incuriosito. “Cosa succede?”  
“Niente. Niall mi ha dato alcuni consigli per la serata.” Rispose Harry, arrossendo leggermente.  
“È un buon amico,” replicò Louis. “Quindi, secondo Google Maps dovremmo prendere il tram per arrivare al locale.”  
“Al locale misterioso?”  
“Esatto, dobbiamo semplicemente trovare il tram.”  
Vagarono per qualche minuto e per pura fortuna riuscirono a trovare la stazione dei tram. Louis pagò la tariffa per la corsa e salirono velocemente sul piccolo treno. Quando arrivarono alla fermata stabilita, scesero velocemente e videro una piccola folla di persone dirigersi tutte nella stessa direzione.  
“Seguiamo la folla?” Chiese Harry.  
“Mi sa di sì,” rispose il maggiore, cercando di camminare e allo stesso tempo controllare il navigatore.  
Louis deviò a sinistra, distratto, ed Harry gli mise una mano sulla schiena per farlo camminare dritto senza sbandare. La folla che stavano seguendo era formata prevalentemente da persone della loro età, quindi Harry sospettava che stessero andando in un qualche locale.  
Dopo pochi minuti, arrivarono in un club chiamato Bootshaus, dove all’esterno c’era già una fila di persone in attesa di entrare.  
“È questo?” Chiese Harry mentre Louis alzava lo sguardo dal cellulare.  
“Sì. Sorpresa!”  
“Qual è la sorpresa?” Gli domandò Harry.  
“Vedrai,” Esclamò Louis facendogli l’occhiolino.  
In piedi in mezzo alla fila, mentre aspettavano di entrare nel locale, Louis lanciò numerose occhiate al riccio. Guardò la camicia nera trasparente che aveva scelto Harry, poi inclinò la testa e decise di allungare una mano per sbottonargli altri due bottoni, in modo che il tatuaggio della farfalla sull’addome fosse in bella mostra.  
“Ecco,” disse Louis, lisciando la camicia di Harry. “Così va meglio.”  
Il semplice tocco delle mani del maggiore causò ad Harry un brivido lungo la schiena e il suo respiro si bloccò. “Contento, adesso?”  
Louis sollevò lo sguardo e gli sorrise. “Molto. Ora prendi il tuo documento d’identità, è quasi il nostro turno.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo e vide che la fila si era notevolmente ridotta. Alla porta, un uomo corpulento vestito di nero stava controllando i documenti delle persone prima di farle entrare. Harry aveva bisogno di un margarita, o di qualsiasi altra cosa che contenesse dell’alcool. Se Louis avesse continuato a toccarlo casualmente sui fianchi o sulla schiena, Harry sarebbe andato a fuoco.  
L’uomo controllò i loro documenti e li lasciò entrare nel locale, dove il rumore della musica martellante causò ad Harry un capogiro. Quando vide l’interno del club, ne rimase estremamente colpito. Louis aveva scelto un locale meraviglioso.  
Dal palco proveniva uno spettacolo di luci stroboscopiche mentre una band si esibiva. Dietro alla band c’era la postazione di un DJ. Alla sinistra di Harry, c’era un lungo bancone affollato di persone. Louis posò una mano sulla schiena del riccio e lo condusse verso il bar, dove qualche minuto dopo apparve un barista. Louis ordinò due shot di tequila, un margarita per Harry e un altro drink. Harry alzò le sopracciglia ma non commentò, sarebbe stata una nottata molto interessante.  
Gli shot arrivarono per primi, e Louis prese il suo bicchierino e lo sollevò per brindare. “Ai posti nuovi e a tutto quello che succederà!”  
Harry sorrise, prese il bicchierino e lo fece tintinnare contro quello del maggiore, ripetendo le sue parole. Bevve la tequila e un calore bruciante invase immediatamente il suo stomaco.  
Ben presto Harry si ritrovò ad ondeggiare sul posto seguendo il ritmo della musica assordante. Quando arrivarono i loro drink, il riccio stava ridacchiando per qualcosa che aveva detto Louis e si appoggiò casualmente al bancone del bar, osservando e studiando la gente intorno a sé.  
“Va bene, sei già mezzo brillo,” scherzò Louis, dando una pacca sul braccio di Harry. “Finisci di bere poi andiamo a ballare.”  
“Veramente?” Domandò Harry con tono speranzoso, sorseggiando felicemente il suo margarita.  
“Veramente. Lo sapevi che Dj come Skrillex, Diplo e Tiesto hanno suonato in questo locale?”  
“Wow! Chi suonerà stasera?”  
“Non ne ho idea! Andiamo a scoprirlo, che ne dici?” Urlò Louis per riuscire a farsi sentire al di sopra della musica.  
Harry si voltò per guardarsi alle spalle, dove il DJ stava suonando un remix di ‘No Tears Left To Cry.’ Intorno a loro la gente ballava e cantava. Harry finì rapidamente il suo drink, afferrò Louis per mano e lo trascinò in mezzo alla pista da ballo.  
 _Ain’t got no tears left to cry,_ cantava Ariana. _So I’m picking it up, picking it up. Loving and living and picking it up._  
Harry trascinò Louis in un posto libero sulla pista e iniziò a cantare e ballare. Ultimamente, quella canzone era stata una specie di inno per Harry, anche se non lo avrebbe mai detto al maggiore. Aveva pianto lacrime amare per la loro rottura, ed ora era pronto ad andare avanti e a vivere la vita al massimo.  
Per puro caso, lo stava iniziando a fare insieme a Louis.  
Si avvicinò al maggiore, che stava ancora tenendo tra le mani il suo drink. Harry osservò affascinato Louis che beveva la bevanda colorata, per poi appoggiare il bicchiere su un tavolino vuoto in un angolo e tornare da lui con un sorriso sarcastico sul volto. Louis entrò nello spazio personale di Harry, si avvicinò al suo orecchio e disse “So che ti piace ballare H, non trattenerti.”  
Le labbra di Louis sfiorarono il suo orecchio mentre si tirava indietro, inviandogli piccoli brividi lungo la schiena. In quel preciso momento… qualcosa scattò dentro di lui. Prese Louis per le spalle per avvicinarlo a sé, quindi trascinò le braccia fino alla vita del maggiore. Grazie alle luci stroboscopiche del locale, gli occhi blu di Louis erano elettrici mentre incontravano i suoi. Louis ora era abbastanza vicino perché Harry potesse sentire il calore emanato dal suo corpo, che lo fece rilassare all’istante.  
Harry non intendeva di certo finire a strusciarsi contro il maggiore in un locale in Germania. Inoltre, non intendeva nemmeno bere altri due shot di tequila e ubriacarsi. Ma eccoli lì. Harry non riuscì a individuare il momento esatto in cui Louis si girò tra le sue braccia per premere con forza la schiena contro il suo petto. Sentiva che la musica era cambiata in qualcosa di più lento e sensuale, sapeva che l’alcool che scorreva nelle sue vene lo stava rendendo pazzo e disinibito e le luci colorate del locale accentuavano ogni mossa di Louis tra le sue braccia.  
Harry riuscì a sentire una versione remixata di ‘Sorry not Sorry’ mentre Louis spingeva il sedere sul suo cavallo.  
 _Yeah I’m on fire and I know that it burns_ , stava cantando Demi in quel momento.  
Harry aveva quasi dimenticato come si sentiva quando Louis si strusciava contro di lui, ma appena il maggiore roteò i fianchi spingendosi contro il suo inguine, gli tornò rapidamente tutto alla mente. Louis appoggiò la testa all’indietro contro il suo petto, le mani di Harry si strinsero sulla vita del maggiore.  
Quando ‘Shape Of You’ iniziò a risuonare tra le casse, Harry sapeva di essere davvero ubriaco. Ogni punto in cui lo toccava Louis si sentiva bruciare. Aveva ballato con Louis un milione di volte, ma qualcosa quella sera aveva portato il maggiore ad abbandonarsi alla musica, forse il locale o il fatto di essere in vacanza. I fianchi del giovane si muovevano a ritmo, strusciando contro quelli di Harry, che si ritrovò senza fiato e duro nei jeans attillati.  
Proprio quando Harry pensava di non poterne più, Louis si girò tra le sue braccia, stringendogli i bicipiti. Premette la faccia contro il suo petto, dove la camicia era sbottonata e lasciò un bacio sulla sua pelle nuda.  
Harry ansimò e le sue dita si strinsero attorno alla vita del maggiore, fino a quando non si accorse di star stringendo troppo forte, avrebbe sicuramente lasciato dei lividi. Louis alzò lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente e sorridendo, per poi trascinare le dita sulla pelle calda che aveva appena baciato. Harry socchiuse gli occhi mentre si domandava se Louis fosse ubriaco tanto quanto lui. Probabilmente sì.  
Distratto dai suoi pensieri nebulosi, Harry non si accorse che Louis si era alzato in punta di piedi per avvicinarsi al suo orecchio. “Baciami, H,” sospirò, sfiorando con le labbra l’orecchio di Harry e un lato del collo.  
Harry dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà per avvolgere le dita attorno al polso delicato del maggiore e guidarlo attraverso la folla di persone, oltre il bar fino a raggiungere la porta del locale. L’aria fresca della notte colpì il viso di Harry e lo svegliò all’istante, mentre girava l’angolo e spingeva Louis contro il muro del locale.  
“Sei cattivo,” lo rimproverò Harry, stringendo il polso di Louis. “Mi stai facendo impazzire.”  
“Tu stai facendo impazzire _me_ ,” gemette Louis, appoggiando la schiena e la testa contro il muro. “Camicia praticamente sbottonata, in modo che tutti possano ammirarti, il tuo profumo, il modo in cui balli… Gesù. Mi stai uccidendo.”  
Harry si avvicinò, finchè Louis non si ritrovò completamente bloccato contro il muro di pietra. “Quanto sei ubriaco?” Chiese, trascinando la mano libera tra i capelli sudati del maggiore, fino al petto. “Ricorderai tutto questo domattina?”  
“Sai che lo farò,” replicò Louis senza fiato, stringendo le dita attorno alle mani di Harry ferme sul suo petto.  
“Bene,” mormorò Harry, premendo le labbra contro l’orecchio dell’altro ragazzo. “Perché voglio che ricordi tutto questo,” quindi fece scivolare la bocca fino alla guancia di Louis, lasciandogli un bacio casto.  
“Fallo H,” disse Louis, chiudendo gli occhi. “Lo voglio. _Ti_ voglio.”  
“Apri gli occhi,” sussurrò Harry, premendo un altro bacio nell’angolo della bocca del maggiore.  
Lentamente, Louis aprì gli occhi. Erano di un blu intenso e risplendevano nell’oscurità.  
“Dio, guardati,” sussurrò il riccio. “Non posso… io ho bisogno-” provò a dire, allontanandosi dal corpo dell’altro.  
“Per favore, Harry.” Lo implorò il castano, gli occhi puntati nei suoi, senza vacillare nemmeno per un secondo.  
“Un bacio solo,” replicò Harry, avvicinandosi così tanto all’altro ragazzo che ormai riusciva a sentire il suo respiro sul viso.  
“Sì, ma fallo,” gemette Louis, immergendo le mani nei riccioli di Harry.  
Quello fu il punto di rottura. Harry si fece avanti, premendo le labbra su quelle di Louis per la prima volta dopo mesi. Il bacio bagnato che si stavano scambiando non era per niente dolce, sicuramente non era ciò che si aspettava Harry. Era caldo, frenetico e un po’ selvaggio, e sapeva che era quello di cui avevano bisogno. Era ciò di cui Harry aveva bisogno da quando aveva rivisto Louis per parlargli del viaggio, era ciò di cui aveva bisogno ogni giorno della sua vita.  
Louis intrecciò le dita tra i capelli del riccio e tirò bruscamente i riccioli, facendolo sussultare. Harry si spinse maggiormente contro la bocca dell’altro e quasi pianse quando sentì il calore delizioso della lingua di Louis. All’improvviso, Harry ricordò ogni cosa; come a Louis piaceva essere baciato, come gli piaceva essere sottomesso quando erano soli nella loro camera, come gli piaceva farsi scopare. Non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.  
Come se leggesse nella mente di Harry, Louis rallentò e mosse dolcemente le labbra contro quelle del riccio. Mollò la presa nei capelli dell’altro e si limitò ad accarezzarne lentamente i ricci sudati. Louis premette piccoli baci contro le labbra bagnate e rosse di Harry, notando le guance arrossate. Infine, sospirò e appoggiò la testa contro al muro alle sue spalle, chiuse gli occhi e fece scivolare le dita lungo la spalla di Harry fino ad arrivare alla mano. Allacciò le dita con quelle del riccio e le strinse dolcemente, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
“Harry, oh mio dio,” gemette. “Wow.”  
“Sì,” disse Harry senza fiato, appoggiando la fronte contro la spalla del maggiore. “Lo so.”  
Un milione di domande cominciarono a vorticare nel suo cervello, e mentre il piacere inebriante svaniva lentamente, si ritrovò in preda al panico e confuso.  
“Shh,” disse Louis, senza aprire gli occhi, passando le dita sulla fronte del riccio. “Posso sentirti pensare, smettila.”  
Harry sorrise nonostante il tumulto interiore. Si spostò nell’incavo del collo di Louis e fece dei respiri profondi, sentendo un odore che sembrava un mix di biancheria pulita, sudore e Louis. “Beh, le cose si sono evolute alla svelta,” mormorò contro la pelle calda del maggiore.  
Louis ridacchiò e avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle di Harry, tirandolo contro il suo corpo per accarezzargli lentamente con le dita l’ampia schiena, in modo da farlo tranquillizzare.  
“Ecco qui,” sussurrò Louis, tenendo una mano appoggiata dietro la testa di Harry e toccandogli i riccioli. “Respira, amore.”  
Harry fece un respiro profondo, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora. Sentì il suo corpo fondersi con quello del maggiore mentre restavano in piedi, immobili, contro il muro del locale. Alla fine, fu Louis a parlare per primo.  
“Va bene,” disse, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle per allontanarlo. “È ora di andare a letto, chiamiamo un taxi.”  
Harry fece un passo all’indietro, un po’ instabile sulle gambe. “Okay.”  
“Oh, e Harry?” Esclamò Louis, alzando gli occhi dal cellulare mentre cercava il numero di un taxi.  
“Hmm?” Harry si sentiva come se tutta la sua esistenza dipendesse dalle parole che avrebbe pronunciato il maggiore.  
Louis poggiò una mano sotto il suo mento per far sì che il riccio lo guardasse negli occhi. “La prossima volta, chiedimelo quando vuoi baciarmi, e non farmi aspettare.”  
Harry sorrise e sentì il cuore così leggero che sembrava quasi che volesse volare via dal suo corpo. “Va bene.”  
Louis tornò a guardare lo schermo del telefono, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Mentre aspettavano il taxi in mezzo alla strada, tre parole continuarono a invadere ripetutamente la mente di Harry.  
 _La prossima volta._  
  
  


*

  
  
Tutto ciò che era successo dopo che erano saliti sul taxi per tornare all’Hotel Santo era un po’ confuso, nella mente di Harry. Ricordava di essersi seduto sul sedile posteriore, accanto a Louis, nonostante la macchina fosse ampia e spaziosa. Si ricordava di Louis mentre allungava un braccio verso il suo e posava la testa sulla sua spalla. Harry ricordava di aver sentito milioni di farfalle svolazzare nel suo stomaco. Infine, ricordava di essersi spogliato nella camera d’albergo, mentre Louis stava facendo lo stesso di fronte a lui. Ricordava il torno di voce di Louis quando tolse il piumone e borbottò un assonnato “Vieni a letto, amore.”  
Harry si svegliò che era ancora buio, sentendo un forte mal di testa. Louis stava ancora dormendo, raggomitolato contro il suo fianco. Se non avesse sentito quel dolore lancinante alla testa, Harry si sarebbe buttato nuovamente a letto per tornare a dormire. Si sedette lentamente, sentendo come se mille martelli gli stessero perforando il cranio, poi si mise a cercare qualche medicina per il mal di testa all’interno della valigia. Aveva la vista un po’ sfuocata e sapeva di essere ancora mezzo ubriaco. Quando riuscì ad afferrare la scatola con le pillole, sospirò sollevato. Prese due pilloline e una bottiglietta d’acqua dalla borsa di Louis, le ingoiò facilmente e si distese nuovamente sul morbido materasso.  
Harry diede una gomitata alla spalla nuda di Louis per svegliarlo. Sapeva che il maggiore si sarebbe infastidito, ma era meglio irritarsi adesso che vederlo svegliarsi tra un paio d’ora con i postumi di una sbornia.  
“Lou,” sussurrò Harry, massaggiandogli la spalla. “Svegliati.”  
“No,” borbottò il maggiore. “È ancora buio.”  
“Lo so piccolo, ma devi bere un po’ d’acqua,” rispose Harry, rendendosi conto di aver appena chiamato Louis piccolo. “E ho le medicine.”  
“Okay,” sospirò Louis provando ad aprire gli occhi. Sbattè le palpebre per qualche secondo poi li tenne socchiusi, cercando di guardarsi intorno. Prese la bottiglietta d’acqua e le pillole che il riccio gli stava allungando e si mise a sedere lentamente. “Oh Dio, mi sento uno straccio.”  
Harry guardò il maggiore ingoiare le pillole velocemente con un lungo sorso d’acqua. Una volta che ebbe finito, gli restituì la bottiglia e si asciugò la bocca.  
“Okay, ora torno a letto.”  
Harry acconsentì e scivolò di nuovo accanto a Louis. “Si, dormiamo. Notte Lou.”  
“Notte,” borbottò Louis, raggomitolandosi di nuovo contro il suo fianco. Si addormentò non appena la sua testa colpì il materasso. Harry sorrise dolcemente, la testa gli pulsava ancora terribilmente ma si decise a chiudere gli occhi.

*

  
Quando Harry si svegliò per la seconda volta, fu a causa di dita gentili che accarezzavano i suoi riccioli arruffati. Aprì un occhio e riuscì a vedere il sole oltre la finestra e Louis accanto a lui nel letto, mentre lo fissava con un piccolo sorriso sul volto.  
“Buongiorno,” disse Louis sottovoce, continuando a muovere le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
“Buongiorno,” rispose Harry, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Tutto bene?” Chiese il maggiore, scrutando il volto del riccio per scorgere eventuali segni dei postumi di una sbornia.  
“Uhm…,” mormorò il riccio, provando soltanto un debole mal di testa, niente di più. “Sì, e tu?”  
“Bene, grazie a te. Sembra che le tue medicine abbiano funzionato stanotte.”  
“Bene, sono contento,” sospirò Harry, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. Per un momento, calò un silenzio assordante nella stanza, mentre Louis districava pazientemente un ricciolo di Harry per poi lisciarlo con le dita. Harry stava quasi per addormentarsi di nuovo quando Louis parlò.  
“Su una scala da uno a dieci, quanto eravamo ubriachi?”  
Harry ridacchiò, ricordando improvvisamente tutti gli shot che aveva bevuto la sera precedente. “Direi undici.”  
“Temevo che lo avresti detto.”  
Harry si sentì invadere dal panico al pensiero che Louis potesse ricordare il loro bacio e pentirsene. Aprì gli occhi e vide il maggiore con uno sguardo pensieroso, ma non sembrava pentito di ciò che avevano fatto.  
“Avevo dimenticato le tue abilità di baciatore,” rifletté Louis, tirando delicatamente un altro ricciolo.  
Il giovane sorrise. “Veramente?”  
“No,” ammise Louis, alzando gli occhi per incontrare quelli verdi del riccio. “Come potrei mai dimenticare una cosa del genere?”  
Il piccolo sorriso di Harry si trasformò in un ghigno. “Nemmeno tu sei così male.”  
Louis sbuffò una risata. “Wow, grazie,” il suo bel viso mostrava chiaramente quanto fosse esausto, ma quando sorrise di nuovo, delle rughette gli si formarono intorno agli occhi in un modo che Harry aveva sempre adorato.  
“Sei arrabbiato?” Domandò Harry, ricordando alcuni frammenti del loro bacio selvaggio fuori dal locale.  
“Con te?” Louis alzò le sopracciglia. “Per avermi dato esattamente ciò che volevo? No, non lo sono.”  
“Beh, io sono un po’ arrabbiato,” confessò Harry, allungando una mano per colpire il maggiore sulle costole.  
“Veramente? Perché?”  
“Mi hai fatto diventare duro in un locale mentre ballavo sulle note di Demi Lovato.”  
“Ha! Mi dispiace, ma non mi dispiace,” ridacchiò Louis, allontanando le dita di Harry dal suo corpo.  
“Non sei stato carino,” lo avvertì Harry, continuando a fare il solletico all’altro ragazzo.  
“Sì- ah! Invece lo sono,” insistette Louis, cercando di schivare le dita dell’altro. “In realtà tu pensi che io sia carino.”  
“Ti piacerebbe,” disse Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere.  
“Smettila di farmi il solletico, la testa inizia a farmi male di nuovo,” disse Louis tra una risata e l’altra.  
“Devi ringraziare tutti gli shot che hai bevuto,” rispose Harry, interrompendo il suo attacco di solletico.  
“Merda, abbiamo davvero bevuto così tanto?”  
“Lo abbiamo fatto,” sospirò Harry, ricadendo pesantemente sul letto e chiudendo gli occhi. “Accidenti Lou.”  
“Comunque è stato tutto piuttosto divertente.” Replicò il maggiore con tono sarcastico. “Ho quasi paura a chiedertelo, ma cosa faremo stamattina?”  
Harry prese il telefono dal comodino per guardare l’itinerario. “Hmm… mi sa che andremo a visitare un’altra chiesa… un museo… e tante altre cose.”  
“È ora di alzarsi, quindi?” Sussurrò Louis, rassegnato.  
“Sì.”  
“Bene, ma faccio prima io la doccia.”  
“Okay,” rispose Harry, appoggiando il cellulare sul petto e mettendosi comodo per fare un altro sonnellino. “Ti aspetterò qui.”  
“Certo che mi aspetterai,” Louis gli diede una pacca sul braccio mentre si alzava dal letto. Con gli occhi socchiusi, Harry seguì il profilo del maggiore mentre attraversava la stanza per prendere dei vestiti puliti dalla valigia, per poi entrare in bagno e chiudere la porta dolcemente.  
Mentre Harry giaceva immobile nel letto, gli tornarono alla mente alcuni ricordi della notte appena passata. Lui che ballava, beveva più del solito… lui che trascinava Louis fuori dal locale e lo baciava selvaggiamente… poi le parole pronunciate da Louis, che gli fecero provare nuovamente le farfalle nello stomaco.  
 _La prossima volta chiedimelo, quando vuoi baciarmi._  
Certo, Louis era sbronzo quando aveva detto quelle parole, entrambi lo erano. Ma se c’era anche solo un piccolo barlume di speranza che Louis fosse stato serio in quel momento, Harry avrebbe colto l’occasione e ne avrebbe approfittato. Questa vacanza gli aveva fatto capire che la vita era breve e preziosa, forse lui e Louis avevano trascorso già troppo tempo distanti. Era ora di cambiare le cose.  
  
  


*

Una volta aver fatto la doccia, essersi vestito e nutrito grazie al meraviglioso buffet dell’hotel, i postumi della sbornia di Harry svanirono quasi completamente. Sentiva la testa un po’ dolorante quando la muoveva, ma la considerava una vittoria dopo tutto quello che aveva bevuto la sera precedente. Mentre beveva il suo caffè consultò nuovamente l’itinerario, mentre Louis chiacchierava con Ruth e James.  
Sarebbe stata un’altra giornata magnifica ma allo stesso tempo faticosa, notò. Avrebbero visitato una chiesa, poi due musei, poi il pranzo e infine un sito della Seconda Guerra Mondiale e i giardini botanici durante il tramonto. Bob stava sicuramente cercando di ucciderli.  
Louis si avvicinò con la sua seconda tazza di tè tra le mani, sorridendo. “Sembri stare bene, H. Ci aspetta una grande giornata.”  
Harry bevve un sorso di caffè e annuì. “Sì, Bob sembra molto su di giri.”  
“Hai la tua guida personale?”  
Il riccio annuì. “Si, sono pronto per andare.”  
“Cosa visiteremo prima?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry controllò l’itinerario. “Credo la grande chiesa di San Martino.”  
“Bene, andiamo.”

*

Con grande sgomento di Harry, la sua guida personale non presentava nessuna descrizione dettagliata sulla chiesa di San Martino. Quindi, lui e Louis si rassegnarono ad ascoltare la spiegazione di Bob. Il Sunset Tour si trovava attualmente fuori dalla chiesa, godendosi la brezza fresca della mattina in mezzo alla folla di turisti che occupava la piazza.  
“Ecco a voi la chiesa di San Martino,” spiegò Bob. “Fu costruita sui resti della cappella Romana. Successivamente, venne usata come monastero. Sebbene gravemente danneggiata durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, la chiesa venne restaurata negli anni ’80 ed ora è aperta ai turisti. Andiamo a dare un’occhiata.”  
Harry riconobbe l’area circostante alla chiesa come parte del centro storico che lui e Louis avevano attraversato la notte precedente dopo cena. Alla luce del giorno, i colorati edifici che il maggiore aveva soprannominato ‘case di pan di zenzero’ spiccavano ancora di più. Dietro di loro, il campanile della chiesa di San Martino si innalzava maestoso e imponente nel cielo parzialmente nuvoloso.  
Mentre camminavano all’interno della chiesa storica, Harry si innamorò perdutamente del luogo. Forse era la luce del mattino che filtrava attraverso le alte vetrate, o l’ampiezza della chiesa post-rinnovamento. Sebbene non fosse maestosa e ricca di dettagli come l’altra cattedrale, la chiesa di San Martino era adorabile grazie ai suoi numerosi archi, le opere in pietra e la sua semplicità. Harry scattò diverse foto mentre passeggiava, ascoltando Bob spiegare i punti salienti dell’edificio.  
“La storia di questa chiesa comprende realtà e finzione, tuttavia molte teorie sono state distrutte con la scoperta di alcuni documenti benedettini redatti al momento della costruzione. Una cosa è certa però, il restauro della chiesa dopo i bombardamenti aerei è stato magistrale.”  
Harry e Louis si guardarono intorno mentre seguivano il loro gruppo. Più camminavano, più Harry adorava l’architettura semplice con cui era stata costruita. Gli ricordava le persone che conosceva e che facevano sembrare tutto apparentemente facile, come se tutto potesse essere fatto senza alcuno sforzo. Louis era una di quelle persone, così come Niall e sua sorella Gemma. Harry si girò e vide Louis che lo fissava.  
“Ti piace molto questa chiesa,” non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione.  
“Sì,” confessò Harry, scattando un’altra foto agli archi.  
“Vuoi condividere con me i tuoi pensieri?”  
“Non lo so,” disse Harry, mordendosi il labbro. “C’è qualcosa di bello nelle sue linee pulite e nel suo stile semplice. È grandiosa e accogliente.”  
Louis sorrise. “Dovresti condurre il nostro gruppo al posto di Bob, sai? Penso che saresti perfetto.”  
“No, non sono un esperto come lui. Dico soltanto quando una cosa mi piace,” rispose Harry imbarazzato.  
“Davvero?” Chiese il maggiore, sorridendo ampiamente.  
Improvvisamente, calò tra loro un momento carico di tensione. Harry fece un passo avanti senza accorgersene, fissando il blu elettrico degli occhi dell’altro ragazzo. Il suo battito accelerò notevolmente e si ritrovò a ricordare le parole di Louis della sera precedente, riguardo al fatto di baciarlo quando ne sentiva il bisogno.  
 _Non farmi aspettare_.  
Certo, erano ubriachi la notte scorsa, ma Louis diceva sempre la verità. Era una delle cose che Harry amava di lui.  
Amava. Tempo passato, giusto?  
Ora, tuttavia, fissando gli occhi di Louis, persi nella loro piccola bolla, il confine tra passato e presente era offuscato. Harry si chiese se Louis si fosse mai sentito allo stesso modo, come se fosse sospeso tra il prima e il dopo la loro rottura. Come se si trovasse in una specie di limbo. Harry si domandò in quel momento, se avesse allungato una mano e toccato il maggiore, se l’altro lo avrebbe lasciato fare oppure se avrebbe interrotto quel momento speciale.  
Era ancora troppo presto per provarci.  
“Lo stai facendo di nuovo,” scherzò Louis, interrompendo i pensieri di Harry.  
“Hmm?” Chiese il riccio con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Ti sei nuovamente perso nei tuoi pensieri. Dove sei andato questa volta?”  
Harry arrossì vistosamente. “Io, uhm,” provò a dire, poi si allontanò rapidamente.  
Ruth arrivò proprio in quel momento a salvare la situazione. “Oh ragazzi, eccovi! È ora di andare al museo. Siete pronti?”  
Harry interruppe il contatto visivo con Louis per sorridere educatamente alla donna. “Sì. Scusaci, stiamo arrivando.”  
“Eravate persi nel vostro piccolo mondo, vero?” Ridacchiò Ruth, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Perché, ricordo quando ero giovane e James-”  
Ma qualunque cosa stesse dicendo Ruth, Harry non la sentì. Era troppo distratto dal sorriso malizioso che Louis gli aveva rivolto mentre parlava con la donna. Mentre Harry guardava incantato il maggiore, Louis pronunciò alcune parole che avrebbero cambiato il corso della loro giornata, o forse della loro vita.  
 _Si è giovani una volta sola_.  


*  
  


Quando gli venne data la possibilità di scegliere tra il museo d’arte Ludwing e un museo sul cioccolato, il verdetto di Harry e Louis fu lo stesso.  
“La vera domanda è,” chiese Louis mentre si dirigevano verso il museo del cioccolato. “Perché tutti i paesi non hanno un museo del genere?”  
“La mia guida lo definisce un ‘tempio dell’alta tecnologia per l’arte della produzione del cioccolato.’” Aggiunse Harry con tono eccitato.  
“A proposito, che cosa ci siamo persi?” Domandò Louis.  
Harry lesse dalla sua guida personale: _Il museo Ludwing riguarda l’arte del 20° secolo, presenta un allettante mix di opere riguardanti questo secolo._  
Harry guardò Louis e scrollò le spalle. “Forse possiamo dare un’occhiata dopo questo, che ne dici?”  
“Mi sembra una buona idea.”  
Il museo si trovava vicino alla cattedrale di Colonia, per loro fortuna. Louis insistette per pagare il biglietto per entrambi, e la ragazza alla reception li informò che il prossimo tour sarebbe iniziato tra dieci minuti.  
“Sai cosa mi ricorda questo?” Chiese Louis quando si sedettero su una panchina vuota.  
“Oh Dio. Lo devo sapere per forza?”  
“Conosci _Willy Wonka e la fabbrica di cioccolato_?”  
“Louis.”  
“Sto solo dicendo,” continuò il maggiore alzando le spalle. “Se ci comportiamo male all’interno, potrebbero trasformarci in mirtilli giganti.”  
“Tendiamo spesso a comportarci male,” osservò Harry con disinvoltura. “Beh, c’è sempre il museo d’arte se preferisci cambiare-”  
“No, no! La fabbrica di cioccolato va bene.”  
La guida del tour, una volta riunito un consistente gruppo di persone, li condusse attraverso una sorta di viaggio del tempo. A partire dalla fava di cacao dell’impero atzeco, attraverso il colonialismo e l’industrializzazione, fino ad arrivare alla produzione di cioccolato vera e propria. Il tour era molto dettagliato e interessante.  
“Accidenti,” sussurrò Louis verso la fine della visita. “Tutto questo parlare di cioccolato mi ha fatto venire fame.”  
“Tre parole soltanto,” sussurrò Harry in risposta. “Fontana di cioccolato.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” Louis si fermò sul posto, immobile. “Scatta una foto H, scattane dieci.”  
Harry ridacchiò e condusse un Louis incantato verso la grande scultura d’oro caratterizzata da un’immensa fontana di cioccolato. Un membro dello staff del museo, vestito con un grembiule bianco, stava controllando la fontana, accanto a lui c’erano dei vassoi pieni di cibo da immergere nel cioccolato.  
Harry e Louis si misero in fila, continuando a scattare foto a quella meravigliosa attrazione. Pochi minuti dopo, stavano entrambi mangiando il cioccolato più buono che avessero mai provato. Harry gemette soddisfatto per il gusto intenso che gli invase le papille gustative e Louis gli diede un calcio nello stinco.  
“Era molto pornografico H, ci sono dei bambini qui.”  
“Scusa, ma ha un sapore così buono!” Esclamò Harry, leccandosi un po’ di cioccolato che gli era colato sul dito.  
“Sei osceno. Contieniti.”  
“Nessuno se ne è accorto, tranne te. Smettila di guardarmi.”  
“Beh, è piuttosto difficile non farlo quando stai provando un orgasmo grazie al cioccolato,” protestò Louis.  
“Prendiamo una di queste,” disse Harry, indicando l’enorme fontana. “E ogni settimana passiamo il weekend ad immergere biscotti, frutta e qualsiasi altra cosa nel cioccolato.”  
“Allettante,” concesse Louis, guardando di nuovo verso la fontana. “So quanto ti piace gemere.”  
“Ora chi è quello osceno?” Domandò Harry con un sorriso malizioso.  
“Sei un provocatore,” Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
“Non ho mai detto il contrario,” replicò Harry alzando le spalle. “Adesso possiamo continuare a mangiare?”  


*

  
  
Dopo aver terminato il tour del cioccolato, Harry e Louis controllarono l’orario e videro che era già ora di pranzo.  
“Il museo d’arte dovrà aspettare, H,” disse Louis. “Ma guarda il lato positivo.”  
“Quale?”  
“Abbiamo appena trascorso due ore a parlare di cioccolato. Non è una bella cosa?”  
“Ed è solo ora di pranzo. Colonia è una città fantastica,” osservò Harry.  
“Odio dirlo,” continuò Louis tirando fuori il cellulare. “Ma tutto questo zucchero mi ha fatto venire voglia di un hamburger pieno di grasso.”  
“Ohh, un hamburger sembra una bella idea. C’è qualche posto nelle vicinanze?”  
“Uno solo.” Rispose Louis, consultando Google. “Ma ha soltanto una recensione.”  
“Una buona recensione?”  
“Non lo capisco… è in tedesco,” disse Louis. “Vuoi andarci lo stesso?”  
“Sicuro,” rispose Harry. “Se fa schifo, possiamo andare anche altrove.”  
Fu così che, dopo una decina di minuti, si ritrovarono davanti al Boss Burger, guardando l’entrata del piccolo locale.  
“Voglio dire… sembra abbastanza normale.” Disse Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi per leggere il menù. “E sto morendo di fame, proviamolo.”  
“Okay, perché no,” replicò Louis. “Hamburger e birra, come si può sbagliare?”  
All’interno del locale, entrambi ordinarono i loro hamburger pieni di grasso e due birre medie. Il personale era cordiale e il posto aveva un’atmosfera tranquilla e rilassante. I loro piatti arrivarono qualche minuto dopo accompagnati da una generosa quantità di patatine fritte. Harry e Louis si erano stancati di mangiare cioccolato e cose zuccherate, necessitavano di cibo salato e poco salutare.  
Harry masticò il panino, poi scrollò le spalle. “Non male.”  
“È difficile fare male un hamburger,” meditò Louis. “È nella media, direi.”  
“Meglio del McDonald’s di Roma, decisamente.”  
“Scusa tanto, ma è stato il McDonald’s più bello che abbia mai visto,” replicò il maggiore, frustrato.  
“Bello e grasso, vorrai dire.”  
“Non sei per niente simpatico,” Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e bevve un sorso di birra.  
“Sì che lo sono.” Disse Harry con un sorriso compiaciuto. “Ruth pensa che io sia carino e simpatico.”  
“Wow H, stai cercando di fare colpo sui vecchietti del Sunset Tour? Non puoi lasciarli invecchiare in pace?”  
“Nah, non sanno cosa si perdono.”  
Louis alzò nuovamente gli occhi al soffitto e finirono il loro pasto in un silenzio confortante. Ringraziarono il personale e si diressero verso l’esterno del locale, scaldandosi sotto al sole del primo pomeriggio.  
“Dove dobbiamo andare dopo?” Domandò Louis, mettendosi gli occhiali da sole.  
Harry controllò l’itinerario. “Sembra che dobbiamo andare al centro di documentazione del nazionalsocialismo.”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia. “Dove dobbiamo incontrare il resto del gruppo?”  
“Hmm, forse possiamo chiamare qualcuno e sentire dove sono?”  
“Ho il numero di Ruth.” Replicò Louis tirando fuori il telefono. “Lasciami provare, gli chiederò dove si trovano al momento.”  
“Vi siete scambiati i numeri? Ora chi è che prova ad affascinare gli anziani del gruppo?”  
“Ah ah ah, aspetta, sta suonando.”  
Mentre Louis chiacchierava con la donna anziana riguardo la prossima destinazione, Harry inviò un messaggio a Niall.

_Ho appena mangiato un hamburger e bevuto una birra in tuo onore._

Mentre aspettava che Niall rispondesse, Harry osservò il maggiore con la coda dell’occhio. Louis alzò una mano sul fianco, fissando il cielo blu che si rifletteva sui suoi occhiali da sole. Aveva i capelli leggermente spettinati dal vento, morbidi e setosi, ed Harry sentì il bisogno di accarezzarli. Louis stava sorridendo per qualcosa che gli aveva detto Ruth al telefono, mentre passeggiava avanti e indietro sul marciapiede. Per Harry, Louis era un sole, un concentrato di energia a malapena contenuta in un corpicino piccolo ma adorabile. A volte era difficile distogliere lo sguardo da quella meravigliosa visione, Harry era umano, dopotutto.  
Louis terminò la chiamata e si voltò verso il riccio con un sorriso trionfante. “Sei pronto? Dobbiamo incontrarli tra circa quindici minuti di fronte al museo.”  
“Quanto è lontano?” Chiese Harry aprendo Google Maps sul cellulare.  
“Non ne ho idea, ma è una bella giornata oggi, possiamo camminare un po’.”  
Harry e Louis iniziarono a passeggiare seguendo la direzione indicata dal navigatore. Il percorso li portò direttamente a destinazione.  
“Questo posto non è presente nella mia guida,” sussurrò Harry, fissando l’esterno scuro di mattoni di un grosso edificio. “Dovremmo ascoltare Bob.”  
Trovarono il resto del gruppo in piedi vicino all’entrata e si unirono immediatamente a loro.  
“Signori, appena in tempo,” esclamò Bob con tono cordiale.  
“Grazie per averci aspettati,” rispose Harry, salutando il resto degli anziani.  
“Ora, è tempo di un piccolo quiz. Chi mi sa dire a cosa serviva questo edificio?” Chiese Bob, rivolgendosi a nessuno in particolare.  
Gran parte del gruppo scrollò le spalle e si guardò attorno, incerto. Ruth prese la mano del marito e la sollevò in aria.  
“Lui lo sa!” Esclamò la donna, e tutti si girarono per vedere James che sorrideva pazientemente verso la moglie.  
“Allora, signore, può dirlo al resto del gruppo?” Chiese Bob con tono incoraggiante.  
“Era il quartier generale della Gestapo di Colonia durante la guerra.” Spiegò James.  
“Giusto! Dal 1935 al 1945, la Gestapo usò questa struttura come quartier generale. È diventato un sito commemorativo nel 1981. La struttura offre un tour audio e diversi reperti dell’epoca, che vi esorto a guardare con attenzione. Ci vediamo di nuovo qua all’entrata per andare a visitare un’ultima cosa prima di cena, okay?”  
Il gruppo acconsentì e tutti si diressero verso l’ingresso. Nell’ora seguente, Harry venne trasportato in uno dei momenti più bui della storia dell’umanità. Lui e Louis scelsero il tour audio e ascoltarono una grande quantità di informazioni. La mostra presentava fotografie del centro e dei suoi prigionieri, così come la propaganda nazista che fece provare ad Harry un brivido di terrore lungo la schiena. La cosa più importante, tuttavia, era la presenza nell’edificio di alcune celle per i detenuti. Erano stanze buie e strette che, dopo anni e anni, avevano ancora un’aura di disperazione. Harry non scattò nessuna foto, sapeva che l’immagine mentale di quel luogo gli sarebbe rimasta impressa per sempre.  
Non si rese conto di star piangendo fino a quando non sentì una mano sulla schiena e si girò sorpreso per vedere Louis accanto a sé. Il maggiore offrì ad Harry un piccolo sorriso, quindi gli asciugò le lacrime dalla guancia con una manica del maglioncino. Harry annuì tristemente e gli sorrise in segno di ringraziamento. Entrambi si tolsero le cuffie nello stesso momento.  
“Andiamocene da qui, H,” disse Louis sottovoce, prima di intrecciare le dita a quelle di Harry e condurlo verso l’uscita.  
Nella hall del museo trovarono la maggior parte del gruppo, tutti con uno sguardo cupo e serio sul volto. Louis si fermò al bancone per depositare le cuffiette. Poi si voltò verso di lui.  
“Tutto bene?”  
Harry si morse un labbro. “Sì, è solo che… sapevo che era stata una cosa terribile, ma vederlo con i propri occhi… dio, Louis.”  
“Lo so. Vieni qui.”  
Louis aprì le braccia ed Harry si rannicchiò contro il suo corpo. Non si rese conto di quanto ne avesse bisogno finchè il maggiore non lo strinse forte. Harry sentì i suoi muscoli rilassarsi all’istante, per la prima volta dopo ore, e fece un respiro profondo.  
“Ecco, ora va meglio?” Sussurrò Louis, massaggiandogli la schiena.  
“Sì,” mormorò il riccio, trovando la forza di allontanarsi da quelle braccia rassicuranti. “Grazie mille.”  
“Ehi, ne avevo bisogno anche io, sai?” Ammise Louis sorridendo. “Pronto ad andare?”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata cauta alla struttura, infine annuì. “Sì, andiamocene.”  
Bob condusse il gruppo all’esterno dell’edificio e verso la prossima avventura, garantendo al Sunset Tour che la giornata si sarebbe conclusa con più allegria e spensieratezza.  
“Cosa pensi che vedremo?” Chiese Louis.  
“Non direi di no ad un altro museo del cioccolato,” replicò Harry con un debole sorriso.  
“Vero? Che posto meraviglioso.”  
Alla fine, Bob non aveva in programma di portarli a visitare un altro museo del cioccolato, ma arrivarono ai giardini botanici della città.  
“Giardini botanici? Wow!” Esclamò Harry, eccitato e sorpreso.  
Non avendo mai visto niente del genere, soprattutto al tramonto, Harry e Louis ne rimasero incantati. Cominciarono a passeggiare in mezzo a fiori e piante coltivate con cura e amore, il panorama era spettacolare.  
Louis tirò fuori il cellulare per accendere la videocamera. “Sai di cosa abbiamo bisogno? Di girare un’altra puntata del nostro tour d’addio. Harry, saluta.”  
Harry si girò verso il giovane. “Ciao!”  
“Harry, racconta ai nostri adorabili spettatori dove ci troviamo oggi.”  
“Siamo, uhm, al giardino botanico di Colonia. È una bellissima giornata.”  
“Si, concordo!” Disse Louis, puntando il telefono sulla distesa di fiori e piante che li circondava. “Unitevi a noi mentre visitiamo questo luogo incantevole.”  
Louis tenne la fotocamera accesa mentre seguiva Harry lungo un sentiero prestabilito, fiancheggiato da fiori di un rosso acceso. Harry si fermò per scattare alcune foto, ammirando la bellezza dei fiori.  
“Osservate Harry nel suo habitat naturale,” sussurrò Louis rivolto alla videocamera. “Guardate come desidera ardentemente prendere quei fiorellini e creare una coroncina da mettersi in testa.”  
Harry sbuffò e si mise a ridere. “Dici che posso farlo?”  
“Penso che ti cacceranno dal giardino botanico se solo provassi a fare una cosa del genere.”  
“Nessuno ci sta guardando, Lou.”  
“Ci sono centinaia di persone nei paraggi, Harry. Assolutamente no.”  
Harry sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non noteranno che manca un fiore, sono sicuro che la gente lo fa sempre.”  
Louis scosse la testa con affetto, ma si chinò per strappare un fiore rosso e viola dall’aiuola. “Okay, ma devi indossarlo per il resto della giornata.”  
“Affare fatto.”  
Louis girò il cellulare per registrarsi mentre parlava. “Le cose che faccio per te H, non le ho mai fatte per nessuno.”  
“Me lo metti tra i capelli?” Chiese Harry, sorridendo felice.  
“Vedete cosa sono costretto a fare, amici?” Si lamentò il maggiore, prendendo il fiore tra le dita e incastrandolo tra i capelli e l’orecchio del riccio. “Ti sta bene.”  
“Grazie.”  
“Adesso sorridi verso la videocamera ed esclama ‘raccolta illegale di fiori!’” Scherzò Louis.  
“Raccolta illegale di fiori! Grazie Lou,” il riccio sorrise contento verso la telecamera.  
“Sì sì, non c’è di che. Ora penso che dovremmo lasciare la scena del crimine.”  
Insieme si allontanarono dall’aiuola, sorridendo come se avessero appena messo a segno una rapina di gioielli. Harry si guardò furtivamente alle spalle, ma nessuno li stava seguendo.  
“Sei un criminale,” sussurrò Harry nell’orecchio del maggiore.  
“Ehi, anche tu sei complice,” esclamò Louis tirando i riccioli di Harry con le dita. “Stai letteralmente indossando il fiore che abbiamo rubato.”  
Harry si toccò dolcemente il piccolo fiorellino tra i capelli. “Ne è valsa la pena, lo ammetto.”  
Per la mezz’ora successiva, Harry e Louis camminarono lungo i sentieri del giardino, fermandosi a fotografare i fiori più colorati o le piante più strane. Bob aveva ragione, era il modo perfetto per rilassarsi dopo aver visto la sede della Gestapo. Il sole stava tramontando e faceva risplendere l’ambiente circostante di mille sfumature di rosso e arancio. Harry scattò qualche altra fotografia prima di voltarsi per osservare Louis.  
“Facciamo un altro selfie al tramonto?” Chiese.  
Il maggiore sorrise. “Perché no?”  
Louis si avvicinò ad Harry, finchè entrambi non furono inquadrati all’interno della fotocamera. Con il tramonto alle loro spalle, i loro volti erano un po’ scuri, ma i loro sorrisi erano inconfondibili. Per un momento, Harry si appoggiò al fianco dell’altro, sentendosi al settimo cielo. Niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento.  
  
  


*

  
Cenarono in un ristorante insieme al Sunset Tour, poi tornarono in hotel per fare le valigie. Avrebbero preso il treno notturno per raggiungere la prossima destinazione, ed Harry sperava di riuscire a dormire per la maggior parte del viaggio. Chiuse la valigia, inserendo per ultima la macchina fotografica e la guida personale, e aspettò che il maggiore finisse di recuperare le sue cose in giro per la camera. Uscirono insieme dalla stanza e si diressero nell’atrio per incontrare il gruppo.  
“Prossima fermata?” Chiese Harry con un sorrisetto sul volto.  
“Amsterdam!” Esclamò felicemente Louis, sorridendo così tanto che gli si formarono delle rughette intorno agli occhi.  
Harry si rese conto che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per far sì che quel sorriso meraviglioso non abbandonasse mai il volto di Louis.  
  
  
  


  
  
E si sono baciatiiiiii ahahahaha cosa pensate succederà ora? E ad Amsterdam soprattutto? Fateci sapere le vostre impressioni su questo capitolo e sulla storia in generale, a noi fa piacere. Ci trovate qui #TLPGTSCFF  
Alla prossima! Sil&Chia  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E si sono baciatiiiiii ahahahaha cosa pensate succederà ora? E ad Amsterdam soprattutto? Fateci sapere le vostre impressioni su questo capitolo e sulla storia in generale, a noi fa piacere. Ci trovate qui #TLPGTSCFF  
> Alla prossima! Sil&Chia


	6. Capitolo cinque

** The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Changes **

  
  
**Capitolo cinque.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

  
  


_“Finché non ci perdiamo, non iniziamo a capire noi stessi.” - Henry David Thoreau._

Un’ora dopo il viaggio in treno di cinque ore per Amsterdam, Harry alzò gli occhi dalla sua guida turistica e vide Louis che lo fissava.  
“Cosa c’è?” Chiese Harry incuriosito.  
“Cosa stai leggendo?” Disse Louis, facendo cadere lo sguardo sul libro di Harry.  
“La sezione sulle cose da fare ad Amsterdam,” rispose il giovane. “Vedi?” Inclinò il libro verso Louis e indicò la parte che stava leggendo.  
“La casa di Anna Frank,” Louis lesse da sopra la spalla di Harry. “Possiamo andarci?”  
“Sono sicuro che ci andremo,” rispose Harry. “E guarda qui, canali. So quanto ti piace esplorarli.”  
Louis sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise. “Abbiamo o non abbiamo avuto un’esperienza da bomba in quei canali veneziani?”  
“Un’esperienza meravigliosa,” disse Harry, rispecchiando il sorriso di Louis. “Anche questi dovrebbero essere divertenti.”  
“Sono davvero emozionato, H,” confessò Louis. “E non solo perché possiamo fumare erba, anche se di sicurò sarà divertente. Ma principalmente perché tutti quelli che conosco che sono stati qui dicono che è un posto fantastico.”  
Nei minuti a venire, Harry e Louis scrutarono i suggerimenti della guida per Amsterdam. Oltre al famoso quartiere a luci rosse, c’erano anche famosi musei d’arte, parchi e caffè da esplorare. L’idea di fumare con Louis in uno dei famosi coffee shop della città fece rabbrividire Harry. Ogni volta che aveva fumato erba era stato con Louis, e quei momenti che passavano insieme mentre erano fatti erano ancora vividi nella memoria del riccio. Si chiese se anche Louis li ricordasse.  
Harry aprì la bocca per chiedere a Louis alcune delle loro grandi avventure da fatti quando sentì una leggera pressione sulla sua spalla. Abbassò lo sguardo per scoprire che Louis si era addormentato con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Questo fece svolazzare mille farfalle nel suo stomaco e un senso di calore scorreva attraverso il suo corpo. Decise di lasciar dormire Louis il più a lungo possibile. Stando attento a non svegliarlo, Harry avvolse il braccio attorno alle spalle del giovane e si mise comodo per il lungo viaggio. Se in quel momento aveva un largo sorriso sul viso mentre si abbandonava anche lui tra le braccia di Morfeo beh, nessuno doveva saperlo.

*

Harry si svegliò in uno scompartimento del treno ormai scuro e grazie alla sensazione di una mano che gli stava dando una pacca sulla coscia. Sapeva che era Louis prima ancora di aprire gli occhi. Sembrava che Louis fosse tutt’intorno a lui, in quegli spazi ristretti. Il suo profumo familiare fu la prima cosa che Harry notò – un mix di acqua di colonia, sapone e qualcosa di puramente _Louis_. Tutta la parte destra del suo corpo era calda lì dove Louis era ancora premuto contro di lui. Non per la prima volta durante il loro viaggio, Harry voleva catturare quel momento in una fotografia e riviverlo per sempre.  
“Harry, sei sveglio?” Sussurrò Louis nell’oscurità, stringendo la sua mano.  
“No,” borbottò il riccio, cercando di stringersi ancora di più a Louis.  
Il giovane rise piano, la sua mano si posò sulla gamba di Harry. “Sì, lo sei. Dai, ora apri gli occhi.”  
Harry sospirò, ma aprì lentamente gli occhi per fare il punto delle cose. Anche gli altri passeggeri dovevano essersi assopiti, perché l’unico rumore che si sentiva era il treno che sfrecciava verso la sua destinazione nella notte. Si voltò verso Louis e lo trovò a fissarlo a sua volta.  
“Eccoci,” disse Louis dolcemente, sorridendo a Harry. “Ehi, ricordi i pastelli Crayola?”  
“Sì, perché?” Mormorò il riccio, battendo le palpebre lentamente.  
“I tuoi occhi sembrano del colore del pastello verde bosco qui dentro,” replicò Louis.  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì. Come sono i miei?”  
Harry lo fissò per un momento, perdendosi in quelle pozze blu, poi sorrise assonnato. “Cerulei.”  
“Cerulei?” Louis chiese con uno sbuffo.   
“Sì,” disse Harry, appoggiando la testa contro il poggiatesta del sedile. “Conosco i miei pastelli. E ti dico che sono cerulei.”  
Louis roteò gli occhi, ma sorrise. “Va bene, esperto di pastelli. Siamo arrivati?”  
Harry tirò fuori il telefono per controllare l’ora. “Manca mezz’ora.”  
“Perfetto,” sbadigliò Louis. Affondò di nuovo contro il fianco di Harry. “Saremo lì in pochissimo tempo.”  
“Ti addormenterai di nuovo così,” lo avvertì il riccio, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Almeno io non russo,” replicò Louis con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
“Scusami, nemmeno io russo.”  
“Certo che non lo fai.”  
“Mi piacevi di più quando dormivi,” brontolò Harry, rilassandosi accanto a Louis.  
“Maleducato.”  
“Cos’hai detto l’ultima volta? ‘Mi dispiace, ma non mi dispiace’?” Harry sbadigliò.  
“Touche,” disse Louis assonnato. “Svegliami quando arriviamo lì.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma fu interrotto dal leggero russare di Louis. Scosse la testa con affetto e lasciò che l’oscillazione del treno lo facesse addormentare di nuovo.

*

Il gruppo del tour arrivò al Ramada Apollo Amsterdam Centre poco dopo, e i passeggeri con gli occhi annebbiati dal sonno raccolsero i loro bagagli e si trascinarono nelle loro stanze. Persino Bob, che di solito era sempre pimpante, sbadigliava mentre ordinava al gruppo di incontrarsi nell’atrio alle otto per iniziare il loro tour della città.  
Dalla loro camera al decimo piano dell’hotel simile a una torre, Harry e Louis avevano una magnifica vista della zona circostante. Come i loro alloggi a Colonia, il Ramada Apollo presentava uno stile minimalista con linee sottili e decorazioni semplici. Oltre al letto matrimoniale, c’era una piccola panca sotto la finestra che dava sulla città, una scrivania, una sedia e un bagno moderno. Per fortuna, ancora una volta, non c’erano lampadari.  
I due ragazzi lasciarono i bagagli e si liberarono dei vestiti per prepararsi ad un sonno adeguato. Il loro pisolino sul treno aveva lasciato Harry ancora più assonnato di quando erano partiti, stranamente. Quindi si spogliò e strisciò sotto le coperte del grande letto.  
Pochi istanti dopo, Louis collegò il suo telefono al caricabatterie e si arrampicò sul letto dall’altra parte.  
“Ho impostato la sveglia per le sette,” borbottò Louis mentre si nascondeva tra le lenzuola.  
“Perfetto,” rispose Harry, senza preoccuparsi di aprire gli occhi. “Buonanotte, Lou.”  
“Notte, H. Dormi bene.”

*

Harry si svegliò grazie alle note iniziali di ‘Dancing Queen’, mentre la luce del sole mattutino filtrava dalla finestra. Accanto a lui, Louis non fece alcuna mossa per spegnere la sveglia - anzi, non si mosse affatto. Il riccio pizzicò debolmente Louis sul braccio, che era la cosa più vicina a portata di mano, e borbottò.  
“Lou”.  
Louis sospirò nel sonno quando gli ABBA iniziarono a cantare a tutto volume, ma non si mosse.  
“Louis.”  
Harry colpì Louis più forte sul braccio, inutilmente. Sospirando, si sedette sul letto, strisciò sul corpo di Louis e afferrò il telefono, silenziando la sveglia.  
“Troppo presto... per questa canzone,” gemette Harry, riportando il telefono, ora silenzioso,sul comodino. Il riccio sentì una risatina silenziosa e guardò in basso per trovare un Louis dagli occhi assonnati che lo fissava.  
“Non che mi lamenti,” rantolò Louis nella stanza silenziosa. “Ma perché mi stai addosso?”  
Le guance del giovane si colorarono di un rosa intenso e indicò il telefono di Louis. “Domanda migliore: perché hai scelto ‘Dancing Queen’ per la tua sveglia?”  
Louis roteò gli occhi. “Non essere ridicolo. Non lo farei mai.”  
Harry fissò Louis con affetto. “Mhm. Giusto.”  
“Quindi... torniamo di nuovo al perché tu sei sopra di me?” Chiese Louis con un luccichio negli occhi.  
“Oh! Scusa,” disse Harry, tornando di nuovo al suo posto.  
“Non preoccuparti,” sbadigliò Louis. “Non è un brutto modo di svegliarsi.”  
Harry roteò gli occhi ma sorrise. “Sì, beh. Continua a mettere gli ABBA come sveglia e non succederà mai più.”  
“Per favore,” lo derise Louis, rannicchiandosi su un fianco per girarsi verso di lui. “Hai detto che i miei occhi sono _cerulei_. Succederà di nuovo.”  
“Bene, se sento di nuovo quella suoneria, getto il tuo telefono fuori dalla finestra.”  
“Non oseresti. Ci sono foto e video importanti lì.”  
Il riccio rise. “Come potrei dimenticare? Gli _hunger_ _games_ del Colosseo.”  
“Se moriremo, moriremo da veri uomini,” insistette Louis.  
Harry sospirò e seppellì la faccia nel suo cuscino. “È troppo presto per questo.”  
“Hai ragione,” rifletté Louis. “Perché non torni su di me e vediamo cosa succede?”  
Il minore aprì un occhio per fissare Louis. “Sai esattamente cosa succederebbe.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle con nonchalance, ma iniziò a sorridere. “Penso di sì.”  
Ci fu un silenzio carico di mille emozioni mentre Harry tornava con la mente alle numerose mattine che iniziavano proprio così, e di solito finivano con pompini e una colazione preparata in casa.  
“Ci stai pensando,” disse Louis con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
In risposta, Harry lanciò il suo cuscino verso il maggiore. “Alzati. È ora di prepararsi.”  
Louis sospirò e si sedette sul letto, rivelando il suo familiare torso abbronzato dal quale il riccio avrebbe voluto leccare champagne. Gemette a quel pensiero e Louis si girò a guardarlo. Sorrise maliziosamente.  
“Stai fissando, H.”  
“Non è vero,” Harry si accigliò, distogliendo rapidamente gli occhi.  
“Mhm. Come dici tu. Vado a fare la doccia.”  
Louis si alzò dal letto e Harry _non_ lo guardò mentre camminava verso il bagno. E sicuramente _non_ stava ancora pensando a bere champagne dalla sua pelle. Assolutamente no. Quando sentì l’acqua aprirsi nella doccia dietro la porta del bagno, Harry si rifiutò di pensare al vapore che si arricciava intorno al corpo agile di Louis mentre l’acqua precipitava sul suo petto. Questa linea di pensiero lo avrebbe messo nei guai. Ma comunque, mettersi nei guai con Louis era stata la loro tradizione fin dall’inizio. Harry sorrise ricordando la prima delle tante volte in cui Louis gli aveva parlato di qualcosa di ridicolo.

_“Qual è la cosa più folle che tu abbia mai fatto?” Louis chiese, bevendo un sorso della sua Corona._   
_Harry sorrise e ripensò alle cose che lui e Niall avevano combinato in uni. C’era molto di cui raccontare, Harry lo sapeva, ma sotto lo sguardo malizioso di Louis, non riusciva a pensare a niente._   
_Harry e Louis l’avevano recentemente reso ufficiale; si stavano frequentando e il riccio era al settimo cielo. Sorseggiò il suo margarita per guadagnare tempo, e infine scrollò le spalle.  
“Noi, uhm. Abbiamo rubato un sacco di cose ai tempi dell’università.”_   
_La mascella di Louis si spalancò. “Sei serio?”_   
_“Beh, non abbiamo di certo rapinato banche o qualcosa del genere,” rispose il riccio, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Avevamo semplicemente la tendenza di andarcene con cose di cui nessuno avrebbe notato la mancanza.”  
“Ad esempio?”_   
_“Vediamo... siamo andati al matrimonio di un amico in questa bella cantina, okay? Ed era open bar. In qualche modo, alla fine della serata, ce ne siamo andati via con i loro fantasiosi bicchieri di vino. È stato un incidente,” spiegò Harry. “Ma dopo ciò, ne abbiamo fatto una specie di gioco.”_   
_“Nel senso che facevate a gara a chi andasse via con i migliori oggetti?” Louis indovinò, un sorriso si allargò sul suo viso._   
_“Esattamente.”_   
_“Hmm,” rifletté il maggiore, sorridendo a Harry. “No, non me la bevo.”_   
_“Che cosa?!”_   
_“Tu non potresti mai rubare qualcosa. Non ci credo.”_   
_Harry emise un sospiro esasperato. “Perché dovrei mentire al riguardo?”  
“Sto solo dicendo,” disse Louis con un’alzata di spalle. “Sembri il tipo di persona a cui accidentalmente cadono due drink dal distributore automatico, e quindi cerca di restituirne uno.”_   
_Harry rise e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Oh mio Dio.”_   
_“Va bene, va bene,” Louis alla fine cedette. “Scommetto che non puoi rubare qualcosa qui e riuscire a cavartela.”_   
_“Con questa faccia?” Chiese Harry, cambiando la sua espressione per sembrare dolce e innocente. “Per favore. Cosa vuoi? Posso prenderlo.”_   
_Louis si guardò attorno nel ristorante in cui si trovavano, esaminando ogni oggetto sul tavolo._   
_“Bella saliera,” meditò, facendo scorrere un dito delicato lungo l’oggetto in questione. “Ma non è... abbastanza speciale.”_   
_Harry si appoggiò allo schienale e incrociò le braccia. “Scegli qualcosa e lo prenderò.”_   
_Gli occhi di Louis vagarono per la stanza, alla fine si posarono su un piccolo vaso di vetro con all’interno un narciso artificiale. “Quello.”_   
_Harry alzò le sopracciglia, esaminando il vaso. “Vuoi questo?”  
“Voglio dire, se puoi farlo, allora sì.”_   
_“Se posso farlo,” borbottò Harry tra sé. “Per favore.”_   
_Louis osservò affascinato mentre Harry prendeva il vaso. Proprio in quel momento, il loro cameriere arrivò con il conto e Harry tirò indietro la mano rapidamente. Mise su un sorriso malizioso e ringraziò il cameriere. Quando quest’ultimo se ne andò, Harry guardò Louis con un sorriso colpevole.  
“Mi sento quasi in colpa per questo,” confessò_   
_Louis scosse la testa con affetto. “Ti ho detto che non potevi farlo.”_   
_“Non ho detto che non posso farlo,” lo corresse Harry. “Ho solo detto che mi sento in colpa.” A quelle parole, Harry prese casualmente il vaso, lo infilò nella sua borsa a tracolla e afferrò il conto. “Pronto ad andare?” Chiese a Louis, che lo stava fissando con la mascella praticamente a terra.  
“Io... certo,” balbettò Louis, alzandosi rapidamente dal suo posto._   
_“Comportati in modo naturale,” sibilò Harry al suo orecchio. Infilò ancora di più il narciso di seta nella borsa. Poi si avvicinò al bancone il più casualmente possibile. Pagò il conto, scambiò qualche convenevole con la cassiera per il loro pasto, quindi condusse Louis fuori dalla porta._   
_Percorsero mezzo isolato prima che Harry iniziasse a ridacchiare. Anche Louis iniziò a ridere e presto dovettero fermarsi per riprendere fiato._   
_“Non posso credere che tu l’abbia fatto davvero,” esclamò Louis, indicando la borsa di Harry. “Gesù.”  
Il riccio ridacchiò. “Te lo avevo detto.”_   
_“Okay, ora mi sento un po’ in colpa. E se questo fosse il loro vaso preferito?”_   
_“Louis, sono sicuro che la gente prende sempre qualcosa dai tavoli.”  
“Cosa ne farai?” Chiese il castano.  
“Potrei avvolgerlo in una bella confezione e regalartelo per Natale,” Harry ridacchiò._   
_“Non osare,” sibilò Louis, dandogli un pugno sul braccio. Si guardò alle spalle come se si aspettasse che la polizia li seguisse. “Andiamocene da qui!”_   
_Harry si assicurò che il vaso fosse nascosto con cura nella sua borsa, poi iniziò a correre per la strada._   
_“Ehi!” Esclamò Louis, correndo per raggiungerlo. “Che cosa è successo al ‘comportati in modo naturale?”_   
_Harry si girò verso di lui e ridacchiò. “Cosa c’è? Hai paura che ti batta?”_   
_“Ah!” Lo derise il giovane, raggiungendo facilmente. “Il primo che arriva a casa tiene il vaso!”_   
_Detto questo, Louis decollò come un razzo lungo la strada e Harry rise mentre lo inseguiva a casa. Finirono per sistemare il vaso e il fiore leggermente increspato sul davanzale della cucina dell’appartamento di Harry, dove si trovava ancora oggi._

L’acqua della doccia smise di scorrere mentre Harry giaceva steso lì, e sì, era ancora in un hotel ad Amsterdam. Saltò giù dal letto sgualcito, afferrò abiti puliti e cercò di comportarsi in modo naturale. Non c’era bisogno di far riaffiorare i ricordi così presto, ragionò. Scosse la testa come per scacciare quei pensieri e aspettò il suo turno sotto la doccia.

*

Dopo una doccia calda, una colazione e un caffè, Harry si sentiva meglio. Salutò Ruth e James, quindi ascoltò Bob che spiegava il loro programma per la giornata.  
La loro prima tappa era la casa di Anne Frank, e Bob spiegò loro la necessità di prenotare i biglietti in anticipo perché lo spazio era limitato. Presero un pullman per raggiungere il sito e Harry lesse la sua guida durante il breve viaggio.  
 _Con la sua ricostruzione della camera da letto malinconica di Anne e il suo diario reale – che si trova nella sua teca di vetro, pieno di scritte ottimistiche temperate dalla quieta disperazione – la casa è un’esperienza davvero potente._  
La sola lettura fece venire la pelle d’oca Harry. Louis si girò verso di lui per chiedergli se stesse bene.  
“Penso di sì,” disse Harry. “Probabilmente piangerò in questa casa.”  
“Probabilmente,” concordò Louis, dando una pacca sul braccio di Harry. “Ma va bene.”  
“Sapevi che avevo un diario quando ero un bambino?” Chiese il riccio.  
“No,” rispose Louis sorpreso. “Cosa scrivevi?”  
Harry sorrise al ricordo. “Oh, sai. Scrivevo di quanto era fastidiosa mia sorella; cosa mi piaceva fare per divertimento; tutte le mie aspirazioni, come quella di diventare famoso e di trasferirmi a Londra.”  
“Che carino,” rispose Louis. “L’hai tenuto?”  
“Oh sì,” disse Harry. “Penso che sia nel mio appartamento, in realtà.”  
“È una bella cosa, H. Dovresti tenerlo per sempre.”  
“Penso che lo farò.”  
Prima di quanto pensasse, arrivarono alla casa di Anna Frank. Harry lasciò la sua guida sull’autobus e seguì Louis nell’aria fredda del mattino per aspettare in fila. Mentre il gruppo del tour aspettava il loro turno per entrare nella casa, Bob fece loro un piccolo riassunto.  
“Durante la Seconda guerra mondiale, Anna si nascose dai Nazisti con la sua famiglia e altre quattro persone in stanze nascoste note come Alloggi Segreti. Anna non è sopravvissuta alla guerra, ma il suo diario è stato pubblicato nel 1947. Il museo è stato aperto nel 1960 e ospita una mostra sulla persecuzione e la discriminazione, tra le altre cose. Andiamo a dare un’occhiata.”  
Il gruppo era già triste mentre entravano nella casa. C’era qualcosa di davvero emozionante nell’essere in un posto così storico; Harry non aveva provato quei sentimenti in nessuno dei luoghi meravigliosi che avevano visto durante il viaggio. Il solo sapere che un evento nella storia così recente aveva cambiato il mondo per sempre, fece venire al riccio un groppo in gola difficile da deglutire. Per qualche ragione, iniziò a pensare a sua sorella e a cosa avrebbe fatto se le fosse mai successo qualcosa. Tirò fuori il telefono e mandò un breve messaggio, non alla chat di gruppo, ma solo a Gemma.  
 _Ti voglio bene e mi manchi! ~ H_  
Quando si trovò di fronte al diario di Anna in una teca di vetro, gli occhi di Harry erano ormai pieni di lacrime. Non scattò una foto, ma rimase lì in piedi per un lungo momento, ad immaginare la giovane ragazza che riempiva quelle pagine mentre lei e la sua famiglia si nascondevano per salvare le loro vite. Quando la prima lacrima calda cadde sulla guancia di Harry, sentì una mano sottile allacciarsi alla sua e stringerla saldamente. Sapeva senza voltare la testa che era Louis.  
Nessuno dei due parlò per un momento. Harry fissò il diario mentre afferrava la mano di Louis. Alla fine, sospirò e si asciugò le lacrime.  
“Ehi, Lou?” Chiese, fissando risolutamente il diario.  
“Hmm?” Rispose il giovane.  
“Voglio solo... voglio rendere il mondo un posto migliore, sai?”  
“Lo stai già facendo, amore. Solo essendo te.”  
“Tu la pensi così?” Mormorò il riccio.  
“Ehi, guardami,” Louis rispose, avvicinando Harry a sé tirandolo per la mano. Con riluttanza, il riccio si girò verso Louis, e fu scioccato nel vedere le lacrime anche nei suoi occhi. Harry si rese conto che Louis forse stava pensando alle sue sorelle.  
“Il mondo è già un posto migliore perché ci sei tu,” disse Louis, stringendo la mano di Harry per dare enfasi. “Il _mio_ mondo è un posto migliore. A causa tua. Va bene?”  
Harry gli offrì un sorriso acquoso e annuì. “Va bene.”  
“Andiamo a finire il tour, e poi se vuoi faremo una piccola pausa.”  
“Affare fatto,” sospirò sollevato Harry. Quindi seguì Louis fuori dalla stanza di Anna, lontano dal diario che sarebbe rimasto dentro i suoi ricordi per tutta la vita.

*

Il museo Van Gogh era la loro prossima tappa, secondo Bob, e poi avrebbero pranzato.  
“È la più grande collezione dei tesori di Van Gogh del mondo,” spiegò Bob mentre distribuiva i biglietti. Erano in piedi fuori da un grande museo con vetri luccicanti e linee pulite, e ad Harry piacque istintivamente. Aveva ricevuto ordini da Gemma di scattare una foto dei dipinti di fiori, ovunque si trovassero, quindi si era assicurato di portare la sua macchina fotografica.  
Il gruppo entrò nell’atrio enorme e spazioso del museo. Alcuni degli anziani del gruppo optarono per il tour audio, mentre altri, come Ruth e James, decisero di vagare per conto proprio.  
“Sei mai stata qui prima d’ora?” Chiese Harry a Ruth, che stava leggendo un opuscolo informativo da un tavolo da esposizione.  
“Oh, sì,” disse Ruth con un ampio sorriso. “Non rimarrete delusi.”  
“Ruth ha studiato arte a scuola,” intervenne James con un sorriso. “È una specie di esperta.”  
“Davvero?” Louis chiese, alzando le sopracciglia per la sorpresa. “È meraviglioso!”  
“Oh, zitto,” disse Ruth con modestia, colpendo James sul braccio. “Non sono un’esperta, ragazzi. Ho sempre amato l’arte e la pittura in particolare.”  
“Potrebbe offrirvi un tour migliore di Bob,” continuò James. “Non è vero, cara?”  
“Suppongo di poterci provare,” disse Ruth, scrollando le spalle. “Posso anche farvi vedere i miei pezzi preferiti, se volete.”  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un cenno del capo, poi dissero a Ruth che avrebbero adorato fare un giro con lei. I quattro si avviarono attraverso il museo, con Ruth e James a capo del gruppo. La loro prima fermata fu un dipinto di fiori su un albero, e Ruth disse loro che quello era il famoso dipinto di fiori di mandorlo.  
Il dipinto presentava un semplice sfondo azzurro e un albero con molti rami sottili, ricoperti da delicati fiori di mandorlo bianchi.  
“Fu completato nel 1890,” spiegò Ruth, indicando il dipinto. “Per Van Gogh, i fiori rappresentavano la speranza e il risveglio.”  
“Sono bellissimi,” rispose Harry, sollevando la macchina fotografica per scattare una foto. Non era sicuro di quali fiori Gemma desiderasse le foto, quindi decise di fotografare tutto.  
Da lì, Ruth li condusse a un dipinto chiamato ‘Viale di Pioppi in Autunno.’ I colori erano ricchi di arancio, marrone e giallo per gli alberi di pioppo, con un cielo blu che spuntava da sopra. Harry si sentì come se potesse restare a fissare quel dipinto per giorni e non annoiarsi mai. C’era qualcosa nella composizione degli alberi di pioppo e nel sentiero nel bosco che indicavano movimento ed energia. Harry non era un esperto d’arte, ma si innamorò di quel dipinto a prima vista.  
“È la tua stagione preferita, vero?” Louis chiese accanto a Harry. “L’autunno.”  
Harry si girò verso di lui e sorrise. “Sì, lo è. Te lo ricordi?”  
Louis roteò gli occhi ma sorrise. “Ovviamente. Quando facemmo quella piccola gita al parco hai scattato solo un milione di foto delle foglie autunnali.”  
Il sorriso di Harry si addolcì. “Erano bellissime foglie. Ed è stata una bellissima giornata.”  
“Credo che questo sia stato dipinto nell’ottobre del 1884,” azzardò Ruth, facendo scoppiare la piccola bolla in cui si trovavano Harry e Louis. Il riccio fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo ed esaminare di nuovo il dipinto.  
“Ci piace questo,” replicò Louis.  
“Oh, piace anche a me,” sospirò felice Ruth. “Vi piacerebbe vedere il mio preferito?”  
“Facci strada,” disse Harry, lasciando passare Ruth e James.  
Ruth li guidò verso un paio di corridoi, aggirando inestimabili dipinti che Harry giurò di tornare a vedere un giorno, quando avrebbe avuto più tempo. Ruth si fermò dietro un piccolo gruppo di persone che stavano esaminando una serie di dipinti sul muro.  
“Dobbiamo aspettare il nostro turno,” spiegò, indicando la folla. “Ma ne vale la pena.”  
La prima cosa che Harry notò quando la folla si separò a poco a poco fu il colore. Non aveva mai visto così tante ricche sfumature di giallo e oro in vita sua. I fiori erano meravigliosi.  
Girasoli. Dozzine e dozzine di girasoli, incorniciati magnificamente per essere visti da tutti.  
“Sono stati dipinti tra il 1888 e il 1889,” sussurrò Ruth al piccolo gruppo. “In un periodo della vita dell’artista in cui era molto felice. Potete vederlo nella sua scelta del colore.”  
Louis fece scivolare il suo braccio sulla vita di Harry e lo avvicinò ai quadri. “Guarda, H. Sei tu. Girasoli.”  
Ad Harry balenò subito in mente quel pomeriggio ventoso al tramonto, in piedi su quel ponte a Colonia insieme a Louis. Il castano aveva sorriso enigmaticamente e aveva definito Harry un girasole. Ora, così come quel giorno, sentì mille farfalle svolazzare nel suo stomaco al riferimento.  
“Penso che tu sia quello,” aggiunse Louis, indicando uno dei dipinti. Presentava un bouquet di allegri fiori gialli su uno sfondo di verga d’oro, disposti in un semplice vaso. Tutto di quel dipinto gli dava una sensazione di calore, dal giallo dei girasoli allo sfondo vibrante alla curva dei petali dei fiori. Si chiese se Louis lo vedesse così - caldo e brillante.  
“Ah, sì, questo,” disse Ruth, seguendo la linea visiva di Louis. “Questo è stato dipinto nel gennaio del 1889. Davvero bellissimo.”  
Harry sentì gli occhi di Louis su di lui e arrossì un po’ sotto le luci del museo. Ricordava di essere in cima al ponte di osservazione a Colonia insieme a Louis, persi nel loro piccolo mondo, e di aver pensato ‘Se io sono un girasole, allora tu sei il sole.” Più tempo trascorreva con Louis in questo viaggio, più chiaro diventava quel pensiero.  
Harry scattò diverse foto quando la folla si disperse. Sospettava che fossero questi i fiori che Gemma voleva. Quando ebbe finito, si girò e trovò Louis che ascoltava attentamente qualcosa che stava dicendo Ruth.  
“...che ha portato a un periodo più oscuro e più torturato nella vita dell’artista. Possiamo vederlo più chiaramente nelle sue scelte di colore e composizione nel ‘Campo di grano con volo di corvi’. Vorreste vederlo?”  
Harry e Louis annuirono, e Ruth li condusse quindi verso l’ultimo dipinto che avrebbero studiato quella mattina.  
“Fu completato nel luglio del 1890,” disse Ruth, fermandosi davanti a uno splendido paesaggio. “Si dice che sia l’ultimo dipinto dell’artista, ma c’è qualche dibattito su questo argomento. Potete vedere il modo in cui descrive l’incertezza e la disperazione nel volo senza direzione dei corvi.”  
Il dipinto, sebbene cupo, era comunque mozzafiato per Harry. Nelle misurate pennellate dell’artista e nell’uso del colore, Harry sentì un senso di vuoto che non era mai stato in grado di esprimere a parole dopo la rottura con Louis. Scattò diverse foto del dipinto, perso nel suo piccolo mondo.  
“Van Gogh si è sparato nello stesso mese in cui ha dipinto questo campo di grano,” disse Ruth, interrompendo le riflessioni di Harry. “È morto due giorni dopo. È interessante notare che non è stato né famoso né di successo durante la sua vita. È stato solo dopo la sua morte che le sue opere hanno guadagnato popolarità.”  
Harry fissò i turbinii di colore nel cielo sopra il campo di grano e si chiese come fosse sentire quel livello di disperazione. Rabbrividì al pensiero. Come se avvertisse il suo umore, Ruth gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Certo, ora l’artista è celebrato come uno dei pittori più influenti della storia. Le sue opere sono vissute attraverso chiunque le abbia viste.”  
Harry lanciò un’ultima occhiata al dipinto e poi lasciò che Ruth lo guidasse verso l’uscita. Come se leggesse la sua mente, Louis si avvicinò e sussurrò “Pensa ai girasoli, non ai corvi.”  
Il riccio si girò per rivolgere a Louis un sorriso sbilenco. “Sono contento che siamo venuti qui, però. Anche se è un po’ deprimente.”  
“Andiamo a pranzare, e poi vediamo cosa Bob ha in serbo per il resto della giornata,” replicò Louis, guidando Harry con una mano sulla schiena.  
“Pranzo, hai detto?”  
“Sì, esatto.”

*

Il ristorante Rijks era nelle vicinanze e altamente raccomandato, quindi Harry e Louis si unirono a Ruth e James per pranzo. Era uno spazio luminoso e arioso con finestre che andavano dal pavimento al soffitto e tavoli puliti e lucidi. Il bar era ben fornito di bottiglie meticolosamente sistemate e la stazione di preparazione del cibo era incorniciata da un bancone in marmo allineato con sgabelli dove i clienti potevano sedersi.  
Harry e Louis accettarono il suggerimento del cameriere e ordinarono un pasto a base di vongole, capesante e cozze. Mentre aspettavano il loro cibo, Ruth e James descrissero il loro precedente viaggio ad Amsterdam. In gioventù, sembrava che la coppia fosse stata piuttosto avventurosa. James si avvicinò a Ruth e le sussurrò qualcosa che la fece ridere, e Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita.  
“Fondamentalmente, abbiamo imparato nella maniera peggiore che in un coffee shop non si va solo per il caffè,” ammise Ruth con un luccichio negli occhi.  
“La prima e ultima volta in cui abbiamo accettato marijuana da uno sconosciuto,” dichiarò James impassibile.  
“Che viaggio,” disse Ruth, scuotendo la testa con affetto. “Bei tempi.”  
“Dove siamo finiti dopo?” Chiese James.  
“Penso che abbiamo vagato per i canali fino a quando non siamo finiti nel quartiere a luci rosse,” rifletté Ruth. “Un consiglio, non fumate per poi andare nel distretto fatti in quel modo, ragazzi. O magari fatelo. Come si dice? ROLO?”  
“È YOLO, cara,” la corresse James con un sorriso. “Si vive solo una volta.”  
Ruth sollevò il bicchiere in segno di salute. “YOLO, allora, ragazzi!”  
Anche Harry e Louis sollevarono i bicchieri, cercando di non ridere. “Oh, questo sarà divertente,” disse Harry, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis con un sorriso.  
“Questo è lo spirito, ragazzi,” esultò Ruth. “Solo, non fate nulla che noi non faremmo.”

*

Il Rijksmuseum era vicino al ristorante, quindi Harry e Louis presero i loro biglietti da Bob ed entrarono nel museo.  
“Cosa dice il tuo libro su questo?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry sfogliò la guida di Amsterdam e trovò la sezione dedicata al museo.  
“Dice che la cosa più bella da vedere è il dipinto ‘La ronda di notte’ di Rembrandt,” rispose Harry. “Vuoi dare un’occhiata?”  
“Sicuro.”  
Il museo presentava anche la storia dell’arte ad Amsterdam ed era prevedibilmente pieno di turisti. La folla attorno al dipinto era così grande che Harry e Louis attesero il loro turno per diversi minuti.  
La prima cosa che notarono del dipinto quando finalmente si avvicinarono di furono le dimensioni. Le figure nel dipinto erano quasi a grandezza naturale, per il loro stupore. Inoltre, l’uso del contrasto cromatico da parte dell’artista lasciava le due figure principali in primo piano nella luce più brillante, mentre il resto delle figure erano in ombra.  
“Loro chi sono?” Harry sussurrò a Louis, che stava cercando il dipinto su Wikipedia.  
“Stando a ciò che dice qui, il dipinto vuole simboleggiare una vittoria militare. I due uomini sono il capitano Frans Banning Cocq e il suo luogotenente, Willem Van Ruytenburch.”  
“Quella è... una donna con in mano un pollo?” Chiese il riccio, strizzando gli occhi verso un’altra figura nel dipinto.  
“Sì,” disse Louis con una piccola risata. “Apparentemente il pollo rappresenta un avversario sconfitto.”  
“Comunque è enorme,” replicò Harry in tono colloquiale, cercando di far entrare l’intero quadro nella sua macchina fotografica per scattare una foto. “Wow.”  
“Sì,” disse il maggiore, chiaramente impressionato. “Mi ricorda quegli affreschi nella Cappella Sistina. Solo che questa volta non è illegale fare foto.”  
“Dai, ti sei divertito a scattare quelle foto,” replicò Harry, lanciandogli un sorriso.  
“Forse un po’”, rispose il castano con un sorriso colpevole. “Vuoi continuare a guardarti intorno?”  
“Sì, dai.”  
Per i successivi venti minuti, i due ragazzi vagarono per il museo, semplicemente indicando le cose che trovavano interessanti. Era un bel cambio di ritmo rispetto ai loro soliti tour nei musei. Quando arrivarono all’uscita, Bob e il gruppo del tour non c’erano.  
“Uhm, e adesso?” Chiese Harry, guardandosi intorno nel mare di sconosciuti.  
“Posso chiamare Ruth se vuoi. Scoprire cosa ci aspetta dopo,” Louis offrì, tirando fuori il telefono.  
“Che ore sono?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Sono quasi le tre,” rispose Louis.  
“Sai cosa? Andiamo a esplorare per un po’,” suggerì Harry.  
“Da dove vuoi iniziare?”  
“Che ne dici di... lì?” Disse il giovane, indicando una grande scultura in lettere di fronte al museo che recitava ‘I _Am_ sterdam.’  
Insieme, si unirono alla folla di turisti che scattavano foto davanti alla scritta. Alcuni erano in piedi di fronte alle lettere giganti, mentre altri si stavano arrampicandosi su di esse.  
“Quindi è come il segno di Hollywood,” mormorò Louis, in piedi davanti alle lettere affinché Harry scattasse la sua foto.  
“Un po’,” rispose Harry, cercando di riprendere quante più lettere che poteva nella foto.  
Successivamente, Louis scattò una foto ad Harry. Erano in piedi accanto all’enorme scritta e stavano scorrendo le loro foto del giorno quando qualcuno si offrì di scattare una foto di loro due. Louis offrì alla gentile coppia di anziani il suo telefono piuttosto che la bella macchina fotografica di Harry, giusto per sicurezza. Ma non avevano nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Louis si arrampicò in cima alla ‘A’ di Amsterdam, mentre Harry rimase in piedi e si mise in posa. Quando la coppia restituì il telefono a Louis e guardarono la foto, i due ragazzi risero.  
La foto era stata ingrandita in modo da mostrare solo le lettere ‘I Am’ e Harry e Louis avevano entrambi delle pose buffe e divertenti.  
“Immagine del profilo?” Harry indovinò quando Louis pubblicò immediatamente la foto.  
“Ovviamente!” Rispose il castano con una risata.  
Ringraziarono la coppia di anziani per aver scattato loro la foto, quindi si allontanarono per esplorare la città. Erano vicino ai canali e decisero di perdersi come avevano fatto a Venezia. Dopo circa quindici minuti di cammino, Louis si rivolse a Harry.  
“Sai cosa mi ci vorrebbe adesso?” Chiese.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Del caffè.”  
“Louis. So cosa stai pensando e la risposta è no.”  
“Che cosa stavo per dire, allora?” Louis replicò con un’espressione innocente.  
“Stavi per dire che dovremmo andare in un coffee shop e fumare,” lo accusò Harry.  
“Colpevole,” il maggiore scrollò le spalle con un sorriso. “Dai, H. Sarà divertente.”  
“Lou...”  
“Senti, abbiamo avuto una mattinata piuttosto emozionante. Andiamo lì, fumiamo un po’ per scaricare la tensione e vediamo cosa succede.”  
Harry sospirò. “E che facciamo se incontriamo qualcuno che conosciamo e ci vede completamente fatti?”  
“Chi conosciamo qui?” Louis chiese con una risata. “Proviamo e basta. E se non ti piace, ce ne andiamo. Va bene?”  
“Oh Dio. Okay, allora,” Harry cedette. Louis esultò e gli diede una pacca sulla schiena.  
“Seguimi. Sarà divertente.”

*

Fu così che, dieci minuti dopo, Harry e Louis erano in piedi davanti al Barney coffee shop. Si scambiarono un’occhiata e Louis sorrise.  
“Secondo Internet, questo è il migliore.”  
“Beh, dato che siamo qui, tanto vale che entriamo,” Harry scrollò le spalle.  
Louis sorrise raggiante e andò ad aprire la porta per Harry. Il riccio non sapeva cosa aspettarsi quando entrò nel piccolo coffee shop, ma quando si guardò intorno e osservò l’arredamento, i tavoli e le sedie eccentriche e colorate, rimase piacevolmente stupito. Al bar, un uomo con un grembiule nero fece segno a Harry e Louis di sedersi.  
Louis fece strada verso un tavolo vicino alla finestra e prese prontamente il menu. “Allora, di cosa hai voglia?” Chiese.  
Harry studiò il menu per un momento. “Nessuna idea. Tu?”  
“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai mangiato un ottimo biscotto?” Chiese il maggiore con un luccichio negli occhi.  
“Se per biscotto intendi un biscotto all’erba, immagino di non averlo mai mangiato. Il momento in cui mi sono avvicinato di più ad assaggiare qualcosa di simile è stato quando abbiamo tentato di preparare i brownies all’erba e abbiamo quasi bruciato l’appartamento.”  
Louis rise del ricordo. “Come potrei dimenticare? L’appartamento odorò di cioccolato ed erba per giorni.”  
“Quindi, biscotti siano, allora?” Chiese Harry, indicando il suo menu. “E forse un po’ di caffè, perché lo desidero davvero tanto.”  
Quando il cameriere arrivò al loro tavolo, Louis ordinò le bevande e due biscotti alla cannabis. Dopo aver mostrato il suo documento d’identità, Louis era libero di godersi tutto ciò che il bar aveva da offrire.  
“Allora,” disse il castano mentre aspettavano. “Il tuo momento preferito mentre eravamo fatti?”  
Harry sorrise e poi pensò per un momento. “Beh... probabilmente quella volta in cui siamo saliti sul tetto dalla scala antincendio del mio appartamento e ci siamo messi a guardare le stelle.”  
“Dio, è stato fantastico,” sospirò Louis contento. “Anche se faceva un freddo fottuto lì fuori.”  
“Se ricordo bene, alla fine siamo rientrati e abbiamo fatto una doccia bollente,” disse il riccio.  
“Quella doccia non è stata fatta per due persone,” rise il maggiore. “Ma è stato divertente.”  
“Quindi cosa facciamo stasera?” Chiese Harry.  
“Hmm... stavo pensando che potremmo concederci una bella cena e poi andare nel quartiere a luci rosse. Solo per divertimento; non voglio adescare nessuno.”  
“Buon piano,” concordò Harry annuendo. “Cena elegante. Distretto a lui rosse. Mi piace.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Questo è lo spirito. Come ha detto Ruth, YOLO.”  
Quando i loro ordini arrivarono su semplici piatti bianchi, Harry sollevò il suo biscotto in segno di salute. “YOLO!”  
Louis imitò la sua azione, e poi prese un generoso morso del biscotto. Masticò per un momento, poi bevve un sorso di latte.  
“Ora c’è solo una regola, H,” lo avvertì mentre il riccio prendeva un morso provvisorio del suo biscotto. “Una volta che entra in circolo, non puoi assolutamente iniziare a flirtare con la prima persona che vedi.”  
“Scusa, io non flirto con-”  
“Invece sì, lo fai. Cerca di trattenerti, va bene?” Chiese Louis.  
“Bene,” sospirò Harry, rilassandosi sulla sedia. “E tu invece non iniziare a comportarti come un pazzo e a dire parolacce.”  
“Bene,” disse Louis con un’alzata di spalle. “Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile. Ora mangiamo.”

*

Harry non era sicuro di come fosse successo, ma dopo due biscotti, stava accarezzando con la punta del piede la caviglia di Louis in modo suggestivo sotto il tavolo, e il mondo era pieno di colori deliziosi. Gli occhi di Louis, in particolare, erano di un blu elettrico nella luce del tardo pomeriggio della caffetteria.  
“Va tutto bene, H?” Chiese Louis quando Harry intrecciò i loro piedi sotto il tavolo.  
“Mhm. Mai stato meglio. Tu come stai?”  
“Meravigliosamente, grazie,” disse Louis, appoggiando la testa contro il muro. “Mai stato meglio.”  
“Che sapore aveva il tuo ultimo biscotto?” Chiese Harry, cercando di focalizzare gli occhi su Louis.  
“Uhm,” rifletté Louis per un momento. “Cannella e molto zucchero. Il tuo?”  
“Menta al cioccolato,” disse Harry con un sorriso. Cercò di poggiare il mento sulla sua mano ma non ci riuscì. Quando ridacchiò, Louis gli sorrise finché i suoi occhi non si incresparono agli angoli.  
“Sei totalmente andato,” lo accusò il maggiore, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Anche tu,” Harry scrollò le spalle, bevendo un ultimo sorso del suo caffè. “Dannazione.”  
“Che cosa c’è?” Louis chiese, aprendo un occhio.  
“Non c’è nessuno di carino qui dentro,” si lamentò Harry.  
“Scusa, ma io sono molto carino,” rispose il giovane.  
“Non lo so,” disse Harry con aria disinvolta. “Forse un po’.”  
“Sei impertinente quando sei fatto,” replicò Louis. Aprì le braccia a Harry. “Vieni qui.”  
Harry non ci pensò due volte prima di sentire i suoi piedi muoversi. Si alzò lentamente e fece il giro della tavola rotonda per mettersi di fronte a Louis.  
“Sì?”  
“Più vicino,” lo esortò Louis, aprendo lentamente gli occhi.  
Harry sogghignò e posò una lunga gamba sul grembo di Louis, poi si sedette. “Meglio?”  
“Tanto. Ora, dov’eravamo? Oh, sì. Al fatto di essere carino. Ti dirò,” si interruppe, aprendo improvvisamente gli occhi e rendendosi conto di quanto fosse vicino Harry. “Oh, ciao. Dicevo,” disse ancora, colpendo con un dito il petto di Harry. “Che io sono la persona più carina in questo negozio.”  
“Oh, veramente? E chi lo dice?” Chiese Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Il movimento lo rese un po’ stordito, e si aggrappò a una delle spalle di Louis in modo da non scivolare.  
“Hai detto che i miei occhi sono _cerulei._ Quindi direi che sei stato tu, mio caro.”  
“E tu hai detto che i miei sono verde bosco. Quindi forse sono io il più carino qui,” rispose Harry.  
Louis sospirò e scosse la testa. “Impertinente.”  
“Ti piaccio.”  
“Cazzo, è vero,” respirò Louis, le lunghe ciglia che svolazzavano.  
“Linguaggio,” gli ricordò Harry scherzosamente.  
Louis strinse le mani sulla vita del riccio. “Forse non sei fatto abbastanza.”  
“Sono abbastanza fatto per fare questo,” replicò il riccio, e lentamente si sporse verso il maggiore, così tanto che le loro labbra quasi si sfiorarono. “Odori di cannella.”  
Louis fece un sorriso, i suoi occhi blu e nebbiosi passarono in rassegna tutto il suo viso. “Tu odori di cioccolato. Penso che dovresti baciarmi.”  
“Non so come queste due cose siano correlate,” disse Harry con un sorriso. “Ma va bene.”  
Harry fece scivolare delicatamente le dita lungo il lato del viso di Louis, poggiandole poi sul suo collo, nel punto in cui poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore. Sotto il tocco delle sue dita, il battito del maggiore accelerò. Harry si avvicinò ancora di più e, all’ultimo momento, premette un bacio sulla guancia di Louis.  
“Apri gli occhi,” sussurrò. Aspettò che gli occhi di Louis si aprissero di nuovo. “Spero di non averti fatto aspettare troppo a lungo questa volta.”  
Le labbra di Louis si piegarono in un lento sorriso. “In realtà, sei puntuale.”  
Il riccio ricambiò il sorriso, poi lentamente premette le labbra su quelle di Louis. Sentì il battito di quest’ultimo accelerare ancora di più sotto le sue dita. Harry si crogiolò nel calore delle labbra di Louis e nella meravigliosa sensazione di sentire le sue mani sui suoi fianchi, mentre sedevano aggrovigliati. Ogni umido tocco delle loro bocche scatenava qualcosa in Harry che abbassava le sue inibizioni, finché non si ritrovò ad ansimare contro la bocca di Louis. Avvolse le dita nella morbida frangia del maggiore e poi inclinò la testa all’indietro per avere un migliore accesso.  
Harry posò una fila di morbidi baci lungo la colonna del collo di Louis, fermandosi per far strofinare i denti contro il punto in cui poteva sentire il suo battito. Il respiro di Louis si fermò per quella sensazione e le sue dita strinsero la presa sui fianchi di Harry.  
“Lascialo a te,” respirò Louis mentre Harry succhiava ferocemente un lembo di pelle del suo collo, “il compito di rendere i baci in pubblico totalmente pornografici.”  
Harry rise piano, tirandosi indietro per controllare il suo lavoro sul collo di Louis. “Se vuoi il porno, ti faccio un pompino proprio qui a questo tavolo.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” disse Louis, sollevando una mano per aggrovigliarla tra i riccioli di Harry. “Ci farai buttare fuori di qui.”  
“Quindi è un no ai pompini pubblici, o un sì?”  
“È un forse,” disse Louis, tirando i capelli di Harry nel modo giusto.  
Il giovane ansimò e piegò i fianchi in avanti, cercando una qualche specie di frizione. In quel momento, sarebbe assolutamente scivolato in ginocchio e avrebbe fatto un pompino a Louis perché tutti lo vedessero. Percependo che stava perdendo il controllo, Louis tirò indietro la testa di Harry.  
“Portami a cenare, e poi se ancora lo vuoi, puoi averlo.”  
Harry fece alcuni respiri profondi, desiderando che il suo cazzo semiduro si calmasse. Annuì lentamente, poi premette un ultimo bacio sulle labbra di Louis. Quando si tirò indietro, sorrise.  
“Dovremmo fare questo ogni settimana,” disse il riccio con un sorriso lento.  
Louis appoggiò la testa all’indietro contro il muro, allentando la presa tra i capelli di Harry. “Mi farai venire un infarto. Gesù.”  
“Morirai felice, però,” disse Harry, avvicinandosi a Louis. Strofinò il viso contro il collo del maggiore, che ora esibiva un impressionante succhiotto. Prima che Harry potesse mettersi troppo comodo, Louis fece segno al cameriere di portar loro il conto.  
“Prima la cena, amore. Poi possiamo negoziare.”  
“Oh, hai qualche perversione che non conosco?” Lo prese in giro Harry.  
“Forse sì forse no. Immagino che lo vedrai.”  
Harry si guardò intorno in cerca del cameriere.  
“Il conto, per favore.”

*

Se chiedeste ad Harry del ristorante in cui aveva portato Louis a cena dopo che erano riusciti a districarsi ed avevano lasciato il Barney coffee shop, non poteva dire molto se non ‘era molto bello.’ Vagamente, Harry riconobbe tovaglie bianche immacolate, e i bicchieri di vino erano davvero belli e di alta qualità, ma era occupato a fare altro. Louis era seduto di fronte a lui con un sorriso consapevole e un livido sul collo provocato dalla bocca di Harry. Durante tutto il pasto, i due si erano rubati lunghe occhiate e sorrisi divertiti piuttosto che conversazioni. E questo andava bene ad Harry. Stava immaginando Louis steso sul loro fresco piumone bianco nell’hotel, il sudore che punteggiava il suo bel viso mentre Harry lo stuzzicava con la bocca. Non aveva assolutamente dimenticato il modo in cui Louis si lasciava andare quando stava per venire, come avrebbe imprecato e tremato e alla fine avrebbe pregato di farlo venire.  
“A cosa stai pensando?” Chiese il maggiore, posando delicatamente il tovagliolo sul tavolo.  
“Onestamente? Al tuo viso,” rispose Harry.  
“Il mio viso?” Chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Sì. A quanto sia bello sempre, ma soprattutto quando ti succhio il cazzo.”  
La mascella di Louis si abbassò e fece un gesto impaziente al cameriere. “Il conto, per favore!”

*

La vita notturna di Amsterdam stava iniziando ad entrare nel vivo quando Harry e Louis lasciarono il ristorante con le dita intrecciate.  
“Lo voglio ancora,” mormorò Harry all’orecchio di Louis mentre camminavano.  
Non si resero conto di essere arrivati nel quartiere a luci rosse fino a quando non videro, beh, luci rosse. Erano sospese sopra le porte e le grandi vetrate, dove uomini e donne vestiti in modo provocatorio aspettavano compagnia.  
Harry sospettava che lui e Louis fossero ancora un po’ fatti, perché il maggiore lanciò un’occhiata a una donna in lingerie nera e di pizzo e ridacchiò.  
“Mi piacerebbe vederti in calze del genere,” disse Louis, colpendo Harry. “Ne hai qualcuna?”  
“Al momento no,” ammise Harry. “Me le toglieresti lentamente o mi fotteresti mentre le indosso? Devo assicurarmi che siamo sulla stessa pagina.”  
“Hmm,” rifletté Louis, inclinando la testa in considerazione. “Potrebbe andarmi bene in entrambi i modi. Tu hai una preferenza?”  
“La mia preferenza,” replicò Harry mentre continuavano a camminare. “Va a te che mi fotti come se non ci fosse un domani.”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia con interesse. “Allettante. Ma non ti scoperò mentre siamo fatti.”  
Harry cercò di non fare il broncio ed ebbe abbastanza successo. “Che tipo di regola è questa?”  
“Una buona,” replicò Louis, stringendo la mano di Harry. “Domani lo farò.”  
“Va bene, ma stasera voglio il tuo cazzo in bocca. Tipo, immediatamente.”  
“Amore, so che sei un po’ esibizionista, ma non mi farai un pompino in pubblico.”  
“Dove allora?”  
“Hotel. A meno che tu non voglia tentare la fortuna con uno di questi adorabili signori delle finestre.”  
“No. L’hotel va bene per me,” replicò Harry all’istante, senza nemmeno dare uno sguardo agli uomini e alle donne in piedi alle finestre, inondati di luce rossa. “Andiamocene da qui.”

*

Harry si sentì come se fosse tornato in albergo fluttuando piuttosto che camminando, mano nella mano con Louis. Quando arrivarono nella loro stanza, il riccio si era calmato abbastanza da capire che ciò che aveva detto Louis sul sesso era giusto - ma ciò non significava che non potessero divertirsi un po’.  
Non appena la porta si chiuse dietro di loro con un click, il maggiore lo bloccò contro la porta.  
“Su una scala da uno a dieci,” mormorò Louis, ingabbiando Harry con le mani. “Quanto è da pazzi tutto questo?”  
“Direi un bel cinque,” disse Harry senza fiato, allungando la mano verso il bottone dei jeans di Louis.  
“Un cinque lo posso gestire,” disse Louis con un sorriso malizioso.  
Quando Harry stava per infilare la mano nei pantaloni del maggiore, quest’ultimo fece un passo indietro e poi un altro.  
“Scusa, volevi qualcosa?” Chiese innocentemente.  
“Sì,” disse Harry, seguendo lentamente Louis dall’altra parte della stanza. “Vuoi indovinare cosa?”  
Il sorriso di Louis si allargò. “Vuoi farmi un pompino, H?”  
Il riccio annuì, i suoi occhi non lasciarono mai Louis.  
“Spogliati.”  
Il comando prese Harry alla sprovvista per un momento, ma dopotutto sapeva che Louis era al comando. Preferiva così, in realtà. Quindi scrollò le spalle e si tolse la giacca, e poi il maglione. Sentì gli occhi di Louis vagare sul suo petto nudo mentre Harry toglieva gli stivali e li scalciava via. Esitò quando poi raggiunse il bottone e la cerniera dei suoi jeans.  
“Sei sicuro, Lou?”  
“Sicurissimo,” fu la rapida risposta di Louis.  
Harry era mezzo duro da quelli che gli sembravano secoli, e quando finalmente aprì la cerniera dei jeans attillati e li spinse giù lungo le cosce, sospirò di sollievo. Si chinò per staccare i jeans dalle lunghe gambe e poi li gettò da qualche parte nella stanza. Quando si alzò in piedi, aveva indosso solo i suoi boxer neri.  
Louis sorrise con apprezzamento. “Ti stai allenando?”  
Harry arrossì sotto lo sguardo penetrante di Louis. “La maggior parte dei giorni.”  
“Sei bellissimo, piccolo. Vieni qui,” Louis rispose, il tono più morbido ora.  
Harry avanzò lentamente verso Louis, sentendosi come se il tempo avesse rallentato e stesse camminando attraverso l’acqua. Louis allungò una mano e Harry fece scivolare il palmo in quello del maggiore. La semplice azione gli fece venire le farfalle nello stomaco.  
“Sei stato così bravo,” rantolò Louis, sorridendo. “Ora spogliami, e poi puoi averlo.”  
Harry studiò gli occhi di Louis, cercando qualsiasi segno di esitazione o dubbio. Non ne trovò nessuno. Quindi arricciò le dita attorno all’orlo del maglione del maggiore e glielo fece scivolare lentamente sulla testa. La distesa di pelle abbronzata che rivelò era bellissima, forse più dell’ultima volta in cui era stata sua. Le dita del riccio sfiorarono il petto e lo stomaco di Louis fino alla vita dei suoi jeans. I suoi occhi si alzarono di scatto per incontrare quelli del castano, e una volta appurato che Louis stava guardando, Harry si inginocchiò. Udì il giovane rilasciare un verso di sorpresa sopra di lui, ma non gli disse di fermarsi.  
Harry sbottonò i jeans di Louis e li aprì lentamente. Fece scivolare le dita sulla pelle calda che esponeva pian piano, prendendosi il suo tempo. Louis infilò una mano tra i riccioli di Harry per incoraggiarlo, ed il riccio tirò giù i jeans di Louis dalle sue gambe toniche. Senza rendersi conto che lo stava facendo, Harry premette un bacio dolce sulla pelle della pancia di Louis. Le dita di Louis si strinsero tra i capelli di Harry in risposta.  
“Fammi salire sul letto, piccolo,” suggerì Louis. “O domani ti faranno male le ginocchia.”  
Harry si sedette sui talloni e sollevò lo sguardo quando Louis allentò la presa tra i capelli e fece un passo indietro verso il letto. Aspettò che il giovane si arrampicasse sul letto e si mettesse comodo prima di alzarsi. Stava per avvicinarsi al letto, ma poi si fermò e si tolse il suo ultimo capo di abbigliamento, i boxer. Poteva sentire gli occhi di Louis sul suo corpo mentre camminava verso il bordo del letto e aspettava le istruzioni di Louis.  
“Così adorabile,” disse Louis con un sorriso. Strinse il suo cazzo duro ancora stretto nei boxer e allungò l’altra mano verso di lui. “Vieni qui, H.”  
Harry sorrise maliziosamente e strisciò sul letto, prendendo posto tra le cosce di Louis.  
“Vuoi toglierli?” Chiese il maggiore, accarezzandosi ancora il cazzo attraverso i boxer.  
“Sì,” rispose Harry con un rinnovato senso di urgenza. Non osò toccare il suo membro per due motivi, uno perché non voleva ancora venire, e due perché Louis non glielo aveva chiesto. Non avevano un nome per questo gioco a cui giocavano, in cui Louis prendeva il comando e si prendeva cura di Harry. Tutto ciò che Harry sapeva era che portava al sesso più magnifico e significativo che avesse mai avuto.  
Harry tolse con cura i boxer di Louis e li gettò da parte, rivelando ciò che gli mancava da mesi ormai. Non avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso che le sue mani tremassero leggermente mentre accarezzavano la pelle ormai spoglia dei fianchi e delle cosce di Louis.  
“Puoi toccare, amore,” lo incoraggiò Louis. “Voglio che tu lo faccia.”  
Harry incontrò gli occhi di Louis, per trovarli che lo fissavano intensamente. L’espressione di Louis si addolcì, e gli rivolse un sorriso a dir poco mozzafiato, un sorriso che Harry non vedeva più dalla loro rottura. Gli fece quasi esplodere il cuore. Il riccio ora si sentiva _fatto_ in un senso completamente diverso. Era ubriaco di Louis, del suo calore, del suo profumo. Lo voleva.  
Sapevano entrambi cosa sarebbe successo, ma non appena Harry arricciò una mano attorno alla base del grosso membro di Louis, quest’ultimo ansimò piano. Harry si prese un momento per familiarizzare nuovamente con quella sensazione, la sensazione del peso del membro di Louis in mano. Fece su e giù con la mano una sola volta, per testare le acque, e poi passò la punta delle dita sulla punta del cazzo di Louis. I fianchi del maggiore si contorsero alla sensazione.  
“Stai andando così bene, piccolo. Puoi prendere quello che vuoi ora.”  
Harry si sentì come se stesse vivendo un’esperienza extracorporea mentre si avvicinava per leccare una lenta striscia che andava dalla base alla punta. Tutto gli sembrava assolutamente confuso e caldo. Ciò che alla fine lo spinse fu una mano familiare che si attorcigliava tra i suoi capelli e li tirava delicatamente.  
Dopo ciò, Harry si lasciò finalmente andare. Girò la lingua intorno alla punta del membro di Louis, poi lentamente lo prese in bocca centimetro dopo centimetro. Harry aveva sempre amato fare questo, sentire i muscoli della sua mascella contrarsi e il modo in cui la sua bocca si riempiva del gusto di Louis mentre lo prendeva. Louis gemette forte e tirò un po’ più forte i capelli di Harry. Ed era come se l’intera esistenza di Harry fosse ristretta allo spazio che circondava lui e Louis sul quel letto d’albergo ad Amsterdam. Tutto quello che riuscì a sentire fu il maggiore che ansimava e gemeva mentre lui prendeva ancora più del suo cazzo in bocca. Louis sapeva che Harry non aveva alcun riflesso di vomito, ma non lo stava comunque spingendo verso di sé. Si limitò ad ancorare le mani nei capelli del riccio mentre le sue cosce cominciavano a tremare. Harry sapeva che Louis era vicino; lo sentiva nel modo in cui era diventato affannoso il suo respiro, poteva sentirlo nella tensione delle sue cosce forti sotto le sue mani. Harry lo succhiò ancora più in profondità, fino a quando la punta non colpì il retro della sua gola. E poi il riccio premette la lingua sulla delicata parte inferiore del cazzo di Louis, e quest’ultimo gridò. Venne con un grido e strinse ancora di più i capelli di Harry nel suo pugno, ed Harry lo inghiottì tutto. Gli lacrimavano gli occhi e gli faceva male la mascella, ma quando alzò lo sguardo e incontrò l’espressione stupita di Louis, tutto ciò sparì in secondo piano, perché ne era valsa assolutamente la pena. Harry liberò delicatamente il cazzo di Louis dalla sua bocca, respirando un po’ pesantemente, e si sedette sui talloni. Si asciugò la bocca con il dorso della mano e si leccò le labbra, assaggiando ancora una volta il sapore di Louis.   
“Oh mio Dio,” mormorò il maggiore senza fiato, cercando di riprendersi dall’orgasmo. “Vieni qui, H.”  
Harry si mise in ginocchio e poi ingabbiò Louis con le braccia e le gambe, mettendosi sopra di lui. Sapeva cosa voleva Louis. Ignorando il suo cazzo duro, il riccio si chinò e baciò profondamente il giovane, condividendo con lui il sapore della sua bocca.  
“Così buono, amore,” mormorò Louis contro le labbra di Harry quando si separarono. “Stai bene?”  
“Bene,” grugnì Harry, la gola un po’ dolorante.  
“Posso toccarti, dolcezza?” Chiese Louis, facendo scorrere le dita sul petto e sullo stomaco di Harry.  
“Per favore,” disse il riccio, ora dolorosamente consapevole di quanto fosse duro.  
Il primo tocco della mano di Louis sul suo membro lo fece ansimare, ma Harry rimase immobile, cercando di non gravare sul corpo del maggiore con il suo peso. Harry era già vicino, ma poi Louis iniziò a parlare.  
“Così cattivo, H, volevi farmi un pompino in quel bar. Ti piace quando qualcuno guarda?”  
Harry gemette e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di trattenere l’orgasmo. Louis continuò a pompare la sua mano su e giù un po’ più veloce mentre parlava.  
“Forse la prossima volta ti scoperò davanti alla finestra in modo che tutti possano vedere.”  
La pressione stava aumentando e Harry non sapeva che non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo. Ma Louis non gli aveva ancora detto di venire.  
“O forse lascerò che tu mi cavalchi e non ti lascerò toccare il tuo cazzo. Ti farò venire quando lo dico io.”  
Harry seppellì la faccia nell’incavo del collo di Louis e gemette più forte.  
“Puoi farlo, vero amore? Venire quando te lo dico io?”  
Il riccio aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non uscirono parole. Tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu annuire. La mano di Louis aveva preso sempre più velocità sul suo membro e gli stava facendo vedere le stelle. Il piacere si stava accumulando così tanto che i suoi muscoli si bloccarono e le dita dei piedi si arricciarono.  
“Allora vieni per me, H. Ora.”  
Harry ansimò quando il filo conduttore del suo controllo si spezzò e venne copiosamente. La mano di Louis gli stava ancora accarezzando il cazzo e la sua voce mormorava cose nel suo orecchio, e tutt’intorno a lui sentiva solo _sì_ e _Louis._ Harry venne con un grido, il suo cazzo pulsava nella mano di Louis mentre il piacere lo travolgeva. Poteva sentire le lacrime sulle guance e il suo corpo tremare mentre cercava di non collassare addosso al maggiore. Quando la mano di Louis si fermò sul suo cazzo, Harry gemette debolmente e lasciò che il suo corpo affondasse sul letto accanto a lui, spento. Osservò stupefatto e in trance Louis che leccava una striscia del suo sperma dalle sue dita. Quando il castano si girò per guardarlo, Harry poté solo battere le palpebre per le sensazioni che quella scena gli aveva provocato, gli occhi ancora bagnati di lacrime. Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui aveva pianto per un orgasmo.  
“Amore, stai bene?” Sussurrò Louis, asciugando gli occhi del riccio con la mano pulita.  
“S-sì,” disse Harry in modo irregolare, cercando di calmare il respiro.  
“Sei stato così bravo, piccolo,” lo lodò Louis, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita e avvicinandolo. Il giovane premette morbidi baci sulle sue guance, sui capelli e su ogni lembo di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere.  
Alla fine, il battito cardiaco di Harry rallentò a un ritmo più sicuro, e strofinò il viso sulla spalla nuda di Louis. “Oh mio Dio.”  
“Lo so,” replicò Louis, sembrando leggermente stordito. “Penso che abbiamo appena avuto un’esperienza religiosa.”  
“È stato merito dell’erba, secondo te?” Chiese Harry, rannicchiandosi al fianco di Louis.  
“No,” rispose il maggiore con un sorriso nella voce. “È stato tutto per merito tuo, piccolo.”  
“Le cose che _hai detto,_ ” gemette Harry. “Gesù.”  
“Non so cosa mi sia successo,” ammise Louis, accarezzando i capelli di Harry.  
“Era perfetto,” disse il riccio, sentendosi improvvisamente assonnato.  
“Dormiamo adesso?” Gli chiese il castano, come se stesse leggendo la sua mente.  
“Sì per favore. Mi hai logorato. "  
Louis ridacchiò. “Anche tu, amore. Mettiamoci sotto le coperte, okay?”  
Lentamente e goffamente, Harry si districò da Louis abbastanza da poter strisciare sotto il piumone bianco. Louis tornò al suo fianco in un secondo, girando il riccio sul lato su cui preferiva dormire e rannicchiandosi alle sue spalle. Harry sospirò con aria contenta e lasciò che il calore di Louis lo facesse addormentare, sentendosi felice e amato come non gli succedeva da mesi.

*

Svegliarsi accanto a Louis la mattina dopo avrebbe dovuto essere imbarazzante. Harry si svegliò gradualmente grazie alla sensazione di un braccio appoggiato sulla sua spalla e un corpo caldo premuto contro la sua schiena. Respirò profondamente ed espirò lentamente, sentendosi stranamente in pace con il mondo. Certo, lui e Louis avevano fatto sesso mentre erano fatti, e poi si erano immediatamente addormentati senza parlarne. Ma Harry non si sentì in colpa o in imbarazzo; in realtà, aveva solo fame.  
Come a voler sottolineare quel concetto, il suo stomaco brontolò. Dietro di lui, Harry udì una risata sommessa.  
“Affamato?” Louis chiese, la sua voce graffiante e morbida.  
“Sì,” sospirò Harry. Si rannicchiò ancora di più tra le braccia di Louis, riluttante per la conversazione che sarebbe sicuramente seguita.  
“Anch’io. Mi sono svegliato un minuto fa e giuro che stavo sognando delle ciambelle.”  
Harry sbuffò una risata. “Ciambelle e caffè mi sembrano perfetti.”  
“Vero?” Chiese Louis, trascinando pigramente le dita su e giù per il braccio di Harry. “Dovremmo alzarci, alla fine. Ma prima…”  
“Prima?” Chiese Harry.  
“...prima, penso che dovremmo parlare di ieri sera.”  
Harry sospirò e il suo stomaco iniziò a contorcersi, pensando alla delusione che stava sicuramente arrivando. Louis di sicuro si è svegliato e si è pentito di tutto. Ciò non spiegava perché stesse ancora stringendo a sé Harry.  
“Okay,” cedette il riccio. “Quindi.”  
“Quindi.”  
“Ci siamo sballati, in pubblico,” ricordò Harry. “Potrei essermi offerto di farti un pompino nella caffetteria.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Merda, me n’ero dimenticato. L’hai fatto, vero?”  
Harry rotolò nella gabbia delle braccia di Louis fino a quando non fu rivolto verso di lui. “Ho detto che eravamo completamente fatti?”  
Louis lo guardò negli occhi. “Rimpianti?” Chiese, improvvisamente serio.  
Harry ci pensò per un momento, poi scosse la testa. “Nessuno. Tu?”  
“Solo uno,” sospirò Louis.  
All’improvviso, Harry si sentì come se il suo intero mondo dipendesse da ciò che Louis avrebbe detto dopo.  
“In un certo senso, mi pento di non averne parlato prima,” ammise il giovane, incontrando gli occhi del riccio con esitazione. “Voglio dire, dio, non ti ho nemmeno chiesto se ti stessi frequentando qualcuno o se fossi sicuro di volerlo fare. Mi dispiace.”  
“Ehi,” disse Harry con un leggero cipiglio. “Eravamo un po’ fatti; non incapaci. E per la cronaca, non mi frequento con nessuno. E tu?”  
“No,” rispose Louis con un piccolo sorriso. “Non avrei mai-”  
“Nemmeno io,” intervenne Harry. “Lo so. Stiamo bene, quindi?”  
“Io... penso di sì,” rifletté Louis. “Mi sono svegliato molto felice, H. E questo non succedeva da un po’.”  
Harry sorrise. “So esattamente cosa intendi. Dannazione.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Questa cosa di star dialogando e star comunicando. È un po’ spaventosa.”  
“Come se non lo sapessi,” scherzò Louis, allungando una mano per infilare un ricciolo vagante dietro l’orecchio di Harry. “Ma ne vale la pena?”  
“Sicuramente ne vale la pena,” rispose il riccio, crogiolandosi nel calore del sorriso che gli rivolse il maggiore in risposta.  
“Quindi Amsterdam, giorno due. Cosa c’è in programma?”  
“Hmm,” disse Harry, allungando la mano verso il suo telefono per controllare l’itinerario. “Sembra… che andremo in bicicletta, a vedere i canali e un mercato dei fiori. Giornata piuttosto monotona.”  
“Sembra perfetto. Oh, ma Harry?”  
“Si?”  
“Potresti anche piacermi un po’-”  
Harry lo ridacchiò e aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Louis lo interruppe.  
“...ma continuo a voler fare per primo la doccia.” E con ciò, Louis si sedette sul letto, si stiracchiò pigramente e poi gli fece l’occhiolino prima di camminare verso il bagno e chiudere la porta. Completamente nudo.  
Harry avrebbe avuto un infarto, ne era sicuro. Ma prima, doveva finire questo viaggio e fare tutto il possibile per riconquistare Louis. Quanto poteva essere difficile?

*

Davvero fottutamente difficile, fu la risposta a quella domanda, così come Harry scoprì più tardi quella mattina. Per prima cosa, la precedente euforia di Louis sembrava essersi lavata via con la sua doccia. Adesso, o chiacchierava con Bob sul mercato dei fiori, o scherzava con Ruth e James su qualcosa, o andava a prendere un’altra tazza di tè. Era come se avessero ricominciato da capo.  
E forse era quello che Louis aveva in mente. A metà del loro tour in bici della città, Louis si fermò e disse “Quindi, se questo è il nostro primo appuntamento, come pensi di impressionarmi? Oltre a non cadere dalla bici.”  
Harry socchiuse gli occhi di fronte all’espressione innocente di Louis. “Ti ho impressionato una volta; posso farlo di nuovo.”  
“Mi hai impressionato davvero, però? O ero solo affascinato dalle tue battute e dai tuoi ricci?”  
Harry roteò gli occhi ma non riuscì a fermare il sorriso. “Scusa tanto, ma le mie battute sono esilaranti.”  
“Harry.”  
“Cosa? Lo sono. Ecco, ascolta questo-”  
Ma Louis stava già pedalando via, ridacchiando istericamente. Chiaramente, ci sarebbe voluto un po’ più di lavoro di quanto Harry avesse inizialmente pianificato.

*

Il pranzo dopo il giro in bici fu un pranzo di gruppo, e Harry e Louis finirono per mangiare con James e Ruth, che stavano chiacchierando allegramente.  
“Amsterdam è molto più eccitante di quanto ricordassi,” confessò Ruth, sorseggiando un cocktail fruttato. Era un po’ presto per quelle bevande, persino per Harry, ma non era Ruth quella che aveva detto YOLO?  
“Che cosa avete combinato in questo tempo, voi due?” Louis chiese, girandosi verso il riccio e donandogli un sorriso.  
“Solo visite turistiche, davvero. Ma ho sentito che c’è un ottimo gay bar qui, e ho sempre voluto andare. James, non sembra divertente?”  
James inarcò le sopracciglia, poi scrollò le spalle. “Perché no? Se vuoi davvero andare, andremo, cara.”  
Ruth batté le mani per la gioia. “Oh, che bello! Volete unirvi a noi, stasera?”  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Harry? Dipende da te,” disse poi il maggiore.  
“Voglio dire... non vedo perché no,” rispose Harry. “Vi terremo d’occhio e ci assicureremo che vi divertiate.”  
“Allora è deciso!” Esclamò Ruth con un sorriso luminoso. “Indosserò la mia tuta viola.”  
Harry si girò verso di Louis e sorrise. Non era stata una mossa diretta per riconquistare Louis, ma chi ha detto che non avrebbero potuto avere una piccola avventura lungo la strada?

*

“Semplicemente non vedo perché devo chiudere gli occhi,” protestò Harry un’ora dopo, vicino al Bloemmarkt, o comunemente chiamato il mercato dei fiori. Louis lo stava guidando per mano lungo il lato del canale, portandolo verso Dio sa dove.  
“È una sorpresa,” insistette Louis per la quinta volta, stringendo la mano di Harry. “Non aprirli finché non te lo dirò.”  
Harry sospirò, ma tenne gli occhi chiusi. “Solo… non farmi finire nel canale.”  
“Ha ha. Tanto so che sai nuotare.”  
Dopo pranzo, Louis aveva trascorso alcuni minuti al telefono a cercare il mercato dei fiori, rifiutandosi di rispondere a qualsiasi domanda di Harry. Il riccio poteva praticamente vedere gli ingranaggi girare nella testa di Louis mentre scorreva il suo telefono. Aveva poi alzato gli occhi con un sorriso luminoso ed esclamato un “Seguimi!”  
Ora, Louis lo stava conducendo lungo un sentiero accanto al canale – almeno quello glielo aveva detto – alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
“Tulipani, tulipani, tulipani... altri tulipani, Gesù... aha!”  
Louis si fermò di colpo e girò le spalle di Harry per farlo voltare dall’altra parte.  
“Voglio solo che tu sappia,” disse Louis. “Quanto sia difficile trovarli nella capitale mondiale dei tulipani. Apri gli occhi.”  
Harry aprì gli occhi e ansimò. Davanti a lui, tra file e file di tulipani, c’erano dozzine di girasoli freschi e luminosi. Sentì uno strano sussulto nel petto alla consapevolezza che Louis aveva pensato a tutto questo. Lentamente, il riccio scosse la testa e poi si voltò verso Louis.  
“Come hai…?”  
Il maggiore sorrise e scrollò le spalle. “Ho i miei metodi. Vuoi dare un’occhiata?”  
“Certo,” disse Harry con un sorriso luminoso. “Fammi fare una foto.”  
“Beh, speravo che ne scegliessi uno da portare a casa, ma vai avanti e scatta una foto prima.”  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si sollevarono al dolce gesto. Louis scrollò di nuovo le spalle e gli offrì un sorriso caloroso. Il minore era troppo distratto per scattare foto decenti, ma ci provò. Successivamente, su richiesta di Louis, Harry scelse dal mazzo un girasole a gambo lungo. Mentre il castano pagava il lavoratore del mercato, Harry sorrise al fiore.  
“Fiori al nostro primo appuntamento?” Chiese Harry con un sorriso.  
Louis annuì e rispecchiò il suo sorriso. “Un fiore per il mio girasole preferito.”  
“È davvero dolce,” disse il riccio, sentendo le guance arrossarsi. “Grazie.”  
“Prego,” replicò Louis, allungando la mano per toccare i setosi petali del fiore. “Ne hai scelto uno davvero bello.”  
Il giovane alzò gli occhi con un sorriso dolce. “Sì, l’ho fatto.”   
Non sapeva se Louis avrebbe capito il vero significato di quelle parole, ma dal modo in cui abbassò la testa e arrossì, sicuramente lo aveva intuito.

*

Vagando per i canali pochi minuti dopo, Harry stava canticchiando allegramente e sorridendo al suo girasole. Ogni tanto sentiva gli occhi di Louis su di lui e si voltava per vederlo sorridere con espressione dolce ed affettuosa.  
“Cosa c’è?”  
“Niente,” osservò Louis. “Stavo solo pensando, non che questa sia una competizione per vedere chi riesce ad impressionare di più l’altro, ma sto assolutamente vincendo io.”  
La bocca del riccio si spalancò e si fermò improvvisamente. “Scusami?”  
“Voglio dire, non fraintendermi, il tuo giro in bici è stato scenico. Adorabile. Ma penso di aver aumentato la posta in gioco con il mercato dei fiori.”  
Harry ci pensò su per un momento, poi annuì. “Okay, va bene. Ma ricorda, la giornata non è finita. Da qualche parte in questi canali, qualcosa di romantico ti aspetta. Vedrai.”  
Louis sorrise e diede una pacca sulla spalla di Harry. “Sono pronto per l’avventura. Andiamo.”  
Pochi istanti dopo, superarono un bar. Harry guardò il menù posto di fronte alla finestra, poi inarcò le sopracciglia  
“Che diavolo,” chiese a Louis, “è uno stroopwafel?”  
Il maggiore si voltò e vide Harry congelato sul posto. Si strinse nelle spalle e si avvicinò nel punto in cui il riccio stava fissando pensieroso la finestra del bar.  
“Non ne ho idea. Una specie di waffle, immagino?” Louis rispose, fissando la finestra.  
“Penso che dovremmo dare un’occhiata,” disse Harry. “Ho la sensazione che dovremmo fermarci.”  
“Va bene. Come si dice, segui il tuo istinto.”  
All’interno dell'allegro bar, una giovane donna dietro il bancone li salutò. Harry fissò il menu, poi si avvicinò al bancone.  
“Salve,” iniziò. “Ci chiedevamo… cosa può dirci riguardo agli stroopwafel?”  
La giovane donna sorrise raggiante. “Ah, non l’hai mai provato prima? Bene, sei fortunato. Per favore, sedetevi. Ve ne porterò uno.”  
Detto questo, la giovane donna si voltò per preparare semplici piatti bianchi e una sorta di impasto che Harry non riuscì a decifrare. Lui e Louis si sedettero ad un tavolo vuoto ad aspettare.  
“Mi piace questo lato spontaneo e avventuroso di te,” rifletté Louis mentre aspettavano.  
Harry sorrise. “Forse il viaggiare lo fa emergere di più.”  
“Allora dovremmo viaggiare più spesso,” replicò il giovane con uno scintillio negli occhi.  
“Mancano ancora alcuni giorni prima che termini il nostro tour d’addio,” scherzò Harry.  
Louis sbuffò una risata. “Ed è venuto fuori che il Sunset Tour è un vero spasso. Chi lo immaginava?”  
Un momento dopo, l’energica giovane donna tornò con due piatti e un sorriso.  
“Signori, questo è il nostro famoso stroopwafel. Una cialda per biscotti con all’interno un cuore di caramello cremoso. Potrebbe interessarvi anche un caffè?” Chiese.  
I due ragazzi acconsentirono e ordinarono il caffè, e la donna sorrise e li lasciò con un cortese “Spero vi piaccia!”  
Harry guardò Louis, il quale scrollò le spalle. “Voglio dire, non è certo la cosa più strana che abbiamo mangiato. Quindi perché no?”  
“Va bene. Facciamolo.”  
I due giovani diedero un morso a quel dolcetto insolito e alzarono le sopracciglia. O erano appena sfornati o la giovane li aveva riscaldati, ma in entrambi i casi i pasticcini erano piacevolmente caldi.  
“Oh mio Dio,” disse Louis mentre masticava. “Il caramello si sta sciogliendo in bocca.”  
Harry annuì con entusiasmo. “Delizioso.”  
Terminarono i loro stroopwafel in pochissimo tempo, e la giovane donna tornò con un vassoio e un sorriso consapevole. Oltre al caffè, aveva portato loro altri due dolci. Harry e Louis la ringraziarono e prontamente afferrarono i biscotti.  
“Quindi, questa è stata una grande idea,” mormorò Louis. “Wow.”  
“Ora chi sta vincendo?” Scherzò il riccio con un occhiolino.  
Louis rifletté per un momento. “Voglio dire... il cuore di caramello è leggendario. Questo te lo concedo.”  
Harry sorrise. “Ho solo avuto la sensazione che questo fosse il posto giusto.”  
“Il posto giusto?”  
“Sì. Il posto giusto per impressionarti.”  
“Considerami impressionato allora,” replicò Louis con un sorriso smagliante. Sorseggiò felicemente il caffè. “Scommetto che questo posto non era nella tua guida però.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “La guida ha i suoi limiti. Lo ammetto.”  
“Ma guarda quanto è stata utile fino ad ora,” replicò Louis. “Hai fatto bene a contrabbandare libri della biblioteca fuori dal paese.”  
Il riccio alzò il caffè in segno di salute. “Salute, allora. Ora, credo che dobbiamo tornare indietro e prepararci per una serata con i nostri anziani preferiti.”  
Louis roteò gli occhi ma sorrise. “Oh Dio. Non riesco a credere che li stiamo portando in un gay bar.”  
“Qual è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succedere?” Chiese Harry.  
“Non dirlo,” disse Louis. “Non voglio saperlo, credimi.”  
“Dai, andiamo,” rispose Harry. “Vedrai. Sarà divertente.”

*

Due ore dopo, un barista perplesso li stava fissando con confusione.  
“Posso… aiutarvi?”  
Harry cercò risolutamente di non guardare Louis; invece, diede una pacca sulla spalla a Ruth e le chiese cosa le sarebbe piaciuto bere.  
“Oh, penso che un mojito andrà più che bene!” Rispose la donna con un sorriso luminoso. “James?”  
“Per ora prenderò solo un bicchiere d’acqua,” disse James con un sorriso ironico.  
“Beh, penso che io prenderò una Corona per ora, e Harry invece…?” Chiese Louis, girandosi verso di lui.  
“Sono con Ruth,” disse Harry con un sorriso. “Un mojito anche per me, per favore.”  
Il barista si strinse nelle spalle e cominciò a preparare i loro drink, mentre Louis aprì un conto. Harry si girò verso Ruth e le sorrise dolcemente. “Ci divertiremo stasera, okay?”  
“So che lo faremo,” disse Ruth, con gli occhi scintillanti dietro i suoi spessi occhiali. “Sono così emozionata. E guarda – c’è il karaoke!”  
Louis sentì le parole di Ruth e fece l’occhiolino a Harry. “Karaoke, hmm? Hai già scelto delle canzoni?”  
Il riccio cercò di comportarsi in modo casual, ma la sua mente stava già valutando mille possibilità. “Può essere. Immagino che lo vedrai.”  
Louis sorrise e annuì. “Credo di sì. Dai, prendiamo un tavolo.”  
Il gruppo di quattro persone attraversò il locale fino ad arrivare ad un tavolo nell’angolo della sala con vista sul palco del karaoke. Era ancora presto, quindi nessuno stava ancora cantando. Ma Harry sospettava che fosse solo questione di tempo prima che ciò cambiasse.  
“Allora, Harry,” disse James, sedendosi di fronte a lui. “Ti sta piacendo Amsterdam finora?”  
Il giovane cercò di non arrossire ai ricordi di ciò che aveva fatto ieri con Louis. “Uhm, penso che ci stiamo divertendo entrambi,” decise finalmente di dire. “E voi?”  
“Oh, sì. Cerchiamo di divertirci ovunque andiamo,” rispose James. Si voltò a fissare Ruth accanto a lui. “Ti stai divertendo, cara?”  
“Ovviamente!” Gridò Ruth, sorridendo ampiamente. “E mi divertirò ancora di più quando arriverà il mio mojito.”  
Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata e sorrisero. “Non preoccuparti, Ruth,” disse Louis con un sorrisetto. “Anche ad Harry piacciono i cocktail.”  
Il riccio diede un calcio allo stinco di Louis sotto il tavolo, ma sorrise educatamente. “Sì, okay, mi piace berli, di tanto in tanto. Ma non tanto quanto Louis ama cantare al karaoke.”  
La bocca di Louis si spalancò mentre si voltava per affrontare Harry. “Scusami? Io, che canto al karaoke?”  
Lo sguardo di Harry balenò sul tavolo verso Ruth e James. “Lo prendo in giro tutto il tempo perché non ha mai cantato al karaoke prima d’ora.”  
“Mai?” Chiese Ruth, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
“No,” replicò Louis con fermezza. “E non lo farò mai.”  
“Beh, mai dire mai, Lou,” disse Harry con un sorriso malizioso.  
Questa volta, fu Louis a colpire lo stinco di Harry sotto il tavolo.

*

Quando Harry ebbe finito il suo mojito e passò ai margarita, Louis aveva convinto Ruth a ballare con lui. L’alcool ronzava caldamente nelle vene del riccio e sorrise con affetto mentre guardava i due che si dirigevano verso la pista da ballo. Tirò fuori il telefono per scattare una foto, sicuro che Louis avrebbe voluto vederla al mattino.  
‘Cheap Thrills’ di Sia stava suonando nelle casse mentre Harry guardava la coppia insolita ridere e ballare.  
“Mi fai una foto, per favore?” Chiese James, guardando sua moglie girarsi e ballare sulla pista. “Vorrei inserirla nel nostro album di viaggio.”  
“Nessun problema,” disse Harry con una risata, scattando qualche altra foto di Louis e Ruth.  
Harry aveva perso il conto di quante birre aveva ordinato Louis, ma non si lamentava. Il maggiore stava ballando e ridendo e sembrava divertirsi davvero molto. Harry non si rese conto di avere un sorriso da ebete sul viso finché James non attirò la sua attenzione.  
“Guardo ancora la mia Ruth nello stesso modo, cinquant’anni dopo,” commentò James, sorseggiando la sua acqua. “Quando ami qualcuno così, penso sia per la vita.”  
Il riccio arrossì e guardò in basso verso il suo margarita quasi vuota. “Penso di essere d’accordo.”  
James allungò la mano sul tavolo e diede una pacca sulla mano del giovane. “Facciamo cose pazze per le persone che amiamo, no? Come andare nei bar in diverse città e ballare come se non ci fosse un domani.”  
“O risparmiare per mesi e mesi per permetterci un viaggio come questo,” disse Harry. “È stata una sorpresa. Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia quando gli ho parlato dei biglietti.”  
“Qualcosa mi dice che è stata una conversazione memorabile,” ridacchiò James. “Ma sono sicuro che sia stato felice di dire sì.”  
“Non lo so,” Harry rise un po’ nervosamente. “Mi ci è voluto un po’ per convincerlo.”  
“La maggior parte delle cose vanno così,” rispose James con un sorriso misterioso. “Ma ne vale la pena, alla fine.”  
“Sì,” disse il riccio dolcemente, guardando Louis far girare Ruth sulla pista da ballo. “Ne vale assolutamente la pena.”

*  
Un flusso costante di artisti aveva abbellito il piccolo palco del karaoke quando Louis si rivolse a Harry con un sorriso subdolo. “A proposito, ti ho registrato per farti esibire con una canzone prima. Ruth mi ha aiutato a scegliere.”  
“Tu cosa?!” Chiese Harry sbalordito. “Quale canzone?”  
“No, è una sorpresa,” replicò Louis, scuotendo la testa con enfasi.  
“Oddio,” gemette Harry, bevendo un altro sorso di margarita, il terzo di quella serata. O il quarto. Chi stava contando?  
“Sarà divertente; non ti preoccupare,” lo rassicurò il maggiore, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Sei pronto per questo.”  
“Sempre pronto,” osservò Harry con un sorriso malizioso.  
Louis sorrise e alzò gli occhi per il doppio senso. “Ne prendo nota. Ora preparati, penso che ti chiameranno presto.”  
Quando il DJ chiamò Harry sul palco e gli porse un microfono, il riccio trovò l’espressione divertita di Louis tra la folla e cercò di rivolgergli il suo sguardo più minaccioso. Louis si limitò a ridere. Poi la musica iniziò e il testo apparve sullo schermo di fronte a Harry, e quest’ultimo gemette.  
Louis aveva scelto per lui ‘Sorry Not Sorry’ di Demi Lovato. Harry lo avrebbe ucciso. Ma prima, doveva cantare quella canzone. Iniziò a cantare mentre la folla nel bar lo osservava incuriosita; alcuni tornarono ai loro drink e conversazioni, ma alcuni lo applaudirono. Quando Harry arrivò al ritornello, Louis stava ridacchiando istericamente e Ruth stava applaudendo inconsapevolmente.  
 _Now payback is a bad bitch, and baby I’m the baddest_  
 _You’re fucking with a savage, can’t have this, can’t have this._  
Ad Harry balenò subito in mente quella serata a Colonia, sulla pista da ballo affollata in quel pub, con Louis che si strusciava contro di lui. A quel bacio che era stato assolutamente uno dei più belli della sua vita.  
 _Being so bad got me feeling so good,_ Harry cantava, molto preso dalla canzone. Ondeggiava al ritmo della musica e cercò di mettere tutto se stesso in quella performance. Dal loro tavolo, Louis e Ruth stavano applaudendo e saltando. Quando Harry finì l’ultimo ritornello, alcune persone nella folla stavano applaudendo. Harry fece un inchino drammatico, poi lasciò il palco.  
Louis e Ruth esultarono e fischiettarono mentre il riccio tornava al loro tavolo.  
“Sei morto,” disse Harry a Louis, il quale gli rivolse un sorriso sbronzo e fece oscillare le sopracciglia.  
“Oh, Harry, è stato fantastico!” Esclamò Ruth quando si avvicinl. “Hai un talento naturale.”  
Harry arrossì e diede un bacio sulla guancia di Ruth. “Grazie. Questo significa che ora andrai tu su quel palco a cantare?”  
La donna ridacchiò. “Oh, caro, no. Inoltre, non voglio rubare il momento di Louis.”  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si sollevarono fino all’attaccatura dei capelli mentre si voltava verso Louis, che stava ancora sorridendo.  
“Vai a cantare?” Chiese il riccio, totalmente scioccato.  
“Forse,” Louis scrollò le spalle con nonchalance.  
Proprio in quel momento, il DJ annunciò il nome di Louis e il maggiore fece l’occhiolino a Harry prima di finire la sua birra e andare sul palco.  
“Oh mio Dio,” disse il riccio senza fiato a nessuno in particolare. “Lo sta facendo davvero.”  
Louis prese il microfono offerto dal DJ, quindi lo toccò per assicurarsi che fosse acceso.  
“Ciao, mi chiamo Louis,” disse per presentarsi. “E questa è per Harry.”  
Alcune persone applaudirono tra la folla, poi le luci si abbassarono e la musica iniziò a suonare. Quando Louis iniziò a cantare, Harry sentì un sorriso enorme diffondersi sul suo viso.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_  
 _Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go_  
 _So make the best of this test and don’t ask why_  
 _It’s not a question but a lesson learned in time_  
Diverse persone, tra cui Harry e stranamente, James, iniziarono a cantare insieme a Louis le strofe seguenti.  
 _It’s something unpredictable, but in the end it’s right_  
 _I hope you had the time of your life_  
Dall’altra parte del bar affollato, la gente ondeggiava e cantava. E quanto a Louis, la sua voce era assolutamente stata creata per cantare. Era dolce, morbida e graffiata. Harry non l’aveva mai sentito cantare in pubblico prima d’ora e quel momento gli sembrava surreale. Il riccio sentì il cuore battergli forte nel petto mentre il maggiore completava la canzone:  
 _I hope you had the time of your life._

E sì, pensò Harry, fissando Louis sul palco e ripensando al viaggio. Stava sicuramente passando il tempo migliore della sua vita.  
Louis tornò al loro tavolo tra i forti applausi di Harry, Ruth e James. Sotto le luci fioche del bar, i suoi occhi erano di un blu notte intenso e le sue guance erano leggermente arrossate. Ragionevole, pensò il riccio, dato che aveva appena cantato per la prima volta in un bar pieno di gente. Quando Louis si sedette al tavolo, le braccia aperte di Harry lo stavano aspettando.  
“Lou, ce l’hai fatta!” Gridò Harry, avvolgendo il maggiore in un forte abbraccio. “Oh mio Dio.”  
“Sei rimasto sorpreso?” Chiese Louis, scivolando nel suo abbraccio.  
“Certo che lo ero!” Esclamò Harry, stringendolo più forte. “Sei stato fantastico!”  
“Non lo so,” disse Louis modestamente mentre si tirava indietro per guardare il gruppo.  
“Oh, Louis, è stato meraviglioso!” Ruth esultò, sollevando il suo mojito in segno di salute. “Hai visto tutti applaudire e cantare insieme a te?”  
“Davvero una bella voce, Louis,” aggiunse James con un sorriso. “E hai scelto un’ottima canzone.”  
“Grazie, grazie,” replicò Louis, sorridendo così ampiamente che delle deliziose rughette apparvero ai lati dei suoi occhi. “Ho solo pensato che, sai, dovremmo avere tutti il tempo della nostra vita.”  
“E lo stiamo avendo, Lou. Grazie a te,” disse Harry, premendo un bacio sulla guancia del ragazzo senza nemmeno pensarci.  
“Grazie, amore,” disse Louis. “A proposito, anche tu sei stato meraviglioso.”  
“Sorry Not Sorry, Lou? Veramente?” Chiese Harry indignato.  
“Ho pensato che fosse appropriata. E sei stato fantastico. Penso che la parte migliore sia stata quando hai detto che eri una puttana di fronte all'intero bar.”  
Harry ridacchiò, piacevolmente alticcio, e scrollò le spalle, sorridendo.  
“Sai che l’ho registrato, vero?” Chiese il maggiore con un sorriso malizioso. “Penso che Gemma e Niall devono assolutamente vederlo.”  
“Oh mio Dio, Lou. Sul serio?”  
“Sì. Puoi ringraziarmi più tardi. Ora, chi è pronto per un altro drink?”  
Harry seguì Louis al bar per il prossimo giro di margarita di cui non aveva assolutamente bisogno,  
sentendosi come se fosse appena successo qualcosa di rivoluzionario quella sera. Per uno spettatore occasionale, Louis era solo un altro ragazzo che cantava i Green Day sul palco. Ma per Harry, era stato tutto.

*

“Adoro questo bar,” annunciò Harry al tavolo in pochi minuti dopo, le parole un po’ confuse per una miscela di tequila e Louis. “Come hai detto che si chiama?”  
Louis rise e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Tabù, piccolo. Cerca di tenere il passo.”  
“A Taboo e ai buoni amici,” propose Harry, alzando il bicchiere per un brindisi.  
“Taboo e buoni amici!” Esclamarono Ruth, James e Louis.  
“Sono così felice che siamo usciti stasera,” disse Ruth, un po’ alticcia mentre si appoggiava a James. “Che divertimento!”  
“Non è ancora troppo tardi per cantare al karaoke, Ruth,” scherzò Louis.  
“Forse la prossima volta, ragazzi,” disse con una risata. “Inoltre, penso che dovremmo tornare in hotel. Domani mattina dobbiamo alzarci presto.”  
“Oh dio,” gemette il riccio, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Louis. Il giovane avvolse il braccio attorno alle sue spalle.  
“Dove andremo?” Chiese Louis incuriosito.  
“Bruxelles!” Ruth esultò.   
“È divertente come Amsterdam?” Chiese Harry, sollevando la testa di un pollice.  
“Ovunque tu vada può essere divertente, con la giusta compagnia,” disse saggiamente James. Il resto del gruppo alzò i bicchieri in segno di salute.  
“È meglio che andiamo a letto, piccolo,” mormorò Louis nell’orecchio di Harry. “Pronto ad andare?”  
Harry lanciò un’altra occhiata al tavolo, a James che stava sorseggiando serenamente la sua acqua e limone, e a Ruth che stava tentando di fare un selfie con James con il suo telefono cellulare, e poi riportò lo sguardo su Louis, che lo stava fissando con un sorriso affettuoso. E non per la prima volta durante quel viaggio, Harry si sentì come se fosse esattamente dove doveva essere.  
“Sì,” rispose il riccio dopo qualche minuto. “Andiamo a Bruxelles.”

Allora, cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? Vi sta piacendo la storia? Cosa succederà tra Harry e Louis?  
Se volete lasciarci un commento potete farlo qua #TLPGTSCFF!   
Alla prossima! Sil&Chia


	7. Capitolo sei

**The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Chances**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo sei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Bruxelles.**   
  
  
  
  
  
_“Ovunque vai, vai con tutto il tuo cuore.” - Confucio_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il viaggio in treno di tre ore da Amsterdam a Bruxelles passò abbastanza velocemente per Harry, che stava leggendo tutte le informazioni possibili riguardo la loro meta successiva. Non sapendo praticamente nulla di Bruxelles, aveva deciso di leggere tutto quello riportato sulla sua guida personale. Accanto a lui, Louis stava controllando le e-mail di lavoro e occasionalmente mormorava delle imprecazioni a nessuno in particolare. Harry decise di lasciarlo stare.  
Dopo aver letto la guida, Harry si mise comodo sul sedile, osservando la luce del sole filtrare attraverso la finestra del treno, tenendo la fotocamera tra le mani e ascoltando musica dal cellulare. Stava pensando ai fatti suoi, quando Louis prese tra le mani una delle cuffiette per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Ehi,” sussurrò il maggiore, mettendosi l’auricolare nell’orecchio. “Cosa stai ascoltando?”  
“Si chiama ‘No Roots’, di Alice Merton,” rispose Harry. “Penso sia una canzone appropriata per il nostro viaggio. Che succede?”  
Louis sospirò e scosse la testa. “Il lavoro mi sta facendo impazzire, le mie e-mail stanno per esplodere e non sono pronto per tornare a casa.”  
Harry fece un sorriso. “Meno male che abbiamo ancora alcuni giorni di vacanza. Procastinare un po’ non ci farà male.”  
“Vedremo,” mormorò il maggiore con un piccolo sorriso. “Cosa stavi leggendo?”  
“Tutto quello che c’è da sapere su Bruxelles,” rispose Harry. “Dal momento che non so nulla sulla città.”  
“Hai imparato qualcosa di interessante?”  
“Beh,” disse il riccio, sfogliando le pagine. “Per prima cosa, è una città bilingue, olandese e francese.”  
“Fantastico,” replicò Louis. “Due lingue che non parlo, partiamo bene.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Immagino che imparare un po’ francese ci servirà, per la nostra ultima tappa.”  
“Parigi?”  
“Si,” rispose Harry con un sorriso luminoso. “Sono così emozionato.”  
“Potresti avermelo detto una o due volte,” scherzò Louis, dandogli una pacca sulla gamba. “Allora, qual è il verdetto? Riusciremo a vedere tutto quello che c’è di importante a Bruxelles in due giorni?”  
“Conoscendo il nostro gruppo, sono sicuro che ce la faremo.”  
“Beh, non dimenticare il nostro secondo appuntamento,” gli ricordò Louis con un sorrisetto sarcastico. “Non mi aspetto altro che il meglio.”  
“Davvero?” Replicò Harry. “E cosa è successo alla regola dei tre giorni?”  
Louis sbuffò, trattenendo una risata. “Come se l’avessimo seguita l’ultima volta. Te lo ricordi?”  
Harry ricordava perfettamente.  
  
  
 _Era la mattina dopo il loro primo appuntamento e Harry stava camminando per l’appartamento che condivideva con Niall. Aveva perso il conto di quanti passi aveva fatto, Niall invece sembrava divertito dall’intera situazione._  
 _“Harry, amico, mandagli un sms,” disse Niall dal divano, mentre sgranocchiava delle patatine_  
 _“E dirgli cosa?” Domandò Harry, agitato. “Non bisognerebbe aspettare almeno tre giorni o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Amico, siamo nel ventunesimo secolo. Puoi chiamarlo e inviargli messaggi quando ti pare.”_  
 _“Non so cosa dirgli,” ammise Harry, toccandosi il labbro inferiore mentre fissava il telefono. Non aveva ancora ricevuto nessun messaggio da parte di Louis. Forse era un brutto segno._  
 _“Digli ‘Ehi, mi sono divertito molto ieri sera. Ti va se ci vediamo questa settimana?’”_  
 _“E se lui non si fosse divertito?” Domandò Harry. “E se mi stessi illudendo?”_  
 _“Hai detto che ha riso ad ogni tua battuta, e che è quasi caduto dalla sedia,” gli ricordò il biondo._  
 _“Beh, sì,” ammise Harry, sorridendo. “Ma stava ridendo perché ho fatto delle cose imbarazzanti. Quindi non conta.”_  
 _“Okay, bene, devi fare qualcosa in fretta, perché stai rendendo nervoso anche me. Carpe Diem e tutta quella merda.”_  
 _“Okay. Gli manderò un messaggio.”_  
 _“Bene.” replicò Niall, mangiando un’altra patatina._  
 _“Gli scriverò solo… oh merda!”_  
 _Proprio mentre Harry si stava preparando per scrivere un messaggio di buongiorno a Louis, il suo telefono si accese, segnalando l’arrivo di un sms._  
 _“È di Louis,” sussurrò Harry spalancando gli occhi. “Oh mio Dio.”_  
 _“Che cosa dice?” Chiese Niall, alzandosi in piedi per guardare il cellulare da sopra la spalla del riccio._  
 _“Ha scritto ‘_ Buongiorno! Sono stato molto bene ieri sera. Come stai? _’”_  
 _“Visto? Rispondigli subito, digli come ti senti,” esclamò Niall._  
 _“Niall, non posso di certo dirgli che sono un fascio di nervi dopo ieri sera e che voglio affogarmi nel tuo sacchetto di patatine.”_  
 _Niall si mise a ridere. “Quindi gli risponderai soltanto con un ‘buongiorno, io sto bene.’”_  
 _Harry sospirò e scosse la testa, iniziando a scrivere una risposta. Niall osservò incuriosito mentre componeva il messaggio._  
“Buongiorno… io mi sento… benissimo, grazie. Tu come stai… Anche io ieri… sono stato bene.”  
 _“Okay,” disse Niall, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla con la mano unta. “Non male.”_  
 _“Vediamo se risponde,” mormorò Harry, fissando intensamente il cellulare. Pochi istanti dopo, piccoli puntini grigi indicarono che Louis stava scrivendo una risposta._  
 _“Non riesco a leggerlo, Niall,” confessò Harry, girando la testa. “Non posso farlo. Cosa ha detto?”_  
 _“Ha detto,” iniziò l’amico, fingendo di leggere dallo schermo. “Che sei un enorme testa di cazzo e che dovresti chiedergli di uscire di nuovo.”_  
 _“Non l’ha detto!” Esclamò Harry indignato, guardando rapidamente lo schermo. Lesse il vero messaggio inviato da Louis e sorrise._  
  
“Stavo pensando di dare un’occhiata al pub irlandese in fondo alla strada nel fine settimana. Vuoi venire?”  
  
 _“Gesù. Finalmente,” esclamò Niall. “Si, digli che ci sarai.”_  
 _“Va bene, va bene,” disse Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ora glielo dico.” Digitò una risposta, quindi premette il pulsante di invio e trattenne il respiro. La risposta del maggiore arrivò pochi istanti dopo._  
  
“Sembra fantastico. PS: Salutami Niall :)”  
  
_Harry alzò lo sguardo sull’amico con un’espressione sconcertata sul volto. “Come faceva a sapere che-”_  
 _Niall ridacchiò e sbattè una mano sulla schiena del riccio. “Ne hai scelto uno davvero carino, H. Approvo.”_  
 _Il telefono di Harry suonò di nuovo e abbassò lo sguardo per leggere l’ultimo sms di Louis._  
  
“PPS: Sei molto carino quando sei confuso.”  
  
 _La mascella di Harry si spalancò per la sorpresa e tornò a digitare velocemente un messaggio._  
  
“Sei una specie di sensitivo? Come fai a sapere cosa sto facendo?”  
  
 _Louis rispose semplicemente con una faccina ammiccante e le parole “Ci vediamo presto xx.”_  
 _Harry cercò di ignorare le farfalle nello stomaco mentre salvava il contatto di Louis sotto il nome di ‘Psychic Louis’, con l’emoji del sole. Dopotutto, Niall aveva ragione riguardo alla regole dei tre giorni, ormai non la rispettava più nessuno._  
  
  
Ora, su un treno a metà strada verso il Belgio, Harry scosse la testa con affetto pensando a quel ricordo. La sua relazione con Louis era stata non convenzionale fin dall’inizio, quindi perché non avrebbero potuto avere una seconda possibilità con questo viaggio? Harry guardò Louis di nascosto mentre scorreva le foto sulla macchina fotografica e giurò a se stesso che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per risolvere le cose tra loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Il Sunset Tour arrivò all’Hilton Brussels Gran Palace appena in tempo per lasciare i bagagli e andare a pranzo. L’hotel, situato in una posizione centrale, era tutto ciò che Harry si aspettava. La loro stanza era meravigliosa e piena di contrasti cromatici: un letto king size bianco, un muro blu scuro che separava il bagno dallo spazio abitativo, la parete più grossa invece aveva un camino, che Harry trovò affascinante. Il bagno aveva un enorme vasca e una doccia spettacolare. Complessivamente, il posto gli diede l’impressione di essere raffinato e confortevole al tempo stesso.  
Il pranzo consisteva in piatti di mare in un locale vicino all’hotel, il Lobster House. Bob suggerì loro di mangiare in abbondanza, perché avevano davanti un pomeriggio molto intenso. Harry e Louis si scambiarono occhiate leggermente allarmate e mangiarono il più possibile.  
La loro prima tappa a Bruxelles era la Grand Place. Secondo la guida di Harry, la piazza era la cosa più visitata in tutta la città. Dal ristorante fecero una breve e piacevole passeggiata per raggiungere il luogo designato.  
“Sono sicuro che Bob ci darà una spiegazione dettagliata, ma cosa dice il tuo libro riguardo questo posto?” Chiese Louis.  
“Interessante. Dice che è importante notare che il municipio della piazza fu l’unico edificio a sopravvivere ai bombardamenti dei francesi nel 1695, sebbene fosse stato il loro obiettivo principale,” rispose Harry. “Questa piazza è il posto più caratteristico dell’intera città, a quanto pare.”  
“Bene, diamo un’occhiata allora.”  
“Okay, gente,” disse Bob mentre il gruppo si avvicinava all’entrata della piazza, piena di turisti. “Oltre ad essere considerata una delle piazze più belle d’Europa, la Grand Place è anche patrimonio dell’UNESCO dagli anni ’90. Nel 1695, la maggior parte della piazza venne distrutta dai Francesi, e fu ricostruita nei quattro anni successivi.”  
Bob fece un gesto con la mano verso la piazza davanti a loro. “Perché non esploriamo la piazza per qualche minuto, forse troveremo una sorpresa o due.”  
Harry non aveva idea di quale sorpresa parlasse Bob, ma seguì Louis all’interno della piazza affollata. La prima cosa che gli venne in mente guardando intorno a sé tutti gli edifici che circondavano la piazza fu ‘imponente’. Alcuni degli edifici presentavano degli affreschi dorati, mentre altri si estendevano così in alto nel cielo che Harry ebbe difficoltà a inserirli in una singola inquadratura con la sua macchina fotografica. Il municipio era più grande di quanto avesse immaginato. Eppure, sebbene fosse un posto sconosciuto, qualcosa in quella piazza la rendeva accogliente. Harry sapeva, fissando gli edifici e i negozi, che avrebbe potuto trascorrere diverse ore ad esplorare quel luogo meraviglioso.  
Il riccio perse le tracce di Louis per un momento e lo trovò qualche minuto dopo a chiacchierare con Ruth e James. Quando si avvicinò al gruppo, Ruth gli sorrise raggiante.  
“Harry! Cosa ne pensi della Grand Plance?” Chiese la donna.  
“È davvero stupenda,” replicò Harry, sollevando la fotocamera. “Ho cercato di scattare quante più foto possibili.”  
“Stavo dicendo a Louis che devi assolutamente tornare in agosto, prima o poi. Ogni due anni ad agosto, questa piazza si riempie di bellissime begonie, e la gente viene da ogni parte del mondo per vederle.”  
Harry alzò le sopracciglia e lanciò un’occhiata a Louis. “Sembra che ci toccherà tornare, un giorno.”  
Louis sorrise e gli fece un occhiolino, ed Harry arrossì vistosamente. Aprì la bocca per rispondere ma, proprio in quel momento, Bob si avvicinò al loro gruppetto.  
“Ehi gente! Sono contento di avervi trovati. Dobbiamo radunarci dall’altra parte della piazza per una sorpresa. Un piatto speciale.”  
Harry incontrò di nuovo lo sguardo del maggiore e gli fece un sorriso luminoso, mimando la parola ‘piatto speciale.’ Obiettivamente, sapeva di aver mangiato un sacco di prelibatezze durante tutto il viaggio, ma non vedeva l’ora di provare qualcosa di nuovo.  
La sorpresa si rivelò essere un negozio di cioccolato proprio all’interno della piazza, ed Harry avrebbe potuto abbracciare Bob quando vide l’euforia sulla faccia di Louis. La prima cosa che videro fu uno scaffale pieno di fragole ricoperte di cioccolato e il maggiore rivolse ad Harry un sorriso pieno di speranza.  
“Se ne prendo un po’, mi aiuti a mangiarle?”  
Harry annuì. “Meglio prenderne tre o quattro, per ogni evenienza.”  
Pochi minuti dopo, Harry e Louis si ritrovarono a mangiare due dozzine di fragole al cioccolato nella chiassosa piazza di Bruxelles.  
“Oh mio Dio,” sospirò felicemente Louis, mordendo un’altra fragola. “Harry.”  
“Lo so,” replicò il riccio con la bocca piena. “È sorprendente. Mi ricorda quel gelato a Roma.”  
“Ooh!” Esclamò Louis. “Mi ero dimenticato del gelato! Qualche ricetta segreta di famiglia, vero?”  
“Sì,” rispose Harry con un sorriso soddisfatto. “Immagino che abbiamo un vero talento per scovare le cose più deliziose.”  
“Per adesso, Bruxelles è magnifica,” scherzò Louis, alzando un pollice verso l’alto.  
Harry scattò una foto, non potè farne a meno. Colse il momento in cui Louis aveva alzato un pollice per aria, mentre apriva la bocca per dare un morso ad una fragola zuppa di cioccolato. Harry guardò per un istante lo sguardo turbato sul volto del ragazzo, poi osservò la foto appena scattata, e iniziò a ridere.  
“Sei fortunato che sono tranquillo e felicemente appagato in questo momento,” lo avvertì Louis, succhiandosi il cioccolato dalle dita in modo osceno. “O ti darei un calcio nel culo.”  
“Già, sono così spaventato,” lo prese in giro il riccio.  
“Dovresti esserlo davvero. Odio il fatto di doverti uccidere davanti a tutti questi turisti innocenti.”  
“Non lo faresti mai,” lo sfidò Harry con un sorriso sul volto. “Sei nel paradiso del cioccolato.”  
“Cazzo si, ci sono davvero.” Sospirò felicemente il maggiore, appoggiandosi alla panca su cui erano seduti e chiudendo gli occhi. “Mi sento molto zen in questo momento.”  
“Zen abbastanza per raggiungere il prossimo posto segnato sul programma di Bob?”  
“Sicuro, perché?” Rispose Louis.  
“Perché sembra che stia radunando il nostro gruppo per andare avanti.”  
Harry afferrò il sacchetto vuoto delle fragole e lo buttò nel bidone della spazzatura, poi tornò dal maggiore che si stava rilassando ad occhi chiusi, e sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi nel bel mezzo della piazza.  
“È ora di andare Lou,” disse Harry, dando una pacca sulla spalla dell’amico.  
“Dove andiamo?”  
“Andiamo a scoprirlo,” rispose il riccio.  
Insieme, si incamminarono attraverso la folla di turisti fino a dove Bob stava radunano il Sunset Tour. Arrivarono appena in tempo per sentire le istruzioni riguardo la prossima tappa.  
“Perché non facciamo una bella passeggiata nel parco nel centro città e ci godiamo il pomeriggio? Dopodichè, possiamo incontrarci all’uscita e dirigerci all’Atomium.”  
Harry e Louis si misero in fila dietro alcuni membri del gruppo, sentendosi pieni a causa di tutte le prelibatezze al cioccolato che avevano mangiato. Harry vide Ruth e James che camminavano un po’ più avanti, chiacchierando con gli altri anziani. Si tenevano per mano mentre passeggiavano e, per qualche ragione conosciuta, Harry sperò di arrivare a quell’età con qualcuno da amare al suo fianco.  
“Guarda,” disse Harry dando un colpetto sul gomito del maggiore, gesticolando verso la coppia di anziani.  
Louis seguì lo sguardo del riccio e sorrise con affetto. “Sono una bellissima coppia.”  
“Vorrei scattargli una foto. Dici che è una cosa inquietante?”  
“Hmm. Direi di no,” meditò Louis.  
Harry sollevò la fotocamera furtivamente, senza farsi notare da nessuno, e si posizionò per fotografare Ruth e James che passeggiavano vicini mano nella mano. Dopo aver scattato alcune foto, vide che Louis lo stava guardando mentre sorrideva.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Domandò, preoccupato di avere dei residui di cioccolato sul viso o sui denti.  
“Niente,” rispose Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Sono contento di averli conosciuti. Sono contento di averti fatto compagnia in questo viaggio.”  
“Anche io,” rispose Harry, pensieroso. “Anche se avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia quando siamo arrivati al primo incontro a Roma e abbiamo visto un mare di anziani che ci fissavano.”  
Louis rise e diede una gomitata ad Harry nelle costole. “Come se anche tu non ne fossi sorpreso.”  
“Lo ero eccome. Ma la tua faccia, oh mio Dio.”  
“Sì, sono rimasto un po’ sorpreso, lo ammetto.” Confessò Louis. “Anche loro probabilmente sono rimasti sorpresi.”  
“Penso che ad un certo punto ti sei voltato verso di me e hai pensato ‘Sei morto.’”  
“L’ho fatto sul serio?” Louis ridacchiò. “Beh, fortunatamente per te ho cambiato idea.”  
Harry e Louis continuarono a scherzare tra loro mentre camminavano verso il parco, e furono piacevolmente sorpresi quando videro che era enorme, rigoglioso e con pochi turisti.  
“Vuoi esplorare un po’?” Domandò Louis, deviando dal loro gruppo con uno scintillio divertito negli occhi blu.  
“Sicuro,” rispose il riccio, lanciando un’occhiata al loro gruppo. “Andiamo!”  
Per la mezz’ora successiva, i due ragazzi passeggiarono lungo i sentieri del parco, osservando fontane del 1700 e alberi di tiglio. Dopo aver camminato per un po’, Harry si fermò in uno spiazzo verde illuminato dai raggi del sole, e si sedette sull’erba. Louis ridacchiò e seguì il suo esempio. Ben presto si ritrovarono distesi sul prato, riposando i loro corpi stanchi e godendosi la brezza fresca.  
“Quindi, Bruxelles mi sta piacendo,” disse Louis, strappando un dente di leone dal terreno.  
“È davvero una bella città,” rispose Harry sottovoce, mentre si appoggiava sui gomiti, reclinando la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi per prendere più sole possibile. Si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio, in quel momento.  
Per alcuni minuti nessuno dei due parlò. Alla fine fu Louis a rompere il silenzio.  
“Guardati H, sei davvero come un girasole.”  
Harry aprì un occhio e lanciò un’occhiata verso il maggiore. “Lo pensi davvero?”  
“Certo,” replicò Louis con un lieve sorriso. “Crogiolarsi sotto i raggi del sole, è quello che fanno i girasoli no?” Quindi allungò una mano verso la fotocamera del riccio. “Stai fermo.”  
Harry sospirò divertito ma decise di obbedire all’ordine del giovane. Un secondo dopo, Louis gli scattò una serie di foto mentre era disteso tranquillamente sull’erba, per poi esaminare le foto sullo schermo e appoggiare nuovamente la fotocamera accanto al riccio.  
“Potresti quasi essere scambiato per uno di quegli hippie che vanno in giro per Woodstock,” commentò Louis.  
Harry rise e aprì di nuovo gli occhi. “Che cosa dici?”  
“Hai capito dai, ne sei consapevole,” Louis scrollò le spalle, arrossendo dolcemente. “Qual è la parola giusta? Senza tempo. Hai questa capacità di apparire così, immagino.”  
Harry sorrise di nuovo e si sdraiò più comodo sull’erba, fissando le nuvole in cielo. “E tu, con quei maglioni morbidi e accoglienti e i tuoi fantastici occhiali da sole? Potresti essere benissimo un viaggiatore del tempo, per quanto ne so.”  
“Questo è divertente,” mormorò Louis. “Ehi, secondo te dove ci saremmo potuti incontrare, nel passato?”  
“Ad esempio un luogo? Forse proprio Woodstock.”  
“Mi piace, quindi nel 1969 a nord di New York. Come ci siamo incontrati?” Continuò Louis.  
“Beh,” Harry riflettè per un momento. “Io sono lì con Niall, con l’intenzione di ascoltare musica fantastica e sballarmi un po’. Io e Niall abbiamo deciso di saltare le nostre lezioni universitarie per fare questo viaggio. Sono ossessionato da Janis Joplin, quindi abbiamo deciso di farci tutto il festival per vederla.”  
“Okay,” replicò Louis, sogghignando. “Ed io?”  
“Hmm. Sei della California e hai fatto l’autostop fino a New York perché sei un grande fan di Hendrix. Ci incontriamo mentre io sto cercando delle margherite, cantando “Piece of My Heart”, e tu inciampi sui miei grandi piedi.”  
“Oops,” ridacchiò Louis, spingendo il piede di Harry.  
“Ciao, io ti direi, e poi i nostri occhi si incontrano per la prima volta. Improvvisamente dimentico dove sono e quello che sto facendo, dimentico addirittura Janis che finalmente sta salendo sul palco. Tutto quello che vedo sono i tuoi occhi blu. _Cerulei_. E tu mi guardi come se fossi pazzo. Poi cosa succede?”  
“Beh,” rifletté Louis. “Commento la tua raffinata coroncina di margherite e ti suggerisco di indossarla. Niall mi offre una birra, da vero gentiluomo, e mi unisco a voi due durante il concerto. Janis nel frattempo sta cantando ‘Me e Bobby McGee.’”  
“Adoro quella canzone,” sorrise Harry felicemente, guardando le nuvole spostarsi sopra le loro teste. “E come restiamo in contatto una volta finito il concerto? Tu torni in California, nessun cellulare, nessun social media… cosa facciamo?”  
Louis ci pensò per un momento, poi si sdraiò accanto al riccio sull’erba. “Ci scriviamo delle lettere.”  
“Come in _The Notebook_?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Sì. Soltanto che in questo caso non ci sono familiari o amici che si intromettono per tenerci separati.”  
“Mi piace questa storia,” disse Harry, avvicinando la testa a quella del maggiore. “Cosa succede poi?”  
“Hmm. Beh, tu ti laurei all’università e ottieni un lavoro come fotoreporter per la guerra in Vietnam e le proteste del paese. E io vengo arruolato per andare a combattere.”  
“Che cazzo,” borbottò Harry. “Stai cercando di farmi piangere?”  
Louis ridacchiò di nuovo e diede una pacca sulla mano di Harry. “La storia non è finita. Quindi, entrambi sopravviviamo alla guerra, perché siamo due bastardi fortunati. E decidiamo di incontrarci a New York per la viglia di Capodanno. Tu vuoi stare a Times Square per festeggiare. Quindi usiamo tutti i nostri risparmi per comprare un biglietto dell’autobus e incontrarci a Capodanno.”  
Harry annuì e respirò profondamente, senza commentare.  
“Quella sera fa fottutamente freddo,” continuò Louis, allungando una mano per intrecciare le dita con quelle del riccio. “I tuoi capelli sono lunghi come adesso, abbiamo entrambi dei tatuaggi ridicoli, ma ti vedo tra la folla e il tempo… si ferma improvvisamente.”  
“Cazzo Lou,” sussurra Harry, stringendogli la mano. “Continua.”  
“Non ho un vero piano, davvero, ma vederti lì, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, mi fa tremare il cuore. Ti bacio e poi ti chiedo di sposarmi proprio lì a Times Square. Non ho nemmeno un anello per te.”  
“Ma io dico di sì,” sussurra Harry, stringendo la mano di Louis.  
“Sì. Certo, visto che siamo negli anni ’70, non potremmo sposarci per un po’ di tempo, ma riusciamo a far funzionare tutto. E forse un giorno, quando saremo vecchi come Ruth e James, decideremo di viaggiare insieme per il mondo. E non importa se ci troveremo tra le rovine di Roma, o tra i canali di Venezia, o ovunque tu voglia. Finché saremo insieme, saremo felici.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” Harry cercò di asciugarsi le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto. “Fanculo.”  
Louis si girò per guardarlo e sorrise con affetto. “Aww amore, non piangere. È una storia felice.”  
“Lo so,” sbuffò Harry. “È solo che è davvero dolce. Dovresti scrivere un romanzo.”  
Louis rise e strinse la mano del riccio. “Lo leggeresti solo tu, probabilmente.”  
“Non riesco a credere che mi hai fatto piangere in un parco a Bruxelles,” si lamentò Harry. “Ho la faccia rossa?”  
Louis fissò per un momento il viso di Harry. “Un po’, ma sei bellissimo come sempre.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise a sua volta. “Dirò a Ruth che mi hai fatto piangere.”  
“Non oseresti.”  
“Oh si, lo farei.”  
“Dopo che ti ho raccontato la storia più bella del mondo?” Chiese Louis, sconcertato.  
“Può darsi. È stata una storia grandiosa.” Ammise il riccio con un sorriso bagnato.  
“Grazie,” sussurrò il maggiore, sfregando il pollice sul dorso della mano di Harry. “Il mio piccolo girasole.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Vuoi farmi piangere di nuovo?”  
“No,” rispose Louis, sollevando le loro mani unite per lasciare un bacio sulle nocche del riccio. “Niente più lacrime.”  
Harry sentì caldo dappertutto per quel gesto dolce e improvviso. “Dovremmo alzarci, sai?”  
Louis annuì, pensieroso. “Ancora cinque minuti, che ne dici?”  
“Sicuro. Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo.”  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Mentre uscivano dal parco qualche minuto dopo, Harry e Louis trovarono la maggior parte del gruppo riunito ad aspettarli. Da lì, Bob li condusse nelle vicinanze per vedere l’Atomium.  
“Questo è uno spettacolo, gente. Fu originariamente costruito nel 1958 alla fiera di Bruxelles, in omaggio al congresso scientifico. Andiamo a dare un’occhiata.”  
Harry lanciò a Louis uno sguardo confuso. “Ma cos’è?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Suppongo che lo scopriremo presto.”  
Le loro domande trovarono una risposta quando arrivarono alla base di un’enorme scultura circondata da turisti. Le sue dimensioni imponenti e la sua forma abbastanza bizzarra attiravano l’attenzione di tutti. Harry immaginò che il termine ‘Atomium’ avesse qualcosa a che fare con la parola ‘atomo’, dal momento che la scultura assomigliava proprio a quest’ultimo.  
“Sto avendo alcuni flashback delle lezioni di chimica a scuola,” disse Louis. Sembravano essere sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.  
“Che atomo è, mi chiedo?” Disse il riccio.  
Louis non ne aveva idea, quindi Harry consultò la sua guida personale e scoprì che si trattava della cellula unitaria di un cristallo. Quando condivise la notizia con il maggiore, quest’ultimo ne rimase profondamente colpito.  
“Figo H, dovresti fargli una foto. Non credi?”  
“Già fatta. Ma guarda,” rispose Harry, indicando alcuni turisti che stavano entrando all’interno della struttura. “Forse possiamo entrare e avere una visuale dall’alto?”  
“Sicuro,” concordò Louis. “Non sarà mai faticoso come quei 509 scalini alla cattedrale di Colonia.”  
Harry sbuffò una risata. “Mettiti di fronte alla scultura che ti faccio una foto.”  
Louis si mise in posa davanti all’Atomium e sorrise dolcemente, ed il riccio scattò una foto. Non era facile ottenere nella stessa inquadratura l’imponente struttura e Louis, ma Harry ci riuscì dopo qualche scatto. Successivamente, entrambi si avvicinarono a Bob per chiedere informazioni riguardo la visita all’interno della scultura.  
“Certamente ragazzi,” disse Bob. “Vedo che siete molto avventurosi. È magnifico. Perché non prendete l’ascensore per arrivare fin lassù?”  
“Un ascensore, Harry,” esclamò Louis, mentre camminavano verso l’ingresso dell’Atomium. “Musica per le mie orecchie.”  
“Beh, hanno anche delle scale per salire in cima, se siamo davvero avventurosi come sostiene Bob, forse…” Harry si interruppe con un sorrisetto sul volto.  
“Oh no. No e no. Non siamo così tanto avventurosi.”  
Harry accettò di salire con l’ascensore, e una volta all’interno aspettarono il loro turno insieme ad un piccolo gruppo di turisti. L’ascensore li portò fino alla sfera superiore della struttura, dove trovarono un ristorante e una meravigliosa terrazza con una vista panoramica su Bruxelles.  
I due si diressero verso le ampie finestre e guardarono meravigliati la città ai loro piedi. Oltre agli edifici che caratterizzavano la cittadina, riuscirono a scorgere un parco alla loro destra.  
“Aspetta, ma quello è uno scivolo acquatico?” Chiese Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi per vedere meglio.  
“Smebra di sì. Che tipo di parco è quello?”  
“Non lo so… non sembra il parco in cui siamo andati prima. Lasciami cercare su Google.”  
Louis tirò fuori il cellulare e iniziò a fare qualche ricerca, Nel frattempo Harry scattò alcune foto al panorama mozzafiato. Un momento dopo, Louis gli lanciò un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
“Trovato,” disse il maggiore. “Non indovinerai mai di cosa si tratta.”  
“Che cos’è? Un parco giochi per bambini?” Chiese Harry.  
“Meglio. È una mini-Europa!”  
Harry lo guardò accigliato e spostò nuovamente lo sguardo sul parco. “Non riesco a vedere nulla da qua.”  
“C’è solo un modo per scoprire com’è fatto,” rispose Louis con un luccichio divertito negli occhi.  
“Oh Dio,” gemette Harry. “Stiamo davvero andando nella mini-Europa?”  
“Penso proprio di sì. Vuoi prima prendere qualcosa da bere?” Domandò il giovane, indicando il bar alle loro spalle.  
“Penso che ne avrò bisogno,” scherzò Harry, dirigendosi verso il bancone del locale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mini-Europa era esattamente ciò che Harry aveva immaginato fin dall’inizio. Si sentiva un po’ uno sciocco a scattare foto ad una Torre Eiffel in miniatura, anche se doveva ammettere che era stata riprodotta nei minimi dettagli. Trovarono una copia della Grand Place, che avevano già visto quella mattina, una copia del Big Ben e addirittura la torre pendente di Pisa. Certo, la maggior parte dei turisti erano famiglie con bambini piccoli, ma ciò non smorzò l’entusiasmo di Harry e Louis. Forse era colpa della birra che avevano consumato al bar, ma Harry si sentiva al settimo cielo ed era affascinato da tutto ciò che vedeva. Quel parco gli sembrava un’enorme casa delle bambole.  
“Guarda Lou,” disse Harry, indicando un canale. “Penso che quello sia un canale di Venezia, e il palazzo Ducale.”  
“Bello!” Esclamò Louis, tirando fuori il telefono per scattare alcune foto. “Dio, ho adorato Venezia!”  
“Dice il campione di scacchi,” scherzò Harry, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Ehi, mi sono difeso benissimo.” Replicò Louis. “O forse quei vecchietti si stavano prendendo gioco di me?”  
“Se mai dovessimo tornare a Venezia, potremmo passare a chiederglielo. Vuoi continuare a guardarti intorno?”  
Per un’altra mezz’ora, Harry e Louis esplorarono il parco. Se si fossero fermati ad ammirare ogni singola struttura nel dettaglio, sarebbero dovuti rimanere per ore e ore. Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato ed era arrivato il momento di tornare dal Sunset Tour. Si fecero un selfie davanti alla Torre Eiffel in miniatura, poi tornarono indietro per incontrare il gruppo.  
Alcuni anziani stavano uscendo dall’Atomium e Bob stava chiacchierando tranquillamente con altre persone di fronte all’immensa struttura. I due ragazzi si unirono appena in tempo per sentire la loro guida spiegare che avrebbero potuto cenare da soli e uscire a divertirsi.  
“Dove andiamo a cena?” Chiese Louis.  
“Potremmo cercare qualche bel ristorante nelle vicinanze,” disse Harry, cercando il telefono.  
“Ottima idea. Sono dell’umore giusto per fare qualcosa di diverso, oltre a divertirmi un po’.”  
Fu così che, poco dopo, si diressero a piedi in un vicolo del centro di Bruxelles per raggiungere un pub chiamato Delirium. C’era una piccola folla di persone all’esterno del locale, ed Harry capì fin da subito che gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
All’interno dell’ampio pub, le pareti e il soffitto erano decorati con disegni e quadri vintage di birre provenienti da ogni parte del mondo. Il locale era fiocamente illuminato, l’atmosfera rilassante. Un enorme cartello sopra al bar pubblicizzava alcune birre alla spina. Harry e Louis si scambiarono un’occhiata e decisero di provare alcune birre locali.  
Un paio di minuti dopo, un cameriere portò loro due enormi boccali. Era ancora abbastanza presto, quindi il pub non era troppo affollato. Harry sollevò la birra per brindare e Louis sorrise sbattendo il boccale contro il suo.  
“All’avventura, ovunque andiamo.” Disse Harry come brindisi.  
“All’avventura!” Rispose il maggiore.  
Mentre sorseggiavano le loro birre, Louis tirò fuori il telefono per guardare le foto che aveva scattato fino a quel momento. Harry vide con la coda dell’occhio che il ragazzo aveva scattato dozzine e dozzine di fotografie.  
“Wow Lou, quante ne hai fatte?”  
“Alcune,” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Suppongo di aver scoperto la mia vena artistica.”  
Harry spostò la sedia attorno al tavolo per mettersi accanto al maggiore in modo da poter osservare meglio le foto. La prima era un loro selfie alla fontana in Piazza della Repubblica, durante la loro prima notte a Roma. Harry perse la cognizione del tempo mentre scorrevano l’album fotografico, ricordando i momenti più divertenti del loro viaggio. Si fermarono quando lo stomaco di Louis iniziò a brontolare e si resero conto di non aver ancora mangiato.  
“Vuoi cenare?” Chiese Louis con un sorriso.  
“Ci sto,” rispose Harry. “Di cosa hai voglia?”  
“Hmm,” Louis ripensò a tutto quello che aveva mangiato di recente. “Sai, potrei sembrare un po’ pazzo, ma ho voglia di mangiare cinese.”  
Harry sorrise. “Solo a te può venir voglia di mangiare cinese in Belgio. Okay, fammi cercare su Google.”  
Con grande sorpresa di entrambi, trovarono un ristorante di cucina asiatica nelle vicinanze. Pagarono il conto al Delirium e uscirono nella piacevole serata primaverile. Il ristorante, Shao Shan, era così vicino che decisero di raggiungerlo a piedi.  
Il ristorante stava iniziando a riempirsi per l’ora di cena, quindi Harry e Louis furono contenti di essere riusciti a trovare un tavolo in fretta. Scansionarono i menù e alla fine decisero di chiedere alla cameriera alcuni consigli su cosa mangiare. La ragazza suggerì loro di ordinare calamari come antipasto e gamberi con riso al vapore come portata principale. Ad Harry sembrò una bellissima idea, e Louis sembrò trovarsi d’accordo con lui, quindi entrambi ordinarono la stessa portata.  
Mentre aspettavano, controllarono l’itinerario per il giorno seguente. Bob aveva programmato quella che sembrava essere una giornata relativamente rilassante. Avrebbero visitato alcuni luoghi tipici della città piuttosto che rinchiudersi in qualche museo. Harry amava visitare musei, ma a volte preferiva restare all’aperto e godersi la natura e il passaggio circostante.  
“Sai cosa non abbiamo ancora fatto?” Chiese Louis ad un certo punto.  
“Cosa?”  
“Mangiare un waffle. Qua è cibo nazionale, o no?”  
“Me ne sono completamente dimenticato,” disse il riccio con un cipiglio sul volto. “Forse possiamo andarci domani mattina?”  
“Mi piace come idea. Adoro i waffle per colazione.”  
“Lo ricordo,” disse Harry con un sorrisetto. “Gocce di cioccolato, mirtilli, e una volta l’hai preso addirittura con burro d’arachidi.”  
Louis arricciò il naso e sorrise. “Okay, quella non è stata una bellissima idea.”  
“Guardarti mangiare un waffle pieno di burro d’arachidi ne è valsa la pena, anche se dopo la cucina era un disastro.”  
“Hai detto bene. Beh, almeno adesso so che non mi piace,” replicò il maggiore. “A proposito, dovremmo fare pratica con il nostro francese qua a Bruxelles.”  
Harry annuì, in accordo col maggiore. “Non ho un frasario di francese, quindi dovremmo fare affidamento su Google. Ma proviamoci. Tu cosa sai dire?”  
Louis riflettè per un momento. “Conosco ‘ _amor’_ , oppure ‘ _Bonjour_.’ Questo è tutto. Te?”  
“Le stesse cose, praticamente,” rispose Harry, un po’ abbattuto. “Non ho mai prestato attenzione alle lezioni di francese a scuola.”  
“Bene, ora potremmo impararlo insieme. Come si dice ‘Vorrei un cornetto?’”  
Harry digitò la frase sul traduttore del cellulare. “ _Je voudrais un croissant_.”  
“Non è così difficile, vedi? Possiamo farcela,” rispose il maggiore con sicurezza. “E come si dice ‘Quanto costa?’”  
“ _Combien ca caoute_?” Tradusse Harry subito dopo. “Oh Dio, non ho idea di come si pronunci.”  
“Cerchiamo frasi più semplici, allora,” consigliò Louis. “Prova a cercare ‘Per favore, voglio un waffle.’”  
“ _Passez les gaufres_ ,” rispose Harry. “Niente male.”  
Quando arrivò la loro cena, Harry e Louis stavano ancora traducendo alcune frasi dall’inglese al francese. La cameriera mise i piatti sul tavolo e Louis la ringraziò educatamente con un “Merci!”  
Il cibo era, proprio come aveva detto la cameriera, delizioso. Avevano fatto bene a chiedere consiglio su cosa ordinare. Si godettero ogni singolo boccone.  
“Pensi che stiamo ingrassando con tutto il cibo spazzatura che stiamo mangiando?” Chiese Louis, masticando l’ultimo calamaro rimasto nel piatto.  
“No, camminiamo molto durante il giorno. Bruciamo tutte le calorie che ingeriamo.”  
“Alla salute,” esclamò Louis, alzando il suo bicchiere d’acqua.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
“A proposito di camminare,” disse Harry mentre uscivano dal ristorante. “Mi sento un po’ dolorante, ho male alla schiena.”  
Louis strofinò brevemente la schiena di Harry con una mano. “So di cosa hai bisogno.”  
“Un massaggio e un sonnellino?”  
“Ha. Non credo che l’hotel abbia una massaggiatrice tra il personale. Ma ho un’idea,” replicò Louis.  
“Dovrei preoccuparmi?” Domandò Harry, dubbioso.  
“Aspetta e lasciati sorprendere.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Harry cominciò a incuriosirsi quando arrivarono all’Hilton. Entrarono nella loro stanza, si tolsero le scarpe ed Harry si buttò sul morbido letto matrimoniale.  
“Non metterti troppo comodo,” lo avvertì Louis.  
“Perché?”  
“Vedrai,” replicò il maggiore, poi entrò nel bagno e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
Harry ignorò il consiglio di Louis, si distese sul piumone soffice e chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo il ragazzo e soprattutto perché ci mettesse così tanto tempo. Quando la porta del bagno si spalancò di nuovo, Harry socchiuse un occhi e vide il maggiore in piedi sulla soglia con le braccia incrociate e un’espressione esasperata sul volto.  
“Ti ho lasciato da solo per cinque minuti e ti stavi già per addormentare?”  
“Che cosa vuoi fare?” Chiese Harry, sedendosi lentamente sul materasso e sentendo la schiena in tensione.  
“Vieni a vedere.”  
Harry lo guardò accigliato mentre si alzava dal letto e si trascinava verso il bagno, per poi fermarsi meravigliato sulla porta.  
“Non posso farti un massaggio,” disse Louis sorridendo. “Ma posso prepararti un bel bagno caldo.”  
L’espressione di Harry si alluminò all’istante. “Un bagno?”  
“Si, vieni dentro.”  
Harry seguì il maggiore all’interno, il bagno della loro camera assomigliava quasi ad una piccola spa, gli specchi si erano appannati per il calore che emanava la grande vasca bianca al centro della stanza. Louis non aveva preparato un semplice bagno.  
“Bolle?” Harry si sarebbe quasi messo a piangere di fronte a quello spettacolo meraviglioso. Si girò verso di Louis. “Davvero?”  
“Davvero,” rispose il castano. “Entra prima che si raffreddi.”  
“Aww Lou, è così carino da parte tua,” disse Harry, guardandolo con affetto. “Grazie mille.”  
“Prego, adesso spogliati.”  
Harry sorrise e alzò gli occhi al cielo, iniziando a togliersi i vestiti. Sentì lo sguardo di Louis sul suo corpo, e immediatamente avvertì le farfalle volteggiare nello stomaco.  
“Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?” Scherzò Harry mentre si sfilava i jeans attillati.  
“Ovviamente,” replicò Louis, scuotendo la testa con affetto. “Adesso entra nella vasca.”  
“Vado, vado,” mormorò il riccio, toccando l’acqua con le dita dei piedi. “Wow, è perfetta!”  
Harry immerse una gamba nell’acqua, poi l’altra, e sorrise beatamente. Infine, si sedette all’interno della vasca e si appoggiò allo schienale, i suoi occhi si chiusero involontariamente e sentì la tensione nella schiena diminuire considerevolmente.  
“Va bene?” Provò a chiedere Louis, appoggiandosi contro il lavandino con un fianco.  
“Fantastico,” mormorò il riccio, senza aprire gli occhi. “Manca solo una cosa.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Tu, chiaramente. Vuoi venire?” Domandò Harry con tono speranzoso, aprendo gli occhi.  
Louis sembrò esitare per un momento.  
“Per favore, Lou?”  
“Va bene,” cedette Louis. “Ma solo per un minuto.”  
Harry lo fissò con un sorriso rilassato sul volto mentre il maggiore si spogliava e gettava i vestiti sul pavimento. Il riccio scivolò di lato nella vasca per fare spazio a Louis dietro di lui. Quest’ultimo ridacchiò.  
“Vuoi questo, allora?” Scherzò il maggiore, fissandolo intensamente.  
“Si, dai entra.”  
Louis mormorò qualcosa sottovoce che Harry non riuscì a percepire, quindi entrò con cautela nell’acqua calda alle sue spalle, sospirando profondamente.  
“Oh, è davvero bello,” sussurrò il maggiore, mettendosi comodo e appoggiandosi allo schienale della vasca.  
Quando Louis allungò le gambe intorno al corpo di Harry, questo si appoggiò all’indietro finchè la sua schiena non colpì il petto del giovane. Stare immersi nell’acqua calda e piena di bolle era così rilassante che non esitò nemmeno un istante prima di appoggiare la testa contro la spalla di Louis. Un momento dopo, Harry sentì le mani dell’altro appoggiarsi sulla sua vita.  
“Questa è stata una bellissima idea,” sospirò Harry.  
“Come va la schiena?” Gli chiese Louis.  
“Mi sento molto meglio.”  
“Bene, ora però non addormentarti.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Sono in una vasca insieme ad un ragazzo stupendo. Probabilmente non riuscirei mai a dormire.”  
“Mmm, stupendo, eh?”  
“Molto, e anche riflessivo e divertente,” aggiunse Harry.  
“Puoi lodarmi quanto vuoi, H,” replicò Louis, dandogli una pacca sullo stomaco. “Ma non farò sesso con te in questa vasca da bagno.”  
“Scusami, ma quando te l’ho chiesto?” Lo derise Harry.  
“Ho immaginato semplicemente quello che ti passava per la mente,” replicò il maggiore. “Ricordi l’ultima volta che abbiamo provato a farlo in una vasca?”  
“Ah, come potrei dimenticarlo,” rispose Harry con un ampio sorriso. “L’acqua era ovunque. Abbiamo usato tutti gli asciugamani disponibili per pulire il bagno. E ti ho quasi fatto un occhio nero.”  
“Mhm, esattamente,” mormorò il castano, pizzicando un capezzolo del riccio. “Non abbiamo bisogno di ripetere l’esperienza.”  
Harry si allontanò dalle dita di Louis che lo stavano pizzicando. “Hai ragione, rilassiamoci.”  
“Bella idea. Se fai il bravo ti laverò i capelli,” disse Louis.  
“Farò il bravo,” promise subito Harry.  
“So che lo farai.”  
Restarono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, rilassandosi nell’acqua calda. Alla fine fu Harry a interrompere quel momento di tranquillità.  
“Ehi, Lou?”  
“Si?”  
“Chi ha vinto questo volta, riguardo gli appuntamenti?”  
“Hmm,” meditò il maggiore, prendendo lo shampoo. “Direi che siamo ad un pareggio.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sapeva che qualcosa non andava quando si svegliò nel letto dell’hotel poche ore dopo. Per prima cosa, come poteva vedere attraverso la finestra, dove si erano dimenticati di chiudere le tende, era ancora notte fonda. Inoltre, aveva un freddo cane. Harry non dovrebbe sentire freddo con Louis rannicchiato accanto a lui. Ad una seconda occhiata però, Harry si rese conto che il maggiore non si trovava a letto. Guardò lo schermo del telefono e vide che erano le tre del mattino. Il lato del letto di Louis era freddo.  
Più a lungo Harry giaceva lì, in quel letto troppo grande per lui, peggio si sentiva. Louis non riusciva a dormire perché si era pentito di essersi avvicinato a lui durante il viaggio? Stava ripensando ai loro strani appuntamenti? Era annoiato e non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa? Non sapeva proprio cosa pensare.  
Poteva scrivergli un messaggio, ma in qualche modo gli sembrava sbagliato. Come se Harry si stesse intromettendo nel suo tempo da solo. E okay, non avevano avuto molto tempo da soli durante questo viaggio; avevano vissuto praticamente in simbiosi. Forse era diventato troppo per Louis.  
Harry si alzò di scatto e scrutò la stanza buia per cercare le valigie del maggiore. E se fosse semplicemente partito? Ma Harry riuscì a distinguere la forma della borsa di Louis accanto alla sua e le scarpe allineate ordinatamente sul pavimento.  
Alcune immagini delle settimane e dei giorni precedenti alla loro rottura balenarono nella mente di Harry. Le lunghe notti di lavoro che aveva fatto per guadagnare qualche soldo in più, i litigi per le piccole cose di cui una volta avrebbero solamente riso e, soprattutto, Louis che se ne andava per ore e ore dopo aver discusso.  
Ogni volta era sempre tornato indietro, è vero. Aveva sempre promesso ad Harry che lo avrebbe fatto. Ma lui ricordava le lunghe camminate avanti e indietro nel piccolo appartamento, fissando il cellulare silenzioso sul bancone della cucina, aspettando una chiamata o un messaggio che non sarebbe mai arrivato.  
Guardandosi indietro ora, Harry capì che per risolvere i problemi loro cercavano di evitarli e di non parlarne. Louis scompariva per uscire con Liam, mentre Harry si ritirava in se stesso. Non sarebbero mai riusciti a risolvere i loro casini in questo modo.  
Verso la fine, sembrava non esserci mai abbastanza tempo per stare insieme. Erano perennemente preoccupati per il lavoro, per lo stress, per le bollette da pagare. Quando Harry aveva deciso di prenotare questo viaggio in Europa, aveva accettato di lavorare ore extra in azienda per riuscire a pagare il tutto. Era molto occupato in quel periodo, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Poi la loro lavatrice si era rotta e aveva allagato tutto il piano inferiore, e il proprietario dell’appartamento aveva chiesto loro di pagare i danni. Poco dopo, la nonna di Louis si era ammalata e Louis passava i fine settimana a Doncaster per starle vicino. Harry aveva imparato che tutto aveva un costo e che quel costo sembrava aumentare giorno dopo giorno, mettendoli sempre più in difficoltà.  
A volte sembrava che l’universo stesse cospirando contro di loro. Harry stava riflettendo su tutte queste cose in una tranquilla stanza d’albergo a Bruxelles. Ora riusciva quasi ad apprezzare l’ironia dell’intera situazione, proprio quando le cose stavano iniziando a migliorare per loro due, tutto era crollato di nuovo. Quando ciò era accaduto, la loro mancanza di comunicazione aveva allargato ancora di più l’abisso che si era creato tra loro. Quando Louis, finalmente, una sera lo chiamò per incontrarsi e gli suggerì di porre fine alla loro relazione, fu un sollievo per entrambi. Si separarono velocemente, promettendosi di rimanere amici e tenersi in contatto.  
Louis gli aveva scritto un paio di volte all’inizio, Harry non gli aveva mai risposto.  
Non aveva risposto ai messaggi del maggiore e non era mai uscito con i loro amici comuni, non aveva nessuna voglia di incrociare anche solo per sbaglio il suo ex fidanzato. Harry sparì dalla circolazione, a tutti gli effetti.  
Alla fine, Louis smise definitivamente di inviargli messaggi. Nessuno gli chiedeva più di uscire. Harry si avvolse in una solitudine soffocante, che pensava di meritare ampiamente. Aveva smesso di seguire il maggiore sui social media e controllare costantemente le sue storie Instagram. Non riusciva a sopportare di vederlo felice senza di lui. Passarono settimane prima che Niall bussasse alla sua porta, rifiutandosi di andarsene finchè non avessero parlato. E quando arrivò quel momento, Harry capì che doveva smettere di deprimersi e continuare a vivere la sua vita. Le settimane si trasformarono in mesi ed Harry, piano piano, si abituò a svegliarsi da solo. Cominciò ad uscire di nuovo con i suoi vecchi amici, passò più tempo con sua sorella e comprò alcune piante da mettere nel suo appartamento. La vita, semplicemente, andava avanti.  
Fino a quella fatidica notte al pub con Niall, quando Harry si era ricordato del viaggio. Fino a quel momento aveva avuto l’intenzione di evitare Louis per il resto della sua vita. Sapeva di poter riuscire a sopravvivere anche senza di lui. Tuttavia, tutti suoi piani andarono in fumo. Onestamente, non aveva in programma di riaccendere i suoi sentimenti per il maggiore durante quel viaggio in Europa.  
Forse Louis si sentiva allo stesso modo.  
Forse Louis si era pentito di aver lasciato rientrare Harry nella sua vita. Forse non riusciva proprio a superare il comportamento immaturo che avevano avuto entrambi prima della loro rottura, e non voleva rischiare che accadesse di nuovo. Harry non lo biasimerebbe per questo.  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti quando la porta si aprì all’improvviso. Harry vide Louis entrare nella stanza, tenendo tra le mani il cellulare e un pacchetto di sigarette. Era scalzo e sembrava esausto, quell’immagine fece a pezzi il suo cuore malandato.  
Il maggiore vide che era sveglio e alzò un dito per fargli capire di aspettare. Posò le sigarette e il telefono sul comodino, si tolse jeans e maglietta e si arrampicò sul materasso.  
“Nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo,” disse Louis. “Nessuno può fumare in questo hotel e stavo gelando là fuori.”  
Nonostante il freddo, Louis non era ancora scivolato sotto le coperte. Prima che Harry avesse la possibilità di rispondere, Louis parlò di nuovo. “Mi dispiace, H.”  
Harry lo guardò accigliato. “Per cosa?”  
“So di avere un tempismo di merda, e capisco se è troppo tardi,” continuò il maggiore, giocando con un filo del piumone. “Ma mi dispiace davvero per averti escluso, quando stavamo insieme, intendo.”  
Harry rimase sbalordito. “Io… va bene? Louis, cosa c’è che non va? Cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Non riuscivo a dormire,” ammise Louis. “E immaginavo che fumare da solo su un marciapiede di Bruxelles potesse aiutarmi.” Rise in modo sarcastico. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Ehi, va tutto bene,” rispose Harry, allungando una mano per toccare il maggiore. “Non devi scusarti con me. Sono io quello che dovrebbe chiederti scusa.”  
“Perché?” Chiese il maggiore esitante.  
“Perché la comunicazione deve esserci da parte di entrambi e io non ho mai parlato con te. Mi sono tenuto tutto dentro, pensando che fosse meglio stare zitto piuttosto che litigare. Ma mi sbagliavo.”  
“Pensi che sarebbe stato meglio litigare e discutere?” Scherzò Louis, rimanendo serio.  
“Onestamente, non lo so,” ammise il riccio. “Forse. O forse no.”  
“Non mi hai risposto,” sussurrò Louis. “Ed è allora che ho pensato che avevo rovinato tutto, e che non ci più nulla. Mi sono convinto quindi che saresti stato meglio senza di me.”  
“Lou,” Harry intrecciò le dita a quelle dell’altro ragazzo. “Sono una persona migliore quando sono con te. Lo sapevo anche allora, ma ero testardo. Sono davvero dispiaciuto.”  
“Scuse accettate.” Disse Louis con un piccolo sorriso sul volto. “Dispiace anche a me.”  
“Oh, e Lou?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Non è mai troppo tardi. Sono contento che tu abbia detto qualcosa a riguardo, perché io non ho mai avuto il coraggio di farlo.”  
“Avevi ragione prima,” disse Louis, sorridendo. “Questa cosa di comunicare è spaventosa, fa paura anche a me.”  
“Vero?” Chiese il riccio. “Ne vale la pena, però.”  
“Sicuramente ne vale la pena.”  
“Ne vuoi parlare più tardi dopo aver fatto una lunga dormita?” Domandò Harry.  
“Si, mi piacerebbe. Ora possiamo tornare a letto?”  
“Assolutamente sì,” rispose Harry. “Dai, sdraiati. Hai ancora freddo?”  
“Sono fottutamente congelato,” ammise Louis, strisciando sotto il piumone.  
Harry sorrise nell’oscurità della stanza e si rannicchiò dietro il maggiore, abbracciandolo.  
Louis ridacchiò. “Di solito è il contrario, sono io che ti abbraccio, H.”  
“Lo so,” Harry scrollò le spalle, stringendo un braccio attorno alla vita sottile di Louis. “Ma hai freddo, e devi essere coccolato e riscaldato.”  
“Non mi sto lamentando, sto solo dicendo che domattina ci sveglieremo e ci ritroveremo nella posizione inversa, come al solito.”  
“Vedremo.” Disse Harry, lasciando che il suo corpo si rilassasse accanto al maggiore. “Ora dormi, domani sarà una bella giornata.”  
“Lo pensi davvero?”  
“Lo so per certo, Lou. Buonanotte.”  
Nonostante tutte le emozioni che aveva provato in quei pochi minuti, Harry stava quasi per riaddormentarsi quando sentì Louis sussurrare “Notte, amore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Harry si svegliò di nuovo, si sentiva riposato come non gli succedeva da mesi. La luce del sole filtrava attraverso le finestre e Louis era raggomitolato attorno alla sua schiena, proprio come aveva previsto. Harry era tranquillo e si sentiva al settimo cielo per il fatto che Louis aveva finalmente parlato della loro rottura. Certo, avevano ancora alcune cose da discutere, ma era un inizio.  
“H, sei sveglio?” Disse una voce roca dietro di lui.  
“Sì,” rispose il riccio, stringendosi ancora di più contro il corpo del maggiore. “Tu?”  
“Sì,” mormorò Louis. “Mi son svegliato con questa canzone nella testa. Non vuole andare via.”  
“Quale canzone?” Chiese Harry, sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Sai quella che dice ‘Gonna take a lot to take me away from you’?” Canticchiò il maggiore.  
Harry sorrise e cantò il verso successivo. “There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.”  
“I bless the rains down in Africa,” cantarono all’unisono, ridacchiando. “It’s gonna take some time to do the things we never had.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” gemette Louis, seppellendo il viso nei ricci di Harry. “Non riesco a togliermela dalla testa.”  
“Ora è bloccata anche nella mia.”  
“Beh, così possiamo soffrire insieme, prima però vorrei davvero farmi una doccia.”  
“Lo so, lo so,” sospirò Harry, girandosi tra le braccia di Louis. “Fai la doccia per primo.”  
“Esatto,” rispose il maggiore con un ghigno. “Inoltre, puzzo di sigarette.”  
Harry si avvicinò per annusare i capelli del giovane. “Hmm. Sento odore di shampoo d’hotel, sigarette e… qualcosa che sa di te. Un odore solo tuo.”  
“Solo mio? Di cosa profumo?” Domandò Louis con tono sarcastico.  
“Non riesco davvero a descriverlo,” confessò Harry scrollando le spalle. “Odora tipo di… caldo, e felicità.”  
“È davvero dolce, H. Tu sai che profumo hai, invece?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Di girasoli,” sussurrò il maggiore, guardando il riccio con un sorriso dolce.  
“Anche adesso?” Chiese Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Sempre,” Louis colpì affettuosamente il naso del riccio. “Adesso prepariamoci per visitare Bruxelles.”  
Harry gemette e seppellì nuovamente la faccia nel collo del maggiore. “Dobbiamo alzarci per forza?”  
“Certo, abbiamo dei waffle da mangiare e cose da vedere.”  
“Hai detto waffle?” Harry si alzò di scatto. “Cosa stiamo aspettando, allora?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Purtroppo la colazione dell’hotel Hilton non aveva waffle, ma c’erano moltissimi dolci e diversi tipi di caffè. Harry e Louis riempirono i loro piatti e si unirono a Ruth e James, che stavano ancora mangiando.  
“Buongiorno ragazzi! Dormito bene?” Chiese la donna, sorseggiando il suo caffè.  
I due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito, infine annuirono.  
“Abbiamo programmato una bella giornata,” disse la donna. “Ho intenzione di mettere in pratica il mio francese.”  
“Oh bello, sai parlare francese?” Domandò Harry, educatamente.  
“Ancora no, ma sto imparando! Non si è mai troppo vecchi per imparare,” disse Ruth.  
“È vero,” disse Louis con un sorriso. “Qualcuno sa come si dice YOLO in francese?”  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Bob sembrava particolarmente entusiasta della loro prima visita. Mentre aspettava che il gruppo si radunasse nella hall dell’hotel, spiegò agli anziani del gruppo che il posto in questione era nella lista dei suoi desideri.  
“Si chiama MIM, gente. Il museo degli strumenti musicali, proprio qui a Bruxelles. Hanno in esposizione degli strumenti che risalgono a centinaia di anni fa, fino ad arrivare ai giorni nostri. Sarà una bella mattinata!”  
Il museo era situato all’angolo di una strada nel centro della città e, visto che era ancora presto, non c’erano molti turisti accalcati davanti l’ingresso.  
“Notate la sorprendete architettura in stile Art Noveau,” disse Bob, indicando l’edificio. “Fu costruito nel 1899 e la collezione del museo fu spostata qui nel 2000. La collezione è stata creata nel 1877. Andiamo ad esplorare, gente!”  
Harry e Louis optarono per il tour audio del museo e non ne rimasero delusi. Una grossa sala presentava una grande varietà di pianoforti, che affascinarono Harry. Il tour audio faceva sentire ai turisti come suonava ogni singolo strumento. C’erano alcuni strumenti inventati da Adolple Sax e bizzarri corni e armoniche. Il tour audio li condusse attraverso la storia della musica e, in sostanza, Harry ne rimase completamente affascinato. Tornò a ripensare alla sua adolescenza, quando suonava in una band insieme ai suoi migliori amici nel Cheshire. I tempi erano cambiati, ma il suo amore per la musica era rimasto.  
Ogni tanto Harry guardava Louis con la coda dell’occhio. Il maggiore stava ascoltando attentamente il suo tour audio con gli auricolari, godendosi i diversi strumenti e i loro suoni particolari. Di tanto in tanto, un suono strano gli faceva aggrottare la sopracciglia per la sorpresa, o lo faceva sorridere sotto i baffi, e lui non si perdeva nessuna espressione del maggiore. Forse appariva un po’ inquietante il fatto che guardasse soltanto il suo ex ragazzo e non ciò che lo circondava.  
Harry fu sorpreso di scoprire che avevano passato quasi due ore all’interno del museo. Mentre depositavano le cuffiette alla reception, Louis si mise a sorridere senza motivo e domandò. “Allora, come ti è sembrato?”  
Harry sorrise a sua volta. “L’ho amato. Ora capisco perché fosse nella lista dei desideri di Bob.”  
“Ti ho mai raccontato che una volta ho provato a suonare un sassofono?”  
“Cosa? No!” Esclamò Harry, avvicinandosi al ragazzo. “Come è andata?”  
“Terribilmente male,” ammise Louis. “Ci ho provato diverse volte ma non riuscivo a fargli fare nemmeno un suono. Adesso sto pensando al fatto che forse era difettoso.”  
“Giusto,” rispose Harry, sorridendo allegramente. “Forse era semplicemente una cospirazione contro di te.”  
Louis sbuffò e colpì Harry sulle costole. “Forse lo era davvero. Ti sei divertito, quindi?”  
“Si, molto!” Rispose il riccio. “Mi è piaciuto da morire vedere la chitarra usata da Jimi Hendrix, mi ha fatto ripensare alla nostra storia di Woodstock.”  
Il sorriso di Louis si addolcì all’istante. “Beh, era una bella storia. Forse un giorno scriverò un libro.”  
“Mi piacerebbe,” per un momento, sembrava che entrambi fossero persi nel loro piccolo mondo. Harry incontrò gli occhi del maggiore e vide che lo stava già fissando.  
“Cosa c’è?” Domandò Louis, continuando a fissare Harry.  
“Cerulei,” sussurrò Harry. Non dovette aggiungere altro, il sorriso smagliante del maggiore fu abbastanza.  
“Idiota,” rispose Louis affettuosamente, tirando un ricciolo ribelle ad un lato della testa di Harry.  
“Ma ti piaccio per questo.”  
“Forse un po’.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per replicare, quando vide Bob avvicinarsi a loro.  
“Signori! Vi siete divertiti?” Esclamò l’uomo, dando una pacca sulla spalla di entrambi.  
“Assolutamente sì,” disse Louis.  
“Meraviglioso! Volevo dirvi che faremo un giro veloce in un altro museo prima di andare a pranzo. Poi avrete il tempo di esplorare la città fino a sera.”  
“Sembra perfetto,” rispose Harry.  
“Quale museo?” Domandò Louis quando Bob si allontanò per tornare dal resto del gruppo. “Secondo Google, la città è piena di musei.”  
“Immagino che lo scopriremo a breve,” disse Harry.  
“Pensi che sarà bello quanto questo?” Domandò il maggiore.  
“C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo.” Rispose Harry facendogli l’occhiolino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Bob annunciò che la prossima tappa sarebbe stata il Mont Des Arts, Harry diede un colpetto sul braccio di Louis per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Ovviamente il mio francese non è eccezionale, ma significa… una montagna… d’arte?”  
Louis sbuffò una risata. “Non ne ho idea. Andiamo a scoprirlo.”  
Ciò che trovarono proprio accanto al museo degli strumenti musicali fu una collina con un cortile panoramico circondato da musei.  
“Quindi sì,” disse Louis, rivolgendosi ad Harry con un’espressione divertita. “Fondamentalmente è una montagna d’arte.”  
Bob annunciò che il gruppo poteva visitare uno dei musei intorno alla collina, e poi si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo per il pranzo. Harry tirò fuori la sua guida e scoprì che raccomandava di visitare il Musee Magritte Museum, così lui e Louis seguirono le indicazioni per raggiungerlo.  
“Che cosa sai dell’arte surrealista?” Sussurrò Louis mentre entravano nel museo.  
“Um, non molto. Perché?”  
“Secondo Google, questo Rene Magritte era un surrealista. Dovrebbe essere divertente.”  
E lo era stato sul serio, nonostante la loro mancata di conoscenza in materia. Il museo comprendeva tre piani di un edificio e ognuno conteneva qualcosa per suscitare l’interesse dei visitatori. Harry si era innamorato di un dipinto di quella che sembrava essere una donna in nero su un cavallo bianco. Louis, invece, rimase colpito dall’immagine di un uomo con un cappello a bombetta accanto ad una foto incorniciata di un cappello a bombetta, di fronte ad un muro di mattoni. Più lo fissava, più ne restava meravigliato.  
Quando Harry si fermò davanti al ritratto di un uomo con una bombetta ed una pipa, Louis si avvicinò per vedere.  
“Sto notando una certa tendenza,” mormorò il maggiore. “I cappelli a bombetta sono ovunque.”  
“Forse sono paranoico,” replicò Harry a bassa voce. “Ma è come se i suoi occhi ti seguissero, non importa dove vai.”  
“Che cazzo, H?” Rispose Louis con un cipiglio. “Allontaniamoci da qui.”  
Oltrepassarono un muro di stravaganti schizzi surrealisti, un dipinto di un’enorme mela verde, e un uomo in giacca e cravatta con la testa di un maiale. Harry non si rese conto di aver afferrato la mano di Louis fino a quando il cartello rosso con scritto uscita non si palesò davanti a loro.  
“Okay, è stata una bellissima esperienza. Abbiamo imparato un bel po’ di cose. Ora andiamo a pranzo, che ne dici?” Disse Louis allegramente.  
Nulla era mai sembrato così bello per Harry come quel momento. Soprattutto quando scoprirono che il pranzo prevedeva dei waffle.  
Al Vitalgaufre, il gruppo del tour ebbe l’opportunità di assaggiare diversi gusti di waffle prima di ordinare il pranzo. Inutile dire che Harry e Louis scelsero quelli al cioccolato, ma provarono anche la cannella e il lampone. Dopo aver ordinato più waffle del previsto, il gruppo decise di mangiare mentre si incamminavano nuovamente verso la Grand Place. La piazza era ancora maestosa e magnifica come il giorno precedente. Dopo la breve passeggiata, trovarono alcuni posti liberi intorno alla piazza per rilassarsi qualche minuto. Il sole del primo pomeriggio stava riscaldando l’aria leggermente fredda. Louis si infilò gli occhiali e si godette i raggi del sole. Harry, invece, decise di guardare le foto che aveva scatto a Bruxelles fino a quel momento, sospirando deluso.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Domandò Louis.  
“Niente. Non abbiamo scattato tantissime foto in questi due giorni.”  
“Possiamo scattarne qualcuna oggi pomeriggio. Bob avrà sicuramente un piano.” Disse Louis.  
“Okay gente,” qualche minuto dopo infatti, Bob riunì il gruppo per dare loro le istruzioni per il pomeriggio. “Il piano per il resto del pomeriggio è quello di esplorare nei dintorni, ma c’è una regola da seguire: dobbiamo tutti parlare in francese!”  
I membri del Sunset Tours si scambiarono delle occhiate confuse e alcuni aprirono la bocca per lamentarsi. Proprio in quel momento, Bob alzò una mano per zittirli. “A partire da adesso! Bonne chance!”  
“Ha davvero appena detto ‘buona fortuna’ in francese e poi è andato via?” Domandò Louis, sbalordito.  
“Penso di sì,” rispose il riccio. “Bene, hai sentito il nostro capo, dobbiamo usare il nostro francese.”  
“Cosa? Dici sul serio?”  
“Certo. Proviamoci. Sarà divertente e in questo modo ci prepariamo per Parigi,” gli ricordò Harry. “Non vuoi parlarmi in francese?”  
“Oh mio Dio,” gemette Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Penso che tu volessi dire ‘ _Mon Dieu_.’”  
“Come si dice ‘Vaffanculo’ in francese?” Chiese Louis, esasperato.  
Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere in modo arguto, ma il maggiore aveva già iniziato ad incamminarsi per le vie della città. Si sarebbero divertiti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Vagando per Bruxelles, pochi minuti dopo, Harry e Louis trovarono un parco. Dal momento che non sapeva come dire ‘andiamo al parco’ in francese, Harry afferrò Louis per un braccio e lo guidò verso l’area verde. Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise.  
“Va bene, va bene,” cedette Louis, lasciandosi trascinare.  
C’erano diversi turisti nel parco, ed i due ragazzi decisero di stendersi al sole in uno spazio libero e rilassarsi. Harry tirò fuori il cellulare per usare il traduttore.  
“Ehi Lou, ho trovato una nuova parola.”  
“Quale?”  
“Ceruleo,” disse Harry, alzando lo sguardo e sorridendo. “Si dice _Azure_ , con un accento sulla e.”  
“Non è poi così male. Mi piace. Azure.”  
“Okay, che ne dici di… parco?” Continuò Harry, digitando velocemente la parola sul telefono. “Oh, si dice _parc_. Con una c.”  
Louis ridacchiò e tirò fuori a sua volte il cellulare. “Okay, gioco anche io.”  
Harry si impegnò a scrivere una nuova frase, mentre il maggiore lo imitava.  
“Okay,” disse Louis ad un tratto, schiarendosi la voce. “ _J’aime le football_. Mi piace il calcio.”  
“Non male,” rispose il riccio. “ _Tu es magnifique_. Sei bellissimo.”  
Louis sorrise dolcemente e scrutò Harry sotto le lenti degli occhiali da sole. “Veramente?”  
“ _Oui_.”  
“Okay, devo alzare la posta in gioco, allora,” replicò il maggiore, digitando rapidamente. “ _Je veux tenir ta main_.”  
“Cosa significa?”  
“Voglio tenerti per mano,” replicò Louis con un sorriso affettuoso.  
“Aww Lou,” esclamò Harry, avvicinandosi al maggiore sull’erba. “È davvero dolce.”  
“Ho pensato di dovertelo chiedere, prima di farlo.”  
“Un vero gentiluomo,” sospirò Harry, allacciando le dita con quelle di Louis. “Tutto questo è molto divertente.”  
“Dimmi qualcosa di sporco,” suggerì Louis con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
Harry non disse nulla e iniziò a scrivere sul traduttore. “ _Deshabille-toi_. Togliti i vestiti.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Qui? Sei sicuro? Non mi sembra una bella idea, H.”  
“Non vuoi venire in galera con me a Bruxelles? _Quelle tristesse_. Che tristezza.”  
“Potresti usare meglio quella boccaccia impertinente,” scherzò Louis. “Come dice ‘fammi un pompino’ in francese?”  
“Sai cosa? Non lo cercherò, assolutamente no,” esclamò Harry.  
Louis ridacchiò. “Okay, va bene. Cosa vuoi fare allora?”  
Harry ci pensò per un momento. “Facciamo delle foto.”  
“Sicuro,” disse il maggiore. “Fotocamera o cellulare, quale preferisci?”  
“Cellulare. Così possiamo usare i filtri di Instagram.”  
Louis tirò fuori il telefono e aprì l’applicazione della fotocamera. “Va bene, sorridi!”  
Harry sorrise teneramente, leggermente in imbarazzo per il fatto che i suoi riccioli fossero tutti spettinati e in disordine. Louis scattò alcune foto. “Okay, questa volta non guardare l’obiettivo.”  
Harry distolse lo sguardo e guardò un gruppo di turisti che passeggiavano con dei bambini. Doveva essere il momento del sonnellino pomeridiano, perché uno dei bambini stava piangendo e sembrava stanco di camminare. Harry non si accorse nemmeno che Louis stava scattando altre foto.  
“Cosa faresti se tuo figlio piangesse in quel modo in mezzo alla gente?” Chiese Harry, continuando a fissare la famiglia che cercava inutilmente di placare il bimbo.  
“Hmm.” Riflettè Louis, cercando il filtro giusto da applicare alla sua fotografia. “Non lo so. Tu cosa faresti?”  
“Onestamente, probabilmente mi siederei a terra e piangerei con lui. Non ne ho idea.”  
Louis si mise a ridere. “Non è una buona idea. In base a ciò che ho imparato con i miei fratelli più piccoli, l’unica cosa che puoi fare è aspettare.”  
Harry si girò verso il maggiore. “Ti sei mai chiesto che tipo di genitore saresti?”  
“Non lo so,” rispose Louis pensieroso. “Tu ci hai mai pensato?”  
“Poche volte, ma ho una teoria su di te.”  
“Oh Dio, questa devo sentirla assolutamente.”  
“Stavo pensando che tu saresti quel tipo di padre che fa le coccole al figlio e gli racconta le storie della buonanotte e gli canta delle canzoni. Il papà gentile e educato,” disse Harry.  
“Beh, di conseguenza tu saresti il papà divertente e responsabile,” ribattè Louis. “Quello che cucina cialde con gocce di cioccolato per colazione e aiuta i bambini con i compiti. La cucina finirebbe per sembrare sempre una zona di guerra, ma non ti dispiacerebbe affatto. Il tipo di papà che porta a casa un gattino randagio e decide di adottarlo.”  
“Cosa faresti se portassi a casa un gattino randagio per i bambini?” Chiese Harry, indovinando già la risposta del ragazzo.  
“Lo accoglierei a braccia aperte e dopo aver messo i bambini a letto, ti sculaccerei.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Se riesci a prendermi, vuoi dire.”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia. “Pensi che non riuscirei a prenderti?”  
“Voglio dire… ora non puoi assolutamente prendermi,” esclamò Harry, poi balzò in piedi e scappò via.  
Louis si alzò a sua volta in un secondo, sfrecciando dietro al riccio. Harry era partito in vantaggio ma Louis era decisamente più veloce. Si guardò alle spalle per vedere il maggiore guadagnare terreno e iniziò ad urlare e ridacchiare. Harry provò a correre più velocemente ma non poteva assolutamente competere con Louis. Con un grido trionfante, Louis lo afferrò da dietro ed entrambi caddero a terra, sull’erba soffice del parco.  
“Ha! Preso,” gridò Louis, facendo il solletico di ogni centimetro di pelle del riccio. “E adesso?”  
“Lou!” Ansimò Harry, provando a dimenarsi. “Smettila, non riesco a respirare!”  
Louis continuò il suo assalto di solletico per qualche secondo, poi fece atterrare Harry sulla schiena e lo bloccò per terra.  
“Allora,” disse il maggiore con un sorriso predatorio. “Ora cosa dovrei fare con te?”  
Le risatine di Harry si spensero pian piano mentre sbatteva le palpebre velocemente, guardando il ragazzo sopra il suo corpo. “Potresti baciarmi.”  
“Potrei,” sussurrò Louis, considerando la proposta. “Ma oggi sei stato terribilmente sfacciato. Forse dovrei punirti.”  
Harry rabbrividì vistosamente sotto la presa del maggiore. Tutta la sua esistenza si era ridotta a quella piccola bolla che avevano creato intorno a loro in quel parco… in quel parco pubblico. Il riccio arrossì sotto lo sguardo intenso di Louis.  
“Lou, penso che la gente ci stia guardando.”  
“Mhm, ma a te piace questa cosa, non è vero?” Disse sottovoce Louis, sporgendosi verso il basso finchè le sue labbra non sfiorarono l’orecchio di Harry. “Ti piace mostrare alle persone a chi appartieni.”  
“Lou,” sussurrò Harry, gli occhi spalancati e lucidi sotto i raggi del sole pomeridiano.  
“Di chi sei, Harry?” Insistette il maggiore, lasciando un piccolo bacio sulla guancia arrossata del riccio.  
“T-tuo,” balbettò Harry in un sussurro.  
“Esatto, amore. E io sono tuo. Se mi vuoi.”  
“Ti voglio,” rispose subito Harry. “Ma… Lou?”  
“Hmm?  
“Se mi fai diventare duro in un parco pieno di persone, non ti farò mai più un pompino.”  
Louis rise divertito e gli premette un bacio leggero sulle labbra prima di sedersi sui talloni in modo che Harry potesse alzarsi.  
“Stronzo.”  
“Lo adori, però,” rispose Harry, un po’ stordito dall’intera situazione.  
“Forse sì. Ora finiamo il nostro tour per Bruxelles.”  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Harry e Louis optarono per tornare in albergo per preparare le valigie prima di cena, dato che avevano un po’ di tempo. Era una serata fredda, quindi Harry decise di indossare uno spesso maglione lavorato a maglia che, secondo Niall, gli metteva in risalto gli occhi verdi. Quando Louis uscì dal bagno indossando degli skinny neri aderenti, una maglietta e un blazer, gli occhi di Harry si illuminarono.  
“Possiamo saltare la cena, sai,” disse il riccio, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal maggiore.  
Louis rise. “Non mi sono infilato questi jeans infernali per niente, amore. Andiamo.”  
Louis aveva prenotato un ristorante mentre ritornava in hotel e si era rifiutato di dire ad Harry di cosa si trattasse. Così, quando furono entrambi pronti per uscire, Louis fece strada verso l’atrio, fermò un taxi e diede l’indirizzo all’autista.  
Harry non aveva mai sentito parlare del Fin de Siecle, quando il taxi si fermò di fronte al ristorante, ma a giudicare dalla fila di persone in attesa all’esterno, doveva essere sicuramente un posto rinomato. All’entrata, Louis diede il nome per la prenotazione, e un cameriere li condusse verso un tavolino appartato sul retro del locale.  
Mentre il maggiore scrutava il menù, Harry si guardò attorno. Sopra il bancone del bar c’erano diverse lavagnette con scritti i diversi menù del giorno. Il soffitto era colorato di viola e alcune lampade sospese in stile liberty pendevano sopra i tavoli. Aveva un’atmosfera molto casalinga e informale, ad Harry piacque fin da subito.  
“Secondo le recensioni online e il menù, il piatto tipico di questo posto sono le salsicce con il purè,” disse Louis, interrompendo le riflessioni del riccio. “Vuoi provarlo?”  
“Certo,” rispose il riccio con un piccolo sorriso.  
“E anche i dessert dovrebbero essere buoni, quindi tieni uno spazio libero.”  
“Tu sarai il mio dessert,” scherzò Harry, prendendo nuovamente il menù tra le mani. “Anche se… ooh, gelato alla vaniglia con mele e cannella? Wow!”  
“Sta pensando di bere vino o birra?” Domandò Louis, leggendo il menù delle bevande.  
“Birra, forse? Possiamo chiedere consiglio al cameriere, ha sempre funzionato fino adesso.”  
Quando il cameriere arrivò al loro tavolo per prendere le ordinazioni, gli raccomandò una birra belga. Harry e Louis annuirono e decisero di provarla.  
“L’atmosfera di questa città,” iniziò a dire Harry dopo che il cameriere se ne fu andato. “È un po’ eccentrica ma molto rilassante. Mi piace.”  
“Anche a me. Ritornerò sicuramente, un giorno o l’altro.”  
“Riesci a crederci che è rimasta soltanto una città da visitare?” Chiese Harry.  
“Dio, non ci voglio pensare,” rispose il maggiore. “Parigi è l’ultima città del nostro tour. La fine.”  
“La fine… o forse un nuovo inizio?” Chiese Harry speranzoso, mordendosi un labbro.  
Le loro birre arrivarono proprio in quel momento e Louis sollevò il suo boccale per fare un brindisi. “Ai nuovi inizi e ai vecchi amici.”  
Harry sorrise e alzò il bicchiere a sua volta. “Alla salute.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Le recensioni lette da Louis erano esatte, perché la salsiccia e il purè erano deliziosi. Come previsto, riuscirono a ritagliarsi un piccolo spazio per il dessert. Entrambi decisero di dividere il gelato, la conclusione perfetta per quella giornata un po’ strana e impegnativa.  
“Questa è stata una bellissima idea,” disse Harry, godendosi un boccone di gelato. “Grazie, Lou.”  
“Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto,” rispose Louis con un sorriso. “Cosa vuoi fare dopo?”  
Harry guardò il cellulare e vide che erano a malapena le dieci. “Vuoi fare una passeggiata per la città?”  
Louis ridacchiò e annuì. Pagarono il conto e lasciarono il Fin de Siecle, ancora affollato di persone nonostante l’ora.  
“Secondo Google, la Grand Place non è lontana,” disse Louis non appena iniziarono a camminare. “Vuoi vedere com’è di notte?”  
“Sembra perfetto. Fai strada.”  
Louis offrì al riccio il suo braccio ed Harry si aggrappò a lui mentre passeggiavano tranquillamente. Faceva freddo, ma non troppo, ed Harry era davvero contento. Cercò di godersi la serata, dopotutto era la loro ultima notte a Bruxelles, ma ogni secondo si ritrovava a fissare Louis.  
“Ho qualcosa in faccia, per caso?” Chiese proprio quest’ultimo con un’espressione divertita sul volto.  
“Hmm? No,” rispose Harry, arrossendo. “Sei davvero bello, tutto qua.”  
Louis si avvicinò maggiormente, finchè i loro corpi non si toccarono. “Davvero?”  
“Sì, davvero. Voglio dire, hai sempre un bell’aspetto, ma stasera… non lo so, non importa.”  
“No, dimmi pure,” insistette Louis.  
“Sembri solo… raggiante. Sei molto bello.”  
Louis si fermò in mezzo alla strada. “Pensi che io sia raggiante?” Sussurrò, allungando le braccia intorno alla vita di Harry.  
“Sì,” rispose il riccio, avvicinandosi a lui. “Lo sei sempre.”  
“Vedi, non è giusto,” mormorò Louis, sollevando una mano per accarezzare i riccioli ribelli di Harry. “Se io sono raggiante, tu allora cosa sei?”  
“Davvero fottutamente fortunato,” replicò Harry immediatamente.  
Louis scosse la testa con affetto, poi si sporse in punta di piedi per premere un bacio sulle labbra di Harry. “Sei impossibile. Il mio bellissimo girasole.”  
Harry sorrise contro le labbra del maggiore. “Ma ti piaccio così.”  
“È vero.”  
“Penso che siamo quasi arrivati, riesco a vedere le luci della piazza,” sussurrò Harry.  
Louis si voltò per guardare in fondo alla strada e vide alcuni degli edifici che circondavano la Grand Place illuminata nella notte.  
“Andiamo a dare un’occhiata, allora,” disse Louis, indietreggiando e intrecciando le dita con quelle del riccio. “Mi mancava un po’ di luce nella mia vita.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nonostante l’ora tarda, c’erano ancora molti turisti nella Grand Place. Louis tirò fuori il telefono e aprì la fotocamera. Sotto le luci degli edifici che incorniciavano la piazza, il sentiero di ciottoli sembrava brillare e proiettare ombre spaventose tutt’intorno. Harry si sentiva come se fosse in un film della Disney. Louis si avvicinò ad Harry per far entrare entrambi i loro volti nella foto.  
“Sorridi.”  
Harry sorrise guardando l’obiettivo. Era la cosa più bella e semplice che faceva da mesi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Appena tornarono in hotel, i due ragazzi si spogliarono in un silenzio confortevole. Non c’era bisogno di un lussuoso bagno pieno di bolle o di una crisi nel bel mezzo della notte per stare vicini, si sdraiarono sul letto e si avvolsero sotto le coperte.  
“Bruxelles è davvero una bella città,” disse Harry, sbadigliando. “È stato davvero divertente.”  
“Lo è stato sul serio, vero?” Rifletté Louis. “L’abbiamo esplorata con i nostri ritmi, il che è stato bello.”  
“Pensi che avremo la possibilità di farlo anche a Parigi?”  
“Conoscendo Bob? Nah,” ridacchiò Louis. “Ci farà correre da una parte all’altra. Ma sai una cosa?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ne varrà la pena, soltanto per vedere la meraviglia sul tuo viso. È la città dei tuoi sogni, H.”  
“Si, lo è,” ammise Harry. “Sono affascinato da Parigi fin da piccolo.”  
“Perché?”  
“Non te lo so spiegare… le luci, il romanticismo che emana e… l’energia della città in sé. Sembra davvero un posto speciale.”  
“Lo sarà,” promise Louis, infilando un ricciolo vagante dietro l’orecchio di Harry.  
“Dobbiamo solo arrivarci,” rispose il riccio.  
“Quanto dura il viaggio in treno?” Domandò Louis.  
“Circa un’ora e mezza. Niente di che.”  
“Saremo lì presto, allora,” disse Louis, sbadigliando. “Prima dobbiamo solo dormire e riposarci.”  
“Spegni la luce? Sono pronto per dormire,” chiese Harry, immergendosi sotto le lenzuola.  
“Certo, amore,” rispose Louis, allungando la mano per spegnere la lampada. “Buonanotte.”  
“Notte, Lou.”  
Poco dopo, Harry si addormentò, sognando Parigi e Louis. Dormì profondamente per tutta la notte.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, siamo quasi giunte alla fine. La prossima tappa sarà l'ultima per i nostri piccionini, che sembrano aver risolto un po' i loro problemi. Che pensate succederà a Parigi? Fateci sapere le vostre impressioni all'hashtag #TLPGTSCFF se volete.   
> Alla prossima, Sil&Chia


	8. Capitolo sette

**The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Chances**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo sette.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Parigi.**  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“Non tutti quelli che vagano sono persi.”  
\--JRR Tolkien_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Su un treno diretto a Parigi, Harry guardò dalla finestra mentre il cielo si rannuvolava minacciosamente. Di tanto in tanto, c’era uno squarcio tra le nuvole, e da lì poteva vedere un filo di luce solare, ma spariva di nuovo in un lampo. Sospirò e sfogliò la sua guida, sperando di trovare attività da fare in una giornata piovosa... per ogni evenienza.  
Le prime gocce di pioggia colpirono il finestrino del treno una quindicina di minuti fuori Parigi, e il cuore di Harry affondò. Per tutta la vita, aveva sognato il giorno in cui sarebbe andato a Parigi, e ora che quel giorno era finalmente arrivato, pioveva. Che scherzo del destino. Harry avrebbe tanto voluto mettere il broncio.  
Louis era perso nel suo piccolo mondo, invece. Stava leggendo dei blog su Parigi. Quando Harry sospirò al suono di un tuono in lontananza, Louis sollevò lo sguardo incuriosito.  
“H, cosa c’è che non va?”  
Il riccio lanciò un’occhiata a Louis, poi alla pioggia che cadeva fuori dal finestrino. “Piove.”  
Louis fece un sorriso. “Viviamo a Londra, Harry. Penso che possiamo gestire un po’ di pioggia.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma proprio in quel momento un enorme lampo frastagliato illuminò il cielo. Pochi secondi dopo, un boato.  
“Okay,” mormorò Louis, fissando la tempesta che si scatenava fuori. “O molta pioggia. Gesù.”  
“Non penso che tu abbia messo in valigia un ombrello, vero?” Chiese Harry speranzoso.  
Louis ridacchiò. “Credo di no. Non preoccuparti però; possiamo trovarne uno.”  
“Abbiamo avuto un tempo così bello fino ad ora,” disse il minore, voltandosi risolutamente dal finestrino, per non dover guardare fuori. “Non avrei mai pensato che potesse davvero venire a piovere a questo punto.”  
“Ehi, ci divertiremo lo stesso,” insistette Louis, dando una pacca sulla coscia a Harry. “Vedrai.”  
“Cosa stai leggendo?” Chiese il riccio, sbirciando da sopra la spalla del castano.  
“Solo alcuni blog,” rispose Louis, avvicinandosi a lui per potergli far sbirciare il telefono. “Ehi, guarda – questo qui ha una pagina dedicata alle cose da fare in una giornata piovosa a Parigi. Quante erano le probabilità?”  
Harry appoggiò la testa contro la spalla di Louis. “Che tipo di cose?”  
“Beh,” disse il maggiore, scorrendo la pagina. “Oltre a negozi e musei, c’è anche un tour delle catacombe e delle gallerie storiche coperte. Sembra che un sacco di negozi e caffè sono al coperto, quindi sei al riparo dalla pioggia.”  
“Okay, sembrano cose davvero divertenti,” ammise Harry.  
“Che diavolo è un cat cafe?” Chiese Louis, accigliandosi leggermente al telefono.  
Harry sorrise e guardò lo schermo. “Un caffè pieno di gatti? Lou, dobbiamo andare.”  
“Dice che si può entrare solo su prenotazione,” disse Louis, colpito. “Ci sono così tante persone a Parigi che vogliono giocare con i gatti?”  
Insieme, controllarono alcuni altri blog fino a quando il treno non arrivò alla stazione di Gare du Nord.  
Come previsto, c’erano turisti ovunque Harry guardasse quando sbarcarono dal treno. Raccolsero i loro bagagli e seguirono il gruppo Sunset Tours in un posto libero nelle vicinanze per attendere le istruzioni di Bob.  
“Okay, gente – ci siete tutti? Bene. Allora, il pullman verrà a prenderci tra pochi minuti e ci porterà al nostro hotel. Sistematevi, rilassatevi un po’ e poi ci incontreremo nella hall per la nostra prima avventura a Parigi!”  
Quando arrivarono all’hotel con qualche minuto in ritardo a causa del traffico intenso, Harry fissò la facciata per un momento, poi si rivolse a Louis con un’espressione divertita.  
“L’Hotel California?” Chiese.  
Louis alzò gli occhi verso l’insegna e sorrise. “Che posto incantevole.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Siamo venuti fino a Parigi per soggiornare all’Hotel California?”  
“Sembra proprio di sì,” replicò Louis. “Andiamo dentro; sto morendo dalla voglia di vederlo.”  
La prima parola che gli venne in mente quando vide la hall dell’hotel era _rosso_. Sotto un opulento lampadario di cristallo, il lussuoso tappeto rosso e oro era compensato da sedie imbottite rosse e lampade a sospensione rosse sui tavoli. Oltre a ciò, il pavimento era di un marmo neutro più discreto, ma il rosso era praticamente ovunque.  
Louis si avvicinò a Harry e sussurrò “ _You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave._ ”*  
Harry sbuffò una risata e diede una gomitata al maggiore. “Sarà una cosa duratura questa? Tu che citi i testi delle canzoni?”  
“Probabilmente,” replicò Louis con aria disinvolta. “Andiamo a dare un’occhiata alla stanza.”  
Harry si aspettava ancora rosso, quindi quando aprirono la porta della loro camera d’albergo, emise un sospiro di sollievo. La stanza era arredata in nero e altri colori neutri, con luci soffuse appese alle pareti e un grande letto matrimoniale. Ma soprattutto, una sinuosa tenda bianca era posta davanti all’entrata di un affascinante balcone che si affacciava su uno dei quartieri più famosi di Parigi. Un piccolo tavolo rotondo in ferro battuto e due sedie erano poste fuori, e Harry decise che la mattina seguente avrebbe ordinato il servizio in camera in modo da poter bere il suo caffè con vista su Parigi.  
“Nessuna vasca da bagno,” riferì Louis, uscendo dal bagno. “È davvero bello, però. Non ho mai visto così tanto marmo in una stanza prima d’ora.”  
Lasciò cadere i bagagli in un angolo della stanza, quindi si tolse le scarpe. Era stato un breve viaggio da Bruxelles, quindi non erano necessariamente stanchi, ma Harry e Louis affondarono sull’enorme letto e si distesero.  
“Vedi,” disse Louis, allargando gli arti come una stella marina. “Posso fare così e ancora non ti tocco.”  
Harry si distese in modo simile e scoprì, anche con i suoi lunghi arti, che c’era ancora qualche centimetro di distanza tra lui e Louis. “È questo il letto più grande in cui abbiamo mai dormito?” Chiese.  
“Hmm, penso di sì,” replicò Louis, fissando il soffitto. Si voltò per rivolgere al riccio un piccolo sorriso. “Ti coccolerò moltissimo in questo letto.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Coccole? Solo questo?”  
Louis rotolò su un fianco di fronte a lui e gli lanciò uno sguardo inquisitore. “Dipende da quanto fai il bravo, immagino.”  
Il sorriso di Harry si diffuse lentamente sul suo viso. “Posso essere bravo.”  
“So che puoi,” replicò Louis con un sorriso fiducioso. “L’ho visto.”  
Il riccio si girò su un fianco, rispecchiando la posizione di Louis. “Posso anche essere cattivo, però.”  
Il sorriso di Louis divenne predatore. “Allora puoi anche essere punito.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa di audace, e proprio in quel momento il telefono di Louis emise un segnale acustico. Sospirò e tirò fuori il telefono per leggere un nuovo messaggio.  
“Siamo stati convocati,” riferì Louis. “Ruth sta aspettando nella hall con il gruppo del tour.”  
Il loro momento era stato bruscamente interrotto. Harry si sedette sul letto, poi si alzò e si rimise gli stivali. Louis fece lo stesso con le sue scarpe e si diressero verso l’atrio per incontrare il gruppo.  
Bob disse che la loro prima tappa sarebbe stata una bella passeggiata lungo gli Champs-Elysees e una visita della città. Dato che era domenica, spiegò, la strada era parzialmente bloccata per i pedoni. Ci sarebbero stati molti caffè e ristoranti tra cui scegliere per pranzare e avrebbero finito con una visita all’Arco di Trionfo.  
Il loro hotel si trovava sul viale stesso, quindi la passeggiata fu breve, fino a quando il gruppo non si ritrovò a camminare lungo sentieri di ciottoli su un’ampia distesa di strada. Come previsto, negozi, caffetterie e ristoranti si aprivano a destra e sinistra e la strada era piena di altri turisti che camminavano e andavano in bicicletta.  
La pioggia ormai era passata, e il cielo coperto si era schiarito un po’. La tempesta aveva lasciato un po’ di freddo nell’aria e Harry era grato per aver messo una maglia con le maniche lunghe. Per circa mezz’ora, Harry e Louis passeggiarono lungo l’ampio viale, osservando le vetrine e le persone intorno a loro. Stavano camminando in direzione dell’Arco di Trionfo, che si ergeva alto e orgoglioso alla fine degli Champs-Elysees.  
“Cosa dice il tuo libro sull'arco?” Chiese Louis mentre passeggiavano.  
Harry aprì la guida su una pagina segnata e scansionò la descrizione.  
“Secondo questo, è uno dei monumenti più famosi di Parigi. Fu costruito nel 1836 come monumento alla vittoria di Napoleone nel 1805 ad Austerlitz. E dice che c’è un ponte di osservazione,” disse il riccio, alzando lo sguardo con un sorriso. “So che ti piacciono molto,” continuò con ironia.  
Louis scosse la testa con affetto. “Wow. Mi darai sempre il tormento vero? Solo per aver salito 509 gradini in una volta.”  
Harry sorrise. “Vuoi guardarti ancora intorno o vogliamo dirigerci verso l’Arco?” Chiese Harry.  
“Andiamo avanti e diamo un’occhiata,” suggerì Louis.  
I due camminarono per il resto del viale fino a quando arrivarono a una rotonda dove l’Arco era in piedi al centro di essa, maestoso e meraviglioso. Com’era prevedibile, c’erano dei turisti, ma Harry e Louis non si fecero intimorire dalla grande folla. Non era un arco di semplice costruzione, ma era piuttosto impressionante per le sue dimensioni, e ad un esame più attento, era coperto da intricate sculture, placche e incisioni che Louis alla fine cercò su Google per scoprire i loro significati.  
Mentre Harry faceva alcuni scatti dell’Arco con la sua macchina fotografica, Louis gli fece un riassunto della pagina di Wikipedia.  
“Va bene, quindi prima di tutto, ciascuno dei quattro pilastri contiene sculture raffiguranti la Prima Repubblica francese, l’incoronazione di Napoleone nel 1810, la resistenza francese del 1814 e il Trattato di Parigi nel 1815.”  
Harry ingrandì la sua macchina fotografica per vedere da vicino le sculture. “Ecco, guarda quello di Napoleone,” disse, offrendo la macchina fotografica a Louis. Il castano guardò attraverso il mirino e studiò la scultura.  
“So che abbiamo visto molte sculture in questo viaggio, ma sono sempre stupito dal livello di dettaglio che esse hanno,” disse Louis, restituendo la macchina fotografica a Harry.  
“Anche io,” rispose Harry. “Vuoi avvicinarti?”  
“Sicuro,” rispose Louis.  
Camminarono ulteriormente finché non si fermarono sotto l’Arco, e alzarono lo sguardo per vedere le incisioni di rose sul soffitto. Sotto quello, all’interno dell’Arco, c’erano elenchi di nomi. Louis consultò di nuovo Wikipedia e scoprì che i nomi appartenevano ai leader militari della Rivoluzione e dell’Impero francesi.  
Dopo aver ispezionato per bene tutto, i due ragazzi decisero di entrare. La pioggia cominciò a cadere intorno a loro mentre cercavano rifugio. Entrarono per scoprire che c’era davvero un ascensore per portarli in cima, ma le scale erano meno affollate. Harry si rivolse a Louis con un’espressione supplichevole.  
“Lou, prendiamo le scale. Sarà divertente.”  
Il maggiore inclinò la testa in considerazione. “Nota che non hai detto che sarà più veloce, perché sicuramente non lo sarà. Quante scale ci sono?”  
“Probabilmente non molte,” disse Harry, dando un’occhiata alla sua guida. “Dai Lou. Facciamolo.”  
“Okay, ma se sono più di 50 scale, mi porterai in braccio.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
284 scalini dopo, Harry emise un sospiro esausto. Quando i suoi piedi toccarono il terreno del ponte di osservazione, Louis scivolò facilmente giù dalla sua schiena, visto che era saltato su di lui quando avevano raggiunto il cinquantunesimo scalino.  
“Avevi ragione, H. È stato divertente,” Louis rise, dopo essersi chiaramente goduto il fatto di essersi fatto trasportare.  
Harry si raddrizzò con un sussulto, con la schiena che gli scricchiolò forte. “Oh mio Dio. La mia schiena non sarà più la stessa.”  
“Stai dicendo che sono pesante?”  
“Certo che no,” rispose Harry rapidamente. “Sono stati gli scalini che mi hanno fatto male, penso.”  
Louis gli diede una pacca sulla spalla con orgoglio. “Sei stato grandioso, grazie.”  
“Ti direi prego, ma sarebbe una bugia,” scherzò Harry, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte.  
“Okay, siamo arrivati in cima. Andiamo a dare un’occhiata.”  
Insieme, camminarono verso la ringhiera che correva lungo il perimetro del ponte di osservazione. Guardando in basso, videro i viali principali che si estendevano dalla rotonda sottostante verso la città di Parigi.  
Harry iniziò a scattare foto, mentre Louis prese la sua guida e la aprì sulla pagina contrassegnata.  
“Ci sono dodici strade che si snodano da questo punto andando in ogni direzione,” disse Louis. “Figo.”  
Harry si appoggiò alla ringhiera e fissò l’orizzonte. “Immagina quanto sarà bello di notte,” mormorò il riccio.  
“Probabilmente davvero bello,” replicò il maggiore, avvicinandosi e avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla vita di Harry.  
La pioggia continuava a cadere a intermittenza, ma la vista dall’alto dell’Arco ne valeva la pena. Dopo alcuni minuti passati a fissare la complessa rete di viali e stradine, Louis chiese educatamente a un turista di scattare loro una foto. I due ragazzi erano in piedi, con le braccia l’una accanto all’altra, con la città di Parigi distesa dietro di loro. La turista, una giovane donna, scattò la foto e restituì la macchina fotografica ad Harry con un sorriso.  
“Bellissima fotografia,” commentò con un sorriso. “Godetevi Parigi!”  
Harry e Louis la ringraziarono e poi guardarono la foto che aveva scattato. Nonostante le nuvole che incombevano in alto e la schiena dolorante di Harry, entrambi sorridevano ampiamente. Harry di sicuro l’avrebbe incorniciata quando sarebbero tornati a casa.  
“Ora, la vera domanda è,” disse Louis. “Possiamo prendere l’ascensore per scendere giù?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortunatamente, per raggiungere l’ascensore dovettero scendere solo una dozzina di gradini. Quando entrarono, Harry sospirò sollevato. Louis sorrise e strofinò dolcemente la schiena del riccio per un momento.  
Harry gemette a quella sensazione. “Posso tipo... pagarti per accompagnarmi ovunque e accarezzarmi la schiena?”  
“No,” Louis rise, premendo più forte sulla parte bassa della schiena di Harry. “Non posso essere comprato. A meno che non ci siano bevande gratuite incluse. O cioccolato.”  
Arrivando di nuovo al piano terra, i due si imbatterono in alcuni altri membri del gruppo Sunset Tour che stavano salendo. Decisero di sedersi fuori e aspettare Bob e il resto del gruppo. Mentre aspettavano, Harry e Louis decisero di fare nuovamente quel gioco di guardare la gente ed indovinare le loro vite.  
“Okay,” disse Louis, sporgendosi al fianco di Harry. “Il ragazzo che indossa la felpa degli Stati Uniti e jeans, che sta leggendo una mappa.”  
Il riccio studiò l’uomo. “È dell’Indiana. Deve incontrarsi con un’amica che ha conosciuto su un sito di incontri online. Hanno chattato per mesi e alla fine hanno deciso di incontrarsi di persona.”  
“Bello. Vai avanti.”  
“Lei ha pensato che sarebbe stato romantico incontrarsi sotto l’Arco di Trionfo. Quindi lui ha comprato una mappa e per fortuna è riuscito ad arrivare qui. Ma lei è in ritardo. E lui ora ci sta ripensando.”  
“Pensi che sia stato preso in giro?” Chiese Louis.  
“Nah. Alla fine la ragazza si presenterà. È la città dell’amore, dopo tutto. Okay, per te la giovane coppia che si tiene per mano e sta facendo un selfie con dietro l’Arco.”  
Louis osservò la giovane coppia energica per un momento. “Luna di miele a Parigi,” disse con sicurezza. “Pubblicheranno quella foto su Instagram con il filtro _Valencia_...”  
“Eww-”  
“…e la didascalia sarà una cosa tipo ‘Il nostro amore è monumentale’ con una faccina ammiccante.”  
Harry ridacchiò e seppellì il viso nella spalla di Louis. “Oh mio Dio.”  
“Andiamo avanti dai. Mmhh, la vecchia signora che sta dando da mangiare agli uccelli dall’altra parte della strada.”  
“Facile. È l’appuntamento via Internet del signor Indiana,” scherzò Harry. “È arrivata presto per chiarire le cose con lui e sta decidendo come dargli la notizia che ha mentito giusto un po’ sulla sua età.”  
“Un po’? Harry, avrà sugli ottant’anni.”  
“Va bene, ha mentito _alla grande_. Ma le persone fanno cose stupide per amore.”  
“Ah, vero.”  
Continuarono a giocare per circa altri cinque minuti, fino a quando Bob non si avvicinò a loro.  
“Gentiluomini! Vi state godendo la vista?” Chiese con un sorriso luminoso.  
“Assolutamente sì,” rispose Harry. “Voi?”  
“Oh sì. Mi fermo sempre all’Arco quando visito Parigi,” rispose Bob.  
“Quante volte sei stato qui?” Chiese Louis incuriosito.  
“Beh, da quando guido questo tour, circa cinque volte. E due volte da solo fuori dal tour. E lasciate che vi dica una cosa,” disse Bob con un’espressione sognante. “Diventa più bella ogni volta che la visito.”  
Proprio in quel momento, un tuono rimbombò sopra la loro testa e la pioggia cominciò a cadere copiosa. Bob sbatté le palpebre verso le nuvole nere in tempesta con lieve esasperazione.  
“E ora, penso proprio che sia tempo di rientrare. Ci dirigeremo verso il Musee d’Orsay, se volete iniziare ad andare. Però vi consiglierei di comprare prima un ombrello da qualche parte sugli Champs-Elysees,” suggerì loro.  
Quindi Harry e Louis si fermarono vicino ad un piccolo stand che vendeva proprio ombrelli, ed il riccio prese un ombrello a pois che avrebbero potuto condividere. La passeggiata al museo fu molto più piacevole con l’ombrello sopra le loro teste.  
Mentre camminavano, il riccio consultò la sua guida. “Sembra che attraverseremo la Senna per raggiungere questo museo.”  
“Cos'altro c’è dall’altra parte del fiume?” Chiese Louis.  
“Hmm... sembra la Torre Eiffel. Che bello!” Esclamò entusiasta Harry, il quale dopo poco sentì un altro suono rimbombare nel cielo e alzò gli occhi. “Ancora tuoni?”  
“Non esattamente,” Louis rise. “È il mio stomaco che brontola.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” disse Harry, rendendosi conto che anche il suo stomaco aveva iniziato a fare i capricci. “Ci siamo dimenticati di pranzare.”  
“Vuoi prendere qualcosa da mangiare sulla strada per il museo?” Suggerì Louis.  
“Ottima scelta.”  
Decisero di fermarsi al primo bar che trovarono, un piccolo negozio di nome Publicis Drugstore. Harry esitò al nome, ma un altro suono proveniente dallo stomaco di Louis lo convinse a provarlo. Rimasero piacevolmente sorpresi dalla selezione di cibi nel menu e, poiché la folla del pranzo si era notevolmente sfoltita a quell’ora, gli vennero serviti dei panini gourmet in pochissimo tempo. E se avevano anche bevuto qualche bicchiere di vino beh, nessuno doveva saperlo.  
Attraversando la Senna, ed Harry si fermò per scattare una foto. “So che questo è un fiume davvero storico,” disse. “Ma non so esattamente perché.”  
Rafforzato dal loro abbondante pranzo, Louis tirò fuori il telefono. “Chiediamo al nostro caro amico, Wiki.”  
Il riccio fissò il fiume mentre Louis cercava online. Un momento dopo, il ragazzo sbuffò una risata.  
“Beh, per prima cosa, Napoleone desiderava essere sepolto sulla riva del fiume. Ma per qualche motivo, la sua richiesta è stata respinta.”  
“Un po’ macabro, ma va bene,” rispose Harry, guardando lo schermo del telefono di Louis.  
“Okay, e poi, dopo che Giovanna d’Arco fu bruciata sul rogo nel 1431, le sue ceneri furono gettate nel fiume,” aggiunse Louis.  
“Quindi è una tendenza voler essere sepolti qui.”  
“Oh, aspetta. Nell’845 un esercito di vichinghi solcò il fiume e invase Parigi.”  
“È mai successo qualcosa di carino qui?” Si chiese Harry ad alta voce.  
“Da quel che vedo qui no, dolcezza,” mormorò Louis. “Vuoi andare avanti?”  
“Per favore.”  
Il Musee d'Orsay non era lontano dal fiume e arrivarono poco dopo. Harry fu subito colpito dalla vastità del museo.  
“Secondo questo, in origine era una stazione ferroviaria,” lesse il riccio dalla sua guida.  
Alzando gli occhi verso la struttura, Harry poteva benissimo immaginare i treni che andavano e venivano alla stazione all’inizio del secolo.  
“Vuoi andare dentro?” Chiese Louis.  
“Decisamente.”  
Il museo era maestoso e spazioso all’interno, proprio come Harry lo aveva immaginato. Dalle numerose finestre, un po’ di luce solare filtrava nell’interno cavernoso. Anche con il trambusto dei turisti, Harry poteva ancora sentire le gocce di pioggia schizzare contro le finestre. Pagarono i biglietti e poi proseguirono nel museo, mentre Harry leggeva la descrizione dal suo libro.  
“In cima alla lista delle cose da vedere, ci sono le collezioni di dipinti del museo, incentrate sulla più grande collezione al mondo di arte impressionista e postimpressionista,” disse Harry. “Figo.”  
Per circa un’ora, i due ragazzi scrutarono la collezione di dipinti che il museo aveva da offrire, il quale era a dir poco vasto e maestoso. Harry perse la cognizione del tempo vagando da dipinto a dipinto, immergendosi nei colori e nei toni impressionisti. Si infilò gli auricolari per annullare il mormorio dei turisti e scelse una playlist che poteva o non poteva aver chiamato ‘Louis Abroad.’  
Quando Louis incontrò Harry di fronte a ‘L’Absinthe’ di Edgar Degas, il maggiore tirò fuori uno dei suoi auricolari e lo portò al suo orecchio per ascoltare. Gli Avett Brothers stavano cantando e Louis fissò il dipinto di fronte a loro mentre ascoltava.  
 _Grab your bag and grab your coat  
  
Tell the ones that need to know_  
 _We are headed north_  
  
Harry guardò Louis con la coda dell’occhio, poi tornò ad osservare il dipinto. In primo piano c’era una giovane donna seduta a un tavolino di un caffè, vestita da sera. Ma era accasciata sul sedile e la sua espressione era così triste, Harry voleva allungare la mano e abbracciarla. Di fronte alla donna c’era un bicchiere di ciò che Harry pensava fosse assenzio. E accanto a lei, un uomo ignaro vestito di nero fumava una pipa e aveva lo sguardo rivolto altrove. Attraverso i suoi auricolari, gli Avett Brothers iniziarono a cantare il ritornello.  
  
 _Three words that became hard to say:_  
 _I and love and you_  
  
Harry allungò una mano e afferrò senza dire nulla quella di Louis. Il maggiore non distolse lo sguardo dal dipinto, ma sorrise mentre intrecciava le loro dita. Più a lungo fissava la donna nel dipinto, più si sentiva triste. Louis doveva aver indovinato il suo umore, perché strinse la mano di Harry e lo trascinò verso il prossimo dipinto. E poi a quello dopo ancora.  
Quando la sua playlist, per quanto strana, arrivò a ‘Mean To Be’ di Bebe Rexha e Florida Georgia Line, Harry stava tornando alla normalità. Guardò Louis e si accorse che lo stava fissando.  
“Cosa c’è?” Chiese Harry.  
Louis sorrise enigmaticamente. “Mi piace questa canzone. Orecchiabile.”  
Il riccio ricambiò il sorriso e annuì. “Lo è.”  
“Come si chiama questa playlist?” Chiese Louis. “So che ne fai una per ogni occasione.”  
Harry si morse il labbro e arrossì sotto le luci fioche del museo. “Oh sai. Un nome casuale, una cosa che mi è venuta in mente all’improvviso.”  
“Mhm,” replicò Louis, gli occhi scintillanti di allegria. “Se lo dici tu.”  
“Hai sentito che c’era un Van Gogh qui?” Chiese Harry, cambiando argomento.  
Louis gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, ma alla fine cedette. “No, in realtà. Fammi strada.”  
Per pura fortuna, Harry li condusse alla ‘Notte stellata sul Rodano’ di Van Gogh. Si fermò, poi si avvicinò un po’ di più al dipinto. C’era qualcosa di affascinante nelle luci, nell’uso dei colori e nella tecnica, che faceva sentire Harry come se fosse lì.  
“Ti piace questo,” osservò Louis, notando l’espressione di Harry.  
“Sì,” annuì il riccio. “C’è qualcosa di affascinante. In qualche modo è come se catturasse il movimento, se ha senso. Come se potessi quasi immaginare il modo in cui le onde si muovono e le stelle scintillano.”  
Louis fissò il dipinto per un lungo momento. “Sei davvero bravo in questo. Io vedo solo stelle che brillano su un fiume.”  
“Guarda più da vicino,” disse Harry, indicando qualcosa in primo piano. “C’è una coppia che passeggia lungo la riva del fiume.”  
Louis si avvicinò al dipinto, poi alzò le sopracciglia. “Buon occhio, H.”  
Il riccio sorrise. “Volevo essere un artista.”  
“E lo sei, amore.”  
“No, intendo dire… volevo essere un pittore. O uno scultore,” spiegò Harry. “Per creare qualcosa che un giorno qualcuno avrebbe messo in un museo.”  
“Hmm,” rifletté Louis, fissando pensieroso Harry. “Beh, c’è ancora tempo.”  
“Sì, forse durante il mio tempo libero inizierò a dipingere,” scherzò Harry. “Dal momento che ho molto tempo libero,” disse ironico.  
“Sei stato piuttosto impegnato al lavoro?” Indovinò il maggiore.  
“Molto. Ed è come... se stessi lavorando sul sogno di qualcun altro, essenzialmente - non sul mio. È come se la vita mi stesse passando davanti ed io non stia facendo nulla di concreto.”  
“Penso che a volte ci sentiamo tutti così,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Ma forse un giorno potrai lavorare per te stesso, sai? Creare il tuo studio e realizzare la tua arte a modo tuo.”  
Harry si allontanò dal bellissimo dipinto per fissare Louis. “Pensi che potrei farlo?”  
“So che riuscirai a farlo,” Louis rispose fiducioso. “Vieni qui.”  
Il riccio fece un passo avanti e il maggiore aprì le braccia per un abbraccio. Harry si adattò facilmente a lui. Louis avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita del giovane e lo strinse forte.  
“Per cos’è questo?” Chiese Harry.  
“Questo,” replicò Louis, tirandosi indietro di un centimetro, “è una sorta di scusa per tutte le volte in cui non ti ho detto quanto tu possa essere fantastico. E questo,” disse, alzandosi in punta di piedi e premendo delicatamente le labbra su quelle di Harry. “È per quanto tu sia _già_ fantastico.”  
Harry sorrise contro le labbra di Louis. “Grazie, Lou. Non so cosa dire.”  
Louis si ritrasse dall’abbraccio e sorrise con affetto. “Non devi dire nulla. Continua ad essere semplicemente te, Harry Styles. Perché penso che tu sia meraviglioso.”  
“Penso che anche tu sia eccezionale, Louis,” sussurrò Harry con un piccolo sorriso. “Je vous adore.” (Ti adoro).  
“Cosa significa?” Chiese il castano con un sorriso curioso.  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle. “Significa che è tempo di passare al prossimo dipinto.”  
“Mhm,” rispose il maggiore scettico. “Se lo dici tu. Fai strada.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuarono a chiacchierare piano e a visitare il museo, e alla fine Harry e Louis furono sorpassati da alcuni membri dei Sunset Tours. Quando Ruth e James apparvero dietro l’angolo, i due ragazzi avevano già visto i dipinti di Cezanne e Renoir.  
“Oh, ciao ragazzi!” Li salutò la donna mentre si avvicinavano. “Questo museo non è adorabile?”  
“Lo è,” dissero Harry e Louis all’unisono. “Vi state divertendo?” Chiese Harry.  
“Assolutamente sì!” Esclamò Ruth. “Ho visto alcuni Van Gogh e ho pensato a te.”  
Louis sorrise. “Ci è piaciuto molto quello della Notte stellata.”  
“Oh, sì,” Ruth annuì in segno di approvazione. “Ragazzi, state diventando dei veri intenditori d’arte.”  
“Beh, non sono molto sicuro di questo,” disse il riccio con un sorriso. “Ma ci stiamo divertendo.”  
“Questo è ciò che conta, non è vero, cara?” Chiese James, sorridendo a sua moglie.  
“Certo,” concordò la donna, allungando la mano per afferrare quella del marito.  
“Quindi, dove andremo dopo?” Chiese Harry incuriosito.  
“Beh, se finalmente la pioggia si è calmata un po’, penso che il piano fosse di fare una pausa prima di cena e poi vedere Parigi di notte.”  
Harry sorrise speranzoso a Louis. “Sembra perfetto, no?”  
Il modo in cui il maggiore gli sorrise con affetto gli fece pensare che forse Louis fosse d’accordo con lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Il ristorante Le Taillevent era vicino all’Hotel California e, secondo Bob, era leggendario. Quindi Harry e Louis tornarono in albergo per cambiarsi, e poi iniziarono a camminare lungo gli Champs-Elysees per cercare da mangiare. Si accordarono per incontrare Bob alle otto nella hall dell’albergo per fare il tour di ‘Parigi di notte’ con il resto del gruppo. Ciò lasciò loro molto tempo per godersi la cena.  
Louis aveva telefonato qualche ora prima per prenotare e gli era stato detto che, visto l’orario, non avrebbero dovuto aspettare molto. Mentre i due si avvicinavano al ristorante, le tenebrose nuvole cominciarono a passare oltre, lasciando passare qualche squarcio di sole, che ormai stava iniziando a tramontare.  
“La nostra prima notte a Parigi,” mormorò Louis con un sorriso, osservando ciò che lo circondava. “Direi che è un buon inizio.”  
Quando arrivarono di fronte al ristorante, Harry pensò che era davvero carino. Vennero fatti accomodare ad una tavola rotonda vicino a una grande vetrata che si affacciava sul viale. La tovaglia immacolata, i segnaposti e tutto l’ambiente gli fecero capire che quello era un ristorante di alto livello. L’interno era arredato con calde tonalità di legno e colori neutri. Nel complesso, era esteticamente piacevole senza sembrare troppo elegante.  
Mentre controllavano il menù, un cameriere portò loro la lista dei vini. Harry non era un esperto di vini, quindi quando chiese un suggerimento al cameriere, lui gli raccomandò gentilmente un rosso francese. Harry sapeva che non tutti preferivano il vino dolce come lui, quindi era un po’ preoccupato. Ma quando il cameriere tornò con una bottiglia vintage, era abbastanza curioso e volle assaggiarlo.  
Il cameriere versò una piccola quantità di vino nei bicchieri di Harry e Louis. Con una scrollata di spalle, lo assaggiarono entrambi allo stesso tempo. Harry guardò Louis restringere gli occhi pensieroso mentre valutava i sapori del ricco vino rosso. Per quanto riguardava lui, era sollevato perché non era un vino troppo secco, ma nemmeno troppo dolce. Era davvero perfetto a detta sua. Alla fine Louis sorrise al cameriere e annuì.  
“Penso che lo prenderemo,” disse il maggiore, lanciando un’occhiata a Harry per essere sicuro, il quale semplicemente annuì.  
Il loro cameriere sorrise e fece un piccolo inchino, poi lasciò la bottiglia sul tavolo. Quando se ne fu andato, Louis si sporse più vicino a Harry attraverso il tavolo.  
“È questo il sapore che deve avere un vino costoso?” Sussurrò.  
Harry sorrise e scrollò le spalle. “Non ne ho idea. Stai parlando con l’esperto di tequila Patron qui.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Che ne dici di bere fino a sbronzarci e poi fare il tour di Parigi insieme a Bob?”  
Harry annuì con entusiasmo. “Ora sì che si ragiona.”  
Il loro cameriere tornò a prendere gli ordini e, probabilmente intuendo che fossero turisti e non abituati ai pasti con tante portare, decise di dargli alcuni suggerimenti. I due ragazzi decisero entrambi di prendere una bistecca come piatto principale e accettarono i suggerimenti del cameriere per gli altri.  
“Quattro portate?” Harry mormorò a Louis quando il cameriere se ne andò. “Adesso mi sento un po’ a disagio e vestito in modo poco adeguato per un ristorante del genere.”  
Louis annuì un po’ nervoso. “Anch’io. Penso che dovremmo restare, comunque. Insomma, quando ci ricapiterà più di tornare qui?”  
Decisero quindi di restare e chiacchierarono dei luoghi che avevano visitato mentre aspettavano.  
“Cosa ti è piaciuto di più oggi?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry si fermò a pensare per un momento. “Il dipinto della Notte Stellata, senza dubbio. E a te?”  
“Hmm,” mormorò il castano. “Penso camminare sotto la pioggia, e giocare a guardare la gente.”  
“È stata una bella giornata,” concordò Harry. “Ora vediamo come sarà questa cena elegante e costosa.”  
Quattro pasti dopo, Harry si sentiva pieno e brillo. In qualche modo, avevano finito la bottiglia di vino, insieme a ogni portata che gli era stata servita. Harry guardò l’ora e notò che avevano mezz’ora per tornare in hotel per il tour notturno. Quindi si presero un po’ di tempo per passeggiare, godendosi il tramonto sulla città.  
“Potrei dire qualcosa di veramente intelligente sul nostro ‘sunset tour’ in questo momento,” disse Louis. “Ma ho intenzione di trattenermi.”  
Harry rise. “Beh, questa è l’ultima tappa del tour di addio. Penso che potrei chiudere un occhio.”  
“Quindi cosa immaginavi di fare qui, quando eri solito pensare a quando saresti venuto a Parigi?” Chiese Louis.  
“Le solite cose, immagino,” rifletté Harry. “Musei, cucina francese, shopping, vedere tutte le attrazioni. Per lo più, volevo solo venire qui e vedere com’era.”  
“Cosa ne pensi finora?”  
“Penso... che sia grande, e rumorosa, e davvero, davvero magica.”  
“Sei triste per il fatto che torneremo a casa?” Chiese Louis.  
Non avevano menzionato la loro vita a Londra nel corso di questo viaggio. Nella parte posteriore della sua mente, Harry sapeva che sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa, ma fino ad ora l’aveva ignorato.  
“Non credo, no,” disse Harry dopo una lunga pausa. “Voglio dire, questa vacanza è stata esattamente ciò di cui avevo bisogno, ma sarò felice di tornare a casa. Sai?”  
“Sì, anche io,” replicò Louis. “Non riesco quasi a crederci, ma mi mancano i miei studenti. Anche quelli chiassosi.”  
Harry rise mentre camminavano insieme. “Sono sicuro che manchi anche a loro.”  
Arrivati in hotel, i due giovani trovarono parte del gruppo del tour in attesa di Bob nella hall. Louis indicò Ruth e James seduti insieme a un tavolino, e lui e Harry si avvicinarono per salutarli.  
“ _Bonsoir_!” Disse Harry mentre si avvicinavano alla coppia. “Avete cenato? Tutto bene?”  
“Sì, grazie,” rispose James con un sorriso.  
Ruth lanciò un’occhiata a suo marito e ridacchiò. “Potremmo aver un po’ esagerato con il vino.”  
“Oh, l’abbiamo fatto anche noi, non preoccupatevi,” rispose Louis. “YOLO, giusto?”  
“Giusto!” Dissero Ruth e Harry all’unisono.  
Bob apparve presto e condusse il gruppo sul viale per dare loro le istruzioni.  
“Va bene, gente. È tempo di fare una piccola passeggiata lungo le rive del fiume e vedere la città di notte. Saremo in grado di vedere la Torre Eiffel, il Louvre e persino il Musee d’Orsay che abbiamo visitato in precedenza.”  
Dagli Champs-Elysées, il gruppo si diresse verso il ponte sulla Senna. Lo stesso fiume che era apparso deprimente di giorno ora scintillava sotto la luce delle stelle e le luci brillanti di Parigi. Quando arrivarono sulla riva del fiume dall’altra parte, scoprirono che anche altri turisti avevano avuto la loro stessa idea. Alcuni erano accampati sulle sedie, altri distesi su coperte sull’erba, mentre altri stavano scattando foto della città.  
Harry era occupato a regolare le impostazioni della sua videocamera per la scarsa luminosità, e fu sorpreso quando Louis gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“H, guarda,” disse il giovane.  
Harry seguì il campo visivo di Louis e quasi lasciò cadere la macchina fotografica. Perché lì, mentre si ergeva orgogliosamente sopra il resto della città, c’era la Torre Eiffel che brillava.  
Il riccio riuscì solo a fissarla per un momento, impressionato. Quindi senza dire una parola, afferrò la mano di Louis. Quando sentì il maggiore intrecciare le loro dita, Harry si girò a guardarlo con stupore.  
“Lou, è... è così...” si interruppe, senza parole.  
Louis sorrise con affetto e annuì. “Lo so.”  
“Ed è proprio lì! Così vicina!” Aggiunse Harry, trovando finalmente le parole. “È bellissima.”  
I due ragazzi fissarono la torre in silenzio, semplicemente ammirando la sua maestosità e bellezza. Louis strinse la mano di Harry e quest’ultimo sentì improvvisamente alcune lacrime bruciargli gli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre, consapevole che tutt’intorno a loro, la gente parlava e rideva ed esisteva in presenza di tale bellezza. Ma lui e Louis erano al sicuro nella loro piccola bolla.  
Harry scosse lentamente la testa. “Ne è valsa la pena.”  
“Hmm?” Louis chiese, girando la testa per fissare Harry.  
“Il viaggio. Ne è valsa la pena. Tutte le ore extra a lavoro, tutti i risparmi - ne è valsa la pena, Lou.”  
“Perché sei alla Torre Eiffel?” Chiese Louis con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Perché sono alla Torre Eiffel con _te,_ ” replicò Harry con enfasi.  
Quando finalmente il riccio distolse gli occhi dalla torre per fissare Louis, trovò quest’ultimo che lo fissava, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
“Cosa c’è?” Sussurrò Harry.  
“Niente,” sussurrò Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Ti ho già detto grazie?”  
“Lou--”  
“No sul serio. Posso solo immaginare cosa hai sacrificato per portarci qui insieme. Ma voglio solo che tu lo sappia,” disse il maggiore, con la voce che ora vacillava un po’. “Che sono grato.”  
Harry sorrise, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. “Va bene. E grazie a te, per essere venuto con me. So che forse non ero la tua prima scelta per viaggiare, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato-”  
“Harry-”  
“Ma adesso sarò egoista e dirò che non volevo fare questo viaggio con nessun altro. Lo volevo con te. E ne è valsa la pena.”  
Louis fece una pausa per asciugare una lacrima dalla guancia di Harry, il quale non si era nemmeno reso conto che fosse lì. “Beh, per la cronaca, sei la mia prima scelta per molte cose. Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto sentire così. Perché davvero, tutto ciò che voglio è questo.”  
“Parigi?”  
“No,” Louis rise, e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. “Noi. Io e te. Voglio questo in qualsiasi modo. E se ciò significa vedere il mondo insieme, o semplicemente vedere un film, ci sto.”  
“Davvero?” Sussurrò Harry, con voce speranzosa.  
“Davvero,” confermò Louis, stringendo la mano di Harry. “È quello che vuoi anche tu?”  
“Sì,” il riccio sorrise. “Sì, naturalmente. Sempre.”  
“Ci vorrà un po’ di lavoro, H. Abbiamo molto da capire,” lo avvertì il maggiore delicatamente.  
“Lo so, e lo faremo. Ma non c’è nessun altro con cui voglio condividere la vita.”  
“È un po’ spaventoso,” ammise Louis con una piccola risata. “Gesù.”  
“Lo so,” disse Harry, facendo un passo avanti verso Louis. “Ma intendevo quello che ho detto; ne vale la pena.”  
“ _Noi_ ne valiamo la pena,” lo corresse Louis con un sorriso affettuoso.  
Harry riuscì solo ad annuire, e poi premette le labbra su quelle di Louis per un tenero bacio. Agli occhi del riccio, quello sembrava molto più di un bacio; sembrava una promessa.  
Louis stava sorridendo quando si separarono. “Oh, e Harry?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Il gruppo è andato via, quindi penso che dobbiamo tornare in hotel da soli.”  
Harry ridacchiò, un po’ esausto per la gamma di emozioni che aveva provato in un giorno. “Allora iniziamo a camminare.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Niente era mai apparso così invitante come il loro letto king-size all’Hotel California qualche minuto dopo. Harry sospirò beato mentre si spogliava, strisciava sotto le coperte e si rilassava. Doveva ancora avere un sorriso pacifico sul viso, perché Louis rise guardandolo.  
“Comodo lì, H?” Chiese.  
“Quasi. Ma mi piacerebbe molto avere qualche coccola,” replicò Harry, aprendo un occhio.  
“Non dire altro,” sogghignò Louis mentre si spogliava. Scivolò sul letto e si avvicinò ad Harry. “Ora, insisti ancora sul fatto di voler abbracciarmi tu, o possiamo farlo a modo mio?”  
Harry aprì l’altro occhio e sorrise assonnato. “Facciamo a modo tuo.”  
“Voltati, amore,” disse Louis, avvicinandosi abbastanza da toccarlo.  
Harry usò le sue ultime energie per girarsi dall’altra parte. Un momento dopo, sentì Louis rannicchiarsi contro la sua schiena e premere un bacio sulla parte posteriore della sua testa. Harry si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, esausto ma felice dopo il loro discorso. Ora che erano sulla stessa pagina, il riccio sapeva che il loro futuro sarebbe stato luminoso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le note iniziali di ‘Dancing Queen’ svegliarono Harry da un sonno senza sogni la mattina successiva. Louis era avvolto intorno al suo corpo come un koala, sonnecchiando tranquillamente. Il riccio socchiuse gli occhi, sperando che la musica andasse via magicamente, ma non lo fece. Alla fine, sospirò e strisciò attentamente su Louis verso l’altro comodino, afferrando il cellulare per far zittire gli Abba che stavano cantando.  
 _You can dance, you can jive! Having the time of your--_  
  
“Cazzo,” gemette Harry, mettendo a tacere la sveglia. “Ora basta, Lou. Ti lascio.”  
Louis non si mosse né indicò di aver sentito Harry, quindi il giovane decise di stendersi sopra di lui, appoggiandosi su mani e ginocchia, e lasciò che i suoi capelli pendessero fino a quando non gli solleticarono la faccia. Harry cercò di non ridere mentre vedeva il naso di Louis incresparsi adorabilmente e cercava di distogliere il viso. Ma Harry seguì i movimenti di Louis con un sorriso.  
“Togliti quello sguardo impertinente dalla faccia,” brontolò Louis senza aprire gli occhi. “O ti sculaccerò.”  
Harry ridacchiò e si chinò più vicino, finché le sue labbra non sfiorarono la fronte di Louis. “Non lo faresti.”  
“Mettimi alla prova,” lo sfidò Louis, aprendo finalmente gli occhi e socchiudendoli alla luce. “Ultimamente sei diventato un po’ troppo sfacciato.”  
Un largo sorriso si diffuse sul viso di Harry. “Non è una punizione se mi piace, Lou.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre assonnato. “Perché siamo svegli comunque? È troppo presto.”  
“Dimmelo tu. Sei tu quello che ha messo ‘Dancing Queen’ come sveglia ad un orario assurdo.”  
“Non essere ridicolo, Harry. Perché dovrei farlo?” Louis aveva un’espressione seria, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di malizia.  
“Per farmi impazzire,” gemette Harry. “Ma dal momento che sei sveglio-”  
“Sicuramente non lo sono-”  
“Perché non ordiniamo la colazione e ci sediamo sul balcone questa mattina? La pioggia sembra essere passata.”  
Louis sorrise. “Mi sembra una bellissima idea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
La colazione consisteva in caffè e tè, pasticcini e frutta fresca, per gentile concessione dell’Hotel California.  
“Accidenti. Ho dimenticato di chiedere specchi sul soffitto e champagne rosato con ghiaccio*,” scherzò Louis, versandosi una tazza di tè.  
“Da quanto tempo volevi fare questa battuta?” Sorrise Harry.  
“Da troppo tempo,” ammise Louis.  
Mangiarono abbastanza per superare quella che sicuramente sarebbe stata una vigorosa giornata con il Sunset Tours, mentre si godevano la vista dal loro balcone. Il sole era finalmente alto in cielo e Harry era di ottimo umore.  
Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, il riccio prese il suo telefono. “Mentre fai la doccia, penso che controllerò l’itinerario.”  
“In realtà, stavo pensando,” disse Louis, posando la sua tazza da tè. “Forse possiamo fare la doccia insieme? Risparmiare acqua, sai.”  
Harry sorrise al tentativo di Louis di essere informale. “Mhm. Risparmiare l’acqua. Una delle mie passioni. Non dire altro.”  
Detto questo, Harry si alzò dal tavolo e tornò nella loro camera d’albergo. C’erano mille farfalle nel suo stomaco, perché non era solo una doccia. Era un impegno provvisorio, in un certo senso. E a lui andava più che bene.  
Louis lo seguì nella stanza, scorrendo qualcosa sul suo telefono. Alzò gli occhi e disse “Vai avanti, ti raggiungo tra poco.”  
Harry annuì e andò in bagno per iniziare a fare la doccia. Sapeva che a Louis piaceva un bagno caldo e pieno di vapore tanto quanto lui. Mentre aspettava il ragazzo, il riccio si spogliò dei vestiti che aveva indossato per sedersi sul balcone per fare colazione. Provò l’acqua con la mano e, ritenendola abbastanza calda, entrò nella doccia.  
Sospirò mentre sentiva il calore dell’acqua scorrere sui suoi muscoli indolenziti. Forse trasportare Louis per duecento scale non era stata una bella idea. Voltò le spalle al soffione della doccia, lasciando che l’acqua bollente lenisse la sua schiena. Per un momento rimase così, a bearsi del calore dell’acqua che scorreva sul suo corpo.  
Stava cercando la bottiglietta di shampoo dell’hotel quando la voce di Louis lo fermò.  
“Lascia fare a me.”  
Harry sorrise e porse lo shampoo a Louis, che se ne versò un po’ sulle sue mani. Il riccio si chinò quando il maggiore allungò la mano per poggiare lo shampoo tra i suoi capelli ed iniziare a massaggiare.  
“Non sono così basso,” borbottò Louis sottovoce, ma stava sorridendo. Lavò i capelli di Harry con attenzione e cura. Le sue dita passarono attraverso i suoi riccioli aggrovigliati e poi inclinò la testa all’indietro in modo che lo shampoo non andasse a finire nei suoi occhi. Una volta soddisfatto, Louis gli disse di sciacquare. Lo shampoo dell’hotel odorava di agrumi e presto l’intero bagno odorò di fresco. Louis inserì il balsamo tra i capelli di Harry poi, trascinando delicatamente le dita sul cuoio capelluto fino a quando al riccio non venne voglia di fare le fusa per la contentezza.  
Louis ridacchiò di fronte all’espressione di godimento che doveva aver fatto. “Se non ti conoscessi meglio, direi che ti piace più del sesso.”  
Harry sollevò le sopracciglia alla prospettiva del sesso. “Me? No, assolutamente no. Anche se è davvero bello.”  
Si sciacquò il balsamo mentre Louis iniziò a lavarsi i capelli. Il riccio lo osservò di sottecchi, guardando il modo in cui i muscoli della schiena si flettevano e a come i bicipiti si fossero gonfiati. Deglutì e distolse lo sguardo, poi si fece da parte in modo che Louis potesse sciacquarsi i capelli. Quindi afferrò il flacone del bagnoschiuma.  
“Dice che profuma di foschia marina,” Harry lesse l’etichetta. “Posso lavarti?”  
“Certo,” disse Louis, allontanando i capelli bagnati dal viso.  
Il giovane fece scattare il tappo del bagnoschiuma e se ne versò una generosa quantità in mano. Insaponò piano il corpo del maggiore, poi si sentì quasi timido all’improvviso, quando arrivò verso le clavicole e il torace di Louis.  
“Puoi toccare, amore,” disse il ragazzo, avvicinandosi.  
Quindi Harry fece scivolare le mani insaponate sul petto di Louis, ammirando il suo tatuaggio ‘It is what it is’ in corsivo. Si prese il suo tempo, facendo scorrere le mani sulla vita e sui fianchi stretti di Louis. Harry prese un altro po’ di bagnoschiuma e passò le mani insaponate sulle braccia toniche del maggiore, notando un paio di nuovi tatuaggi. Avrebbe dovuto chiedergli qualcosa più tardi.  
Il vapore turbinava intorno a loro mentre Harry trascinava le dita sotto l’ombelico di Louis, sulla sua pancia morbida e fino al suo cazzo. A Louis si mozzò il respiro, ma non parlò. Harry lo accarezzò piano, su e giù per un paio di volte, e Louis emise un sospiro.  
Il riccio si inginocchiò un po’ poi per far scorrere le sue mani insaponate sulle cosce e sui polpacci di Louis, altrettanto tonici, tracciando le morbide curve.  
“Girati,” disse Harry dalla sua posizione sulle piastrelle della doccia.  
Louis obbedì senza dire una parola, e poi a Harry fu presentata la vista del sedere perfettamente modellato del ragazzo. Il primo tocco su una delle sue natiche sollevò la pelle d’oca sulla pelle di Louis e Harry sorrise. Fece scorrere le mani lungo la curva del culo del maggiore, avvicinando piano i pollici verso la sua entrata. Sfortunatamente, realizzò Harry, non era questo il momento o il luogo di uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti con Louis, e cioè leccarlo. Quindi il riccio si alzò, le sue ginocchia tremarono un poco e guidò Louis verso il soffione della doccia per sciacquarlo. Quando Louis tornò a guardare Harry, aveva sul viso un sorriso consapevole.  
“Apprezzo il tuo controllo, dato il nostro breve tempo.”  
Harry sorrise. “Ti prenderò prima o poi.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle con indifferenza. “Vedremo. Ora è il tuo turno.”  
Harry aveva fatto la doccia dozzine di volte con Louis quando erano stati insieme per l’ultima volta, ma il riccio non si sarebbe mai stancato della sensazione delle mani sottili di Louis che tracciavano ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Ora, mentre il ragazzo lo lavava accuratamente ma delicatamente, Harry ripeté le parole come un mantra più e più volte nella sua testa: _c’è poco tempo, c’è poco tempo._  
Louis guidò Harry sotto il getto della doccia per sciacquarlo e gli rivolse un sorriso divertito.  
“Ora, per quanto mi piacerebbe succhiarti il cazzo in questo momento, dobbiamo prepararci per il tour. Forse avremo un po’ di tempo da soli più tardi.”  
Harry annuì obbediente. “Tour. Più tardi. Sì.” Quindi chiuse la doccia.  
Si asciugarono in un silenzio confortevole, poi Louis tornò nella loro camera per vestirsi mentre Harry si lavava i denti. Emerse dal bagno pochi minuti dopo, andò a indossare abiti puliti, e vide che Louis era di nuovo al telefono. Era curioso, ma non chiese nulla.  
Pochi minuti dopo erano presentabili e scesero nell’atrio per incontrare il gruppo.  
“Oh mio Dio,” rifletté Harry mentre camminavano. “È il nostro ultimo giorno da turisti.”  
Le sopracciglia di Louis si sollevarono per la sorpresa. “Di già? Quando partiamo?”  
“Al mattino, penso,” rispose Harry.  
“Hmm. Bene, allora dobbiamo goderci al pieno questo ultimo giorno da turisti,” replicò Louis. Detto questo, intrecciò le dita con quelle di Harry.  
La maggior parte del gruppo del tour si era già riunito quando arrivarono nella hall. Presto, Bob attirò la loro attenzione per spiegare loro il piano della giornata.  
“Va bene, gente. Buongiorno! Abbiamo una grande giornata davanti. Inizieremo al Louvre, poi dopo pranzo visiteremo la cattedrale di Notre Dame e i giardini del Lussemburgo. Dopodiché avrete del tempo libero per godervi la vostra ultima notte a Parigi.”  
Detto questo, Bob condusse il gruppo fuori dall’hotel, dove c’era pullman in attesa che li avrebbe portati al museo del Louvre. Harry e Louis salirono sull’autobus e si sedettero insieme. Armato di macchina fotografica e di guida, il riccio era pronto per la giornata.  
Quando arrivarono al museo del Louvre, la mascella del giovane si spalancò. Sembrava più un palazzo che un museo, osservò. Di fronte all’imponente struttura c’era la famosa piramide, proprio come Harry aveva visto nei film e nei libri. Era già praticamente innamorato e non erano ancora entrati.  
Harry non riuscì a resistere e scattò qualche foto dell’esterno del museo. Poi lui e Louis seguirono la folla all’interno. Harry prese una mappa del museo e vide che era divisa in otto dipartimenti diversi.  
“Come scegliamo?” Mormorò il riccio, leggendo l’elenco delle mostre disponibili.  
“Cosa vuoi vedere di più?” Louis chiese, guardando la mappa.  
“Dipinti. E sculture. Ma c’è molto di più.”  
“Che ne dici di iniziare proprio dall’inizio e saltare poi le parti che non ci interessano così tanto?” Propose Louis.  
“Buon piano,” disse Harry. “Meglio iniziare allora.”  
Il compito si è rivelato scoraggiante. Anche nelle prime ore del mattino, il museo era pieno di turisti. Tuttavia, i due ragazzi esplorarono il dipartimento greco, etrusco e romano. Alla Nike di Samotracia, o Vittoria Alata, Harry e Louis fecero una pausa. La scultura era stata danneggiata dal tempo, ma per Harry, era ancora potente e bellissima. I dettagli della figura e le pieghe del suo abito erano meticolosi. Nelle vicinanze, visitarono anche la Venere di Milo.  
“C’è qualcosa nella sua faccia,” osservò Harry, scattando una foto.  
“Un po’ come se ci guardasse dall’alto in basso e ci giudicasse?” Chiese Louis.  
“Wow... esattamente. Ora chi è l’esperto d’arte?” Lo prese in giro Harry.  
Saltarono alcuni dipartimenti, come quello delle Arti decorative e le Antichità del Vicino Oriente. Quando arrivarono nel dipartimento dei Dipinti, dovevano semplicemente seguire la folla. Secondo l’opuscolo e la mappa di Harry, nella collezione c’erano oltre 7500 dipinti. Dal momento che ci sarebbero voluti giorni per vederli tutti, si concentrarono sulla collezione rinascimentale italiana.  
Presero posto in fila dietro altri turisti e osservarono incantati le opere di Caravaggio e Tiziano. Ma non vedevano l’ora di vedere la collezione di Da Vinci.  
Sebbene il tempo di attesa fosse noioso, quando la folla si spostò di un centimetro e Harry riuscì a vedere una frazione della Gioconda, fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Si avvicinò mentre gli altri turisti finalmente andavano avanti e presto si trovò proprio di fronte a lei.  
Harry non intendeva piangere.  
Era… meraviglioso poterla osservare la vicino, notare le dimensioni sorprendentemente ridotte del dipinto, esaminare il suo sorriso consapevole, e qualche secondo dopo sentì una lacrima scorrere sul suo viso. Fissando il volto secolare, il giovane si sentì come se la donna nel dipinto lo stesse osservando a sua volta. Era davvero notevole.  
Harry sentì Louis poggiargli una mano confortante sulla schiena e istintivamente si appoggiò al suo fianco.  
“Tutto okay?” Louis gli mormorò all’orecchio, massaggiandogli delicatamente la schiena.  
“Sì,” sorrise Harry, tirando su col naso. “Sto bene.”  
Dal momento che avevano aspettato il loro turno per vedere il dipinto, Harry e Louis impiegarono ancora qualche momento per osservarlo. Sapendo che questa poteva essere l’unica volta nella sua vita per vederla, Harry si sentì stranamente triste. Come se leggesse la sua mente, Louis parlò.  
“Possiamo tornarci, amore. Lei sarà ancora qui.”  
Harry annuì e lasciò che Louis lo guidasse verso la ‘Vergine delle rocce.’ Osservarono il dipinto insieme, ammirando i colori e i toni dell’opera. Era bello, ma non suscitava in Harry la stessa reazione emotiva della Gioconda. E per lui andava bene.  
Gli restava ancora un po’ tempo, quindi i due ragazzi andarono a dare un’occhiata al dipartimento di stampe e disegni. Harry aveva sempre adorato disegnare, quindi fu davvero felice di vedere la collezione. Cioè, ciò che c’era esposto in quel momento. Il suo opuscolo diceva che il museo alternava i pezzi da mostrare a causa della fragilità della carta e dei materiali.  
Harry fu sorpreso di vedere che erano passate tre ore quando raggiunsero l’uscita del museo. Sapeva di avere foto e ricordi del museo, ma si sentiva ancora come se stesse lasciando qualcosa di importante alle spalle.  
Questa volta, non ci volle il brontolio dello stomaco di Louis per far sapere a Harry che era ora di pranzo; lui stesso aveva fame. Dato che alcuni membri del gruppo erano ancora nel museo, i due si misero in viaggio per cercare un posto vicino.  
“Ehi, possiamo prendere qualcosa da asporto e poi mangiare vicino al fiume,” suggerì Louis, indicando la Senna.  
Quindi si diressero verso la Caffetteria della Pyramide, dove scelsero delle insalate, panini e una bottiglia di vino rosso. Harry e Louis fecero un picnic sulla Senna, in una zona non piena di turisti.  
“È stato molto bello,” disse Louis, riferendosi al museo. “Cosa c’è dopo?”  
“Cattedrale di Notre Dame,” rispose Harry. Scoprendo che non avevano pensato a prendere dei bicchieri, prese semplicemente un sorso di vino rosato direttamente dalla bottiglia. La consegnò poi a Louis, che scrollò le spalle e fece lo stesso.  
“Questa è una giornata piuttosto epica,” ammise Louis. “Non posso credere che siamo andati al Louvre.”  
“Non riesco a credere di aver pianto al Louvre,” scherzò Harry, prendendo il vino. “Aspetta, sì, posso crederci.”  
Louis rise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Ehi, succede anche ai migliori.”  
Finirono il pranzo e ripulirono l’area dove avevano fatto il loro picnic. “Vedi, ora abbiamo un pensiero felice da associare a questo fiume.”  
Harry sorrise. “L’hai fatto apposta.”  
“L’ho fatto, sì.”  
“Grazie,” disse Harry, avvicinandosi per lasciare un bacio sulla guancia di Louis. “Pensi che possiamo aggiungerlo alla pagina di Wikipedia della Senna? ‘Harry e Louis hanno fatto un bel picnic qui nel 2018’?”  
“Ci proveremo quando arriviamo a casa. Ora penso che sia tempo di andare a dare un’occhiata alla cattedrale.”  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
“Notre-Dame de Paris,” annunciò Bob durante il viaggio in pullman che li avrebbe portati alla cattedrale. “È forse la chiesa cattolica più conosciuta al mondo. La sua architettura gotica francese è leggendaria per un motivo, come vedrete. È stata completata nel 1345. Ci sono una serie di scale a chiocciola che vi condurranno alla famosa campana, oltre a fantastiche vedute della città dall’alto.”  
Harry guardò Louis con un sorriso pieno di speranza. “L’hai sentito, Lou? Fantastiche vedute.”  
“No. Oh no, non lo farai. Non saliremo altri 509 gradini.”  
“Chi lo ha detto che sono 509? Sono sicuro che non sono così tanti,” disse Harry.  
“Mi porterai sulle spalle?” Chiese Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non ci pensare nemmeno.”  
“Sembra che siamo in un vicolo cieco, allora.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo con affetto. “Così sembrerebbe.”  
Continuarono a battibeccare fino a quando il pullman non si fermò di fronte alla cattedrale e Harry e Louis prontamente rimasero in silenzio. Fissarono la facciata per un momento, sbalorditi dalle sue dimensioni e altezza, finché non fu il momento di scendere dall’autobus. Alla fine, Louis si rivolse a Harry.  
“Più la guardo, più sembra grande,” confessò il giovane. “Wow.”  
“Lo so,” disse il riccio, scuotendo la testa per lo stupore. “La parola che mi viene in mente è ‘maestosa.’”  
Mentre uscivano dall’autobus e si avvicinavano alla cattedrale, schivando altri gruppi di turisti, un senso di eccitazione svolazzò nello stomaco di Harry. Aveva letto la descrizione della cattedrale nella sua guida, ma vederla dal vivo era tutt’altra cosa. Niente le rendeva giustizia.  
“Ed eccoci a Notre-Dame de Paris,” disse Bob. “Vorrei sottolineare alcune cose, e poi sarete liberi di esplorare all’interno. Prima di tutto, noterete i contrafforti volanti che sono stati aggiunti per sostenere le pareti. La cattedrale fu uno dei primi edifici ad implementarli nel suo design. In secondo luogo, è interessante notare che la pietra angolare della cattedrale fu posta nel 1163. Qui state vivendo la storia del mondo, gente. E infine, quando entrerete, date un’occhiata a una delle mie caratteristiche preferite, il rosone in vetro colorato sul lato nord. È un ottimo esempio di stile gotico. Andiamo a dare un’occhiata ora!”  
Alcuni membri del gruppo entrarono a quel punto, ma Harry e Louis indugiarono per un momento ad ammirare la facciata. Oltre alle familiari due torri che sorgevano in cima alla cattedrale, il riccio cercò di osservare anche le parti più alte, dove erano posti i gargoyle e le chimere di cui aveva letto un’infinità di volte. Quando ne vide una, una grande chimera con il mento appoggiato sulle mani, che fissava la città, scattò una foto. Louis seguì il suo campo visivo e la fissò anche lui.  
“Penso che mi piaccia lo stile gotico,” disse il maggiore. “Potrei fissarla per tutto il giorno.”  
“C’è solo… qualcosa in questa cattedrale,” concordò Harry. “Che ti fa venir voglia di fermarti e guardarla per ore. Vuoi entrare?”  
“Sicuro. Cosa suggerisce il tuo libro?”  
“Vediamo... raccomanda di guardare i rosoni, il tesoro e i campanili,” rispose Harry, leggendo. Louis si sporse verso di lui per leggere il resto del passaggio:  
 _Dalla Torre Nord, 400 gradini si snodano fino alla cima della facciata occidentale, dove vi troverete faccia a faccia con spaventosi gargoyle e una vista spettacolare di Parigi._  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa. “Vedo solo scale nel mio futuro e non mi piace.”  
Harry sbuffò una risata e gli diede una pacca sulla schiena. “Ne varrà la pena; vedrai.”  
Entrarono nella cattedrale in mezzo a un mare di turisti per esplorare l’interno. L’illuminazione era in qualche modo fioca, poiché la maggior parte della luce solare veniva filtrata dalle vetrate. Tuttavia, Harry accese il flash sulla sua macchina fotografica e proseguì. Spostandosi verso l’altare maggiore, che era il punto focale dell’interno, giunsero alla statua di una giovane donna vestita in armatura con le mani giunte in preghiera.  
“Chi è lei?” Chiese Louis incuriosito, avvicinandosi.  
Harry stava per cercarla sulla sua guida quando qualcosa scattò in lui. La osservò meglio, ed il fatto che si trattasse di una donna in abiti militari ed avesse le mani unite in preghiera, gli ricordarono una sola persona.  
“Penso che sia Giovanna d’Arco,” rispose Harry, guardando più da vicino.  
“Wow,” mormorò Louis. “Non abbiamo letto di lei ieri?”  
“Sì,” rispose Harry. “Quando fu giustiziata, le sue ceneri furono sparse lungo la Senna.”  
“E ora è considerata una santa,” osservò il maggiore, indicando la base della statua, dove erano incise le parole ‘Sainte Jeanne d’Arc.’  
“È bellissima,” osservò Harry. “E coraggiosa.”  
Dopo qualche altro istante passato a guardare la statua, Harry e Louis avanzarono verso l’altare. Era davvero uno spettacolo da vedere. Verso il basso, sopra l’altare, c’era un baldacchino di tessuto di seta dorata. Al centro c’era una grande croce d’oro. Davanti alla croce, intricate statue incorniciavano l’altare, che era coperto da un panno bianco e viola. La statua nel mezzo raffigurava ciò che Harry interpretò come Gesù dopo la sua morte, disteso inerte sul grembo di una donna che alzava le mani in segno di supplica. Alcuni angeli assistevano alla scena da entrambi i lati. Fiancheggiando la scultura centrale, due re si trovavano su ogni lato. Una rapida ricerca su Google spiegò loro che erano Luigi XII e Luigi XIV.  
Harry sapeva obiettivamente che Gesù era il punto focale della scena, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna. Il giovane pensò che la sua espressione fosse piuttosto addolorata e le sue mani delicate erano sollevate come per dire ‘guarda cosa abbiamo fatto.’ Rimase a lungo a guardare, assorbendo ogni dettaglio. Harry non era necessariamente una persona religiosa, ma la scena era davvero toccante.  
Successivamente, trovarono il rosone che Bob aveva menzionato e Harry non riuscì a non scattare una foto. Non aveva mai visto niente di così intricato e mozzafiato in vita sua. Ogni parte della finestra era dipinta nei minimi dettagli, e raffiguravano colori vivaci come blu, rosso e verde, o figure di persone che Harry presumeva facessero parte della storia. L’effetto complessivo era quello di un caleidoscopio, pieno di colori e complessità. Così come la facciata, più Harry fissava il rosone, più ne rimaneva ammaliato.  
Quando Harry si girò verso Louis, lo trovò che scorreva qualcosa sul suo telefono.  
“Ho cercato,” ammise Louis, incontrando finalmente gli occhi di Harry. “Dice che mentre alcune vetrate della cattedrale sono state danneggiate dagli spari durante la Seconda guerra mondiale, i rosoni sono stati risparmiati. È davvero fantastico.”  
Harry alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso. “Wow. È davvero fantastico.”  
“Ora, cos’altro dobbiamo vedere?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry fece un sorriso. “Penso che tu lo sappia.”  
Louis sospirò e scosse la testa. “È una buona cosa che abbia indossato le mie migliori scarpe per salire le scale.”  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
“Oddio,” gemette Harry pochi minuti dopo, salendo le scale della cattedrale. “Quando hanno detto a spirale, lo intendevano davvero.”  
“Non so cosa mi aspettassi, ma non era assolutamente questo,” rispose Louis da dietro. “Sapevi che sarebbe stato così stretto?”  
“No,” sbuffò il riccio, continuando a salire. “Pensi che siamo a metà strada?”  
“Lo spero. Sto per saltarti sulla schiena.”  
“Non osare,” lo avvertì Harry. “Non abbiamo bisogno di un altro gobbo di Notre-Dame.”  
Louis rise forte. “Da quanto tempo stavi aspettando di fare questa battuta?”  
“Da tutto il giorno. Ora andiamo, penso che ci stiamo avvicinando.”  
Nonostante la fatica, i due giovani raggiunsero presto la famosa campana Emmanuel, la più grande della cattedrale.  
“È stata creata nel 1631,” ansimò Harry, leggendo dalla sua guida.  
“È enorme,” osservò Louis. “Quante tonnellate pensi che sia?”  
“Secondo la guida, tredici tonnellate.”  
“Gesù.”  
“Immagino che le campane suonino per occasioni speciali,” disse Harry, fissando l’enorme campana.  
“Vediamo,” disse Louis, tirando fuori il telefono. “Chiediamo al nostro vecchio amico Wiki.”  
Harry scattò alcune foto mentre il maggiore cercava informazioni. Per avere più di 300 anni, la campana era in buone condizioni, tutto sommato.  
“Okay,” disse Louis, guardando la pagina. “Beh, una cosa interessante è questa: _la notte del 24 agosto 1944, quando l’Ile de la Cite fu conquistata da una colonna di truppe corazzate francesi ed Alleate ed elementi della Resistenza, fu il rintocco dell’Emmanuel che annunciò alla città che era in corso la sua liberazione.”_  
“Oh mio Dio,” respirò Harry, sentendosi stranamente emotivo al pensiero. Poi fissò la campana senza tempo con un nuovo apprezzamento.  
“Vogliamo andare avanti?” Louis chiese, mettendo in tasca il suo telefono. “So che vuoi vedere la visuale della città da qui.”  
Harry acconsentì, e non molto tempo dopo, erano in piedi nel punto più alto della cattedrale e guardavano dall’alto in basso Parigi. E anche se fino a quel momento avevano visto dei panorami incredibili, questo mozzò completamente il respiro di Harry. Un vento freddo soffiò intorno a loro mentre i due ragazzi fissavano la città di Parigi.  
“Guarda, H,” disse Louis, indicando in lontananza.  
Harry seguì il suo campo visivo e vide, con suo grande stupore, la Torre Eiffel. Lui sorrise lentamente e annuì. “Bella sotto ogni punto di vista.”  
“E guarda il gargoyle, o la chimera, o qualunque cosa sia,” disse Louis, indicando alla loro sinistra. Harry si girò e vide una figura arroccata sul bordo di pietra, con quelle che sembravano corna di capra e un’espressione grottesca sulla faccia.  
Il riccio fece una foto e annuì in segno di apprezzamento. “Perché pensi che siano entrati così nel dettaglio quassù?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Non saprei, forse erano molto dediti a questo lavoro e volevano che fosse tutto perfetto.”  
Poiché c’erano altri turisti che aspettavano pazientemente di vedere il panorama, Harry e Louis tornarono presto giù per le scale. Ad Harry vennero quasi le vertigini a scendere su una scala a chiocciola così stretta, e ad un certo punto sentì Louis che gli premeva una mano sulla schiena mentre camminavano. Alla base delle scale, Harry fece un respiro profondo.  
“Okay, mai più delle scale del genere.”  
“Ehi, va bene per me. Vuoi andare a cercare il gruppo?” Mormorò il maggiore.  
Trovarono il resto del gruppo Sunset Tour raggruppato fuori dalla cattedrale a chiacchierare. Harry immaginò che la maggior parte degli anziani non avesse salito tutte quelle scale. Quando tutti si raggrupparono, Bob spiegò che la loro ultima fermata sarebbero stati i Giardini del Lussemburgo prima di cena. Poi avrebbero avuto il resto della serata libera.  
“Questo posto sembra bello, Lou,” disse Harry, sfogliando la sua guida.  
“Cosa dice?”  
Harry lesse ad alta voce la breve descrizione.  
 _Questa oasi nel centro della città con terrazze formali, castagneti e prati rigogliosi, ha un posto speciale nel cuore dei parigini. Napoleone dedicò i 23 ettari disposti con eleganza dei Giardini del Lussemburgo ai bambini di Parigi._  
Alzò gli occhi con un sorriso. “So che ti piacciono i parchi.”  
“Sì, molto,” disse Louis, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Trovo sempre molti modi per divertirmi.”  
Harry scosse la testa con affetto. “In quanti guai ci possiamo cacciare in un parco parigino?”  
“Scopriamolo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo una breve corsa in autobus, il gruppo arrivò ai Giardini del Lussemburgo. Bob diede loro il via libera in modo che esplorassero da soli, dicendogli che il pullman sarebbe partito per l’hotel tra un’ora e mezza. Quindi Harry e Louis uscirono dall’autobus e andarono ad esplorare.  
Entrando nel parco, le parole ‘regale’ ed ‘elegante’ inondarono la mente di Harry. C’era un palazzo di fronte a loro, che Louis cercò su Google per scoprire che si trattava del palazzo dei Medici. Inoltre, c’erano prati ben curati incorniciati da aiuole piene di splendidi fiori. Nel sole del tardo pomeriggio, Harry sentì che il tempo era come sospeso in quel posto magico.  
Camminarono per un po’, osservando fontane e statue mentre procedevano. Magari, se un giorno sarebbero tornati, avrebbero cercato con calma il significato di ognuna di esse. Adesso, però, alla fine di una lunga giornata, erano contenti semplicemente di passeggiare.  
Alla fine raggiunsero un punto panoramico con diverse sedie vuote e decisero di sedersi per un po’. Finirono per guardare uno stagno con una famiglia di anatre che nuotavano e starnazzavano nell’acqua. Il sole del pomeriggio era caldo e soffiava una brezza fresca. Harry si sentì completamente in pace.  
Louis gli diede una leggera gomitata e gli rivolse un sorriso consapevole. “Ti piace questo posto.”  
“Sì,” rispose il riccio, sbattendo le palpebre pigramente alla luce del sole. “Mi sento molto zen.”  
“Bene,” replicò il giovane, prendendo la mano di Harry. Incrociò le loro dita e fissò l’acqua. “Dio, avevamo davvero bisogno di una vacanza.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Sì, davvero.”  
Guardarono le anatre schizzare e nuotare per qualche minuto. Gli uccelli cinguettavano tra gli alberi vicini e persino gli altri turisti parlavano a bassa voce, per non disturbare la pace.  
“Immagina se ci fossimo incontrati qui,” disse Harry con un sorriso.  
“Quando?” Chiese Louis.  
“Dopo l’ultimo anno di liceo.”  
“Oh Dio. Allora non ti sarei piaciuto,” rise il maggiore. “Va bene. Quindi veniamo entrambi qui con la famiglia?”  
“Sì,” disse Harry. “Vacanze in famiglia. Che cosa stiamo facendo?”  
“Beh, probabilmente sto inseguendo le mie sorelle più giovani, che corrono dappertutto. E tu sei seduto qui, e stai scrivendo sul tuo diario. E sei davvero carino con tutti quei ricci.”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Non ero carino, Lou.”  
“Sicuramente lo eri. Quindi, eccoti lì seduto, ed io invece sto correndo. Ti noto subito. E vorrei solo conoscerti. Così lascio correre via le mie sorelle e mi avvicino a te per salutarti.”  
“Ed io rimango subito incantato.”  
“Non proprio. Sono tutto sudato e accaldato per la corsa e la mia pettinatura non è tra le migliori. Ci vuole un po’, ma alla fine, abbiamo modo di parlare. Ti parlo della mia pazza famiglia e tu invece mi dici che stai scrivendo una poesia. Che vuoi essere un artista. Perdiamo la cognizione del tempo solo parlando. Non ho mai visto occhi verdi come i tuoi prima, e rimango completamente rapito.”  
“Ed io penso che sei simpatico e divertente, e non riesco a credere che hai voluto parlare proprio con me,” rispose Harry.  
“E proprio mentre iniziamo a prendere sempre più confidenza, le nostre famiglie ci chiamano. E scopriamo che presto saremo partiti entrambi da Parigi e non ci saremo più rivisti. Quindi chiedo il tuo numero,” disse Louis. “Ci salutiamo così, ed io rimango triste per tutto il resto della giornata.”  
“Mi chiamerai?”  
“Non posso. Il giorno dopo aver lasciato Parigi, il mio telefono cade in una pozzanghera e muore. In quel momento capisco di averti perso per sempre, allora.”  
“Ed io rimango deluso dal fatto che non mi hai mai chiamato,” disse Harry. “Così frequento il primo ragazzo che si mostra interessato a me, anche se è uno stronzo. E penso che fosse la fine tra di noi. Ma ci incontriamo di nuovo.”  
“Quando?”  
“Umm... dopo dieci anni.”  
“Hmm,” meditò Louis per un momento. “Entrambi single?”  
“Recentemente divorziati.”  
“Entrambi? Dannazione. Bambini?”  
“Nessuno ancora.”  
“Okay,” Louis annuì lentamente. “Cosa ci facciamo qui?”  
“Beh,” disse Harry. “Io ho venduto la mia fede nuziale e la pittoresca casa in campagna e ho fatto una pazzia, prenotando un viaggio a Parigi.”  
“Ed io ho usato i soldi che avevo risparmiato per una seconda luna di miele e sono volato qui per un capriccio. Avevo intenzione di trasferirmi in un’altra città il giorno dopo, e poi ti ho visto.”  
“Sapevi che ero io?”  
“Il destino funziona in modo misterioso, Harry. Ti ho visto camminare attraverso questo giardino e non potevo credere ai miei occhi.”  
“E mi hai detto ciao. E ho pensato che fossi pazzo finché non ti ho riconosciuto e ricordato.”  
“E tu eri felice di vedermi, ma i tuoi occhi erano ancora tristi. E se il mio cuore non fosse già spezzato, allora si sarebbe spezzato in quel momento.”  
“Che cosa hai fatto?”  
“Tutto ciò che potevo per farti sorridere. Ti ho fatto ridere, ti ha portato in un bar per parlare per ore. Ti ho comprato dei fiori.”  
“Mi hai baciato?” Chiese Harry.  
“Non per un po’. Non sembrava il momento giusto. Alla fine, siamo dovuti tornare a casa. Ma ci siamo tenuti in contatto. Ti ho scritto delle cose per farti ridere e tu mi hai detto terribili battute-”  
“Scusami tanto, non sono terribili-”  
“E una notte, era solo una notte normale a cena da te, ti ho guardato, e i tuoi occhi erano di nuovo luminosi. Non avevo mai visto niente di così bello. E poi ti ho baciato, mentre avevi una pentola di pasta sul fornello. Erano passati vent’anni ormai.”  
Gli occhi di Harry si offuscarono di lacrime e strinse la mano di Louis. “Valeva la pena aspettare?”  
“Assolutamente sì, amore. Valevi ogni notte solitaria, ogni stronzo con cui ero uscito, ogni desiderio soffiato grazie ad una torta di compleanno. Ne valevi la pena.”  
Una lacrima scese sulla guancia di Harry e Louis la asciugò con un sorriso affettuoso. “Fanculo. Mi hai fatto piangere di nuovo,” mormorò Harry.  
“Scusa, amore,” replicò Louis. Premette un bacio dolce sulla guancia del giovane.  
“Non andremo più in nessun parco,” rise il riccio umido. “Quindi abbiamo vissuto felici e contenti?”  
“Ovviamente. Avremmo una casa piena di bambini, e la nostra vita sarà piena di gioie e risate. E ad ogni possibilità che avremmo, faremmo le valigie per partire insieme. Certo, sarà un po’ complicato con tre bambini, ma ne varrà sempre la pena. Noi ne valiamo la pena.”  
Harry seppellì il viso nella spalla di Louis e annusò rumorosamente. “Oh mio Dio. Ora di sicuro la mia faccia è rossa e rigata di lacrime.”  
“Fammi vedere,” disse il maggiore, sollevandogli il viso.  
“È così brutta?” Chiese Harry.  
“No. È stupenda. Tu sei stupendo,” disse Louis con un sorriso. “Adesso asciugati gli occhi, perché ho un’ultima sorpresa per te.”  
“Che cos’è?” Chiese Harry, asciugandosi gli occhi.  
“Vieni a vedere.”  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“Va bene, Lou, capisco che sei eccitato,” disse Harry, allungando una mano.  
“Sì, lo sono,” replicò Louis, afferrando la mano di Harry tra le sue.  
“...ma perché devo tenere gli occhi chiusi? Ancora?”  
Il maggiore ridacchiò. “Perché è una sorpresa.”  
“Lo hai fatto anche ad Amsterdam,” sospirò Harry.  
“E infatti è stata una bellissima sorpresa,” replicò Louis. “Ora, tienili chiusi.”  
Erano sul sedile posteriore di un taxi che andava chissà dove, e Harry era sul bordo del suo sedile. Sapeva che doveva essere una bella sorpresa, e non riusciva a stare fermo.  
“Siamo arrivati?” Chiese Harry in direzione di Louis, gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
“No. Te lo dirò quando arriveremo lì. Ma dovrai comunque tenere gli occhi chiusi finché non lo dirò.”  
Harry sospirò e si lasciò cadere sul sedile. “Bene. Ma mi vendicherò per questo.”  
“Sono sicuro che lo farai.”  
“Cosa ha detto Bob quando gli hai detto che stavamo andando via?”  
“Ha detto di divertirci, ma non troppo, e ha detto che ci aspetta nella hall alle 8 di domani mattina,” rispose Louis. “Quasi arrivati.”  
Presto il taxi si fermò e Louis pagò l’autista. Condusse attentamente Harry fuori dalla porta e sulla strada, guidandolo per mano. Non aveva ancora dato alcuna indicazione di dove fossero. Il maggiore lo guidò per una breve distanza, e Harry poté sentire quando passarono dal marciapiede all’erba.  
“Un altro picnic?” Chiese Harry con un sorriso.  
“Vedremo. Ci siamo quasi,” disse Louis.  
Sembrava che Louis stesse posizionando Harry nel mezzo di un campo aperto, il che non aveva senso. Il riccio sapeva di sembrare un po’ sciocco, ma si fidava di Louis. Ed era eccitato.  
“Bene, ora, quando dico di aprire gli occhi, guarda dritto davanti a te. Sei pronto?”  
“Credo di sì.”  
“Allora apri gli occhi.”  
Il ragazzo aprì lentamente gli occhi, socchiudendoli piano nella luce della prima serata e guardò davanti a sè come aveva chiesto Louis.  
Di fronte a lui, in tutto il suo splendore, c’era la Torre Eiffel. Più vicina che mai.  
Harry poté solo battere le palpebre lentamente, la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa. E poi sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi. Lentamente, distolse gli occhi dalla torre e si rivolse a Louis.  
“Lou? Perché… come…?”  
Il maggiore sorrise e scrollò le spalle, tenendo ancora la mano di Harry. “Sapevo che avresti voluto vederla. Bene, intendo. Non puoi venire fino a Parigi e non vedere la Torre Eiffel da vicino.”  
Harry scosse la testa, non sapendo cosa dire. Louis sorrise pazientemente. Alla fine, Harry riuscì a mettere insieme una frase di senso coerente.  
“Hai fatto questo... per me?”  
“Certo, amore. È il nostro ultimo giorno qui e volevo sorprenderti. Allora eccoci qua. Vuoi fare una foto?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry riuscì finalmente a distogliere lo sguardo dai brillanti occhi blu di Louis e abbassò gli occhi verso la telecamera ancora al suo collo. Quindi tornò a guardare Louis. “Mi piacerebbe, sì.”  
Il sorriso che gli rivolse Louis era più luminoso del tramonto intorno a loro. “Allora fallo, amore. Abbiamo tempo.”  
Harry sorrise e scosse la testa, ancora scioccato, e si voltò di nuovo verso la torre. Era maestosa e bellissima come l’aveva immaginata. Alzò la fotocamera per trovare l’inquadratura perfetta, quindi scattò. Con il sole che tramontava dietro di loro, il cielo intorno alla torre era inondato di rosso, rosa e arancio. Era assolutamente mozzafiato. Harry perse la cognizione del tempo mentre scattava foto dopo foto, provando diverse angolazioni e tecniche. A un certo punto, sentì un click e si girò per scoprire che Louis gli aveva fatto una foto con il suo telefono.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle colpevolmente. “Eri perfetto. Dovevo.”  
Harry ridacchiò e abbracciò Louis. “Grazie, comunque. È tutto bellissimo. Il giorno migliore di tutti.”  
“Beh, sta per migliorare,” disse Louis, arretrando di qualche passo. “Ora saliamo.”  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono. “Davvero? Ma quanti scalini ci sono?”  
“Chi lo sa? Penso che ne valga la pena, vero?” Louis rispose.  
Harry riuscì solo ad annuire e Louis lo condusse per mano verso un cancello. Attraversarono una sezione di sicurezza e poi, poiché Louis era Louis, annunciò che avevano prenotato i biglietti. Harry non aveva idea di quando lo avesse fatto, ma era impressionato. Entrando, scoprirono che mentre c’erano effettivamente delle scale che portavano su ai vari piani, il piano superiore era accessibile grazie ad un ascensore. Louis ringraziò l’uomo che aveva preso i loro biglietti, e poi il riccio venne condotto verso la scalinata.  
Questa volta, però, sorrideva luminoso mentre saliva le scale. E non contò i tanti gradini. Accanto a lui, Louis stava canticchiando mentre camminavano. Non si stava lamentando delle scale; sembrava abbastanza felice, in realtà.  
In cima alle scale c’erano un ristorante e una vista della città, ma Harry e Louis salirono ancora di più. C’era un’altra scala, poi un ascensore, e poi in qualche modo, si ritrovarono in piedi in cima alla Torre Eiffel.  
Harry stava tremando un po’ mentre Louis lo conduceva per mano sul bordo del ponte di osservazione. Sotto di loro, Parigi si estendeva in ogni direzione, inondata dai colori del tramonto. La maggior parte delle luci della città erano già accese ed il riccio non aveva mai visto niente di così bello. Fino a quando non si voltò a guardare Louis.  
Il sole che tramontava stava scaldando un lato del suo bel viso, e le lunghe ciglia proiettavano ombre sulle sue guance. I suoi occhi erano della più bella tonalità di blu, cerulei, e il suo sorriso era meraviglioso mentre guardava Harry.  
“Cosa c’è?” Lo prese in giro Louis. “Perché guardi me quando hai questa visuale?”  
Harry scosse la testa e sorrise. “La mia visuale è davvero meravigliosa, grazie.”  
Louis roteò gli occhi e sorrise. “Scemo. Diamo un’occhiata alla città.”  
Il riccio si appoggiò al fianco di Louis e quest’ultimo avvolse un braccio intorno alla sua vita. Per alcuni istanti, fissarono le luci che li circondavano, ammirando la bellezza senza tempo di Parigi. Harry appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del maggiore e sorrise contento.  
“Grazie, Lou,” sussurrò Harry.  
“Prego. E grazie a te.”  
“Per che cosa?” Chiese Harry.  
“Beh, grazie a te, abbiamo visto diverse città meravigliose e tonnellate di gente e posti fantastici. E ho imparato alcune parole in diverse lingue, che tu ci creda o no.”  
“Che parole?”  
“Beh,” disse Louis, prendendo un respiro profondo. “A Roma e Venezia, _ti amo._ ”  
Ad Harry si mozzò il respiro, spalancò gli occhi verdi e si voltò a guardare Louis. Quest’ultimo sorrise e premette un bacio sulla guancia del riccio.  
Louis continuò. “A Colonia, _ich liebe dich_.” Premette un bacio sull’altra guancia di Harry.  
“Ad Amsterdam e Bruxelles, _ik hou van je._ ” Louis baciò dolcemente la sua fronte.  
“E a Parigi, _je t’aime,_ ” e detto ciò, gli lasciò un bacio dolce sulle labbra.  
“L-Lou,” disse Harry, gli occhi scintillanti di lacrime non versate.  
Il maggiore si tirò indietro di qualche centimetro e sorrise con affetto a Harry. “Ci è voluto un viaggio in Europa per ricordarmi quanto ti amo. Ti ho sempre amato. E conosco solo cinque modi per dirlo, ma passerò il resto della mia vita a trovare altri mille modi per dimostrartelo.”  
“Louis,” disse Harry, lacrime fresche che gli scivolavano lungo le guance. “Tu sei… sei sicuro? Lo pensi davvero?”  
“Sì,” disse Louis, asciugando delicatamente le lacrime di Harry con i pollici. “Mi credi, vero?”  
“Sì,” sussurrò Harry, emettendo un respiro traballante. “Dillo di nuovo.”  
Louis sorrise dolcemente e gli asciugò il resto delle lacrime sulle guance. “Ti amo Harry.”  
Harry sentì la speranza e l’amore affluire nel suo petto, e tutto finalmente tornò al suo posto. Tutti i dubbi, i mesi passati lontani l’uno dall’altro, la fitta acuta della solitudine - valevano la pena, perché li avevano portati qui adesso.  
“Ti amo anch’io, Louis,” replicò Harry, avvicinandosi. “Non ho mai smesso. Ti amavo quando mi hai battuto alla corsa in Piazza di Spagna a Roma. Ti amavo a Venezia quando fingevi di saper giocare a scacchi, solo per farmi sorridere. Ti amavo in quel lungo viaggio in treno per Colonia, proprio seduto accanto a te. Ti amavo quando mi hai chiamato girasole ad Amsterdam e mi hai fatto sentire come uno di essi. Ti ho amato in un parco a Bruxelles quando mi hai fatto piangere sulla nostra storia d’amore storica. E ti amo proprio qui, proprio ora. E lo farò sempre.”  
Il riccio osservò affascinato mentre una sola lacrima rotolava lungo la guancia di Louis. E poi sorrise, ed era come il sole che infrangeva le nuvole di una tempesta dopo la pioggia. Rivaleggiava con il meraviglioso tramonto che li circondava, nel punto più alto di Parigi.  
“Ti amo,” sussurrò Louis, sorridendo raggiante. “Grazie per averci riportato insieme.”  
Il maggiore si avvicinò e posò un bacio persistente sulle labbra di Harry, ed il giovane sentì l’elettricità fino alle dita dei piedi. Prese Louis, avvicinandolo ancora di più a lui e il castano sorrise nel bacio. Fece scorrere delicatamente le dita tra i capelli di Harry, poi si tirò indietro di qualche centimetro.  
“Stai bene, H?” chiese. “Sei felice?”  
“Più che felice,” rispose Harry con un sorriso lento. “Cosa facciamo adesso?”  
“Beh,” rifletté Louis, facendo ondeggiare Harry un po’, come se stessero ballando lentamente. “Immagino che torneremo a casa. E faremo avventure ogni volta che possiamo. E quando non possiamo, ci inventeremo altro da fare. Risparmieremo i soldi per i viaggi in un barattolo. E vivremo. Insieme.”  
“Per sempre felici e contenti?” Harry provò ad indovinare con un sorriso.  
“Non vorrei diversamente.”  
“Poi c’è solo un’altra cosa che devi fare,” disse il riccio con uno scintillio negli occhi.  
“Cos’è, amore?”  
“Imparare a dire ‘fidanzato’ in tutte quelle lingue,” rispose Harry con un sorriso smagliante. “E forse qualcuna in più, solo per essere sicuri. Non si sa mai quando sentiremo la necessità di fare le valigie e ripartire.”  
Louis rise e annuì. “Vedo un altro Sunset Tour nel nostro futuro, per caso?”  
“Potrebbe essere,” rispose il riccio, il suo sorriso non si attenuò mai. “Forse il tour d’addio è solo l'inizio.”  
“Okay, fidanzato,” disse Louis con un sorriso. “Inizia l’avventura.”  
  
  
  
  
 _*Louis praticamente cita una frase della famosa canzone Hotel California. Non abbiamo voluto tradurla <3  
*Un altro riferimento alla canzone Hotel California. Il testo infatti dice Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Siamo arrivate alla fine di questa bellissima storia, manca soltanto un piccolo epilogo che pubblicheremo la prossima settimana.  
Il viaggio di Harry e Louis è terminato, i nostri piccioncini sono riusciti finalmente a risolvere tutti i loro problemi!   
Lasciateci un commento oppure scriveteci all'hashtag  #TLPGTSCFF .  
Alla prossima.  
Sil&Chia  



	9. Epilogo

**The Lonely Planet Guide To Second Chances**  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Epilogo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Londra. Estate 2016.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stava gestendo bene la rottura, tutto sommato. Aiden era stato uno stronzo fin dall’inizio, ed era stato sciocco da parte sua pensare di poterlo cambiare grazie al suo amore e alla sua pazienza. Ma stasera Harry non stava pensando ad Aiden. Harry stava andando avanti.  
Aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Niall quel giorno: _Stasera usciamo, quindi togliti quei brutti jogger e vestiti decentemente._  
Harry amava Niall. Harry amava tutti all’interno del loro pub, in effetti. I tavoli erano appiccicosi per chissà quale sostanza, ed era sempre troppo affollato, inoltre il servizio era terribile. Ma Harry lo amava. Sorseggiò il suo margarita alla fragola e sorrise. Stasera, stava andando avanti.  
Aveva tirato fuori i suoi skinny jeans neri che non indossava da settimane. Anche quando stava insieme ad Aiden, il suo ragazzo odiava uscire. Aveva abbinato i jeans con una camicia floreale mezza trasparente e i suoi stivali preferiti.  
Lui e Niall erano seduti ad un tavolo in mezzo al pub. Stavano bevendo allegramente e la gente nel locale li guardava. Harry aveva proprio bisogno di uscire e prendere un po’ d’aria, oltre a divertirsi con gli amici.  
“Sai una cosa, Ni?” Disse Harry, finendo il suo drink. “Sapevo che non era quello giusto.”  
“Aiden? Quello stronzo. Pensavo che non dovessimo parlare di lui stasera, H.”  
“Sto solo dicendo la verità. Non amava uscire, non aveva il senso dell’aventura, nessuna aspirazione, nessun sogno.”  
“Per fortuna vi siete lasciati. Ehi, penso che prenderò un altro drink, tu cosa vuoi?” Domandò Niall.  
“Un margarita, grazie.”  
Niall si avvicinò al bar per procurarsi da bere ed Harry sospirò profondamente guardandosi intorno. Vide le stesse persone che andavano nel locale ogni venerdì sera. Le sue riflessioni vennero interrotte da una voce sconosciuta.  
“Ehi amico, questa sedia è libera?”  
Harry si voltò verso la voce misteriosa e si bloccò sul posto. In piedi accanto a lui c’era la persona più bella che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Il ragazzo era più basso di lui, e magro. Indossava una semplice maglietta e jeans neri. I suoi occhi erano di un blu brillante e il sorriso pieno di speranza. Perché sperava di riuscire a prendere la sedia di Niall.  
Harry si rese conto di aver fissato il ragazzo più del previsto, e arrossì vistosamente. “Io, ehm,” iniziò a dire, schiarendosi la gola. “È del mio amico, in realtà.”  
“Bene. È un amico invisibile?” Domandò il ragazzo, contenendo una risatina sarcastica.  
“Niall?” Chiese il riccio. “È, uhm, andato al bar a prendere da bere. Al bar.”  
“Ah,” il ragazzo annuì, uno scintillio divertito negli occhi. “Beh, grazie lo stesso.”  
“Una volta ho avuto un’amica immaginario, però,” rispose Harry, senza riuscire a controllare la sua bocca. Cosa stava dicendo? “Si chiamava Sara.”  
L’altro ragazzo sorrise e quel piccolo sorriso illuminò l’intero locale. “Dici davvero?”  
Harry arrossì di nuovo, annuendo. “Era molto gentile. Scusa, mi chiamo Harry comunque.”  
Le sopracciglia del ragazzo si sollevarono e sorrise dolcemente. “Louis. Piacere di conoscerti.”  
“Piacere mio. Sei nuovo da queste parti?”  
“Uhm, sì in realtà,” replicò Louis. “È una lunga storia, ma in breve sono tornato a scuola per studiare e diventare un insegnante. Tu?”  
“Abito qua vicino,” rispose Harry, sollevando il bicchiere vuoto di margarita. “Sono un grafico.”  
Qualcuno chiamò il nome di Louis, il ragazzo si guardò alle spalle e alzò una mano verso l’amico.  
“Rimani nel locale per un po’?” Domandò Louis, guardandolo di nuovo con un sorriso. “Mi piacerebbe conoscere meglio te e il tuo amico immaginario.”  
Harry annuì. “Saremo qui, certo. Canti al karaoke?”  
“Io? Assolutamente no,” Louis ridacchiò. “Tu sì?”  
“In questo pub? Certo,” rispose il riccio. “Ti canterò una canzone più tardi, se rimani.”  
“Oh, veramente? Allora resterò. Cosa hai intenzione di cantare?” Domandò Louis, incuriosito.  
Harry sorrise malizioso. “È una sorpresa.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise. “Farò il tifo per te, allora. È stato un piacere conoscerti, Harry.”  
“Anche per me, Louis,” rispose Harry facendo un cenno col capo. Guardò il ragazzo tornare verso un tavolo affollato e spiegare ai suoi amici che la sedia era già occupata. Dopo qualche minuto, Niall tornò da lui portando un margarita per lui e una birra per se stesso.  
“Hai visto qualcuno che ti interessa?” Chiese Niall, alzando il boccale di birra per brindare.  
“Forse,” rispose Harry, lanciando uno sguardo verso Louis.  
Un’ora e parecchi sguardi più tardi, Harry si ritrovò in piedi sul piccolo palco improvvisato nell’angolo del locale, con un microfono tra le mani. “Ciao, mi chiamo Harry,” disse al pubblico. “Questa canzone è per il mio nuovo amico, Louis.”  
Le note di apertura della sua canzone preferita di Billy Joel iniziarono a suonare dalle casse ed Harry incontrò gli occhi di Louis attraverso il pub affollato e rumoroso. Louis gli fece l’occhiolino ed Harry sorrise di rimando. Mentre cantava l’introduzione di ‘Only the Good Die Young’ non potè fare a meno di sentire che la sua fortuna stava finalmente cambiando in meglio.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo arrivate alla fine anche di quest'altra storia. Abbiamo vissuto con i nostri Harry e Louis un bel viaggio, e abbiamo visitato alcune città del mondo insieme a loro mentre il loro amore sbocciava di nuovo. Noi vi ringraziamo per aver letto questa storia, per averla amata, commentata, per averci accompagnate in quest'altro viaggio. Grazie a voi è sempre bellissimo tradurre e condividere con voi le nostre traduzioni, siete speciali.   
> Vi aspettiamo per la prossima avventura, grazie davvero di tutto.  
> Sil&Chia


End file.
